Wedding Bells
by wonderlandismyhaven
Summary: "El evento real más esperado por todos en la dimensión Mágica: La boda del Príncipe Riven de Abydos junto al hada guardiana de Melodía, Musa." SECUELA DE "PLAYLIST".
1. PREFACIO

**[****Lamentablemente no poseo los personajes de Club Winx, de ser así ni de por casualidad hubiera hecho que Musa y Riven terminaran su relación, créditos a su creador; Iginio Straffi****]**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

❝Eres la suma de todos mis sueños. Porque poco a poco, te has convertido en mi vida.❞

El evento real más esperado por todos en la dimensión Mágica: La boda del príncipe Riven de Abydos junto al hada guardiana de Melodía, Musa.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**LA VIDA **

La vida no siempre es color de rosa. La vida no siempre es justa. La vida no siempre es de la forma que anhelamos. La vida no siempre es fácil. La vida no siempre tiene finales felices.

Los finales felices solían ocurrir solo en los cuentos: Donde la chica conoce al dulce y perfecto príncipe azul, cabalgando en un corcel hacia el atardecer, donde siempre había un villano que quería destruir la felicidad de los protagonistas, pero éstos siempre vencían al mal. Finalmente, los enamorados se casaban, tenían una familia, vivían felices y comían perdices.

Bueno, la vida de Musa no estaba_ tan_ lejos de _esa_ realidad.

Musa se quedó mirando hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación provisoria, viendo como el sol emergía del horizonte y oía como las aves silbaban. No había dormido mucho esa noche, y esta vez no era porque algo la perturbara o inquietara. No, esa mañana era el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

El hada de la música sonrió a más no poder.

Hoy era el día de su boda.

Hace un año atrás no se hubiera imaginado que estaría comprometida al amor de su vida. Porque sí: Riven había vuelto a su lado. Luego de su rompimiento hace dos años, cuando él decidió que lo mejor era seguir su propio camino para encontrarse a sí mismo, Musa estaba segura de que nunca volvería a verlo.

Riven siempre había sido un alma salvaje, libre, y Musa no estaba segura de que ella fuese la persona a la que él estaba destinado a estar. Su relación nunca fue la mejor ni la más bonita, pero ellos se complementaban: Él la mantenía a cuerda mientras que ella lo mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra.

Lamentablemente, habían tenido muchas discusiones y desacuerdos en ese año antes de su ruptura, además de la distancia que ambos tenían sobre el otro. Luego de la persecución con Rumpelstiltskin cuando robó la voz de Musa en el Café Musical, la relación rodaba sobre la cuerda floja, a punto de caerse y de romperse en millones de pedazos. Riven se dio cuenta que su actitud volvía a ser la misma de antes de conocer a Musa, y también sabía que no podía seguir con ella siendo un idiota agrandado prepotente capaz de lastimarla con sus acciones o sus palabras, además de qué se sentía perdido en sí mismo y no tenía una respuesta coherente del porqué estaba luchando. Riven y Musa terminaron en buenos términos, aclarando que podían seguir siendo amigos. Irónico, dos amigos que se amaban pero no sabían cómo estar juntos.

Al día siguiente él había desaparecido completamente de su vida. Musa aun recordaba como quedo resentida ante la promesa de él que se mantendría en contacto para hacerle saber que estaba bien, como los _amigos_ usualmente hacen en estas situaciones. Pero Riven nunca llamó, nunca dejo un mensaje, tampoco contestó las llamadas y mensajes que ella le dejaba. Simplemente se esfumo… como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado… como si nunca hubiese existido…

Un año pasó de ello, y Musa junto con sus mejores amigas tenían una nueva misión, como usualmente: Salvar las estrellas del Universo Mágico. Pero no contaba con el regreso de su ex-novio con ello. Sus amigos especialistas aparecieron en Alfea después de haber vuelto de una importante misión, pero no estaban solos: Riven estaba con ellos.

Fue duro para ella hacerse la idea de que Riven había vuelto, más aun cuando tuvo que acostumbrarse todo un año a que él se marcho para volver quién sabía hasta cuanto tiempo o quizás para nunca hacerlo, aprender a estar sin su presencia, sin poder mirarlo o de escuchar su voz. Pero algo que tenia con certeza, por más que intentara ser dura e indiferente hacia él cuando Riven intentaba acercarse a ella para enmendar todo, es que aun lo seguía amando con cada latido de su corazón.

Desde su regreso, Musa comprendió que había que apreciar las pequeñas cosas que la vida le ofrecía.

Al fin y al cabo la vida es simple y sencilla, solo somos nosotros quienes nos empeñamos en hacerla difícil…

* * *

_¡Juro que no he podido dejar de escribir sobre estos dos! He pensando en hacer esta pequeña historia en cinco o seis capítulos. Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre esta idea. Como dice la sinopsis, Riven jurará con el rol de príncipe (emoji de guiño), ya verán como se desatará eso más adelante. Más que nada esta idea surgió luego de ver la película de Netflix "Intercambio de Princesas". _


	2. EL REGRESO

**1**

**EL REGRESO**

Una vez más las cosas se complicaban para las Winx.

Haber pasado todo un verano libre de misiones fue renovador para cada una de ellas, en especial para Musa: Su padre había enfermado gravemente de una enfermedad cardiovascular crónica que se detectó luego de unos análisis generales que le hicieron cuando ingresó a emergencias. Hoboe Wang había estado trabajando en su tienda de música cuando se desvaneció frente a la clientela. Musa viajó a su planeta natal apenas Faragonda le comunicó sobre la situación de su padre. Su padre estaba en un estado delicado por su avanzada edad y necesitaba estar al cuidado de alguien a cada minuto del día. Ella obviamente se quedó con él un par de meses para ayudarlo con los chequeos médicos semanales y con los tratamientos, por suerte Hoboe no volvió a tener una recaída. De vez en cuando sus amigas se presentaban en Melodía para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Sin embargo el deber volvía a llamar y Musa tenía que dejar Melodía para volver a Magix donde la aguardaba una nueva misión. Al principio se negó a dejar a su padre solo, pero Hoboe le aseguró que estaría bien –ya que últimamente su salud iba bien dentro de lo que se podía esperar–. Musa –luego de que su padre prácticamente la echara de la casa para que siguiese con su trabajo de salvar la dimensión mágica–, aceptó, siempre y cuando su padre accediera a tener ayuda de un enfermero para que lo vigilara día y noche en caso de que su salud empeorará. Cleo Swan **(1)**, una joven de su misma edad, es la enfermera que vive en la casa de los Wang que se encargaba de cuidar a Hoboe mientras Musa estuviera fuera de su planeta.

Era la noche de las estrellas fugaces en Magix y las Winx se estaban preparando para dar una fiesta en Alfea. Esa noche las Winx encontraron a un extraño ser en los límites del bosque. Según Stella se trataba de una Lumen, proveniente Lumenia, la estrella que ilumina el planeta Solaria. La pequeña criatura llamada Twinkly, después de un largo viaje, trae con ella un mensaje urgente: Las estrellas del Universo Mágico estaban en peligro, y las Winx eran las únicas capacitadas para detener al desconocido villano.

—_Sean cautelosas, chicas —había dicho Faragonda con incertidumbre una vez que Twinkly dijo todo lo que sabía de la situación. _

—"_Cautelosas" es nuestro segundo nombre —exclamó Stella, en un intento de animar el ambiente, pero no funcionó. Pues todas estaban preocupadas con esta nueva amenaza, incluso Griselda se notaba muy preocupada._

—_No es momento para bromas —Tecna le susurró al hada del sol y la luna. _

—_Haremos todo lo que está en nuestro alcance, Miss F —bramó Musa con confianza._

—_Bien —Faragonda susurró—. Será mejor que se preparen para el show de esta noche._

* * *

Al día siguiente Musa se había sido la primera en levantarse. Lo cual era extraño porque Flora usualmente lo hacía antes que las demás. También tenía un nudo en el estomago desde la noche anterior mientras actuaba en el show, como si algo estuviese por pasar: Musa no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

Agarró su cuaderno junto a un bolígrafo y salió de su habitación procurando de no despertar a Tecna en el proceso. Su mejor amiga había estado intentando nuevamente conectarse con su novio, Timmy, después del show; Ya pasaron un par de semanas desde que los Especialistas habían partido en una importante misión. La última vez que tuvieron una noticia de ellos era que estaban por ir a una parte deshabitada de la dimensión Omega. Musa intentaba consolar a sus amigas ese par de días, pues entendía cómo se sentían. Aunque el hada musical también estaba preocupada por sus amigos especialistas, en especial por Sky y Brandon, a quienes los veía como a dos hermanos mayores que siempre deseó tener.

Musa aprovechó el tiempo a solas que tenía para ponerse a componer canciones.

A pesar de tener una banda con sus amigas, ella sabía que para ellas solo era un pasatiempo y que en algún punto la banda se disolvería. Musa siempre soñó desde pequeña en ser cantante como lo fue su madre, aunque quizás no el mismo estilo. Logró un paso grande en su carrera gracias a Jason Queen en la Tierra donde se hizo reconocida rápidamente, pero obviamente su talento fue mostrado solo allí, mientras que en Magix solo se había presentado como solista una vez en el concierto de Fontana Roja en su segundo año y alguna que otro show en el centro de Magix. Por eso cuando crearon la banda el hada musical le pidió a Bloom **(2)** que fuese la cantante principal en vez de ella, porque si Musa quería triunfar en la música en la dimensión mágica, quería hacerlo como solista. El repertorio de canciones que tenía la banda fueron escritos por Musa con alguna que otra ayuda de las chicas, pero las mejores canciones compuestas se las guardaba para ella misma y para su futura carrera en solitario.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the __power  
Some people live just to play the__ game_

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial__… _**(3)**

Era fácil para ella componer cualquier tipo de canciones. No solo por ser un hada de la música, sino que Musa tenía esa maravillosa capacidad de expresar todo lo que sentía o pensaba en cada estrofa y en cada letra, capaz de lograr tocar cada fibra del cuerpo del quien la escuchara.

_Some people want it all__  
__But I don't want nothing at all__  
__If it ain't you baby__  
__If I ain't got you baby__  
__Some people want diamond rings__  
__Some just want everything__  
__But everything means nothing__  
__If I ain't got you…_

Musa suspiró pesadamente. El retorcijón en el estomago aun no se iba, y no quería tomar otro té de hierbas de Flora. Cerró su cuaderno cuando escuchó unos pasos provenir de la habitación de Bloom. A los pocos segundos entró el hada de la naturaleza en la sala, ya vestida con un vestido rosa abrigado y una vincha en la cabeza.

—Buen día.

—Buen día _Muse_ —saludó la castaña con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios—. No esperaba encontrarte despierta a esta hora.

—Ni yo tampoco —la peliazul miró vagamente el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana—. He sentido este sentimiento de que algo pasará toda la noche que no me deja tranquila ni un segundo.

—Cariño, quizás sea ansiedad. ¿Hablaste con Cleo estos días? Posiblemente sea que debes saber sobre tu padre —dijo Flora haciendo aparecer dos tazas con té.

—A Cleo se le ha perdido el teléfono cuando fue a hacer las compras. Hubiese llamado a mi casa, pero como mi papá tiene prohibido hacer esfuerzos dejamos de pagar el teléfono fijo. Pero quizás tengas razón, voy a tratar de comunicarme con ella de alguna forma —Flora sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de té—. ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Helio, o alguno de los chicos?

—No —respondió dejando liberar un suspiro resignado—. Me preocupa demasiado. Nunca antes se habían ido tanto tiempo a una misión. Hablé con Layla **(4)** sobre esto. Ya sabes que aunque ella no quiera admitirlo del todo, siente algo mucho más fuerte que solo _querer_ a Nex **(5)**, y está igual de preocupada que todas nosotras. Intenté comunicarme con Saladino, para averiguar si sabía algo sobre Helio, pero él tampoco pudo comunicarse con él.

Musa hizo una mueca al recordar al paladín de cabello peculiar. Nex fue un nuevo integrante en el grupo de los Especialistas a lo largo del año pasado, aunque ya se conocían con anterioridad. Fue inmediatamente vinculado sentimentalmente con la princesa de Andros, a pesar que en ese momento Layla estaba en una encrucijada de sentimientos encontrados por el paladín y por Roy. Pero Roy había vuelto a Andros para seguir con su nuevo trabajo como soldado, dejándole el camino libre a Nex para ganar el corazón de Layla.

Musa le encontraba ciertas similitudes con su ex-novio, ambos engreídos y competitivos junto con la posesividad y los celos. Si Riven hubiese prestado atención a su alrededor en vez de estarse esforzando por ser el mejor en todo, se habría dado cuenta que Nex y él eran más parecidos de lo que aparentaban. La diferencia era que Nex se comportaba completamente distinto cuando Layla estaba alrededor, si algo la enfurecía o no le agradaba de su actuar, él se comportaba de forma sumisa con tal de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos. Riven nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua, Musa mucho menos, y fue por eso que su relación se basaba en discutir la mayor parte del tiempo.

—La dimensión Omega es inmensa. Quizás les tome un tiempo en volver —Musa hizo una mueca luego de beber del té. Comenzaba a odiar ese tipo de bebida—. Pero son los Especialistas de los que estamos hablando. Nada ni nadie puede contra ellos.

Nuevamente unos pasos se acercaron a la sala. Esta vez se trataba de Tecna y de Layla. Musa vio como ambas se notaban inquietas, y no era para menos, con sus parejas quién sabe dónde y con el peso de una nueva misión para salvar al universo.

—Aquí tienen sus cafés —dijo Flora dejando mágicamente dos tazas frente a las recién llegadas—. ¿Durmieron bien?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió Layla bostezando.

—Poco y nada —Tecna bebió de la taza.

La peli azul alcanzó la mano de sus dos mejores amigas, sonriéndole tiernamente a Flora.

—Oigan, les digo lo mismo que le dije a Flora: Quizás les tome un tiempo a los chicos en volver, ¡Porque vamos, estamos hablando de la dimensión Omega! —Ese lugar no le traía gratos recuerdos, pues allí es donde Valtor había pasado parte de su vida creando varios de sus planes macabros, donde las Trix y otros villanos pasaron años alimentando su ira y sed de poder, y en donde su mejor amiga se perdió cuando se sacrificó para cerrar el portal que estaba vinculado con el planeta Andros—. Ellos nunca las dejarían atrás, volverán por ustedes. Se los aseguró.

En la siguiente hora Musa se la paso escuchándolas hablar de distintos temas para dejar de lado el tema de los Especialistas. Era increíble que después de tantos años de amistad y de convivencia, todas seguían aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre la otra. Flora estaba a medio relato de cómo su hermana Miele **(6)** consiguió su Charmix la noche anterior en un pequeña misión en Linfea, cuando se escuchó un grito de Stella. Antes que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar, la joven de cabellera rubia brillante apareció en la sala con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos iluminados. Detrás de ella vino Bloom con el mismo aspecto de júbilo y su teléfono en mano, seguida de una adormilada Twinkly.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Los chicos están viniendo!

* * *

Apenas la característica nave de Fontana Roja aterrizó en la entrada de Alfea, sus amigas corrieron cada una con su respectiva pareja. Musa los observó cómo se reunían desde su lugar, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia. Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ser solo una mera espectadora, y le daba un poco de pena también estar allí sola, sin alguien a quien recibir con un abrazo o un beso. Twinkly flotaba a un lado de ella mirándola con confusión.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿No irás a saludar a tu novio como ellas lo hacen? —la pequeña Lumen preguntó con inocencia.

—No tengo novio —respondió dejando salir una corta risa.

—¿No tienes? Stella me dijo que sí tenías uno. Y que él era un _imbécil_, no sé qué significa eso, pero debe ser algo bueno.

_Ay Stella_, pensó Musa. Stella se había quedado con Twinkly toda la noche hablando del planeta Lumenia y de Solaria, ya que estaba muy relacionado uno con el otro. Pero tendría una seria charla con la princesa de Solaria por enseñarle a una criaturita tan inocente como Twinkly esa palabra. Y de paso para aclararle que dejara de especular sobre su vida privada y amorosa con todas las personas con las que hablaba.

—Tuve un novio, pero terminamos hace más de un año —aclaro la peliazul cuando vio que la Lumen aguardaba una respuesta de su parte—. Después de él no volví a fijarme en nadie más —mintió. Aun recordaba a Orlando, el artista que conoció en la Edad Media cuando viajaron al pasado. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido fuertemente atraída hacia el castaño de hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Oh —exclamó la criaturita—. El chico de cabello castaño está corriendo hacia aquí —dicho eso Twinkly voló lejos de ella para acercarse donde estaban Bloom y Sky.

Musa miro al frente encontrándose con su mejor amigo corriendo en su dirección. Brandon, apenas estuvo frente a ella, la abrazó por la cintura elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. El hada soltó una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello lo más fuerte que podía. Musa y Brandon compartían un fuerte lazo de hermandad, todos sabían eso –incluso Stella–, por lo que eran normales esas muestras de afecto entre ellos.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer así de ese modo por tanto tiempo —susurró la muchacha entrecortadamente en su oído.

—¿Stella y tú se hablan telepáticamente o qué? Me acaba de decir las mismas palabras —bromeó el especialista separándose de Musa con una sonrisa—. Tenía fe en que me extrañarían pero no a tal grado de empezar a llorar.

—Idiota —lo golpeó en el brazo en broma—. ¿Les fue bien en la dimensión Omega? ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? ¿Algún problema?

—Eh… no —respondió Brandon rascándose la nuca, señal con la Musa supo que él estaba mintiéndole. Ella lo conocía muy bien para saber si le era honesto o no.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Musa solo asintió, ya que no iba a obligarlo a contarle si él no quería hacerlo.

Brandon y ella se aproximaron donde los demás estaban siendo presentados a Twinkly. Musa recién ahí pudo notar los extraños trajes que los chicos usaban: Parecían trajes espaciales con varios compartimientos para las armas y un raro casco en las barbillas, cada uno con su color característico. El hada musical pensó remotamente que los prefería más con su antiguo traje enterizo y la capa que estaban obligados a usar en los primeros años.

—Musa —Sky se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Quizás no era la misma relación como la que tenía con Brandon, pero Sky la consideraba como su mejor amiga también. De incógnito, Sky le había prometido a cierta persona que cuidaría de ella el tiempo que fuese necesario—. Te ves bien.

—Ustedes también. Aunque prefiero el otro traje —musitó ella sonriendo socarronamente.

—Son el último grito de la moda —dijo Nex abrazando a Layla por los hombros.

—No serían mi primera opción, pero están bien —comentó Stella examinando cautelosamente el traje de su novio.

—¿De dónde los sacaron? —Tecna preguntó escaneando el traje en su mini computadora portátil.

—Nos los dio un amigo —respondió Timmy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Un amigo? —inquirió Flora confundida.

—Sí, un amigo —repitió Helio con tranquilidad.

—¿Hicieron un amigo en la dimensión Omega? —preguntó Bloom desconcertada, logrando una pequeña carcajada del rubio.

—En realidad, es un viejo conocido y amigo —Sky comentó—. Les tenemos una sorpresa, chicas, en especial para ti, Musa —la mencionada arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —el hada de la música había estado sintiendo retorcijones en el estomago desde ayer, y algo le decía que tenía que ver con cualquier cosa que Sky hubiese traído.

—Una buena sorpresa.

—Bueno… no sé si será buena, pero creemos que si puede ser —dijo Brandon dándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hablen claro! Odio las conversaciones en códigos —farfulló el hada del sol y la luna—. ¿Quién es este _amigo-viejo-conocido_ del que hablan? ¿Y a qué sorpresa se refieren?

—Trajimos a alguien con nosotros —Nex respondió rodando los ojos ante el tono agudo que Stella había utilizado—. Y sí, la persona que trajimos es un amigo que todos nosotros conocemos. Incluyéndolas a ustedes.

Musa estaba a punto de preguntar de quien se trataba, cuando la pequeña Lumen se le adelantó.

—¿Ese es su amigo?—Twinkly dijo señalando hacia la nave, donde había una figura recargada en él.

Las veces que había soñado esa situación fueron miles. Unas las soñaba dormida, otras mientras estaba despierta. O quizás alucinando en los momentos menos indicados, todos solían decirle que vivía en una nube de fantasía. Pero ella era Musa Wang, llena de vitalidad y sueños que provenían de sus más profundos deseos. Sin embargo, nunca había estado tan sorprendida como en ese momento: Pues ahí, tan solo a unos metros de distancia, se encontraba una persona que ella había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver. Riven Hawthorne, su ex amado novio, había vuelto. Estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa pintada en sus labios, estudiando cuidadosamente cada reacción que ella tuviera.

Sus amigas estaban igual de sorprendidas. Musa sintió la mano de Layla apoyarse en su hombro en señal de consuelo, sabiendo e imaginándose cómo le estaba afectando la situación. Pero ella no pudo responder al tacto, pues seguía divagando en sus locas teorías mentales con su mirada fija en Riven. Nunca pensó que "una sorpresa" de parte de Sky sería traer de vuelta a su ex novio.

Las Winx susurraron el nombre del ex especialista con asombro.

Musa pasó del sentimiento de sorpresa y alegría, en un santiamén a enojo y cólera.

—¿¡Qué haces _tú_ aquí!? —gritó bruscamente sin pensarlo, aunque tampoco se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sonó más que nada a una reprimenda que a una pregunta.

Había pasado más de un año en el que no supo nada sobre él, ni siquiera una contestación de su parte de si seguía con vida. Lo único que ella estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo era saber si él estaba bien. Nada más que eso. Y ahora verlo ahí, le hizo reaparecer los sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundos de su corazón.

—Él nos salvó —Brandon le respondió a su mejor amiga. Él sabía lo que Musa vivió desde la partida de Riven. La entendía, pero también apoyaba la decisión de su amigo de irse para ser mejor persona para él mismo y para todos ellos, especialmente por ella. Sintió un poco de pena al ver la expresión de dolor cruzar por el rostro de Riven ante lo dicho por el hada musical—. En nuestra última misión en la dimensión Omega tuvimos varias complicaciones.

—Riven se presentó en la dimensión Omega y nos salvó —comenzó diciendo Sky con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la tensión presente en el ambiente.

—Sin su ayuda hubiésemos sido almuerzos para monstruos —siguió con simpatía Timmy, abrazando por la cintura a Tecna, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Su ayuda fue esencial. Por lo que decidimos darle la bienvenida nuevamente a los Especialistas —Helio dijo solemnemente.

—Musa…—ahí estaba su voz, mucho más gruesa y varonil de lo que recordaba. Musa desvío la mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de seguir mirándolo sin revivir todo lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron y el infierno que tuvo todo un año sin su presencia—. Musa, yo…

Pero ella se dio vuelta y se alejó del círculo. Poco le importaba si se comportaba como una niña caprichosa frente a todos, pero una parte de su mente ansiaba por ir hacia él a darle un abrazo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, y la otra simplemente quería golpearlo para que sintiera toda su furia por haberla dejado atrás. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba racional de hacerlo.

_Dios_, pensó Musa angustiada. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. ¿Quién diría que después de tanto trabajar duro para que su corazón dejara de doler a causa de la ruptura, las emociones volvieran a aparecer junto con su llegada? Riven se veía igual como cuando se fue; Lo único que se mostraba diferente eran los rasgos de su rostro –ahora mucho más enmarcado y perfilado–, y su traje igual al de los chicos de color púrpura. Parecía un espejismo toda la situación.

Y por más que quisiera que todo estuviera bien como antes, nunca será lo mismo.

Riven, de alguna forma u otra, había cambiado.

Incluso ella misma había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, sacándola de sus pensamientos deprimentes, y al ver el ID con un número desconocido dudo en atender. Cuando escuchó a sus amigas y Brandon llamarla también a la par del pelimagenta, pensó que contestar la llamada sería una perfecta excusa para alejarse de todos ellos.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Al fin, es bueno que atiendas! _—La voz característica de Cleo se escuchó en la bocina—_. Te he estado llamando las últimas tres horas. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve sin saber de ti estos últimos días?_

—Yo… —su garganta se seco. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para concentrarse en la llamada. Cleo podía llegar a ser muy dramática para algunas cosas—. Lo lamento. Como era número desconocido ni me preocupe en atender las llamadas. Debo suponer que te compraste un teléfono nuevo.

—_Claro que sí. Aunque parece una tontería, es esencial tener un teléfono celular en este tiempo. Volviendo al tema principal, es sobre tu padre._

—¿Él está bien?—preguntó alarmada.

—_¡Sí! Está bien, diría que mucho más que bien. Ahora sigue durmiendo. Lo único que quizás me cueste trabajo en negarle es que quiera viajar a Magix para darte una visita de sorpresa… Bueno, ya no tan "sorpresa" porque ya lo sabes _—se rió.

—Que ni lo piense. Por más que él esté bien no quiero arriesgarme a que sufra una recaída por volar hasta acá —murmuró, echando un vistazo por su hombro. Vio como sus amigos se acercaban a conversar con su ex-novio—, y las cosas no están marchando bien en Magix, C.

—_¿Estás bien? _—preguntó preocupada la enfermera. Puede que Musa y Cleo no tuvieran tanto tiempo de conocerse, pero con lo poco que frecuentaron notaron que tenían los mismos gustos en algunas cosas, pudiendo entablar una rápida amistad.

—Sí, pero se está acercando una gran amenaza. Por esa razón te pido que no vengan a Magix, por precaución. Intentaré ir a Melodía lo más pronto posible antes de partir. No sé cuánto duré esta misión.

—_Bien, intentaré convencerlo. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?_

—Lo haré. Cuídense, y dile a mi padre que lo amo —y colgó.

Se quedó un par de segundos en la misma posición. Darse vuelta no era una buena opción, porque aun estaba su ex-novio ahí hablando con las chicas. Menos con Layla, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver que ella se mantenía alejada con los brazos cruzados; Musa sabía bien que entre ella y Riven siempre hubo choques, porque él solía criticar mucho la voluntad de las mujeres y Layla era una feminista que no tenía pelos en la lengua. Cuando él rompió con ella y se esfumó de la vida de todos, la princesa de Andros fue muy clara dando su opinión de que Riven no era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien tan carismática como Musa. Era gracioso, porque Musa pensaba lo mismo de Nex.

—¿Todo bien? —su morena mejor amiga se acercó a ella. Layla tampoco se sentía cómoda con el regreso de Riven, y podía imaginarse el tormento que estaría sintiendo Musa en su interior—. Si quieres podemos ir a caminar por un rato…

—No. Está bien así —expresó, tomando valor en darse la vuelta—. Estaré bien. Tarde o temprano, debo enfrentarme a él —una mueca se instaló en sus labios.

—Sigue siendo un idiota —Layla masculló—, pero si hay una razón que lo hizo volver, esa sin duda eres tú. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él.

Lo dicho por la castaña logro que el corazón del hada de la música comience a latir rápidamente. ¿Riven de verdad había vuelto por ella, o capaz solo era para demostrarles a los demás que se volvió mejor en el combate de lo que era antes? No, esa segunda suposición no podía ser cierta. Cuando partió él le dijo que quería ser mejor persona, y que cuando se encontrara a sí mismo, volvería a ella. Pero la cuestión era: ¿Y si volvió, pero ya no sentía más amor por ella? Ahí es cuando cayó en cuenta de que debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible. No podría soportar de nuevo el juego en el que él y ella estuvieron envueltos en el primer año de los "sentimientos no correspondidos".

El par de ojos violetas se encontraron con los de ella cuando Musa decidió acercarse un poco al círculo. La hada musical pudo notar como los ojos de Riven brillaban con algo que nunca antes había visto en ellos: Tranquilidad, serenidad… paz consigo mismo. Sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos, aun la seguían atrapando a pesar de todo, al igual que la presencia de Riven lograba acelerar a tope los latidos de su corazón.

La mirada de Riven recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de su ex-novia, para detenerse a estudiar su rostro. Ella seguía estando igual de hermosa como él la recordaba, quizás que ahora tenía unos rasgos más femeninos y maduros que la última vez que la vio. Pero lo que le quito el aliento por completo fue volver a ver ese azul marino que siempre lo atrapaba para detener su mundo por completo, y en que le encantaba pasar horas admirándolos por lo cautivantes que eran.

—… Es Twinkly. Y tenemos una nueva misión para salvar al Universo, como usualmente —dijo Bloom, sacándolos a ambos de su burbuja de miradas y pensamientos.

Faragonda les había informado que debían ir a unas coordenadas en especifico para investigar sobre un extraño objeto que cayó cerca de allí. Twinkly las acompañaría en esta tarea, en caso que fuese algo que proviniera de su hogar.

—Wow, suena peligroso. Si quieren podemos acompañarlas, en caso de que necesiten ayuda —ofreció Sky solemnemente.

—No. Gracias, Sky. Hiciste suficiente con tu… "sorpresa" —se apresuró a decir Layla con tono jocoso, enviándole una mirada al recién llegado—. Déjenlo en nuestras manos.

—Pero…

—Déjalas ir, Sky —dijo Riven posicionando una mano en el hombro del mencionado. Musa pudo ver, que a pesar de utilizar un tono tranquilizador, sus ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación—, ellas sabrán manejarse.

Las chicas comenzaron a encaminarse dentro de Alfea. Musa camino entre Layla y Tecna, y cuando volteó hacia atrás lo único que consiguió fue volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Riven, rápidamente volviendo su vista al frente con sus mejillas coloradas. Él le sonrió levemente, sin estarse esperando la misma acción por parte de ella, porque Riven conocía muy bien a Musa como para saber que se sentía dolida con toda la situación.

_Te prometo, mi Musa, que está vez haré la cosas bien_, se juró a sí mismo el reincorporado Especialista antes de marcharse de vuelta a la nave con sus amigos.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**Cleo Swan es uno de los OC que cree para esta historia.

**(2)**Yo no puedo creer que Musa, siendo el hada de la música, no sea la cantante líder de la banda. Sé que la serie gira en torno a Bloom, pero es absurdo que la pongan a ella como cantante principal teniendo a Musa. O en todo caso sería más justo que todas las Winx cantaran.

**(3)**La canción es "If I ain't got you" de Alicia Keys. Una de mis cantantes favoritas.

**(4)**Sé que a partir de la cuarta temporada Layla deja de llamarse así para pasar a ser _Aisha_. Lo lamento si alguien está en desacuerdo, pero la conocí como _Layla_ y así será siempre.

**(5)**En mi opinión, la aparición de Nex en la serie es para rellenar el lugar que Riven dejo libre. Quiero decir, Nex tiene una actitud muy competitiva y arrogante como la de Riven en la primera temporada. No me desagrada del todo, pero tampoco es que sea mi favorito. Aunque me parece un poco interesante.

**(6)**Miele será un personaje activo en esta historia.

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS****:**

**Reik S. Blackrain: **_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! ¡Honestamente es mi primera novela, y espero poder desenvolver bien la historia para que sea de tu agrado! ¡Saludos!_

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Tenía previsto subir el primer capítulo días atrás pero soy nueva en esta plataforma y me costó un tiempo entender cómo subir capítulos. Como han leído he incorporado la trama que se vendrá en la octava temporada (quedé emocionada con el tráiler). Quiero decir antes de tiempo que no he visto la séptima temporada en su totalidad porque no todos los capítulos los encuentro en audio español latino, y aunque sé algo de inglés me cuesta entenderlo. _

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_


	3. EMPEZAR DE CERO

**2**

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

—¡_Sonic Percussion_! **(1)** —Musa gritó, una vez convertida en su transformación Butterflix, hacia el monstruo frente a ella.

El hechizo dio contra el rostro del mutante, pero no hizo mucho efecto en él: En cambio el golpe solo logró enfadarlo mucho más. Antes de que pudiera volar lejos de su alcance, Musa fue golpeada con el duro brazo de la abominación, tan violentamente que terminó por mandarla al otro extremo del lugar, siendo golpeada contra la rocosa pared.

—¡Musa! —exclamó Tecna al ver a su mejor amiga caer al suelo.

Puntos negros decoraron la visión de la pequeña hada. Su cabeza palpitaba a causa del fuerte golpe que recibió y su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente pesado, hasta percibía que algo viscoso caía desde el costado de su rostro. Intentó ponerse de pie pero los zapatos con tacón no ayudaron en el proceso, ya que por el golpe se sentía mareada y no podía mantener su propio equilibrio. Notó un movimiento encima de ella, y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el monstruo tomó ventaja de su estado de debilidad y que estaba listo para aplastarla con sus indestructibles brazos.

Lentamente escuchó a sus amigas gritar su nombre y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Se oyó el sonido de algo eléctrico aparecer y un grito ensordecedor del monstruo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una figura musculosa frente a ella dándole la espalda. Reconoció instantáneamente ese cabello magenta con su característico peinado hacia arriba. Riven la miró por sobre su hombro, recorriéndola velozmente para procurarse de que ella estuviese bien –sin contar la profunda herida en su frente–.

—¡Musa, sal de aquí, ahora! —gritó Riven antes de comenzar a combatir contra el mutante.

Al ver esa acción, Stella, que era la más cercana y sin ningún oponente, se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—Ven, sujétate de mí —pasó uno de los brazos de la peli azul por sus hombros y la llevó a un lugar alejado de la batalla—. Oh, esto se ve mal —dijo al ver la herida sangrante en el costado de la frente de su amiga—, dejará una fea cicatriz.

—Stella… —Musa la fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones.

—Parece que tu príncipe azul llegó justo a tiempo para salvarte —comentó alegremente en un tono cantarín la princesa de Solaria.

—Cállate —siseó rodando los ojos. Eso igual no impidió que una extraña emoción la recorriera de pies a cabeza—. Auch, me duele demasiado.

—Cuando lleguemos a Alfea irás a ver inmediatamente a Ophelia —un rugido sonó detrás de la rubia. Ambas vieron a otro monstruo acercarse a ellas—. ¡_Shining Shield_! —él rebotó contra el escudo brillante—. Iré a encargarme de ese grandulón. Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

_Como si pudiera mantenerme de pie_, pensó en contestarle cuando la vio alejarse.

No le gustaba quedarse escondida como una inútil mientras sus amigas y los Especialistas se batían a duelo contra los gigantes, hasta Twinkly ayudaba a distraer a los monstruos para marearlos. Desde su posición ella pudo ver la pelea que desataba un veloz Riven; Sin duda alguna sus habilidades para las batallas se volvieron mucho más ágiles y veloces, casi que parecía una persona con súper velocidad. Su rostro masculino mostraba concentración y seriedad, dándole una faceta mucho más sexy a su apariencia.

Musa quedo embelesada por unos cuantos segundos por sus movimientos. Todavía una parte de ella especulaba que todo era producto de su imaginación, porque ya había pasado eso de imaginarlo despierta, y que en cualquier segundo su imagen se esfumaría. Pero era real. Él se encontraba ahí, junto a ella, como había soñado desde que se marcho.

Creo una onda de sonido para derribar a uno que quiso atacar a Riven por la espalda. Por suerte él no se dio cuenta de ello. También ayudó a Tecna y a Flora quienes se encontraban más cerca de su área de escondite. Tiempo después, la batalla dio fin con la desaparición repentina de los monstruos.

—¡Eso es, huyan, cobardes! —el hada del sol y la luna esbozo una gran sonrisa dándose los cinco con Twinkly.

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? —Nex no dudo en preguntar cuando termino de inspeccionar que su novia no tuviera ninguna herida encima.

—Esa era la razón por la que vinimos aquí —le respondió Bloom—, para saber que eran y de dónde provenían.

—Puedo analizar estas muestras —dijo Tecna recolectando una muestra del suelo—, para ver si encuentro alguna prueba de ADN y determinar qué clase de criaturas son.

—¿Musa? —la peliazul escuchó la masculina voz de Riven acercarse hacia donde ella estaba—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella recordó cómo él la defendió. Quiso agradecerle por haberla salvado de su estar a punto de ser asesinada, abrazarlo fuertemente y no dejarlo ir. Pero su parte irracional e insensata tomó la delantera:

—No hacía falta que me defiendas —susurró sin mirarlo al rostro.

Riven parpadeó aturdido.

—¿"Que no hacía falta"? ¡Musa, casi estuviste a punto de morir! —discutió alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los demás—. ¡No me quiero imaginar qué hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba! Siempre me preocuparé por ti y por tu seguridad, Musa.

—No pareció así estos últimos meses —dijo entre dientes. El silencio invadió el lugar después de que Musa dijera esas palabras. Por un momento quiso redimirse de sus palabras dichas ante el dolor que cruzó por los ojos de él, pero ella no podía fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos, no cuando él la dejo con un corazón destrozado y con una promesa rota—. Mira, Riven, agradezco que me hayas salvado. Pero no necesito que me protejas, ya no más. Puedo hacerlo por mi misma… como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Musa se negó a que las emociones que surcaban por los ojos de Riven la afectaran. Decidió alejarse, y cuando sus hombros chocaron no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por toda su anatomía, y tampoco que su colonia masculina embriagase sus fosas nasales. Ignorando las ganas que tenía de llorar por ser una idiota insensible con él, salió de la cueva encaminándose a la nave de los Especialistas.

Brandon los observó a ambos. Su mejor amiga abandonó el lugar con la angustia pintada en la cara, y Riven se mantenía mirando un punto fijo en el suelo ciertamente afectado por las palabras del hada musical. Compartió una mirada con Sky, quien le dio un asentamiento al mismo tiempo que ofrecía a la Winx y a los chicos comenzar a encaminarse donde aguardaba la nave.

—Riven —llamó Brandon cuando quedaron solo ellos dos dentro. El nombrado alzó la mirada hacia él—, debes darle tiempo. Sabes lo impenitente que puede llegar a ser. Déjala que aclare sus propias ideas, y ella misma vendrá hacia ti para arreglar las cosas.

—Lo sé, y la verdad no la culpo por no querer saber nada sobre mí —musitó Riven guardando sus armas—. Pero… en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, Brandon, quiero hacer las cosas bien está vez —la sinceridad desbordaba de su voz y de sus ojos. Brandon nunca antes había escuchado tanto anhelo en la voz de su amigo—. No quiero perderla. Ya no más.

—¿Aun la sigues amando, cierto?

—Nunca deje de hacerlo.

Brandon sonrió. Sabía que su mejor amiga no quería ceder a vincularse emocionalmente de nuevo con Riven porque de alguna manera él le había roto no solo su corazón, sino también su orgullo femenino. Por lo poco que pudo ver, parecía que Riven finalmente había cambiado para bien y volvió para recuperar el amor de la única mujer que amo en toda su vida: El hada de la música más obstinada y testaruda, Musa Wang.

—Bien. Hablaré con ella para convencerla de que hable contigo.

—Gracias, hermano —agradeció con una sonrisa Riven.

—No agradezcas. Sé cuanto se aman ustedes dos. Y te prefiero a ti como su novio antes a ese tal Orlando **(2)**, a quien menciono pero nunca me dijo de dónde lo conoce —dijo Brandon, vagamente recordando cuando Musa apareció con Critty **(3) **hablando maravillas sobre un talentoso músico. Desafortunadamente ella no comentó mucho sobre la vida del joven para que él pudiera iniciar una búsqueda por su cuenta para averiguar sobre el chico que atrajo la atención de su mejor amiga.

—¿Quién es _Orlando_?

—Olvídalo —rápidamente dijo cuando vio el rostro confundido de su amigo—. Será mejor que alcancemos a los otros.

Riven debatió en su mente si debía o no hacer lo que su interior le ordenaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello, hubiese estado más cómodo si hablaba con Helio sobre el tema pero su amigo ya se había ido junto con Flora, y que mejor que pedirle un consejo al mismísimo Brandon Lancaster **(4)**, quien era prácticamente un hermano para la mujer que él amaba.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —su pregunta hizo detener al escudero en su lugar.

—Soy una tumba.

—Tiene que ver con lo que he estado haciendo el año en que desaparecí, con quién y en dónde —el nerviosismo en la voz de Riven perturbó un poco a Brandon.

—Oh, hermano, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

* * *

Musa no dejaba de golpetear el suelo de la nave con su pie en señal de nervios. Se veía tan lejano la llegada a Alfea, que deseo profundamente haberse ido volando por su cuenta para no tener que enfrentar sus miedos. Temía levantar su mirada del suelo. Todos le habían dado su espacio, en especial Riven, el único que se acercaba era Nex para soltarle comentarios sarcásticos sobre la situación, aparentemente "entretenida" para él.

Cuando los Especialistas y las Winx se reunieron con ella a las afueras del lugar no se sintió para nada aliviada con el hecho de que Brandon y Riven se hubiesen quedado rezagados hablando de quién sabe qué. Sus amigas le habían sonreído en comprensión, menos Flora, quien mantenía un semblante neutro. Musa tenía la ligera sospecha de que en algún punto Flora y Riven fueron una especie de mejores amigos como lo eran ella y Brandon antes de que él se marchara. Quizás esa era la razón por la que el hada de la naturaleza se sentía en un compromiso de estar tanto de la parte de él como también del de ella.

Sky solo la abrazo brevemente susurrándole que todo se arreglaría cuando menos se lo esperara. ¿Por qué todos le daban buenas vibras cuando ella estaba siendo una completa bruja con Riven? No lo merecía. Su forma de pensar y de comportarse no estaban funcionando a la par como debería ser ese día. Musa pensaba de una forma pero actuaba de otra desde la aparición de Riven.

Había abordado la nave mucho antes de que su mejor amigo y su ex-novio aparecieran. Eligió el asiento más alejado de todos y con un gran ventanal. Hace ya treinta minutos que permanecían a vuelo.

—Menudo día —dijo la voz de Bloom. Volteándola a ver se la encontró sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de compasión—. ¿Cómo va tu herida?

—Duele como mil demonios —respondió con la voz ronca—. Sí… quiero que se acabe el día rápido y llegué la noche para dormir de corrido hasta mañana.

—Por más lindo y placentero que suene, lo veo complicado con esto de salvar las estrellas del universo —murmuró—. Aun tengo la esperanza que algún día tendremos un año normal.

Musa se carcajeó ante el deseo de su amiga. Por más que ella también lo deseara, lo veía imposible con todos los problemas que vivieron todos esos años desde que eran apenas unas chiquillas y desde que empezaron sus estudios en Alfea.

—Supongo que algún día lo tendremos.

Bloom se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Ella sabía por Sky que Riven había vuelto a por Musa –aunque eso no era novedad–, pero el estado emocional del hada de la música no iba bien mucho antes de que él volviera. Con todo el peso de proteger el universo a Musa también se le sumaba la enfermedad de su padre y que debía velar por él a cada segundo. Bloom no creía capaz que su amiga pudiera soportar otra relación desastrosa o que Riven desapareciera nuevamente de su vida.

—¿Hablaste con Cleo?

—Sí, finalmente. Se consiguió otro teléfono y mi padre está bien.

—Si te parece bien, podemos ir a Melodía contigo antes de emprender la misión. Twinkly dijo que será mejor que la acompañemos a Lumenia cuanto antes para hablar con su reina.

—Estaba pensando en ello. Podríamos hacer una parada ahí. Mi papá se podrá muy contento —la culpa de no poder quedarse con su padre para cuidarlo aun no se disipaba del todo, a pesar que de él mismo la obligo a seguir con su trabajo de heroína y de asegurarle que estaba al buen cuidado de una experta como lo era Cleo.

—¿Mal de amores, chicas? —apareció Nex por encima de los asientos desde atrás—. Puedo ayudarlas si quieren, en especial a ti Musa, soy bueno dando consejos. ¿No puedes soltar el pasado todavía?

—Piérdete.

—Oh, vamos. Solo intento ayudar para que sea más llevadero para ti estar cerca de tu ex-novio.

—Nex…—advirtió Bloom entre dientes.

—No necesito de tu ayuda.

—Debe ser difícil para ti. Digo, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que Riven ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo… a cuántas chicas nuevas habrá conocido, si habrá encontrado a alguien nuevo a quien amar…

—Nex, quisiera compartir unas palabras contigo —dijo Layla apareciendo y sonriendo falsamente. Lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras hacia el otro extremo de la nave con él quejándose del dolor.

—Es tan insufrible —gruñó Musa cruzándose de brazos.

—Es su forma de expresar su cariño, supongo —la pelinaraja dijo dubitativa—. Tienes que hablar con Riven, de todas formas —vio como la peliazul estaba lista para protestar y decidió continuar diciendo: —. Sé que tu orgullo te impide querer dejar que él se te acerque, pero puedo apostar que tu corazón quiere más que nada en el mundo que él te expliqué todo y volver a empezar de cero. Lo sé, porque una vez estuve en tu situación —fue cuando descubrió que Brandon y Sky habían intercambiado identidades y que cuando pensaba que salía con "Brandon" en realidad se trataba del Príncipe Sky, y que él estaba comprometido con la Princesa Diáspora. El orgullo de Bloom le impidió dejar que Sky le explicara cómo fueron las cosas por un largo tiempo.

—Pero esto es totalmente distinto. Él se fue para cambiar para mejor, sí, eso sí lo entendí y en cierto modo lo apoyé en su decisión. Lo que no me cierra es por qué dijo que estaría para cuando lo necesitará, prometiéndome que estaría ahí para mí, quizás no como mi pareja pero si como un amigo. Bueno pues, él simplemente se borró del mapa. Ahora está aquí y juro que tengo que controlarme para no saltar a devorarle la boca o para no golpearlo, ¡Porque soy una maldita rencorosa! —término de decir casi sin aliento.

Bloom la observó para nada sorprendida. Musa y Layla quizás eran las que más les costaba hablar sobre expresar sus sentimientos.

—Entonces díselo. Charlar entre ustedes sobre cómo se siente cada uno será liberador para ambos.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Bloom se fue para descansar a un lado de Sky. Poco después apareció Nex junto con Layla y se disculpó con Musa por lo dicho anteriormente, argumentando que la sangre no le subía del todo a la cabeza y por eso decía tantas tonterías –todo esto bajo la mirada fija de Layla en él–. Musa vio como Brandon se acercaba a ella después de procurar que Stella estuviera cómoda y descansando, imaginándose que le daría un similar consejo como el de la princesa de Domino.

—Déjame adivinar. Vienes a decirme que debo hablar con él, ¿verdad? —indicó el hada musical sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Eres la tercera persona en el día que me dice que lo haga.

—¿Entonces porque eres tan terca y no haces lo que se te aconseja? —inquirió Brandon acomodándose a su lado. Amaba la relación que manejaba con Musa, porque para él era muy fácil entenderla y saber qué ocurría por su cabecita, y viceversa. Sin embargo aun no entendía porque ella se esforzaba en querer evadir el tema de Riven.

—Porque soy cabeza dura —respondió en tono de obviedad. Al oírlo soltar un bufido, se giró a mirarlo—. Hablaré con él, pero primero tengo que procurar manejar mi impulso de idiotez, porque desde que lo vi lo único que hago es comportarme como una autentica perra.

—Es un buen plan para empezar —asintió para sí mismo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome aclarar tu mente y lanzarte al acecho?

—Realmente no lo sé.

—Musa, por favor…

—Brandon ya te prometí a ti, a Layla y a Bloom que hablaré con Riven cuando me sienta preparada para hacerlo.

Brandon respiró hondo. Sí, su mejor amiga era definitivamente muy cabeza dura e impertinente.

—Prométeme que no lo alargaras tanto, Musa. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy —dijo en un titubeo. Ella arqueó una ceja ante su tono de voz, pero de igual forma asintió lentamente.

—Lo prometo.

Musa apareció con un movimiento de manos unos auriculares de cable. Adentró uno en su oído al mismo tiempo que le extendía el sobrante a él. Brando lo aceptó con una sonrisa mientras ambos se acomodaban en los asientos para descansar con la relajante música de fondo.

Riven los observó a ambos por el reflejo de la pantalla de control. En el pasado se hubiera alterado con tanta cercanía de ese par, pero ahora la verdad agradecía que Brandon sea alguien tan esencial e indispensable en la vida de Musa. Imaginaba que su amigo estuvo siempre para ella en todo momento de necesidad o de apoyo desde que él partió. Riven le había pedido a Sky que vigilara la seguridad de Musa mientras él no estuviera en vez de Brandon porque al castaño no había necesidad de pedírselo para que lo haga, porque Brandon ya cuidaba a Musa todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron.

El muchacho notó un movimiento a su lado. Flora se encontraba admirándolo con una dulce sonrisa en el asiento que estaba libre a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreírle levemente como saludo.

Sonaba raro que Riven considerara a alguien muy cercano a él como lo era Flora, más cuando solía repudiar a toda la población femenina –excepto a Musa–. Quizás se debía a que el hada de la naturaleza no le importaba su faceta de patán insensible y que ella veía mucho más allá de esa mascara, descubriendo a un chico con muchas inseguridades y problemas con su entorno y consigo mismo. Flora más de una vez ayudo a Riven tanto como en sus conflictos personales como también cuando discutía con Musa. Después de Musa, Flora Donatti era la que mejor lo conocía.

—¿Día duro?

—Semana dura —murmuró la respuesta—. Me vendría bien un buen baño y una siesta. Pero por lo que he oído, ustedes tienen una importante misión por delante.

—La sorpresa será cuando _no_ tengamos una misión a la que asistir —dijo ella recostándose en el asiento—, Helio me ha contado cómo fue su reencuentro. Me llena de alegría que hayas decidido volver.

—Debía hacerlo en algún momento —Riven colocó el piloto automático para poder descansar sus brazos. Sus amigos estaban descansando junto a sus parejas, menos Musa y Brandon quienes seguían conversando con los auriculares puestos—. Se siente bien estar de vuelta.

—Espero que tengas en mente que hay ciertos temas que debes discutir con ciertas personas.

—Lo sé.

—No ha sido fácil para ella, ¿sabes? Fingir que todo estaba bien cuando todas nosotras sabíamos que era lo contrario… No te estoy echando en cara nada, solo quiero que lo sepas para que los errores no vuelvan a cometerse —una mueca adorno el rostro la chica—. Musa puede verse como una chica fuerte y tenaz, pero siempre hay un momento de quiebre donde ya tuvimos suficiente como para seguir de pie. Con ésta nueva misión y con el estado de su padre…

—¿Qué le pasó a su padre? —preguntó Riven, alarmado.

—No me corresponde a mí decirte, pero te puedo asegurar que él está bien —se apresuró a decir Flora al ver su rostro lleno de pánico. Probablemente Riven nunca se habría perdonado a sí mismo si algo malo le hubiera pasado al padre de Musa y él no estuviera ahí para ella—. Sé que tampoco debió de ser fácil para ti, Riven, por eso tienes que buscar la forma de que Musa hable contigo. Aunque ella se comporte de esta manera evasiva, ambos sabemos que desea saber qué te sucedió. Charlar entre ustedes será reconfortante, estoy segura de ello. No soportaría verlos así de distanciados. Ustedes dos tuvieron algo tan lindo y al mismo tiempo tan drástico, y pasaron un montón de obstáculos para que todo termine en la nada misma.

—¿Alguien te menciono alguna vez que tienes un don con las palabras?

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —la joven volteó a mirar a su amiga de pelo azulado—. Debo preguntar: ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por ella?

—Nunca deje de amarla, Flora. Pero debía alejarme para no hundirla conmigo —respondió sinceramente el especialista.

—Y me siento orgullosa de ti de que hayas podido resolver tus problemas, y de que hayas vuelto, por supuesto —Riven sonrió de nuevo al ver la brillante sonrisa de la castaña. Era imposible no verla como una hermanita menor a quien proteger.

—Ve a descansar. Les avisaré cuando estemos a punto de aterrizar —musitó al verla bostezar. Flora asintió yéndose a recostar sobre un dormido Helio.

Riven sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo. No solo esperaba arreglar las cosas con Musa, sino también en trabajar en reparar la relación con todos sus amigos que de igual forma dejo atrás.

* * *

Una vez que la nave aterrizó en el campus de Alfea, las Winx y los Especialistas bajaron para encaminarse hacia la oficina de la directora Faragonda para dar su informe de la situación en las cavernas.

—Este es el momento adecuado para hablar con él —susurró Tecna cuando estuvo a su altura.

Musa rodó los ojos mientras bufaba por lo bajo. Que a lo largo del día sus amigas –y Brandon–, se la pasaran diciéndole que tenía que hacer ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Y hoy era un día que no la traía de un buen humor.

—Gracias —se limito a decir.

Tecna detectó el tono de amargura que utilizó y sonrió con diversión.

—Suerte —y se alejó.

Musa vio una oportunidad de poder hacer las pases con Riven ahora que eran los últimos en la fila.

—Riven —su voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba. Él paro su caminar y se volteo a mirarla. _Me lo merezco_, pensó al ver su rostro carente de emociones—. Quiero… quiero disculparme, no solo por lo de recién en las cuevas, sino por haberme comportado como una completa bruja contigo desde que llegaste. También quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado, si no hubieras aparecido no sé que habría sido de mi sinceramente…

—Musa —su nombre salir de su boca se oía tan satisfactorio para él—, no hay nada de qué disculparse, sinceramente no puedo culparte por sentirte y actuar de esa manera. Realmente me lo merezco —dio un paso hacia delante—. Tampoco tienes que agradecerme por salvarte. Daría hasta mi propia vida por ti cuantas veces sean necesarias **(4)**. Sé que ya no soy digno de tu confianza, porque fui un idiota por no cumplir con la promesa que te hice, pero si me dejas explicarte todo te prometo que nunca jamás volveré a irme de tu lado. Solo… por favor, dame una última oportunidad —pidió en un susurro cuando sus cuerpos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de tocarse. Sus ojos violetas brillaban en regocijo mientras miraban profundamente a los hermosos ojos azules marinos.

Ella se sonrojo velozmente ante las dulces palabras. Dejo de escuchar a la voz de su mente para obedecer a su corazón. Se tiro encima de él envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo siendo atrapada al instante por sus brazos. Riven enrolló sus fuertes brazos por la estrecha cintura del hada y descanso su mejilla encima de su cabeza, oliendo la esencia a jazmines que su cabello azulado desprendía.

Musa sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento al ver que nada era parte de su imaginación. Ella volvía a estar entre los brazos del amor de su vida, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos hasta su barbilla ante la posibilidad de volver a tenerlo a su lado ya que las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Le daría una última oportunidad, porque sabía que a partir de ahora en adelante no podría vivir una vida sin él en ella.

—Te extrañé tanto —admitió entrecortadamente contra su pecho.

—Oh, Musa… no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que me hiciste falta —murmuró alzando su barbilla y besándole suavemente la frente.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, solo mirándose fijamente a los ojos: Como si trataran de atesorar la mirada del otro en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo para ese reencuentro que deseaban que el mundo se detuviera ahí nomás. Solo necesitaban estar en los brazos del otro y mirarse a los ojos para hacerse la idea de que eso no era solo una mera ilusión.

—Ejem —ambos vieron a Stella al final del pasillo con una sonrisa picara decorando su rostro, pero eso no impidió que siguieran en los brazos del otro—. Por más que amé esta clase de reconciliaciones, Faragonda nos está esperando en su oficina. Al parecer tiene visitas importantes, vimos entrar a unos sujetos que sin dudas son soldados de la realeza por sus armaduras y banderas.

—¿De la realeza? ¿Por si acaso viste las insignias que tenían las banderas, algo que te diera algún indicio de qué reino venían? —Riven preguntó con cautela.

Stella se llevó la mano a su barbilla.

—No le presté mucha atención, a decir verdad. Pero hey, no creo que sea algo de que alarmarse. Mientras más rápido hablemos con Faragonda, más rápido podrás ir a ver a Ophelia para que cure eso —señaló la frente de Musa—, y tu Romeo podrá hacerte compañía. Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo ésta Julieta ha estado esperando tu regreso, Romeo.

—Stella —regañó la joven mujer, aunque él se rió ante su apodo—. Vamos detrás de ti —la rubia comenzó a alejarse. Riven y Musa se separaron del acto físico en el que estuvieron envueltos con unas sonrisas genuinas—. Después de que vea a Ophelia, si quieres, podemos ir a caminar y hablar sobre… nosotros.

—Me encantaría —llevó los nudillos de su mano hacia su boca dejando un dulce beso ahí. Musa se quedo sorprendida con la acción. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, se hubiera imaginado a Riven hacer algo como eso.

Riven se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Musa. La calidez de sus manos unidas ocasiono una agradable sensación en ambos.

Pese a todo lo malo, ambos se encontraban ahí juntos de nuevo. Costaría un tiempo en que los dos comenzaran a trabajar duro en los factores que los llevo a romper su relación en primer lugar. Musa no tenía ni idea lo que Riven había pasado por su cuenta, Riven tampoco sabía que fue lo que Musa pasó en su ausencia, pero ambos parecían estar dispuestos a dejar el pasado atrás y poder **empezar de cero**.

Encontraron a sus amigos aguardando en la entrada de la oficina de Faragonda. La primera en verlos venir fue Tecna, quien sonrió levemente al ver a su mejor amiga y a Riven con las manos entrelazadas. El siguiente en notarlos fue Nex, quien no tardo en abrir su boca.

—Vaya, parece que acerté, ¿verdad Musa? Ya sabes, nuestra plática en el viaje —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. Layla, quien se encontraba a su lado, le pisoteo el pie apropósito—. Es broma —siseó por el dolor del pisotón.

—Me alegro ver que finalmente estén bien —dijo Flora con felicidad.

—Esto significa que… Brandon me debe diez dólares —Sky sonrió ante la mueca instalada en el rostro de su mejor amigo—. De todas formas, es bueno saber que están bien las cosas entre ustedes.

—Será mejor que entremos —interrumpió Musa lo que sería una lluvia de felicitaciones de su grupo de amigos. Aun había cosas con las que tenía que discutir con Riven en privado.

Bloom tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que se escuchó una invitación a entrar. Faragonda se encontraba dando la espalda a la entrada, frente a ella se notaban unas figuras altas y robustas.

—Hola Winx, Especialistas —saludó Faragonda con cordialidad. Su mirada viajo hasta el peli magenta—. Señor Hawthorne —inclinó su cabeza—. Lo estábamos esperando —detrás de ella salió un alto y viejo hombre con una armadura bañada en bronce y detalles plateados. Tenía una postura demandante aunque un semblante gentil. Detrás a él, habían tres hombres con la misma armadura y unas extrañas lanzas de lo que parecía ser oro. Musa sintió como Riven se tensaba a su lado—. El señor Wells ha venido en su busca.

—Su Majestad —dijo Wells haciendo una reverencia frente al pelimagenta. Los demás soldados imitaron su acción.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa –menos cierto castaño–, al mismo tiempo que Musa casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Desearía haber oído mal, pero eso era imposible, siendo que sus oídos nunca se equivocaban.

El hada musical vio como Riven buscaba su mirada con un deje de desesperación y culpabilidad en su ojos. Parecía que él se sentía apenado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente ella liberó su mano de la suya.

—¿S-su Majestad? —preguntó Musa una vez que pudo encontrar su voz. Se dirigió al señor Wells cuando vio que Riven no se atrevía a responder la pregunta—. Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿A… a qué se refiere con "Su Majestad"?

El señor Wells se enderezó de su postura y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, dijo en voz alta y clara:

—Les presento a Su Alteza Real, primogénito del Gran Rey Aslan y la benévola Reina Geraldine, al Príncipe Riven Hawthorne de Abydos, heredero de la Corona Real.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**Sinceramente no vi toda la séptima temporada en su totalidad, lo vi poco y nada ya que me cuesta encontrar los capítulos en audio español latino y mi ingles no es demasiado bueno. Solo vi algunos capítulos salteándolos porque no encontré todos traducidos.

**(2)**Admito que llegue a shippear un poquito a Musa con Orlando, pero igual sabía que no iba a suceder nada porque Musa está destinada a estar con Riven.

**(3)**¡Amé a Critty! Ella y Amarok fueron mis animales hadas favoritos. Literal, lloré cuando se unieron al Cisne Infinito y desaparecen. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo que Riven y Critty se hubiesen conocido.

**(4)**La mayoría de mis personajes tienen sus propios apellidos.

**(5)**A esta frase la escribí acordándome en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada cuando Riven se sacrifica para salvar a Musa del hechizo de Darkar.

* * *

_N/A: Sé que quizás pensaran "¿Por qué Musa es tan maldita?" en las primeras escenas, pero piénsenlo de esta manera: Una chica que no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo en romper –porque nadie obligaría a alguien a quedarse a su lado si esa persona no lo quiere estar–, dejarlo ir y vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber absolutamente NADA de si él está bien donde sea que estuviera. Yo creo que Musa –en mi historia, y por lo que vi también sucederá en la serie–, quedo totalmente dolida y de alguna forma resentida con la partida de Riven; Obviamente su vuelta fue el detonante para que los sentimientos que guardo a lo largo de su ausencia despertarán de nuevo y mucho más intenso que antes. Yo creo que hubiese sido distinto todo si mantenían contacto –el cual estoy segurísima que no tuvieron–. _

_Anyway casi al final vemos como Musa deja de ser una cabezota y cede a intentarlo con Riven una vez más. Juro que me emocionó imaginarme eso. __Estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo, donde Riven explicará a Musa toda esta locura de "Príncipe". _

_¡Ojala les guste! _


	4. EL PRÍNCIPE DE ABYDOS

**3**

**EL PRÍNCIPE DE ABYDOS**

**MAGIXPEDIA**

"Abydos **(1)** era el segundo planeta que se originó luego de la creación del planeta Domino. Con más un 2600 años de origen, Abydos es uno de los planetas líderes de la Dimensión Mágica. También conocido como el hogar de los _Abydianos_, una poderosa raza con una fuerza de paz honorable y valiente. Cuenta la leyenda que grandes criaturas y grandes Dioses Nórdicos habitaron el planeta en sus primeros años, dejando un linaje real a lo largo de la historia.

Abydos tiene una gran diversidad de flora y fauna. Esto se genera por la variedad de biomas y biotipos que posee. También tiene bosques de coníferas dispersos por todo el territorio, y cuenta con un gran desierto, con un bosque exuberante y una selva tropical. Abydos asimismo cuenta con una cordillera y varios glaciares en crecimiento. Todas estas zonas poseen un bioma propio con su flora y fauna autóctona.

Abydos se caracteriza por sus grandes monumentos y sus descomunales arquitecturas hechas de oro imperial, por tener las últimas tecnologías para la fabricación de nuevas armas y naves, y por ser fundadores de la **S.A.T** (_**A**__lianza de __**S**__eguridad contra el __**T**__errorismo_) un grupo especializado en los incidentes terroristas mágicos cuyo alcance es global, con varios miembros y oficinas en toda la dimensión.

Habitualmente es considerado un digno rival para el planeta Eraklyon, y siendo un fuerte aliado con el planeta Solaria, el planeta Andros y con el planeta Domino –alianzas que siguen vigentes–.

El gobierno Abydiano opera a través de una estricta monarquía que separa a la familia real de los Abydianos regulares. Su actual rey, el Gran Rey Aslan **(2)**, gobierna Abydos en paz y armonía junto con su benévola esposa, la Reina Geraldine."

* * *

—_Musa… puedo explicarlo todo…_

Decir que las nuevas noticias la habían dejado sorprendida era poco. Pasmada y petrificada sería lo más cercano para describir cómo se sentía. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a noticias de ésta magnitud, pero cuando se trataba de alguien con quien compartía un fuerte lazo le impactaba de sobremanera. No sabía si exigir respuestas, o ponerse a reír como una maniática creyendo que es una simple broma de mal gusto, o seguir estando como una estatua viviente.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto que Riven, _su Riven_, sea perteneciente a la realeza? Hasta donde ella sabía él había crecido en orfanatos cuando sus padres "lo abandonaron" en un callejón a su suerte, y eso por un lado explicaba su actitud hostil en sus primeros años. Toda su vida había crecido como un niño que necesitaba el amor de sus padres. Musa más de una vez fue testigo del dolor y el rencor que Riven guardaba en su corazón por haber crecido sin una familia y sin unos padres que lo amaran.

La pregunta que ella se hacía: ¿Era verdad lo que Riven dijo sobre toda su vida, o estaba teniendo una "doble vida"? Algo parecido a lo que Brandon y Sky habían hecho en el primer año de intercambiar roles. Aunque ella sentía que esto era peor que eso. Mucho peor. Quizás Riven Hawthorne había ocultado su verdadera identidad para poder "tener una vida normal" como el resto.

Veía a Riven enfrente de ella moviendo los labios rápidamente. Sin embargo ella no era capaz de escucharlo, porque ni sus oídos ni su cuerpo eran capaces de reaccionar. El señor Wells miraba con confusión hacia la directora Faragonda, quien le dirigió unas palabras a Stella que era la más cercana a ella. Vio como el señor Wells se acercaba a Riven alejándolo unos pasos de ella, observándolos intercambiar palabras.

—Musa —escuchó la voz lejana de la mujer. Faragonda puso ambas manos en sus hombros—. Irás inmediatamente con la señorita Solace, la señorita Burton y el señor Lancaster a la enfermería para que Ophelia pueda curarte esa herida. Aun sigue saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre de ella, y estás más pálida de lo normal. Debes ir ya.

El hada asintió repetidas veces. Si antes le dolía la cabeza, ahora parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. De un momento a otro se llenó de demasiado estrés y solo quería marcharse a la cama para dormir, si era posible, una semana completa.

—Musa…—dijo Riven cuando vio como Stella, Tecna y Brandon se acercaban a ella para ayudarla a llegar a la puerta. Dio un paso adelante cuando Wells se colocó en su camino.

—Su Majestad, este asunto no puede esperar —masculló con un toque de vacilación. Quizás porque no quería que el príncipe pensara que era un total entrometido.

—No me importa. ¡Debo hablar con ella!

—Está bien —Musa dijo con esfuerzo. Todos la miraron pero ella veía fijamente a los ojos de Riven—. Hablaremos más tarde. Como acordamos hace rato, ¿sí?

Riven asintió sin despegarse de su mirada. Todo el miedo que sentía lentamente se evaporo de su cuerpo cuando no vio ninguna emoción negativa en la mirada azulada, que solo estaba cargada de confusión y desconcierto. Por un momento creyó que toda esperanza de arreglar las cosas con ella se habían desvanecido con el precipitado descubrimiento de su nueva identidad. Pero por lo que veía Musa estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus explicaciones.

—Los dejaré unos minutos para que hablen tranquilamente —anunció Faragonda hacia él y el comandante Wells—. Chicas, Especialistas, acompáñenme afuera por favor —la mujer esperó hasta que todos salieran para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Los guardias se dispersaron en cada rincón de la oficina para darles su espacio para conversar. Riven suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello antes de mirar a Wells.

—Supongo que mi padre te ha mandado. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, Su Majestad. Su padre me ha enviado para saber cómo se encontraba, y sobre su respuesta a la propuesta hecha en Abydos. O si es que tiene alguna objeción sobre ello —respondió con vehemencia—. Ha pasado una semana y no han recibido noticias suyas. Su madre está muy preocupada por usted.

—Lo sé —dijo con pesadez. Se sentía mal por haberle prometido a su madre que le llamaría por lo menos dos veces esa semana y no cumplirlo. Aun le era extraño tener a alguien que velara por su seguridad, y más raro aun es tener a alguien a quien referirse como _padre y madre_—. Perdí el comunicador que me dieron en una misión —admitió—, y sobre el tema de mi padre… Dile que está noche lo llamaré sin falta. Aun no puedo irme, Haymitch, no ahora que puedo emendar todo el daño que hice.

Haymitch Wells era el Jefe de la Guardia del Palacio de Abydos. Llevaba más de treinta años a cargo de este puesto, siendo una mano derecha para el Gran Rey Aslan. Prácticamente él era parte de la familia real como otro integrante, habiendo estado viviendo allí casi toda su vida y siendo completamente leal a los Reyes.

—Está bien, Su Majestad. Se lo haré saber. Por favor, cuide sus espaldas.

—No te preocupes. Confió en ellos… Son lo más cercano que tuve a una _familia_.

Wells asintió en comprensión. Riven salió primero de la oficina, encontrándose a sus amigos intercambiando unas palabras con Faragonda. Al verlo todos callaron de golpe, sus amigos lo miraban con confusión y unos semblantes que le gritaban una explicación inmediata, por otro lado las Winx restantes no salían de su asombro.

—Nosotros nos retiraremos de vuelta a Abydos, Su Majestad —se reverenció Wells—. Caballeros, damas, señorita Faragonda —saludo asintiendo hacia el grupo. Faragonda gesticuló que los acompañaría a las afueras del campus.

Una vez que los adultos abandonaron el lugar, los Especialistas no tardaron en bombardear a Riven con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Bueno, en realidad quienes estaban exigiendo respuestas eran Sky y Nex, mientras que Helio y Timmy estaban al margen pero esperando que respondiera las disparatadas preguntas de sus dos amigos.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tú el heredero perdido de Abydos? —la voz de Layla sobrepasó la de los muchachos. Además de su repentina reaparición, lo que más la sorprendió, fue su inesperada identidad: Riven era un príncipe. Y no en el sentido figurado. En realidad se trataba del Príncipe Riven, de Abydos. Ella aun no salía de su impresión; Abydos era un fuerte aliado de Andros, ella hasta conocía a los Reyes, el Gran Aslan y la benévola Reina Geraldine, por haberlos cruzado en cenas y bailes importantes en su reino. Tampoco es que Abydos sea un planeta reservado, todos sabían que era uno de los planetas más organizados económicamente y socialmente—. ¿Lo has sabido siempre, o apenas lo sabes?

—Apenas lo sé —respondió tajante—. Se los explicaré después. Debo hablar primero con Musa.

—No se lo dijiste, debo suponer —siseó la morena entre dientes. Ahora era clara porque la reacción de Musa. Riven aun no le había mencionado _nada_ de la situación—. Si quieres que las cosas con Musa funcionen, de nuevo, debes ser honesto y contarle TODO. No quiero ver a mi mejor amiga llorar por ti, otra vez.

—Layla…—advirtió suavemente Flora poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Flora, está bien —interrumpió Riven—. Aun no he tenido tiempo para hablar bien con Musa a solas: Primero porque ella me evitaba, y no la culpo por eso. Recién tuvimos solo unos pocos minutos para charlar antes de que Stella nos llamara para apresurarnos —dijo. Miro fijamente a la princesa de Andros con determino—. Soy consciente de todo el daño que le provoqué a Musa, no hay día o noche que no me recrimine por eso, pero aquí estoy: _Volví por y para ella_. Quiero dejar que ser ese imbécil que perdía las oportunidades que se le presentaba para hacerla la mujer más amada y feliz de la dimensión mágica. Estoy aquí para reparar todos los errores que hice y ocasione en el pasado, tanto a Musa como a ustedes. Y sí, hace tiempo me enteré que tengo a cargo una nación completa, por eso quiero que Musa sea la primera en saber cómo fue que se dieron las cosas. Si hay algo que te puedo decir con certeza, Layla: Es que _la amo_, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Riven termino por decir. Layla alzó una ceja ante la firmeza y seguridad que el pelimagenta irradiaba su voz y su postura. Ahora ella estaba completamente segura que Riven si era digno y merecedor del amor de Musa.

—Bien. Te creo —dijo Layla luego de unos segundos en silencio—. Pero es la última vez que haces una tontería que rompe el corazón de mi mejor amiga. Musa te ama también, y está dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad: No la desperdicies —extendió su mano, Riven la tomó y le dio un pequeño apretón, sellando la tregua entre ellos de llevarse relativamente bien a partir de ese momento.

—Les prometo que les sacaré todas las dudas que tengan. Pero me urge contarle todo a Musa primero.

—No pasa nada. Nosotros podemos esperar —dijo Timmy, ignorando como Nex se quejaba por lo bajo—. Sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

—Y siempre será así —concluyó el hada de la naturaleza con una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias —agradeció el príncipe de Abydos antes de alejarse.

Un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Por más que todavía no saldaba las dudas de sus amigos era agradable saber que aun así tenía su apoyo incondicional. Ahora solo tenía una meta en mente: Hablar con Musa y arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Esa era su única prioridad: Recuperarla.

* * *

—Lo bueno es que no es tan profundo. Solo necesitará unos puntos.

Ophelia siguió cosiendo la brecha con los lamentos de Musa de fondo. El hada musical apretaba de vez en cuando la mano de Tecna cuando la aguja hacia presión con su piel. Brandon y Stella estaban en un rincón intercambiando palabras rápidamente, evidentemente el hada demandaba respuestas al especialista sobre el tema reciente.

La enfermera dio un par de retoques hasta poner una gasa cubriendo la herida. Twinkly, sobrevolando al lado de la mujer, le alcanzó un pedazo de cinta para ajustar la gasa.

—Dentro de unos días tendrás que venir para sacarte los puntos. Lo más probable es que deje una leve cicatriz, pero no es nada que una crema no repare —dijo Ophelia con una sonrisa y alejándose—. Que antes de dormir alguien le limpie la herida con agua oxigenada para que no se infecte —le informó a Tecna, sabiendo que ésta era su compañera de cuarto. El hada asintió—. Los dejaré para que charlen. Iré a hablar con la directora Faragonda —anunció antes de marcharse.

Brandon y Stella se alejaron del rincón donde estaban amontonados. Tecna escaneaba con su reloj virtual los signos vitales de Musa, descubriendo que tenía la presión baja. Rápidamente le extendió una botella de agua que el hada musical bebió hasta la mitad.

—Este día no deja de sorprenderme —exclamó aun sorprendida Stella. Su pelo rubio brillante fue reacomodado en un rodete alto—. ¿Cómo es posible que Riven, alias _Grumpy Riv_, sea el príncipe hijo de tío Aslan y tía Geraldine? ¡Los conozco hace años por ser como unos segundos padres para mí! Claramente Riven no heredo para nada la paciencia del Gran Rey Aslan.

—Tiene sentido. La historia de Abydos la saben todos. Si nos ponemos a pensar, es lógico que él sea el príncipe heredero perdido. Riven creció en un orfanato de Magix que lleva el nombre del apellido de la Familia Real de Abydos, por eso su apellido es_ Hawthorne_ —razonó el hada de la tecnología sabiamente. Musa asintió levemente, ya que ella misma le había dado a su mejor amiga dicha información—. Supongo que le habrán hecho algunas pruebas de ADN para determinar si era verdad o no —llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla—. Al menos que… Él lo haya sabido todo este tiempo…

—No —se entrometió Brandon por primera en la conversación—. Riven puede ser un idiota, pero no un mentiroso —defendió a su amigo seriamente—. Se enteró poco tiempo después de parar en Abydos. Él no los encontró: Ellos lo encontraron a él.

—Espera… ¿Tú lo sabías? —Musa le preguntó débilmente al caer en cuenta de las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Claro que lo sabías —agregó luego de ver la mirada de disculpa que Brandon le dirigía.

—Por eso te dije que hablarás lo más rápido posible con él. No es un tema que debía tomarse a la ligera —se excusó el castaño apoyándose en la pared—. Riven estaba dispuesto a darte tu espacio para que aclararas tus ideas, y cuando tú estuvieras lista, él te contaría todo de principio a fin. Supongo que el destino les jugó una mala pasada en ésta y te enteraste de la manera en la que no debías saberlo…

—Es un príncipe —susurró Musa para sí misma. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y con una mano tapo su boca—. Oh Dios… Es un príncipe…

—Aunque sea muy irreal y ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado, no le veo del todo malo que sea de la realeza —opinó Stella sentándose del otro lado de Musa—. Mira el lado bueno: Riven es heredero a la Corona de uno de los planetas más prestigiados de la dimensión. Podrá comprarte todo lo que desees; Joyas, vestidos, zapatos, ¡Pídele que te de un terreno en Abydos!

—Stella —siseó Tecna en advertencia, pues vio como su mejor amiga palidecía mucho más—. Musa, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Es que aun no lo entienden? Riven _es_ parte de la realeza —musitó con su voz siendo amortiguada por su mano—. Significa que él estará bajo el poder del Protocolo Real. Y Abydos, por lo que sé, tiene un estricto sistema de monarquía… En la realeza todavía se manejan con matrimonios arreglados para ejercer alianzas con otros reinos… Como lo hicieron con Layla y Nabu en su momento —la mención del hechicero provocó que los cuatro se llenaran de nostalgia—. ¿Para que querrían los Reyes de Abydos a una simple hada como pareja de su hijo heredero al trono? Obviamente Riven será presentado en el círculo de la realeza en cualquier momento, y conocerá a varias princesas mucho más lindas y carismáticas… Y yo, sería poca cosa comparada con una princesa…

—¡Alto! Tienes que parar. ¡Ahora! —la interrumpió bruscamente la rubia. Stella Solace siempre era una chica tranquila, un poco extrovertida, pero había momentos que el enojo tomaba posesión de ella. Como en ese mismo momento—. No voy a quedarme aquí sentada a escuchar cómo te menosprecias a ti misma. No a ti, Musa Wang, la chica más hermosa, humilde, espontanea, inteligente y bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eres bonita, tienes una voz angelical, tu color de pelo es tan llamativo y brilloso, el brillo del color de tus ojos provoca envidia de la buena, y tienes una sonrisa que ilumina la habitación. Eso es lo que todos vemos en ti, y no hay duda alguna que esas cualidades fueron las que llevaron a Riven a caer enamorado de ti —Stella acomodó el flequillo alocado de su amiga que tapaba su vista. Musa no podía creer que las palabras de su amiga la estuvieran a punto de hacer llorar—. Ninguna otra chica o princesa podrá opacar eso. Porque chicas tan especiales como tú, _Muse_, ya no se encuentran. Eres única.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo con Stella —dijo Tecna dulcemente—. Riven te ama sin importar que no seas de la realeza. Por Dios Musa, escúchate a ti misma: ¿Por qué piensas que porque él ahora sea un príncipe no te querrá por ser una chica ordinaria? ¿Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? Y sobre el matrimonio, Riven deberá tomar el trono lo más pronto posible para que no haya problemas políticos, y eso significa que no podrá haber un matrimonio arreglado porque para ese tiempo él ya será el Rey y podrá elegir libremente con quien estar, no importa si sus padres o el Protocolo Real se lo prohíbe.

—Musa, no comiences a crear absurdas ideas en esa cabecita alocada tuya —Brandon se hinco frente a ella al modo que ella tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para verlo bien a los ojos—. Los tiempos cambian, y estoy seguro que Riven no dejará que unas estúpidas leyes te separen de su lado. Lo que dijeron Stella y Tecna es verdad: Eres perfecta por donde te vean —le acarició suavemente los nudillos de su mano—, ahora dame una sonrisa —Musa rodó sus ojos pero hizo formó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa—. ¡Así me gusta!

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco —el hada de la tecnología se levantó de la camilla, a lo cual el hada musical la imitó lentamente—, tus defensas están bajas. El golpe y el uso de tus poderes te debilitaron notablemente.

—Y te ves fatal —agregó Stella, ganándose una mala mirada de la peli lila—. ¿Qué?

—No se diga más —el especialista se hincó nuevamente frente a Musa dándole la espalda—. Aprovecha porque será la primera y última vez que haga esto —ella se rió mientras se subía encima de su espalda, rodeo la cintura con sus piernas al igual que sus brazos en su cuello y él la agarró de los glúteos para sujetarla mejor—. Wow, estaba listo para soltar una broma de que pesas mucho pero eres igual de ligera que una pluma.

—Es por el ejercicio que se hace cuando debes salvar al mundo múltiples veces —respondió Musa haciendo reír a sus dos amigas y al castaño.

Vagaron por los pasillos siendo Musa cargada por Brandon. Stella se había separado de ellos para ir a informar a los chicos sobre el estado de la peliazul siendo seguida inmediatamente por Twinkly. Tecna observó como su mejor amiga se quedó rápidamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

Ambos se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación. Como siempre la parte de Tecna estaba perfectamente ordenada y acomodada. La zona de Musa era un desastre: las partituras regadas alrededor de su escritorio, donde había un montón de papeles hechos bolitas –Brandon asumió que eran letras de canciones que no tuvieron mucho éxito–, y una pila de libros acomodados desparejamente en un rincón, además de los instrumentos amontonados cuidadosamente en los estantes. Sin duda alguna Musa Wang y Tecna Burton eran las compañeras de cuarto más dispareja de la historia.

Brandon dejo suavemente a Musa en su cama mientras Tecna se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos y cubrirla con una cobija.

—Nunca la vi tan… insegura de sí misma —susurró ella mirando fijamente a su amiga—. Me sorprendió de sobremanera todo lo que dijo.

—Lo sé. A mí también —suspiró pesadamente el especialista deslizando una mano por su cabello—. Quizás con esta siesta se le vaya el estrés. Y tú también deberías tomar una. Han tenido un largo día.

—Lo haré, después de despedirme de Timmy —prometió. Hubo unos toques en la puerta. Ella se acercó a abrir cuando vio a Riven en el pasillo—. Hola, Riven. Musa está descansando —dijo en un murmullo. No es que no le agradará, es más tenían una relación cordial, pero tampoco podía considerarlo su persona favorita por la desastrosa relación que manejaba con su mejor amiga. No mantenían mucha comunicación a menos que se tratara de Musa o de Timmy, lo único que ambos compartían en común—. Si quieres pasar a esperar a que despierte puedes hacerlo…

—No, está bien así. Cuando despierte, ¿Le puedes dar esto de mi parte? —Riven le extendió un papel doblado. Tecna lo tomó inmediatamente.

—Claro. Cuenta con ello.

Brandon salió de la habitación para acercarse a ellos con el cansancio marcando sus ojos marrones.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos. Saladino estará preocupado por no saber nada de nosotros —masculló ahogando un bostezo—. Avísame cuando se despierte y cómo sigue, y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme —se dirigió a Tecna quien asintió—. Le diremos a Timmy que venga a despedirse de ti.

—Gracias chicos —les regaló una sonrisa antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Riven salió con Brandon del departamento.

—¿Cómo se encontraba? —inició él la conversación. Tecna no le menciono nada respecto al estado de Musa, sumándole el hecho de que no pudo echarle un vistazo, no lo dejaba muy tranquilo.

—Cansada y adolorida. Le va a venir bien esa siesta —respondió Brandon guiándolo por los pasillos de Alfea—. Lamento que aun no hayas tenido la oportunidad de explicarle todo. Si te sirve de consuelo, le quité esa absurda idea de que en realidad lo sabías todo hace años. Llegó a pensar que fue una estrategia tipo lo que Sky y yo hicimos en el primer año de cambiar roles.

—Eso era lo que me temía. Pero hoy hablaré con ella, sin falta. También arreglaré un par de asuntos con mi padre para llegar a un acuerdo para que me deje quedarme a ayudarlos con la misión que las Winx tienen el tiempo que sea necesario.

A pesar que Brandon ya casi había asimilado la idea de que Riven era un príncipe, le parecía rara y un tanto cómica la situación. Había visto y oído a su amigo quejarse sobre el círculo de realeza y de cuánto los odiaba. Parecía una especie de karma, porque ahora Riven pertenecía a ese ambiente que tanto decía aborrecer… eso daba gracia. Pero lo raro es imaginarse el hecho de que su amigo era el hijo de uno de los Reyes más legendarios y prestigiosos de la dimensión. No había nadie que no admirase la historia y la valentía del Gran Rey Aslan.

—Así que… ¿Príncipe de Abydos, huh? —gesticuló con diversión. Riven dejo salir un pequeño gruñido de afirmación—. Ahora entiendo por qué tanta rivalidad con Sky y conmigo los primeros años: Está en tu naturaleza de _Abydiano_. Ya sabes, Abydos y Eraklyon no son muy amigos que digamos…

—Fue una de las cosas que pensé cuando me enteré de mi verdadera identidad. Mi padre no sigue muy contento con la traición que mi tatarabuelo sufrió por la familia de Sky años atrás —murmuró Riven—, pero planea ofrecer un tratado de paz con Eraklyon.

—Me gusta oír eso.

En la entrada estaban sus amigos con las Winx restantes y la pequeña Lumen. Todos le enviaron una mirada expectante al pelimagenta, quizás peguntándole si había podido lograr su cometido. Riven solo los ignoró olímpicamente mirando directamente a la nave.

—Musa está descansando y Tecna se quedó con ella —les dijo Brandon recibiendo a su novia entre sus brazos—. Ella está esperándote para despedirse —se dirigió al especialista con gafas. Timmy asintió en agradecimiento comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia el edificio.

—Nosotros ya nos marchamos —farfulló Sky—. Winx, y Twinkly, nos tienen a su disposición si necesitan ayuda con esta nueva misión.

—¡Sí! ¡Como los viejos tiempos, pero ahora todos juntos! —exclamó Stella, con emoción.

—Intentaremos averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre el tema. Primero debemos tener algún indicio por dónde comenzar a buscar al responsable de estos actos —indagó el hada de la naturaleza.

—Les avisaremos cualquier noticia que tengamos —finalizó Bloom.

Riven decidió entrar a la nave imaginándose que sus amigos tendrían un momento íntimo para despedirse de sus chicas. Era extraño. Suponía que de ese modo debió de haberse sentido Musa cuando él no estaba y sus amigas se reunían con sus chicos en muestras de afecto públicas.

Pero si las cosas salían como él las planeaba esa noche, Musa y Riven dejarían de ser dos espectadores del amor que se profesaban sus amigos para ser ellos los protagonistas principales.

* * *

Musa se sentó agitada en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. El sueño que tuvo aun seguía fresco en su memoria, y le perturbaba saber que era el mismísimo Valtor quien deambulaba en su visión. Era extraño, porque estaba soñando lo más tranquilamente cuando el hechicero apareció de la nada susurrando las mismas palabras una y otra vez:

—_Pequeña Musa, prepárate para lo que viene…_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

Nunca había soñado con él, ni siquiera después que lo derrotaron. Se veía igual, pero Musa pudo llegar a ver una chispa de maldad en sus ojos, dándole un aspecto mucho más poderoso que antes. Presentía que el que Valtor se apareciera en sus sueños no era para nada lógico o normal: Debía significar algo.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Debió de haber dormido unas tres o cuatro horas, porque ya eran las nueve y algo de la noche.

Vio como Tecna yacía en su cama dormida. Llevaba su ropa de hoy en la mañana, signo de que apenas apoyo su cabeza en la almohada cayó dormida. En su mesa de luz había un pequeño papel donde estaba escrito su nombre. Con su magia logró que el papel levite hacia ella.

"_**Musa**__**:**_

_**Pasaré por ti a las nueve y media. Hay un par de cosas que debemos charlar. **_

– _**R.H"**_

Musa abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta que faltaban solo diez minutos para el horario acordado. A tropezones bajo de la cama para agarrar los calcetines y las zapatillas que estuvieran más cerca de su alcance. Intentó ser lo más discreta posible para salir de la habitación sin despertar a su amiga, y lo logró. Pero ya en la sala se tropezó con los muebles mientras intentaba ponerse las medias rápidamente.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —Stella salió de su habitación con la mirada enfadada. Llevaba una mascarilla de color verde por todo el rostro—. ¿Musa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver a su amiga ponerse unas zapatillas sin darse cuenta que tenía dos calcetines de distinto color en cada pie—. Si vas a salir a algún lado, debo decirte que ese look no te favorece.

—Riven pasará por mí dentro de cinco minutos —respondió el hada musical con nerviosismo.

Stella abrió la boca impresionada.

—¿¡Y piensas ir a una cita con tu piyama puesto!? ¡Musa Wang, ¿cómo te atreves?! —Chasqueó los dedos, y Musa vio como su ropa para dormir cambiaba a uno mucho más lindo para la ocasión—. Así está mejor —la peliazul vestía un vestido con una falda color negro azulado y una camisa blanca con puntos junto a un cinturón marrón atado en la cintura. En sus pies llevaba unas botas con plataforma negros y el cabello atado en una coleta alta—. No puedo creer que estuvieses a punto de ir tan desarreglada a tu cita con Riven.

—No es una cita —interrumpió Musa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban—, será solo una salida de viejos conocidos para aclarar algunas cosas…

—Ajá, y yo nací ayer —dijo sarcásticamente la rubia—. ¿Le darás una oportunidad? Y no me refiero de que te expliqué qué pasó con él, me refiero a si le darás otra oportunidad para volver a estar juntos de nuevo…—murmuró lentamente la princesa.

Musa se quedó helada con la pregunta. Claramente Riven le había pedio una oportunidad… pero para explicarle cómo fueron las cosas. Nunca dieron a entender ninguno de los dos a que se refería _esa oportunidad_.

—No lo sé —respondió honestamente—. Supongo que una parte de mi nos quiere juntos de nuevo, pero la otra quiere tomar las cosas más lentamente… Más que nada porque ya no somos las mismas personas que fuimos hace un año atrás. Cambiamos los dos, de alguna forma u otra.

—Cualquier cosa que pase a partir de hoy, deseó que solo sea para mejor en el futuro. Mereces ser feliz, sin importar qué.

Stella envolvió a Musa en un abrazo.

Ambas pudieron haber chocado con sus personalidades en los primeros dos años **(3)**, pero aun así aprendieron a entenderse una a la otra con el tiempo. Además de que Stella sabía que Brandon veía a Musa como la hermana que siempre deseó tener, eso las motivo a llevarse mejor y las unió emocionalmente.

—Parece que tu Romeo ha llegado —dijo Stella cuando se separó del abrazo. Musa escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta cerca del área—. Puedes usar mi balcón para que te recoja, así no despiertas a Tecna —señaló.

—Gracias, Stell.

—No agradezcas. Me bastará con que sea la primera a quien le cuentes cómo fueron las cosas ésta noche.

Musa soltó una risa.

—Cuenta con ello.

El hada entró a la habitación de su amiga. Todo lleno de bocetos de diseños completos y otro a medio terminar. Se apresuró a salir al balcón, viendo una motocicleta en el otro extremo justo frente al balcón de su habitación.

—Pss. ¡Riven! —murmuró levemente. Vio como el especialista se giraba a mirarla bajo el casco y viraba la dirección de su motocicleta hasta llegar a ella—. Hola… —susurró tímidamente.

—Hola —saludó él siendo su voz amortiguada por el casco. Riven sacó otro casco más pequeño de un compartimiento y se lo extendió—. Espero que no hayas perdido la costumbre de montar en una moto —añadió en tono juguetón.

Musa se sonrojó.

—Dame eso.

Se colocó el casco rápidamente. Riven le extendió una mano para ayudarla a subirse en el asiento de atrás. Musa aceptó la ayuda, e ignorando las mariposas que bailaban en su estomago, se acomodó en el asiento. Dudo unos segundos en pensar de donde sostenerse, hasta que se dijo a si misma que parecía una quinceañera teniendo su primer amor a primera vista y se veía patético. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Riven, sintiendo bajos sus brazos los abdominales que ocultaba debajo de esa camiseta y la chaqueta de cuero.

—Sujétate bien —susurró el especialista antes de arrancar.

Musa en todo el viaje apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Riven, abrazándose fuertemente a su torso en cada aceleración del vehículo. Era agradable volver a revivir momentos como ese, porque desde que Riven se marchó, Musa nunca había vuelto a subir a otra motocicleta. La sensación de vértigo era excitante y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Y más aún cuando el piloto se trataba de su guapo ex-novio.

Riven estacionó pocos minutos después. La peliazul elevó su rostro para observar que se encontraban en el Lago Rocaluz, lugar donde solían ser sus citas secretas en las tardes o en las noches luego de escabullirse ambos del toque de queda. Él se quitó el casco primero y ella lo imitó segundos más tarde. Una vez que el especialista se bajara de su moto, extendió nuevamente su mano para ayudarla a bajarse del mismo. El hada sonrió en agradecimiento aceptándolo.

El Lago Rocaluz brillaba por las millones de luciérnagas que iluminaban el lugar esa noche. La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban como un espejo en el lago, y la suave brisa soplaba alrededor de ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se acercaron a las orillas del lago para acomodarse y sentarse ahí.

Musa no sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco sabía si debía ser ella la que iniciara la conversación, o si él debía hacerlo. Ella lo escuchó soltar un largo suspiro, y al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar cómo se notaba nervioso mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus botas de combate. _Se ve adorable_, pensó Musa sonriendo levemente.

—Cuando estuve a las afueras del reino de Oppositus, decidí ir al reino de Calisto por un tiempo —Riven comenzó a decir observando fijamente el rostro de su ex-novia, mientras ella desviaba su mirada hacia el lago—. Estuve una semana allí, hasta que un día me cruce con una mujer que se ofreció a leerme la mano. Me pareció una estupidez por un momento, pero la curiosidad me había controlado y acepté la petición. Me dijo un montón de cosas que no entendí porque era un idioma extraño, hasta que al final me dijo que debía ir al planeta Abydos si en realidad quería saber quién soy —hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos. Musa sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse del pecho, al escuchar las cosas que le decía y por el simple hecho de que estuviese frente a ella—. Al día siguiente partí hacia allí, aunque no fue fácil la entrada. Abydos tiene máxima seguridad por ser uno de los planetas líderes. Al llegar allí decidí enlistarme en las Fuerzas Armadas de Abydos. Musa, debiste verlo… ¡Eran fantásticas las instalaciones, la armas, las naves… todo! —Exclamó con un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que Musa solía notar cuando él la miraba, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos dos—. Pasé unos meses entrenando allí como soldado. Un día estaba en el centro de la ciudad donde se festejó el Día de la Rosa, cuando todo se salió de control. No supe bien que fue lo que pasó, pero si se que una chica estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un hombre encapuchado, por suerte estuve cerca de ella y la aparte antes de que el lunático la lastimara. Resulta ser que había salvado a la Princesa Kenna de Abydos.

Esta vez un brillo de adoración apareció en los ojos de Riven, y la esperanza en Musa decayó al verlo, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Y si él había dejado de amarla, para comenzar a enamorarse de otra chica? Musa no podía competir contra una princesa. Era bastante obvio que ella sería muy poca cosa en comparación a una princesa nacida en cuna de oro, cuya vida estaba llena de lujos y de seguro su personalidad era totalmente refinada. Por más que Stella, Tecna y Brandon le dijeran lo contrario esa tarde, su autoestima estaba por los suelos en ese mismísimo momento.

—¿Y… qué pasó después? —preguntó intentando ocultar su nudo en la garganta.

—La familia real me invitó a una cena en agradecimiento por salvar a su hija. Me pareció absurdo, no hice nada que otra persona no hubiera hecho. Pero Pharell, mi comandante de la armada y quien me enseñó todo lo nuevo que sé, me aconsejo que no rechazara una invitación tan importante como el de la realeza. Así que asistí, viendo por primera vez a los Reyes de Abydos: El Rey Aslan y la Reina Geraldine.

Musa se quedo escuchándolo atentamente, viendo como diferentes emociones cruzaban su rostro cuando contaba su historia.

Riven explicó como la Reina Geraldine lo había reconocido con apenas mirarlo a los ojos, ya que ambos poseían los mismos ojos violetas. La Reina se había echado a llorar, siendo consolada por su esposo que estaba igual de sorprendido. Ambos Reyes creían conocer que ese muchacho frente a ellos era su primogénito perdido, pero para confirmarlo habían pedido a Riven si se dejaba mostrar la nuca. Musa vagamente pensó en la marca en forma de corona que él portaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza, marca que solía acariciar en sus noches juntos luego de hacer el amor.

—Finalmente era verdad. Yo era el príncipe perdido —dijo Riven con una gota de sarcasmo—. La marca que tengo en la nuca es una marca de nacimiento heredada de la parte de mi padre. Mi… mi madre, me contó que cuando nací la paz no reinaba en Abydos. Un viejo y poderoso brujo loco planeaba venganza en contra de mi familia y de la Corona, no falto mucho para que yo fuese el blanco principal. Me secuestró y huyó conmigo. Pensó que dejarme abandonado a mi suerte sería una buena venganza para mis padres. Por lo que me dijeron, mi padre logró vencerlo… pero nunca lograron encontrarme —murmuró cabizbajo—. Años después tuvieron a Cedric y a Kenna, mis hermanos mellizos de diecisiete años, y por último Jayden, de seis años. ¿Puedes creerlo, Musa? Soy hermano mayor.

Musa no pudo evitar sonreír junto a él. Ella sabía cuanto su ex había sufrido toda su niñez y adolescencia pensando que sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte y cómo tuvo que apañárselas para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Ahora Riven supo la verdad, que en realidad sus padres no lo dejaron desamparado: No, más bien fue alejado brutalmente de sus padres cuando era muy pequeño como para recordarlo.

—Me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado la verdad y te reunieras con tu familia, Riven —murmuró Musa, por primera vez en el día, con simpatía—. Supongo que ya has encontrado todo lo que estuviste buscando.

—No todo —respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Todo lo que te dije en el pasillo fue verdad, Musa. La razón por la que no pude mantener mi promesa fue que, aunque suene como si te estuviera tomando el pelo, perdí mi teléfono celular a la semana de instalarme en Oppositus. No quería gastar el poco dinero que había juntado para mantenerme durante el viaje, así que decidí desistir de poder comunicarme contigo y los demás. Pero escribí un par de cartas donde conté todo desde el día que partí hasta el último de mi travesía, que lamentablemente no envíe. Luego cuando fui a Abydos y pasó todo esto del "príncipe heredero", mi padre se la pasó enseñándome e instruyéndome todo sobre lo que conlleva ser un Rey… Él quiere que tome su lugar como Rey de Abydos. Hasta la fecha nadie fuera del reino de Abydos sabe sobre mí y mi verdadera identidad: Abydos es muy reservado en algunas cosas, y hemos logrado que la noticia no salga a la luz en toda la dimensión. Al principio rechacé un millón de veces la oferta, además de que no me imaginaba a mi mismo gobernando un planeta, no era justo para mi hermano Cedric que era el siguiente sucesor de la corona. Pero él no quería el puesto tampoco, por lo que me vi atado de manos. Con el tiempo fui viendo cómo mi padre reinaba el pueblo, y de alguna forma u otra, si yo estaba destinado de verdad a ser el gobernante de Abydos, quería hacer lo que fuera con tal de ser igual de leal y justo como mi padre lo es con su gente. Este tiempo he estado aprendiendo a convertirme en un buen líder para tomar cargo de una inmensa nación como lo es Abydos.

El corazón de Musa comenzó a latir a más velocidad cuando sintió a Riven sujetar dulcemente su mano.

—Musa, en todo este tiempo no ha habido ni un momento en que no he pensado en ti. Adondequiera que iba, a cada paso que daba, siempre estabas ahí: En mi mente, y en mi corazón. Mi principal motivo para irme eras tú Musa: Quería convertirme en el hombre que tú mereces. Alguien quien supiera apreciarte, entenderte y amarte de la manera que lo mereces. Este tiempo en Abydos me ayudo mucho a descubrirme a mí mismo y a crecer como persona, no solo psicológicamente sino moralmente también. Finalmente puedo decir que ahora estoy en paz conmigo mismo, me di cuenta que hay que aceptar que en la vida hay altibajos: Nada es perfecto y todos son aprendizajes. Las derrotas y los golpes brindan enormes oportunidades de crecimiento. Me siento bien diciendo que tengo claras mis metas presentes y futuras —acarició un mechón de cabello azulado que sobresalía rebeldemente a un costado de su rostro—. Y estoy completamente seguro de que te quiero incluida en mi futuro. Porque también fuiste mi principal motivo para volver. Te sigo amando como la primera vez, Musa, nunca pienses que en algún momento deje de hacerlo porque jamás fue así —aclaró posicionando sus palmas en las mejillas de la chica y obligándola a que no apartara la mirada de la de él—. Sé que esto de mi título como príncipe oficial es algo que ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos, pero si quieres que desista al puesto… Lo haré. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. No quiero tener el mundo en mis manos si tú no te estás en él.

Musa suspiró entrecortadamente ante esa declaración. Súbitamente sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y como sus mejillas se tornaban más calientes de lo que ya estaban, y apostaba que Riven podía sentir el calor que desprendía de sus pómulos. Lentamente posó sus manos sobre las del muchacho, dándose cuenta en que la piel de joven seguía igual de áspera al igual que sus manos continuaban siendo más grandes que las suyas.

—Nunca te pediría que renunciaras a ti mismo para hacerme feliz, Riven —murmuró Musa. Puede ser que en un pasado lo hubiera deseado, pero ahora veía claramente cuan equivocada estaba—, no pienses en eso. Y sí, puedo ser que me perturbo esto de tu nueva identidad… pero no me importa. Claro, si es que no te importa estar con una chica tan insignificante como yo —se rió para que se viera que no le dolió decir esas palabras.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Tú, Musa Wang, principal hada guardiana de Melodía y salvadora de la dimensión mágica, miembro importante del Winx Club, quien también es una famosa cantante en el planeta Tierra y quien tiene millones de seguidores aquí en la dimensión esperando a que saque su propia música, y quien es una modelo a seguir de millones de hadas… ¿Y tienes el descaro de definirte a ti misma como "insignificante"? —Soltó con incredulidad—. Después dicen que soy yo el que dice idioteces cada dos segundos…

—¡Oye! —hizo un mohín golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.

—Esa sonrisa es la que quiero ver todos los días.

—Esto es raro. Suenas igual a Helio —ahora fue el turno de él de reírse. Una autentica risa, hermosamente melodiosa para los oídos del hada—. Nunca he dejado de sentirlo. Admito que quise e intente dejar de hacerlo, pero solo fue un caprichoso juego con tal de hacerme sentir que nada me afectaba de nuestra ruptura. Supongo que tienen razón cuando dicen que "el primer amor nunca se olvida" —dijo Musa, con la mirada firme. Riven la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Te amo, Riven.

En un segundo, Musa se alzó y acopló sus labios sobre los de él, atrayéndolo por el cuello. Riven se quedo paralizado por la repentina acción, pillándolo desprevenido por un pequeño momento. Él no tardo mucho en devolverle el beso, envolviendo una mano por su pequeña cintura y otra hundiéndolo en el sedoso cabello azulado.

Fue un beso suave, como el roce de la lluvia. Pero eso no era propio de ellos, por lo que el beso se volvió mucho más apasionado y necesitado con los segundos que pasaban. Sus bocas danzaban en un baile sinfín, al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas entraban en batalla para ver quien tomaba el control sobre el otro y las manos de ambos vagaban sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Solo cuando sus pulmones imploraron aire fue cuando se separaron. Sus frentes chocaron suavemente, y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. Riven fue el primero en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con esos ojos azules marinos que lo traían enamorado. Él sonrió, dejándole un dulce beso en la frente en modo de protección y cariño, sin notar como ella comenzaba a dejar caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de suma alegría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Musa se sintió plenamente feliz.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**_Abydos_ es un planeta ficticio dentro del _universo_ "Stargate", una serie que mis padres solían mirar y por ende yo también me veía obligada a verlo. Al reino de Abydos me lo imaginó como a Asgard de las películas/comics de Marvel, un estilo parecido.

**(2)**¿Se nota que soy Narniana?

**(3)**¡Como olvidar esa época cuando Musa parecía que golpearía en cualquier momento a Stella! Me gustaba su actitud tipo _badass_.

* * *

_N/A: Tenía planeado (again) subir este capítulo ayer pero tuve unos problemitas. Lo subo ahora porque mañana estaré todo el día ocupada (es mi cumpleaños xd). ¡Gracias a todxs los que comentan! Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que se les hayan aclarado todas las dudas sobre Riven siendo un príncipe. No pude evitar agregar una escena sweet entre Riven y Musa._

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_


	5. EL HILO ROJO

**4**

**EL HILO ROJO**

La noticia que el heredero de la Corona de Abydos había aparecido se extendió por todo el universo a tan solo unos días de la llegada de Riven a Magix. Fue transmitido en vivo desde el Parlamento Real de Abydos, donde el Gran Rey Aslan dio el comunicado sobre el regreso de su primogénito y que sería el próximo en la línea para ser coronado Rey.

Todos hablaban sobre ello sacando conjeturas sobre cómo fue el reencuentro de la familia real en el Reino de Abydos. Pero la única persona que tenia la dicha de saber sobre eso era Musa. Riven les explicó a sus amigos y a las Winx cómo fueron las cosas, sin embargo lo resumió y ahorró muchos detalles que al hada musical sí le había mencionado.

Brandon le había informado que Fontana Roja fue rodeada por periodistas de distintos planetas que venían a tratar de entrevistar y fotografiar al Príncipe de Abydos para los periódicos: Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Musa y Riven no pudieron verse los días siguientes.

Era inexplicable la emoción que Musa sentía al saber que ella y Riven volvían a estar bien juntos. Si bien ambos se profesaron que todavía se amaban y compartieron varios besos en el Lago Rocaluz dos noches atrás, los dos acordaron que tomarían las cosas despacio y con suma calma. No tenían un título oficial para su relación pero _si estaban juntos_.

Las Winx junto a Twinkly pasaron los siguientes días averiguando algún indicio que les ayudará a saber por dónde comenzar a buscar al responsable de las amenazas o algo para ayudarlas a combatir al enemigo misterioso. Hasta ahora lo único que las podía ayudar es ir al planeta Lumenia para hablar personalmente con la Reina Dorona para saber cómo iba la situación por ahí.

Al día siguiente partirían con la participación y ayuda de los Especialistas en esta misión.

Musa seguía teniendo sueños donde Valtor volvía a aparecer para decirle la misma frase una y otra vez. La primera vez lo dejo pasar, la segunda también, pero ya con la tercera le comenzaba a dar miedo lo que pudiera significar sus irrupciones en sus sueños. ¿Por qué ella solo soñaba con él? Bloom parecía bien por lo que podía ver, sin nada que la perturbara, y ella era quien solía tener una _conexión_ fuerte con Valtor en el pasado. Pensó en contárselo a Tecna o a Layla, aunque desistió al ver que ambas junto con las otras estaban llevando a cabo sus propias investigaciones y eso las tenía sin dormir demasiado. Incluso llego a pensar en comentárselo a Riven, pero él estaba lidiando con la prensa que aprisionaba a Fontana Roja por la reciente noticia de su identidad. Ni a él ni a ellas quería sofocarlos o preocuparlos, por algo que quizás no era nada más sueños que se volvían pesadillas.

—Ni comenzamos con la misión que ya quiero que termine —oyó decir a Layla mientras ésta hacia abdominales en el suelo de la sala.

Habían planeado tener una noche de chicas esa misma noche para despejar sus mentes. Stella y Bloom fueron a comprar comida rápida para la cena mientras que Flora y Tecna se encargaban de ordenar los últimos detalles de los objetos que llevarían al viaje. Musa se encontraba sentada a un lado de la princesa de Andros con su libreta en manos y un bolígrafo encima de su oreja.

—Luego de esto necesitamos serias y largas vacaciones alejadas de los problemas —murmuró la peliazul.

—¿Alguna vez se imaginaron que llegaríamos tan lejos? —La voz de Flora hizo presencia desde donde estaba parada—. Me refiero a que mi yo de hace ocho años atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado que ahora seriamos consideradas un icono de heroínas o alguien admirable por tantas personas…

—Desde que pisamos Alfea hemos estado en el centro de miles de problemas —siguió diciendo Tecna—. Vinimos pensando solo en aprobar las cursadas para poder llegar al último nivel para ser hadas guardianas de nuestros planetas, y terminamos siendo un grupo de hadas que se encargan de salvar al mundo cada dos por tres. ¿Nunca pensaron en simplemente… dejarlo, y comenzar a tener una vida normal?

Layla quedó a medio camino de ejercitación a la par que Flora dejaba de regar a su planta. La pregunta de Tecna quedó grabada en la mente de cada una: ¿En algún momento se les pasó por la cabeza dejarlo? Claro que sí, más de lo que podían contar con los dedos. El deber siempre llamaba, y aunque sonara egoísta, las Winx sabían que debía terminar en algún punto y tenían que comenzar cada una a vivir su vida por separado.

—Recientemente, sí —contestó Musa, casi avergonzada. Sus amigas la miraron, incitándola a dar su argumento—. Creo que todas lo hemos pensado en los últimos años. Pero, personalmente, con lo de mi padre he estado pensando en "renunciar" para poder estar a su lado… Su salud ha estado bien últimamente pero saben cómo es el destino a veces… Si algo le llegara a pasar como pasó con mi madre y no disfrute tiempo valioso con él… nunca me lo perdonaría a mi misma —murmuró cabizbaja—. Por otro lado me hace sentir culpable el pensar abandonarlas a ustedes, dejándolas con todo el trabajo…

—No debes sentirte de ese modo, corazón —interrumpió el hada de la naturaleza maternalmente—, es entendible que pienses de ese modo. Yo también lo he pensado; Extraño demasiado a mis padres, las cartas no son lo suficiente para mí, y también he sentido que me estoy perdiendo mucho de la vida de Miele…

—No me malinterpreten —comenzó el hada de la tecnología—, nunca me negaría si nos necesitaran urgentemente. Quiero decir, después de todo somos las Winx. Pero no me parece justo que seamos las únicas batallando contra el mal. Nos merecemos tener una vida normal.

—Concuerdo con Tecna —dijo Layla—. Cada una de nosotras tenemos metas para el futuro. Y quizás suene mal, pero no quiero pasar toda mi vida combatiendo al mal sin saber si saldré viva e ilesa de eso.

El silencio invadió el ambiente. Musa comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo que descansaba en su oreja, meditando el tema en silencio.

Era bueno saber que ella no era la única que pensaba en abandonar por un tiempo el grupo para volver a Melodía junto a su padre. Básicamente las chicas ya habían aprendido todo lo que una hada debería saber, y habían logrado ganar el máximo nivel de hadas mucho antes que las demás en su tercer año, y seguían estando en Alfea para estar cerca en caso de que una misión importante se presentara –además de presenciar algunas clase para refrescar la memoria o asesorar a algunas hadas en las materias–. Cada una había brindado su persona durante ocho años para defender al universo de los males que la rodeaban. Realmente se merecían un descanso.

—Deberíamos de charlarlo con Bloom y Stella después —masculló Musa luego de un prolongado silencio. Cerró su cuaderno de canciones y se levantó del suelo acomodándose su fino camisón en forma de vestido—. Stella quizás concuerde con nosotras, ya que deberá de ser coronada en algún momento como Reina de Solaria… pero me preocupa más lo que piense Bloom…

—Tendrá que entenderlo —exclamó la morena desde el suelo—. _Debe_ hacerlo. Por más que Bloom sea la líder, que aun no recuerdo haber votado para eso, no puede obligarnos a seguir con esto. Yo propongo que hablemos sobre este tema cuando terminemos con esta misión: Cuando estemos seguras de que todo ha terminado definitivamente. ¿Están de acuerdo? —todas asintieron ante la princesa. Layla se volteó hacia la peliazul, quien estaba a punto de encerrarse en su habitación—. Musa, ¿Hay algo que quisieras compartir con nosotras?

El hada se quedo congelada en su lugar. ¿A qué se refería concretamente su amiga? ¿Será que se dio cuenta de la falta de descanso que tenía por sus constantes pesadillas en las que Valtor era el protagonista?

—Layla tiene razón —dijo Flora acurrucándose en el sofá—. Nos diste una versión muy corta de tu salida con Riven la otra noche.

_Oh, a eso se referían…_, pensó aliviada. Era verdad que cuando volvió de su encuentro con Riven no le sorprendió ver a todas sus amigas despiertas y esperándola. Stella de seguro fue la encargada de levantarlas. Tampoco podía mentirles diciéndoles que no había sucedido nada entre él y ella, pues la emoción pintada en su cara la delataba. Musa se encargó de explicarles con sumo detalle la velada, obviamente omitiendo la información que Riven le había confiado.

—Solo hablamos y compartimos un par de besos. Nada más —contestó ella. No sabía porque sus amigas pensaban que les ocultaba algo más de lo que pasó esa noche. Básicamente eso fue lo único que sucedió—. Hemos hablado por llamadas desde entonces. Ya saben, literalmente no puede salir de Fontana Roja por la prensa.

—Así es la vida de las celebridades, querida —la voz de Stella se oyó mientras entraba por la puerta. Detrás la siguió Bloom con una bolsa grande—. Más aun con una noticia como aquella. "Riven Hawthorne, el Heredero a la Corona Real de Abydos" —anunció mostrando la portada de una famosa revista de chismes de Magix. Musa examinó fijamente la fotografía de su chico, que sin duda dicha imagen fue tomada hace pocos días por la estructura de Fontana Roja de fondo. Se veía apuesto a pesar del semblante malhumorado que tenía—. "Luego de más de veinticinco años de la histórica _Batalla de Abydos_, que dio inicio cuando el Reino presenció la fatídica desaparición del primogénito del _Gran Rey Aslan_ y la _Benévola Reina Geraldine_, la familia real de _Abydos_ dio un impactante comunicado: El legitimo heredero de la Corona Real está de vuelta. _Riven Hawthorne_, quien hasta hace unos años atrás era tan solo un estudiante en la prestigiosa escuela para Especialistas, Fontana Roja, fue reconocido por toda la dimensión mágica como el oficial Príncipe de Abydos…". Bla, bla, bla, citan las palabras de mi tío en el Parlamento… ¡Oh, aquí te mencionan, Musa! "… No solo se sabe es un amigo cercano del _Príncipe Sky Wallace de Eraklyon_, sino que también mantenía una relación romántica con la afamada _Musa Wang_, miembro primordial del aclamado _Winx Club_. La relación entre el Príncipe y el hada guardiana de _Melodía_ duró unos tres años, lamentablemente el amor no persistió mucho tiempo, ya que actualmente cada uno siguió su propio camino por separado…". ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No van a indagar nada más sobre su relación? ¡Qué pésimos periodistas que son! ¡Estoy indignada! —arrojó la revista al suelo.

—Es una revista de chismes. ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Tecna ayudando a Bloom a colocar las cosas para la cena.

—Tal como lo dijiste: Re-vis-ta de chis-mes. Debían de averiguar más sobre la relación de Musa y Riven. Mencionar cosas que quizás ni ellos mismos sabían. No lo sé, alguna mentira, o que me entrevistaran para dar más información a la causa.

—Lo prefiero así con esa mínima información mía, muchas gracias —murmuró Musa, un tanto divertida ante la irritación de Stella mostraba.

—Lo gracioso es que hablan de su relación como si fuera pasado pisado, porque por lo que sabemos Riven y tú han vuelto a estar juntos —canturreó acercándose a la peliazul—. Y no puedes negármelo, Brandon me ha dicho que Riven le dijo que _si _están juntos cuando se lo pregunto.

—¿En serio dijo eso? —todas miraron con cariño al hada musical. Notaron como las palabras salieron en tono de sorpresa combinado con anhelo de su boca, casi sin poder creérselo mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un sentimiento irreconocible—. Eh… quiero decir…

—Son realmente dulces ustedes dos —opinó Bloom con una sonrisa—. Sky me ha dicho que Riven ha estado muy feliz estos últimos días a pesar de que la prensa lo esté acosando.

—Será porque obtuvo una gran dosis de Musa, literalmente —bromeó Layla, haciendo referencia a la sesión de besos que compartieron Riven y Musa, riéndose al ver como su amiga rápidamente se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Flora se acercó a su amiga para darle un dulce abrazo de consuelo al verla tan avergonzada.

—Déjala en paz, Lay.

La mesa se llenó de variedades de comidas: Pizzas, hamburguesas, pastas y ensaladas. Las Winx se dieron el lujo de disfrutar esa noche cotilleando de diversos temas como las adolescentes hacían. Ninguna tocó el tema de la misión del día siguiente, mucho menos intentaron mencionarlo. Kiko, el conejito de Bloom, y Twinkly ya estaban descansando en la habitación del hada. Querían disfrutar de la calidez que irradiaba esa noche. Y estaban sumamente felices de poder tener una noche tranquila todas juntas.

Por esa misma razón, Musa no tuvo el valor de revelarles el tema de las apariciones de Valtor en sus sueños.

* * *

Era agradable el soñar nuevamente con su difunta madre. Musa sabía bien que se trataba de un sueño, y le llenaba de dicha alegría que ella se presentará de nuevo. Hacía muchos años de la última vez que pudo volver a soñar con su madre.

Reconocía el característico bosque que poseía Melodía: Uno de los lugares que solía recorrer con sus padres en las tardes de primavera. El bosque había sido el lugar donde sus padres acostumbraban a realizar sus frecuentes citas cuando apenas se conocieron, ya que ambos tenían el afán de estar en contacto con la naturaleza que a estar en la ciudad.

Su madre, tan bella como la recordaba, vestía un kimono anaranjado con detalles dorados en los bordes. Su melena corta azabache estaba decorada por unos palillos chinos, dejando unos mechones cayendo por sus costados enmarcándole su fino rostro. Matlin Wang la observaba dulcemente con sus llamativos ojos grisáceos desde su posición.

—Hola, mi pequeña.

Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, impregnado de cariño y dulzura. Musa se sentía sumamente atraída por su armoniosa voz, cual bebé recién nacido al oír por primera vez la voz de su progenitora.

—Mamá —pronunció feliz—. Me alegro de volver a verte…

—Lo sé, mi cielo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte también —sonrió. Despacio fue abriendo sus brazos incitándola a acercarse—. Ven aquí.

Dicen que un abrazo es un poema de amor escrito en la piel que te rompe todos los miedos y que aísla todos los pesares. Puede parecer un pequeño gesto, pero en cualquier caso tiene un gran poder curativo a nivel emocional. De alguna forma u otra, alivia el alma.

Musa se refugió en los brazos de su madre, con un nudo atascado en la garganta por el hecho de tener que recibir estas muestras de afecto de su parte solo en sueños. Su abrazo era cálido y la hacía sentir nuevamente como en casa mientras la oía tararear suavemente una canción.

Realmente el hada odio lo injusta que era el destino. Odiaba como la vida de su madre había sido arrebatada tan rápida e injustamente como si nada. Ella era tan hermosa, humilde, talentosa… Tenía aún toda una vida para vivir junto a su esposo y su hija: Debió de haber estado allí cuando Musa comenzó a manifestar intereses musicales o cuando empezó a mostrar sus habilidades como hada. O todo su paso por la pre adolescencia, cuando se volvió mujercita o su crisis cuando una familia de granos creció en su frente. También debió de estar ahí cuando recibió su carta de entrada a Alfea, o para ayudarla cuando Musa batalló durante meses para que su padre la dejara ir a la escuela para hadas. Debió estar ahí para acompañar a Musa en su camino de la pubertad, sus cambios hormonales. Para ver y oír como Musa le contaba sobre su primer interés amoroso, y estar ahí para recoger los pedazos cuando tuviera su primer corazón roto…

Musa necesitó todos estos años a su figura materna. Ella realmente necesitó a su mamá.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi cielo? —preguntó la suave voz de Matlin. Musa negó lentamente con la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían despacio por sus mejillas—. No quiero que llores, amor mío. Me harás llorar a mí también.

—Nada. Solo…—se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla mejor—, realmente te he extrañado. Mucho.

Matlin limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que aun resbalaban del rostro de su hija. Sin duda alguna su retoño había crecido y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, tan talentosa y bondadosa. La persona que más amaba estaba frente a ella, recordándole una y otra vez lo afortunada que ella y Hoboe fueron cuando se enteraron de su inesperada llegada. **Musa** fue su gran sueño, su mayor logro y el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darle.

—Estás hermosa, Musa. Te has convertido en toda una mujer.

—Gracias. Sigues igual de hermosa como te recuerdo, mamá.

—Los años no pasan factura para mí —explicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —Musa sonrió alegremente ante sus palabras. Las veces que deseó volver a hablar con su madre fueron millones, y las oportunidades completamente nulas.

Matlin la guió por un sendero lleno de diversos arboles y flores. Musa observó fascinada el recuerdo de ese significativo bosque. Ambas llegaron hasta un tronco, donde se sentaron bajo el radiante sol que iluminaba el lugar. Le recordó vagamente a Musa al _Parque Natural de Alfea_ para los Animales Hadas, tenían varias similitudes.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? —Preguntó su madre suavemente—. Solíamos venir siempre aquí.

—Acampábamos aquí, y hacíamos picnics —musitó respirando profundamente. El olor a tierra mojada flotaba en el aire—. Lo recuerdo bien. No había un viernes que no viniéramos a este lugar —cerró los ojos—. Por un lado me encanta tener esos recuerdos frescos en mi memoria, pero al mismo tiempo me llenan de tanta angustia… Quisiera tener la capacidad de recordarte siempre con una sonrisa sin embargo es tan difícil alejar la tristeza.

—Perder a alguien es una herida que nunca sana, cariño. Aprendes a vivir con el dolor de su partida, pero el recuerdo siempre vivirá en tu mente y en tu corazón —dijo Matlin tomando su mano entre las suyas y acariciaba los nudillos—. Mi intención no era causarte más tristeza. Quiero que aprovechemos el tiempo que tengamos acá para hablar. He visto tu recorrido todos estos años, pero me gustaría oírte a ti diciéndome todas tus aventuras.

Los siguientes minutos se trato de Musa contándole desde su entrada a Alfea hasta el día actual. Matlin escuchó atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de su hija, soltando uno que otro comentario o exclamación al oír las travesías y travesuras en las que su pequeña se vio envuelta.

Como había dicho, ella fue capaz de ver a su hija todo este tiempo aunque no estuviera físicamente, pero aun así quería ver y presenciar las emociones faciales que Musa adaptaba para cada relato. Le comento de sus estudios, sobre sus poderes y transformaciones como hada, de sus amigas Winx y su mejor amigo Brandon y de su nueva amiga Cleo Swan, de sus batallas contra las fuerzas del mal, de cómo salvó a las Ballenas Cantantes de Melodía utilizando una canción, sus tiempos como profesora en Alfea, de cómo abrió un café musical, y de cómo su relación con su padre había mejorado desde que él se dio cuenta del potencial que su hija tenía para ser cantante.

Hasta que llegó el tema más esperado por Matlin: El primer amor de su hija. Le causo ternura ver el rostro enrojecido de su hija al mencionar a su primer amor y su primer novio, Riven Hawthorne. Por supuesto que ella sabía quién era él, ya que se lo veía venir apenas su hija se lo comentó cuando fue a visitarla al cementerio. También fue testigo de cada pasó que ellos dieron como pareja. Matlin al principio estaba insegura sobre el muchacho de quien su hija estaba enamorada, pensando que quizás la chispa que había entre ellos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para considerarlo amor verdadero. Pero toda duda se esfumo cuando se entero de como el joven especialista había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a su pequeña del fénix oscuro. De ahí en adelante, comenzó a pensar en Riven como su yerno oficial.

—Discutimos demasiado tiempo, además de que nos distanciamos notablemente —Musa llegó a la casi parte final de su relación con Riven. Recordarlo le causaba un poco de incomodidad, pero luego se recomponía sabiendo que ahora estaban los dos juntos nuevamente—. Él tenía otras cosas en mente, y yo también. El amor seguía ahí, pero la tolerancia se había ido. No lo culpé cuando mi voz fue robada y él no estuvo ahí para brindarme apoyo para sobrellevarlo, aunque no voy a negar que si me decepciono un poco: Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta que _algo_ había cambiado para peor entre nosotros. Después de que recuperara mi voz, Riven me dijo que debía seguir su propio camino para encontrarse a sí mismo. Lo deje ir, ¿Por qué no lo haría? No podía obligarlo a estar conmigo si él sentía que la relación no daba para más. Los primeros meses fueron horribles, no era fácil acostumbrarte a que una persona, con la cual compartiste un millón de momentos, ya no estuviese ahí. Con en el transcurso del tiempo también me llene de rencor hacia él, me había prometido que me mantendría al tanto de su vida pero no logró llevar a cabo su promesa —hubo un momento de pausa—. Riven ha vuelto, mamá. Y con su llegada volvieron también los sentimientos que creí haber suprimido por él. Fue un torbellino de emociones, ya sabes: Amor, dolor, furia y felicidad.

—Conociéndote, hija mía, no reaccionaste de forma civilizada.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó riendo sonoramente—, pero tienes razón, no actué de la mejor forma. Traté de alejarlo de mí en cada oportunidad en lo que él intentaba acercarse. Actué de forma inmadura, quizás por el miedo que tenía de lo que pasaría luego con nuestra relación. Por suerte recapacite y lo deje explicarme todo. Resulta que es Príncipe de Abydos, y se reunió con su familia en el tiempo que abandono Magix.

—Hijo de Geraldine Bernoulli —murmuró Matlin—. Fue mi amiga y compañera de cuarto cuando yo estudiaba en Alfea —añadió cuando vio el rostro lleno de confusión de su hija—. Cuando llegue por primera vez, vi que estaba emparejada con la Princesa del planeta _Genovia_. Me estaba instalando cuando llegó ella, y la verdad me esperaba a una chica sumamente mimada con prejuicios, pero fue lo contrario. Geraldine era muy humilde, y no tardamos mucho tiempo en convertirnos en amigas. La última vez que la vi fue cuando di uno de mis conciertos de opera en Genovia, que fue la última noche de Geraldine en su planeta natal ya que estaba a punto de casarse con el Príncipe de Abydos, y lamentablemente perdimos contacto. Supe que se casó y que tuvo un hijo, y que tiempo después hubo un enfrentamiento en su Reino y su bebé desapareció.

—Wow…—el hada nunca creyó que cabria la posibilidad de que su madre y la madre de Riven se conocieran, mucho menos que su madre ya no estaba, y ahora resulta que eran amigas en el pasado—, es lindo saberlo.

—¿Dices que Riven es su hijo?

—Sí, está confirmado. Riven pasó toda su vida creyendo que sus padres lo abandonaron. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que él sepa que en realidad no es así, y que tiene a una numerosa familia con quien contar.

—Y a mí me alegra saber que tu camino y el de él se hayan reencontrado de nuevo —masculló Matlin—. ¿Sabes? Me hace acordar a una leyenda muy conocida, que tenía planeado decirte cuando entraras en la adolescencia, pero por obvias razones no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo —musitó con una sonrisa triste. Musa la imitó—. Cuenta una leyenda que las personas destinadas a conocerse están conectadas por un _hilo rojo invisible_ —contó. Musa la miró, incitándola a seguir hablando—. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: El hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. Su dueño es el destino. Este hilo invisible lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. La leyenda es muy popular en Melodía, y dice así:

"_**Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja. Este empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Luego, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.**_

_**Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente: Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."**_

Un par de veces ella había escuchado a los habitantes de Melodía hablar sobre ese tema. Musa tenia tendencia a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas por su frágil audición, que en su planeta cada vez que oía la mención de esa historia no evitaba sentir curiosidad por la afable leyenda. Su padre no supo que decirle cuando se lo preguntó, ya que Hoboe tampoco tenía idea que existía una leyenda de un hilo rojo que unía a las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntos.

—¿Tu creías en la leyenda? —quiso saber.

—Claro que sí. Cuando te contamos la historia de tu padre y la mía, obviamente nos ahorramos detalles que una niña de seis años no debía saber, y te dejamos con la versión más corta e inocente —respondió Matlin—, pero no fue fácil. Tuvimos nuestras idas y vueltas, incluso en un momento nos separamos. Conocimos nuevas personas, iniciamos nuevas relaciones. Pero supimos como emendar nuestros problemas y nuestros caminos volvieron a encontrarse. Volvimos a estar juntos, nos casamos y te tuvimos. Nuestro hilo se enredó innumerables veces, pero nunca se rompió. Amé demasiado a tu padre, Musa, y aun lo sigo haciendo.

—Él sigue amándote, mamá —la joven suspiró al acordarse de su padre, quien últimamente no estaba bien de salud—. ¿Sabes que él no ha estado muy bien, verdad?

—Sí. Puedo verlo todo desde aquí. Debes entender, cariño, que estás cosas suelen pasar. Tu padre ya es una persona grande y es normal que a esta edad comience a manifestar problemas de salud.

—Pero es una enfermedad que lo puede llevar a la muerte en cualquier momento —la interrumpió bruscamente—. Puede que por ahora esté bien, pero un solo descuido bastaría para que él recaiga… y además el tratamiento es demasiado caro que se me agotan las ideas para seguir juntando el dinero... Sin la ayuda de Cleo no sé qué haría, yo no… No soportaría perderlo, no después de haberte perdido a ti…

Dejo de hablar sabiendo que si seguía desahogándose desataría un llanto sinfín. Parecía que no podía mantener la calma y disfrutar el momento sabiendo que, a pesar de estar ahí con ella, en cualquier minuto despertaría y la realidad la golpearía de que su madre seguía muerta. Era un sentimiento agridulce, y Musa no se creía capaz de aguantarlo.

—Y no lo perderás. Tu padre es la persona más obstinada y testaruda que el mundo conoce, que no tiene planeado dejarte. No se lo permitiré —dijo firmemente la mujer—. Tiene que estar ahí para cuando Riven le pida su bendición para proponerte matrimonio, para llevarte al altar y estar presente para cuando le des la noticia que será _abuelo_.

—¿Por qué das por sentado que compartiré toda mi vida con Riven? —exclamó, aunque una respuesta le vino a la mente rápidamente—. Por la leyenda del _hilo rojo_…

—E intuición materna —añadió divertidamente—. Podría decirse que tengo un pequeño _don_ que me deja ver fragmentos de la vida de las personas. Deberías comenzar a creer en lo dicho en la leyenda… Después de todo: Todas las leyendas son ciertas.

Musa no pensaba contradecirla. Pues para ella las palabras de su madre eran sagradas.

—Pensé en decirle a papá sobre el regreso de Riven y que, bueno, he decidido darle una oportunidad —comentó el hada musical—, no siempre le agrado. Al principio no quería saber nada relacionado con él, pero luego como que lo fue digiriendo. Debiste verlo cuando le dije que Riven había roto conmigo… Nunca lo vi tan furioso, supongo que es porque se acostumbró a él como a un yerno aunque no quiera admitirlo, y porque sabía que yo era feliz con él. Ahora temo que lo vuelva a rechazar, quiero decir… No creo que lo deje pasar el que me "haya abandonado".

—Tu padre tiene que aprender a confiar y apoyar tus decisiones. Eres ya una joven adulta, tu vida la manejas tu y nadie más. Hoboe deberá volver a aceptar a Riven si él es lo que verdaderamente te hace feliz. Cuando veas a tu padre, dile la frase "Αγάπη σαν μουσική", él sabrá a qué me refiero —finalizó. Musa repitió mentalmente las palabras hasta que quedo grabada en su cabeza—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? —preguntó al ver como su hija movía rápidamente la pierna derecha en un tic nervioso.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que intentáramos antes de que esto acabe y despierte volviendo a la cruda realidad —le respondió la peliazul luego de segundos en silencio. Su madre la miro con curiosidad—. Ya sabes, podríamos cantar algo juntas… He anhelado volver a hacer eso desde que te fuiste.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Será un honor para mí —respondió volviendo a sonreír—. Podemos intentar con la canción que te enseñe cuando eras pequeña, que escribí en dedicación a tu abuela, ¿La recuerdas? Es _Ret_…

—"Return to me" —completó Musa—. Sí. Es la canción que mi corazón atesora siempre. Y es la canción que utilice para liberar a las Ballenas Cantantes de su hechizo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, cariño.

—Walking my childhood shore, I miss you so. _Mama_ my music's yours —comenzó a cantar Musa intentando lo mejor posible esforzarse para que su tono salga perfecto. Su madre la observaba con dulzura, deleitándose de la hermosa voz que su hija poseía—. I cry 'till the water's blue, where whales still sing. Remember when we sang it too. As a tide goes in, goes out, I close my eyes and you…

—Return to me —siguió Matlin la tonada. El hada musical sonrió al escuchar de nuevo la potente y melódica voz de su madre—. Return to me. On waves of ocean melody…

—No magic can make you reappear…

—But in the song of the whales —ambas cantaron al unísono en una combinación sublime e inigualable—. You are always here…

Madre e hija continuaron con la canción con todo el sentimiento que guardaban. Sus voces era una sinfonía simplemente _perfecta_; No había otra mejor palabra para describirlo. Era bastante obvio de donde Musa heredo semejante voz, Matlin era igual de espectacular que su hija: De tal palo, tal la astilla.

—Tienes una hermosa voz, mi cielo —Matlin la atrajo a sus brazos, Musa la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo repentinamente como la realidad la golpeaba—. Ya es hora de despertar.

—¿Tan… tan pronto?

—Sí, mi cielo. El tiempo en el mundo de los sueños tiene su propio límite —se separó y al ver los ojos de su hija nuevamente aguados, Matlin besó su frente tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que le tenía—. No será la última vez que nos encontremos, hija mía. Prometo que intentaré contactarme contigo en sueños más seguido.

—Gracias por todo, mamá. Te amo —susurró Musa.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeña. Nunca lo olvides…

* * *

Su primer instinto fue abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se encontró con la vista del techo de la habitación, mientras veía el cuarto iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por el balcón. A pesar de sentir sus parpados cansados, estaba sumamente renovada mentalmente, más aun de haber tenido un hermoso reencuentro con su madre en sueños.

—Parece que soñaste bien —comentó Tecna cuando la vio enderezarse en la cama. El hada tecnológica se encontraba metiendo una muda de ropa en un bolso—. Te vi sonreír varias veces, e incluso hasta te oí cantar.

—Fue un buen sueño —admitió suavemente—. Estuve con mi mamá. Pude hablar con ella, y cantar también.

—Oh…—exclamó el hada sin saber que decir. El tema de la madre fallecida de su mejor amiga era incomodo para ella, porque no sabía mucho que decir en esas situaciones, y por otro lado no quería dar a entender que era una persona sin sentimientos—, eso es grandioso, Musa. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora luego de eso?

—Bastante bien. Hacía años que no volvía a soñar con ella, y fue reconfortante —salió de un salto de la cama, chasqueó los dedos y en un segundo ésta ya estaba perfectamente tendida—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿A qué hora partiremos?

—Las siete de la mañana. Flora, Layla y Bloom ya están levantadas y listas. Stella acaba de despertarse hace unos minutos y faltabas tú, así que supongo que a las ocho estaremos esperando señales de los chicos para que vengan a recogernos.

—¿Twinkly?

—Está con Bloom viendo algunos detalles del viaje. Ve a cambiarte, si Timmy me contesta en los próximos minutos es porque se adelanta la hora de partida y... —el tono de _Fly to my heart_ comenzó a inundar la habitación. Musa agarró su celular, y sonríe al ver la imagen del ID—, y supongo que por esa gigante sonrisa se trata de Riven.

—Sip —dijo antes de aceptar la llamada y llevar el aparato a su oído—. Hola, _Riv_ —murmuró viendo como Tecna le dirigía una sonrisa picara antes de abandonar la habitación con su bolso.

—_Hola preciosa_ —su ronca voz se escuchó. Musa agradeció que no pudiera verla, ya que su rostro enrojeció rápidamente ante el mote—_. ¿Te desperté? _

—No, hace unos minutos desperté. Y si aun no lo hacía y llamabas, lo más probable es que no te hubiera contestado.

—_Conociéndote, sí. Para ser el hada de la música y tener súper audición, no eres ligera de sueño. Aunque mi motivo de llamada, además de querer saber cómo amaneciste, es para avisarles que ya estamos yendo para Alfea a recogerlas._

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó. Velozmente y sin soltar el teléfono, comenzó a buscar una conjunto de ropa cómoda para la misión—. Pensé que vendrían un poco más tarde.

—_Creemos que mejor sería comenzar más temprano para no volver tan tarde y sin ningún inconveniente. _

—Buen punto… ¡Auch! —ahogó un grito cuando chocó contra un mueble golpeándose fuertemente la pantorrilla por estar intentando subirse unos jeans por sus piernas.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_

—_Te apuesto diez dólares a que Musa aun no se ha vestido y que por las apuradas se habrá golpeado con algo _—se oyó otra voz a través de la bocina. Musa rodó los ojos al oírlo—_. ¿No es así, ojitos?_

—Brandon, te agradecería que dejaras de meterte en las conversaciones telefónicas de la gente, gracias. Ya pareces una mala imitación de Stella.

—_Por algo ella y yo somos el uno para el otro. _

—_Brandon, ¿Podrías…? _

Ella se imagino a Riven haciéndole un ademán al castaño invitándolo a retirarse, y pudo confirmarlo al escuchar el quejido resignado de su amigo.

—_Bien, me iré. Son los dos unos aguafiestas. _

—_¿Aclárame por qué aun sigo aguantándolo? _

—Quizás porque, aunque lo niegues, lo consideras un gran amigo, y por esa razón le revelaste tu secreto a él primero. Además, es mi mejor amigo —ella sonrió al oírlo soltar un gruñido—, considero que esos son buenos argumentos. Pero debo confesarte que Brandon tiene razón. Estoy a medio vestir, estaba confiada de que vendrían más tarde —murmuró abrochándose los pantalones. Chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente unas botas de plataforma amoldaban sus pies.

—_¿Quieres decir que me estás hablando estando en ropa interior? _—el hada quedo a mitad de abrocharse el sostén cuando noto el tono que Riven había utilizado estaba llena de picardía_—. Me complace saberlo, de verdad. _

—¡Riven! ¡Los chicos te pueden escuchar!

—_No los oigo quejándose. _

—Eres increíble.

—_Lo sé. En cinco minutos aterrizamos en Alfea. _

La llamada finalizó.

Musa se apresuró en agarrar su bolso que había preparado la noche anterior para el viaje.

Al salir camino a la sala se encontró a todas sus amigas enlistándose. Vio a Twinkly reposando en el hombro de la princesa de Solaria, y se sorprendió al ver a un hada de peculiar cabello fucsia. Roxy, el hada que ella y sus amigos tuvieron que rescatar en la Tierra, se encontraba allí también. La pequeña hada llevaba el cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo y su piyama puesto, con una sonrisa adornándole los labios, casi sin importarle que se le notaran las ojeras por el cansancio que sentía.

—Al fin apareces —bramó Stella luego de soltar un bostezo.

—Buen día —dijo Musa, acercándose a paso ligero—. ¡Hola Roxy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó alegremente.

—Viene a desearles suerte. Me cruce a Faragonda ayer en la cena y me comentó sobre la situación —respondió Roxy—. Espero que puedan conseguir algo de la Reina Dorona que las ayude con el problema —se volteó a mirar a la pequeña Lumen, quien miraba con atención el cabello que la hada de los animales portaba—. Fue un placer conocerte pequeñita. Espero volver a verte pronto.

La Lumen asintió repetidas veces formando una sonrisa. Roxy les dirigió una última mirada a las Winx antes de abandonar el departamento.

—Fue agradable que pasara a saludarnos —dijo Flora una vez que estuvieron las seis solas—. Ha estado tan atareada con las tareas.

—No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos —Layla utilizó sus poderes para asegurarse de que las plantas de Flora estarían bien regadas mientras estuviesen ausentes—. ¿Alguna novedad de los chicos? ¿Bloom, Tecna?

—Hablé con Sky, pero no precisamente sobre el viaje. Lo siento.

—Timmy no me aviso nada todavía.

—Mi intuición me dice que los chicos llegaran en…—Musa fue interrumpida al escucharse el sonido de una nave acercándose—… este mismo instante.

Las chicas abandonaron el departamento. Se tomaron su tiempo en bajar hasta llegar a la entrada de Alfea, sorprendiéndose a ver una nave muy distinta a la que acostumbraban ver. Esta no era la misma que solían usar los chicos la clásica nave de Fontana Roja: Esta vez se trataba de una gigantesca nave de color bronce con detalles dorados. A simple vista se podía apostar que venía incorporado con la última tecnología por la manera en que se movía en el aire y la manera en que aterrizaba al suelo.

Una vez que aterrizó, las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Brandon y Helio con los mismos trajes espaciales de la vez anterior.

—¡Muy buenos días! Espero que hayan despertado bien —exclamó el escudero, sosteniendo a su novia cuando ésta se tiro encima de él—. Aunque veo que algunas personitas tuvieron problemas con el peine hoy —bromeó viendo el pelo de Musa. Ella hizo una mueca ante las palabras, pues era verdad, como había tenido poco tiempo en prepararse, salió con todo el cabello despeinado—. Igual te ves bien. A Riven le gustas con cualquier tipo de aspecto, sin importar que tu pelo se vea como un nido para pájaros.

_Con amigos así, para que querer enemigos_, pensó la ojiazul. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante al castaño, volvió a voltear cambiando completamente el semblante dándole una sonrisa a Helio.

Ingresó dentro de la nave quedando alucinada por lo que veía. Por fuera era una combinación de oro y bronce, y por dentro predominaba los tonos plateados con franjas bordos. En las paredes colgaban montones de armas de distintas formas y diferentes usos, unos más pequeños y otros más grandes. Unos paneles de control con pantallas táctiles, incorporados con la última tecnología, se encontraban en los laterales.

Apostaba que Tecna se caería de espalda al ver todo aquello.

Musa vio a Sky, Timmy y Nex sentados en unas cómodas sillas giratorias y pasando sus dedos por los paneles rápidamente. Pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue una silla frente de todos, donde se encontraba Riven. El especialista imitaba al resto de sus compañeros, sin percatarse de los presentes dentro de la nave. Pudo notar un holograma frente a él que mostraba la imagen del rostro de un hombre: A simple vista se notaba que se trataba de un Rey por la gran corona que portaba en la cabeza, mientras que posaba de perfil. Parecía ser una biografía por las palabras que surgían bajo la imagen, o quizás se trataba de una nota periodística.

Riven volteó al sentir la mirada de alguien en él. Al notar que se trataba de Musa, le sonrio levemente antes de cerrar el holograma y levantarse del asiento. Camino hasta ella y se detuvo frente al hada de hermosos ojos azules.

—Hola —susurró dándole un largo beso en los labios. Oyó a Musa soltar un jadea de sorpresa pero ella aun así no se alejo ni rompió contacto—. Uh… ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido al alejarse y ver la melena azulada muy despeinada.

Musa soltó un quejido entre dientes. Ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo peinado.

—Malos cálculos. No tuve tiempo. Me veo fabulosa igual —formuló velozmente, golpeándose mentalmente cuando sintió el calor en sus mejillas—, ¿Por qué no me veo mal, verdad? —quiso saber.

—Te ves bien.

Ella agradecía que, a pesar de que pasar de ser un chico normal a ser un príncipe, Riven aun mantenía esa esencia que lo convertía en el mismo: En Riven. No esperaba los típicos halagos empalagosos –lo más seguro era que lo golpeara si él llegara a intentarlo–, con un simple cumplido de su parte era feliz. Riven siempre hacia esa clase de comentarios con ese toque seductor que lo caracterizaba y ella adoraba.

—No creo que su espejo haya estado de acuerdo con eso —dijo Stella a un lado de los dos, apareciendo de la nada. Riven puso los ojos en blanco al verla—. Hola, Riven. O debería decir… "primo Riven". No puedo creer que estemos emparejados. ¿Sabías que tus padres son mis padrinos de nacimiento? En teoría, ¡Somos familia! ¿No te parece genial?

—No.

—Me gusta más Cedric: Es mucho más agradable que tú —refunfuñó el hada del sol y la luna, evidentemente ofendida, antes de marcharse hacia Brandon—. ¡Oh, y Musa, me lo agradeces después! —chasqueó los dedos y el hada musical sintió un revoltijo en su cabello.

—¿¡Qué me hizo!? No me digas que me ha hecho las mechas rubias otra vez…

—No, solo te ha hecho un peinado. Ahora te ves más presentable.

Musa ignoró el hecho de que él se contradijo a si mismo sobre su aspecto y formo un puchero en sus labios.

—Es broma. Sabes que siempre te ves hermosa por mas desastrosa que pienses que te veas —dijo el príncipe de Abydos suavemente. Y es que para él no había chicas más guapa y ardiente que el hada de la música—. Cambia ese semblante, ¡anda! —él paso su pulgar por la comisura del labio, provocando pequeñas cosquillas a Musa, logrando que dejara salir una risa silenciosa—. ¿Qué te parece la nueva nave?

Ella giró sobre su eje admirando de nuevo el interior de la nave. Había una pequeña puerta que debía ser el baño, y unas sillas más pequeñas casi en el centro para los pasajeros.

—Me gusta. Es muy moderno —opinó la peliazul. Riven sonrió al ver los ojos de su chica brillar.

—¿De dónde sacaron esta nave? —preguntó Layla curiosamente.

—Fue un regalo del padre de Riven —contestó alegremente Timmy girándose a verlos. Tecna se acercó a él dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Son naves de última generación que están siendo fabricadas en Abydos.

—El Rey de Abydos nos lo ha dado especialmente para esta misión —dijo Brandon, sentándose en una silla y comenzando a dar vueltas—. Muy generoso de su parte. Aunque Riven no quiso al principio que lo aceptáramos. Pero como han visto, no le hemos hecho caso —agregó, sonriendo divertido al ver como Riven rodó los ojos.

—Debieron ver como lo recibimos. Cayó del cielo, literalmente, y con un moño. Eso ayudo bastante a ahuyentar a la prensa —contó Nex, dirigiéndole un guiño a su novia—. ¿Sky, están listas las coordenadas?

—Afirmativo. Chicas, acomódense y pónganse cómodas —el especialista dijo antes de voltearse—. Bloom, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

El Príncipe de Eraklyon y la Princesa de Domino se alejaron a un rincón para tener más privacidad. Los demás se acomodaron en sus posiciones, Musa tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes por tener que separarse de Riven, pues él sería el capitán que manejaría el viaje desde el comando central. Aunque su ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por una leve sonrisa luego de que Riven le dio un par de besos en los labios para cambiarle el mal humor.

Musa se sentó en medio de Flora y Layla. Sabía que el viaje duraría bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa de Andros para descansar un poco más. Layla le preguntó algo, que Musa no presto atención a qué se refería, pero aun así asintió.

Pocos minutos después, el hada musical cayó dormida, sin darse cuenta que la nave tomaba otro rumbo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Primero que nada, ¡Quiero agradecerles por los mensajes por mi cumpleaños! Por suerte la pase muy bien :) _

_Lamento si el capítulo de hoy es muy extenso y aburrido, pero quería darle enfoque al tema que conversación de las Winx sobre tomarse un tiempo -es algo relevante para la trama más adelante-, y también me pareció lindo e importante poner una escena donde aparece la madre de Musa. _

_También quería informar que ahora los días de actualización serán mucho más largos. La razón es porque mañana comienzo a cursar en la facultad -matenme-. Intentaré subir la continuación en las próximas semanas (originalmente el capítulo era mucho más largo pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes)._

_¡Espero que les guste, nos leemos en la próxima!_


	6. EL FESTIVAL DE EUTERPE

**5**

**EL FESTIVAL DE EUTERPE**

El sentimiento de una ola de vibraciones comenzó a recorrer cada célula del cuerpo del hada de la música. Aun estando entre el limbo de la conciencia y la inconsciencia, ella murmuró unas palabras para que la dejaran descansar en paz, pero luego se dio cuenta que los estremecimientos que su cuerpo producían no se debía a que alguien la estuviese molestando.

Normalmente, eso solo sucedía cuando ella estaba cerca de su planeta natal, Melodía. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tomándose el tiempo de acostumbrarse a las luces cegadoras dentro de la nave. Ella se encontraba en posición fetal en el asiento, siendo Flora su única acompañante. Los demás habían desaparecido del lugar.

El hada de la naturaleza le sonrió al verla despierta.

—Es bueno que despertaras —dijo—, porque ya hemos llegado.

—¿Tan pronto? —Inquirió Musa frotándose los ojos—. Me pareció muy rápido el viaje. Como un pestañeo.

Flora se encogió de hombros.

Repentinamente un sonido muy conocido infiltró en los oídos de Musa. La familiaridad de aquel sonido tan sereno la lleno de una paz interior que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, casi agobiándola.

—Espera… ¿Estamos en donde creo que estamos? —le preguntó a Flora. La sonrisa grande del hada de la naturaleza fue su única respuesta—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

—Hace unos días atrás Bloom nos dijo sobre tu deseo de ver a tu padre antes de empezar la misión. Creímos que sería un lindo gesto de nuestra parte traerte de sorpresa. Nos contactamos con Cleo anteayer para comentarle el plan, y ella más que feliz aceptó. Ayer por la mañana la llamé y arreglamos quedarnos por un día aquí antes de partir mañana temprano —dijo Flora con su usual tranquilidad—. Aunque no podemos llevarnos todo el crédito. Los chicos también lo sabían. Riven se encargó de tomar una ruta más cercana para llegar. Hace menos de treinta minutos que aterrizamos, así que esperamos a que te despiertes por tu cuenta.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa cuando vio a Musa abalanzarse sobre ella y ser atrapada entre los brazos de su amiga peliazul. Flora escuchó repetidas veces los agradecimientos que el hada musical murmuraba con emoción contenida.

Ver a sus amigas con sonrisas es lo que la castaña siempre pedía, porque esas chicas que consideraba como _amigas _se habían convertido en personas tan indispensables en su vida que no podía imaginar una vida sin ellas. Flora siempre era la que velaba por la felicidad y seguridad de sus amigas, ocasionando que las chicas la catalogaran como la "madre" del grupo. Era divertido ver como en ocasiones Flora tomaba el rol muy seriamente y regañaba a Stella o Layla por discutir, o cuando ordenaba estrictamente a Musa que limpiara su cuarto, o cuando actuaba como enfermera personal para Bloom y Tecna cuando a estas dos les agarro varicela.

—Ven, vamos afuera —Flora propuso apenas Musa deshizo el abrazo—. Todos están afuera tomando fotos del paisaje. Tómalo como una día libre. Nos vendrá bien.

—¡Esto es espectacular! Justamente hoy es el festival de _Euterpe _**(1)**, donde veneramos a la musa de la música. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Por esa razón sentí una vibración recorrer mi cuerpo cuando estaba despertando! —exclamó genuinamente—. ¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas se encaminaron fuera de la nave. Flora admiró boquiabierta el bellísimo paisaje de Melodía, oyendo los diferentes sonidos y ritmos provenir de distintas direcciones. Musa le alegro ver la expresión que su amiga obtuvo al ver su planeta –no quería presumir, pero su hogar era uno de los más lindos y pintorescos del universo–. Melodía se mantenía igual de hermoso y armonioso que siempre.

A lo lejos vieron un gran grupo cerca de la bahía. Musa pudo ver a Stella posar cada dos segundos de diferentes maneras frente al mar cristalino junto a Twinkly mientras Brandon cumplía el rol de fotógrafo, y también a Bloom junto a Layla y Nex tomando fotos a cada minúscula cosa. Timmy y Tecna caminaban de la mano cerca del grupo mientras ella iba señalando los diferentes animales acuáticos que se dejaban ver bajo del mar. A unos metros se encontraban Sky, Helio y Riven transportando las mochilas de los demás en brazos y manos.

Musa no dudo mucho en correr hacia donde se encontraba Riven. Sin importar que cargara con muchas mochilas, ella se arrojó sobre él tirándolo en la arena. Él soltó un quejido, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué demonios pasaba, los labios de Musa atraparon los de él en un delirante beso. Los labios del hada siempre recibían con suavidad los de Riven, llenándolo de pura dicha y en ocasiones él podía jurar haber visto fuegos artificiales cada vez que se besaban. Riven correspondió el beso con ganas y acarició la mejilla de la chica con suavidad.

—Oigan, estoy yo aquí presente—soltó un quejido Sky, una vez que Helio se había ido a su encuentro con Flora.

—Cierra la boca —dijo Riven a unos centímetros de la boca de Musa. Ella se carcajeó antes de dejarle un pico y salir de encima de él—. ¿A qué se debió eso? No es que me este quejando…

—Gracias —masculló el hada con una sonrisa gigante—. Por traernos aquí. Sé que lo planearon las chicas y que ustedes igualmente colaboraron, así que gracias. A ti también, Sky —sonrió hacia el príncipe de Eraklyon, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—No hay por qué agradecer. Esto lo hicimos porque te queremos mucho, y sabemos lo importante que es para ti —le extendió la mano que ella aceptó rápidamente, ayudándola a pararse—. Además siempre quise visitar Melodía, lastimosamente nunca tuve la oportunidad hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo pudieron pasar? Melodía mantiene ahora una estricta seguridad luego de lo que pasó con las Ballenas Cantantes cuando estuvieron bajo el control de las Trix y de Trittanus; No pudieron pasar a menos que hayan cantado el himno de la nación de Melodía…

—Hablé con la Princesa Galatea antes de viajar —respondió Riven, para su sorpresa—. Le comenté sobre nuestra estadía por un día y se ofreció a darnos un pase exclusivo sin necesidad de cantar o algo por el estilo. Probablemente sin su ayuda aun estaríamos intentando entrar.

—Pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí —concluyó Sky.

—Tienes razón. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Iremos caminando y que uno de nosotros guíe la nave, a menos que la quieran dejar aquí. Estará bien. Melodía es muy segura y tranquila.

—La nave no abre las compuertas a menos que sea con mi huella digital o con la de los chicos —le informó Riven, abrazándola por la cintura—, cualquier idiota que intente robarla fracasara en el intento.

—¿Ni siquiera con magia?

—Ni siquiera con magia —afirmó.

—Debo admitir que estoy celoso —murmura Sky mirando con añoranza a la nave que descansaba a unos metros de él—. Realmente es una belleza —Riven sonríe con un toque de malicia al escucharlo decir aquello.

—¿Quieres que te haga un descuento? Te lo dejo en doce cuotas de $30.000.

—Riven —regañó Musa dándole un pequeño codazo—. Será mejor que comencemos a caminar, antes de que ustedes dos comiences a crear una ridícula e innecesaria pelea de niños.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —dijo Bloom acercándose a ellos. Sostenía entre sus manos una cámara que imprimía las fotos instantáneamente—. El paisaje es bellísimo. Verlo me da ganas de hacer un boceto ahora mismo.

—Según leí, Melodía celebra un festival cada 7 de cada mes en honor al número de las notas musicales. Hoy es siete de abril. ¿Hay algo programado para este día? —preguntó Tecna apareciendo de la mano con Timmy, quien veía su teléfono. Los demás fueron acercándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

—Pues sí. Hoy se celebra el "Festival de Euterpe".

—Eu… ¿Qué? —Repitió fallidamente la princesa de Solaria—. Agregaré ese nombre a mi lista de "ni soñando nombraré así a mis futuros hijos".

—Euterpe fue una de las nueve musas del Olimpo —respondió con diversión Musa—. Ella era la musa de la música. Por eso la adoramos tanto aquí en Melodía y fijamos esta fecha en especial para ella. Supongo que el festival se hará al atardecer en la plaza central —largo un suspiro—. Recuerdo que solía ser el día festivo favorito de mi madre…—murmuro lo último, con la cabeza gacha. Riven posicionó ambas manos en sus hombros, dándole un suave apretón y depositándole un beso en la nuca—. Gracias por hacer esto por mí, chicos. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Lo que sea por verte feliz —dijo Layla sonriéndole—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo?

—¡Andando!

Toda la arquitectura de Melodía predominaba de un estilo japonés. Una de las características que Melodía tenía era su arte es su eclecticismo**(2)**. Las esculturas y sus técnicas fueron derivadas de las tradiciones budistas y _shinto_, hechos de madera, dorada o pintada en colores brillantes, que es el tipo más común de material de escultura –palabras dichas por Tecna–. Melodía gozaba de arboles de cerezos, de alerce, la pícea y muchas otras variedades de abetos –tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a Flora que se había quedado fascinada por un árbol de cerezo–.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona cerca del Muelle del Canto, donde se localizaba una casa: era de dos pisos y muy pintoresca, con un tejado que está hecha de notas musicales y con un maravilloso jardín tropical que lo rodea. Stella y Layla fueron las primeras en reconocer la casa de Musa, recordando específicamente ese punto donde embarcaron y en donde Tritannus había convertido a su amiga en un monstruo marino.

—Aquí es —dijo Musa a sus amigos deteniéndose frente a su casa—. Yo… no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa —mintió. La emoción por ver su padre era inmensa, pero olvidaba el hecho de que ella no le comentó nada a su papá sobre el regreso de Riven, y mucho menos de que había vuelto con él.

—¿Discutiste con tu padre o algo? —preguntó Brandon con elocuencia.

—Eh… no.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema? —quiso saber Helio confundido.

—Bueno…—el hada musical dirigió una mirada sugestiva a Riven, quien frunció el entrecejo sin entender bien a qué se refería.

Stella fue la primera en adivinar la situación.

—¡Oh, ya entendí! ¡No le dijiste nada a tu padre de que volviste con Riven y se va a volver como loco cuando lo sepa!

Riven palideció rápidamente ante lo dicho. Él miró a Musa, preguntándole con la mirada si lo que dijo Stella era verdad. Para Riven, Musa siempre había sido un libro abierto: Fácil de leerla y comprenderla, aunque quizás él nunca supo cómo demostrárselo. La indiferencia que mostraba el rostro del hada le dio una respuesta inmediata: Riven estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Es en serio? —se quejó entre dientes.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que podías venir y que todo con mi padre estaría bien? —masculló ella duramente—. Lamento que esto se haya salido de tus planes, pero no creo que mi papá salte feliz en una pierna cuando te vea, dado que fuiste tú quien "rompió el corazón de su hija" al irte.

—¡Booyah! —exclamó Nex riéndose. Una mirada fulminante de Layla fue lo que lo detuvo de soltar otro comentario.

—Pensé que ya pasé la prueba de tu padre hace años atrás cuando lo ayude en el concierto de Fontana Roja.

—Pues eso ya quedo en el olvido. Ahora, tocaré la puerta, nos abstendremos a las consecuencias y que sea lo que dios quiera —término por decir la peliazul firmemente.

—Musa…—comenzó a disculparse, pero ella se dio vuelta y se alejo a paso apresurado.

Riven cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro resignado, sintiendo la mano de Timmy en su hombro en forma de consuelo. El príncipe de Abydos envío una mala mirada hacia Brandon, Nex y Sky, quienes se reían silenciosamente, antes de seguir a su chica hacia la casilla.

Musa subió rápidamente la pequeña escalera del pórtico y tocó repetidas veces la puerta. Oyó los apresurados pasos provenir desde el otro lado y vio como la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver la silueta de una chica.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

Cleo Swan era una joven hada de veinticinco años. Siendo su madre proveniente de Linfea, ella heredó sus poderes como hada de la sanación, pero vivían en Melodía porque su padre era de ahí. Cleo se destacaba por su cabellera negra azabache, que ahora le llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros, y por sus grandes ojos castaños. Se dedicó a estudiar medicina en Linfea, y solo cuando se graduó de la carrera de enfermería, volvió a su hogar.

—Hola Cleo —musitó felizmente Musa, dejándose envolver en el abrazo efusivo de su amiga—. Yo también te extrañe —como había dicho antes, ellas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerse a fondo, pero Cleo tenía una chispa que provocó que Musa le tomara cariño rápidamente, añadiendo que la pelinegra estaba ahí cuidando a su padre sin pedir nada a cambio. Ella también sabía que Cleo tuvo problemas para sociabilizar por haber pasado por una etapa de acoso en sus antiguas escuelas, por lo que se podía decir que Musa era la primera amiga de verdad que el hada de la naturaleza tenía—. ¿Nuevo look? —preguntó separándose levemente, señalando el ahora corto pelo del hada.

—Sí —rió la joven enfermera—. Debía cortármelo. Ya estaba creciendo horriblemente —sus ojos castaños escanearon a su amiga peliazul, antes de echarse encima de ella nuevamente y atraparla en otro abrazo—. Realmente te eche de menos —volvió a expresar antes de alejarse completamente—Bueno, eso sí ha sido incomodo —murmuró la pelinegra después de ver la escena que montaba, un tanto inquita ante la mirada irritante que la chica de cabello lila le dirigía—. Soy Cleo, hada de la _sanación_ y enfermera personal del padre de Musa. Es un placer conocerlos chicos, y un honor también a ustedes, Sus Altezas —hizo una especie de reverencia cuando reconoció a cinco personas pertenecientes a la realeza.

—Me halagas, querida. Es un honor para mí también conocerte, finalmente, en persona —Stella dijo entusiasmadamente. Se acercó a la pelinegra y le sacudió la mano repetidas veces—. Soy Stella Solace, Princesa de Solaria y hada del sol y la luna. Aunque eso ya lo sabías. Me gusta tu corte de pelo, y ese traje es… es… pintoresco —escaneó sin evitar ocultar la mueca de disgusto al ver la prenda tan simple y con bordeados de distintos colores que el hada vestía—. ¿Por quién fue diseñado? —preguntó sin ver que su novio se daba una palmada en la frente.

—Eh… ¿Fue diseñado por mi madre? —respondió en un titubeo. Pues el ambo **(3) **había sido hecho por su madre cuando entró a su segundo año de la carrera.

—Oh —susurró la rubia—. Bueno, ni modo… Te presento a esta pequeñita, es una Lumen proveniente de Lumenia. Su nombre es Twinkly —la pequeña estrellita aterrizó en el hombro de la princesa y con su diminuta mano hizo un saludo. Cleo sonrió en respuesta—. Y el guapísimo chico que ves ahí de pelo castaño y de traje verde es mi novio, Brandon Lancaster —presumió con voz soñadora. Brandon, un tanto sonrojado, le regalo una sonrisa a la pelinegra que fue correspondida.

—Soy Bloom Peters.

—¡Eres la Princesa de Domino!

—Prefiero ser solo Bloom —dijo tímidamente la pelirroja—. Hada de la llama del dragón. Él es mi novio, Sky Wallace —señaló al rubio de traje azul. Cleo lo reconoció rápidamente como el príncipe de Eraklyon, al que de adolescente tenía un fuerte crush en él. Avergonzada miró a Musa, quien la miraba con diversión al adivinar lo que la pelinegra estaba pensando en ese instante. Quizás no debió de comentarle al hada musical del enamoramiento que solía tener hacia Sky—. Ella es Layla Anderson, hada de las olas y Princesa de Andros.

—Él es mi pareja, Nex Lexington —dijo la morena de cabello rizado, Layla, señalando al chico de patillas y traje rojo. Nex solo hizo un asentimiento.

—Me llamo Flora, Flora Donatti. Y él es Helio Minette, mi novio —saludó la castaña de ojos verdes claros con una sonrisa siendo abrazada por el chico de traje naranja. Cleo sentía una buena vibra emanar de la chica—. Por lo que Musa me dijo, eres proveniente de Linfea. Yo también soy de allí, y soy hada de la naturaleza.

—Sí. Mi madre es de Linfea y es un hada de la naturaleza también. Heredé los poderes de la naturaleza pero mi poder está más vinculado con la sanación, por eso me dedique al campo de la medicina e intento hacer lo mejor posible para ayudar a las personas —comentó velozmente—. Lo siento, me he ido hasta por las ramas. No suelo ser muy sociable y cuando lo hago digo cualquier tontería o cosas sin sentido—rió con las mejillas coloradas.

—No pasa nada, C —Musa dijo abrazándola por los hombros—. No tienes por qué preocuparte o disculparte, nadie aquí te juzgara ni nada —agregó dulcemente. Estaba feliz de ver a su reciente amiga crear lazos con su grupo de amigos.

—Musa tiene razón. Aquí estamos todos en confianza —Cleo escuchó decir al chico de pelo color arena y traje amarillo patito—. Soy Timmy Cleveland —sonrió ajustándose las gafas—, y ella es mi novia, Tecna Burton —dirigió su mirada a la chica de pelo lila, quien aún seguía mirándola fijamente con desconfianza. Cleo le sonrió con nerviosismo, no esperándose que el gesto sea correspondido.

—¿Ya terminaron con las presentaciones? —la pelinegra miró hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz. Se encontró en un rincón apoyado en la pared a un chico con traje purpura y cabello alocadamente magenta, junto a una mirada tranquila. Cleo no duro mucho tiempo en reconocerlo como Riven Hawthorne, el amor de la vida de Musa, y por lo que vio y leyó en las noticias, el príncipe de Abydos—. Supongo que no hay necesidad de presentarme, ¿verdad? —Por un momento Cleo pensó que se lo preguntaba a ella, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero se relajo cuando vio como él se volteaba en dirección a donde Musa se encontraba.

—No, pero estaría bien que lo hicieras. Ya sabes, por educación —contestó tajante la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

El joven especialista soltó un suspiro.

—Riven —siseó con tono distraído.

—¡Oh vamos, Riven! ¿No me digas que el reencontrarte con tu suegro –o ex, depende de que te diga cuando te vea–, te da pavor? —Brandon no perdió la oportunidad de provocar al pelimagenta. Sabía que Riven estaba sumamente nervioso por tener que reencontrarse con el padre de Musa luego de que, literalmente, él haya rotó con el hada. El castaño dudaba que Hoboe Wang le diera una cálida bienvenida—. Debo admitir que estoy comenzando a disfrutar del viaje.

—¡Cállate, Brandon! —aunque su tono de voz mostrara enojo, sus ojos brillaban de intranquilidad.

—Basta, los dos —bramó Musa señalándolos cual madre a sus hijos revoltosos—. Suelen ser así de infantiles —le comentó a Cleo, oyendo a su mejor amigo negarlo e imaginándose al pelimagenta rodando los ojos—. Y sí, él es Riven Hawthorne, mi ex-novio —añadió señalándolo con la mirada, viendo como el semblante de él cambiaba de enfado a perplejidad, al igual que todos sus demás amigos en general—. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—En tu habitación —respondió Cleo tristemente—. Suele estar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. Realmente te extraña.

La revelación de dicha información provocó que los ojos de Musa se aguaran rápidamente. Por un momento se sintió la peor hija del universo por no pasar tiempo con su padre, cuando en realidad se había estado esforzando muchos años intentando que su papá se sintiese orgulloso de ella, y quizás ahora solo debía dejar todo atrás y dedicarse únicamente a estar a su lado.

—Iré a verlo —murmuró antes de mirar a sus amigos dentro de la sala—, acomódense y siéntanse en como en casa. ¿Cleo, podrías…?

—Claro. Yo les mostraré donde pueden dejar sus cosas y en donde dormirán esta noche, y de paso les daré un pequeño recorrido por la casa.

—Gracias.

Musa se dirigió a las escaleras en forma de caracol y comenzó a subirlas rápidamente. Al llegar a la segunda planta vio un pasillo de colores pasteles siendo decorado por varias fotografías de ella en sus distintas etapas. Una en especial la atrajo: En ella se mostraba a una pareja de unos treinta, un hombre de cabellera azulada con peinado atado y una bellísima mujer pelinegra, ambos con sus frentes juntas. Lo más emocional de la foto, era que ambos veían con amor y devoción hacia una pequeña de seis años en medio de ambos, que llevaba con dos coletas medianas y un vestido rojo con notas musicales grabadas, riéndose a carcajadas. Musa recordaba vagamente esa imagen como la ultima tomada antes del fallecimiento de su madre.

Súbitamente ella escuchó los acordes de una guitarra criolla ser tocados. La melodía emergía de su habitación, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo apreciar a su padre sentando en una silla en el balcón, sosteniendo el instrumento que solía ser de él cuando era joven. Su padre se veía a simple vista bien físicamente, aunque los signos de cansancio se notaban en su rostro mientras tocaba los acordes con los ojos cerrados.

Musa desde que se convirtió en hada guardiana de Melodía tenía el don de escuchar las canciones que las personas guardaban en sus corazones o las que cruzaban por sus mentes. Prestando mucha atención a lo que el corazón de su padre dictaba, la letra de la canción vino rápidamente a su mente. Ella sonrió felizmente al reconocerla, pues era una canción que ambos habían escrito la última vez que Musa vino de visita hace meses atrás.

_Me arropabas__ y__ apagabas las luces__  
__Me mantuviste sana y a salvo por las noches __  
__Las niñas pequeñas dependen de cosas como esas__  
__Me cepillaste los dientes y me peinabas mi cabello__  
__Tuviste que llevarme a todas partes… _**(4)**

—_Siempre estuviste ahí cuando mire atrás_ —cantó Musa acercándose. Hoboe abrió los ojos instantáneamente—. _Tenias que hacerlo todo solo. Hacer una vida, hacer un hogar… Debió haber sido tan difícil como es_ —sonrió sentándose en el suelo frente a él. Su padre sonrió levemente sin dejar de tocar—. _Y cuando no podía dormir de noche. Asustada de que las cosas no salieran bien, me tomabas de la mano y me cantabas…_

—"_Oruga, en el árbol:__¿Te preguntas como serás? No puedes ir lejos __p__ero siempre puedes soñar. Deseo que puedas, deseo hubieras podido. No te preocupes, sujétate fuerte. Te prometo que llegara un día... En que la mariposa vuele lejos_—ambos cantaron en perfecta sincronía. La voz de Hoboe **(5)** era rasposa pero con perfecto tono—. _Mariposa vuela lejos. __Extiende tus alas, no te puedes quedar__. __Toma esos sueños y a hazlos realidad. Mariposa vuela lejos, mariposa vuela lejos…__Hemos estado esperando este día__ m__ucho tiempo y sabemos lo que debes hacer__. __Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa__, m__ariposa vuela lejos…mariposa vuela lejos…"_

La música llegó a su fin con los últimos acordes.

—Papá —sonrió emocionada para luego abrazar fuertemente a su padre, siendo correspondida—. Lo siento tanto por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… Te extrañe…—sollozó sobre su hombro.

—Mi pequeña Musa —murmuró él sobre su coronilla—. Al fin en casa. La música de mis oídos.

Duraron unos minutos en el abrazo con la música tranquila rodeándolos. La guitarra había sido desplazada delicadamente por el suelo. Musa cerró los ojos complacida al sentir unas suaves caricias en su cabello.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? —Hoboe preguntó separándose—. Podría haberte esperado con un lindo almuerzo tradicional, o por lo menos bien vestido —dijo mirando su propia vestimenta que consistía en un piyama enterizo a rayas. Ella ahogó una risa.

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa —respondió—. Aunque confieso que yo tampoco sabía que vendría aquí. Fue idea de mis amigas y de Cleo.

—Pues qué bueno que no han subido contigo. No quisiera que me vieran así.

—Menos Stella. Te daría un casual sermón por usar esa fea piyama —bromeó riéndose—. ¿Cómo te sentiste estos días? ¿No tuviste ningún episodio?

—Hija, sabes que Cleo te hubiera informado si algo malo me hubiese sucedido. Me siento bien, mejor, más relajado —contestó estirando sus brazos, haciéndose tronar los huesos para el disgusto de Musa—. Las caminatas por la playa ayudan mucho, ¿sabes? Ya no me agito demasiado, y creo que ha bajado de peso haciendo eso. Cleo ha estado tomándome la presión y esta a la medida justa. En simples palabras: Tu padre está bien.

—¿Ha venido el señor Gray en algún momento? —preguntó Musa. Hoboe guardo silencio, admirando el paisaje—. Papá…—insistió.

—Sí. Unas tres veces. Pero pudimos llegar a un acuerdo.

Musa pasó sus manos por su cabello suelto en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Cuando el doctor que atendió a su padre en el momento que había diagnosticado su afección, le dio un par de recetas de los medicamentos que él debía tomar, y el precio por ellos eran mucho más caros de lo que ella podía costear, considerando que eran varios remedios y que su padre debía de tomarlo de por vida. Ella averiguó distintos lugares, solo habiendo uno que se lo dejaba a un precio bastante accesible.

Allí es donde conoció al señor Gray, magnate farmacéutico que tenía su propia farmacia en Melodía, que le ofreció un trato al ver a la joven desesperada por tener los medicamentos para su padre, dejándole en claro que podía ir pagándoselo de a poco pero sin saltearse las fechas límites. Lastimosamente, Musa se está atrasando en un pago mensual y el señor Gray estuvo muy insistente en querer conseguir el dinero que le correspondía. Musa realmente no lo culpaba, ella estaría del mismo modo si fuera al revés, pero lo que si le molestaba era el modo en que se comportaba el señor Gray al punto de atosigar a su padre o a Cleo y a llamarla a ella unas cuatro veces en el día.

Tampoco quería pedirles el dinero a sus amigas. Ellas no sabían nada del trato que Musa tenía con el señor Gray, quizás imaginaban que los medicamentos los conseguía gratuitamente Cleo o porque creían que el hada musical de verdad podía pagarlo. Más de una vez se vio tentada a pedirles si podían darle un préstamo para pagarle lo que le debía al señor Gray cuando ellas le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda en algo, pero su orgullo y vergüenza la detuvo a tiempo. Realmente no quería depender del dinero de sus amigas, tampoco quería ser catalogada como una interesada.

—Gané algo con las lecciones de guitarra, piano y canto en Alfea. Con eso llego a pagar el mes atrasado.

—No quiero que gastes tus ahorros en mí. ¿Sabes que no es necesario que…?

—Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase. No le des poca importancia a tu estado de salud. Hoy iré a llevarle el dinero al señor Gray, seguiremos con el trato y no volveré a atrasarme con el pago. Es mi dinero, papá, si quiero gastarlo en pagarte los medicamentos tienes que aceptarlo sin chistar.

—No debería ser de esta forma. Yo soy tu padre, yo debería estar cuidando de ti, no tú de mí —murmuró con desgano—. Ese dinero era para que abras tu propio estudio de grabación, o para tus gastos personales. No es justo que la estés gastando todo en mí.

—Hago lo que toda hija haría por su padre —lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie—. El estudio puede esperar, en algún futuro se podrá dar. Ahora lo primordial es controlar tu salud. Y no quiero oírte discutir más el tema —lo silenció con la mirada cuando lo vio con la intención de volver a tomar la palabra—. Hay algo que quería comentarte…

—¿Sobre qué Riven ha vuelto y tú regresaste con él?

—Sí y también que… Espera, ¿¡qué!? —casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. La idea principal era comentarle el tema lo más pacíficamente posible para no alterarlo, aunque por lo visto su padre iba a un paso más adelante—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que volví con él? —preguntó curiosamente. Cleo no pudo habérselo dicho, ya que ella había jurado no decírselo.

—¿Cómo lo supe? No soy tonto, Musa, mucho menos ciego. Vi las noticias de que el heredero de la Corona de Abydos había vuelto y era nada más ni nada menos que tu ex-novio. Cuando oí que él regresó a Magix lo primero que pensé es que había vuelto por ti. Seamos francos, sería un tonto si no hubiese regresado a por ti, hija mía, sabiendo lo valiosa que eres. Se hubiera arrepentido de haberte dejado ir sin luchar —lentamente tomó la guitarra del suelo y comenzó a guardarle en su estuche negro—. Me hace recordar a una frase, que tu madre me enseñó.

—"Αγάπη σαν μουσική" —repitió Musa las palabras que su madre le había dicho en el sueño. Hoboe parpadeó sorprendido, pero no hizo pregunta de dónde lo sabía.

—Esa misma… Se traduce del griego: "El amor como Música" —murmuró Hoboe ahora con una leve sonrisa—. El amor es Música, hija mía. Cuando abrazas a _esa_ persona, sientes una melodía que te recorre desde lo más profundo de tu ser. El abrazo es como una sinfonía en el pecho. Su voz, su calor; Son los acordes que hacen vibrar por completo el cuerpo. ¿Sientes eso cuando estás con Riven?

Musa cerró los ojos meditándolo. Pudo proyectar la imagen de Riven, mirándola con fijeza y con una sonrisa ladeada, viendo las emociones que surcaban en esos faroles violetas, viéndose a sí misma reflejados en ellos. El amor y adoración que sus ojos mostraban, y la dedicación que él brindaba cuando intentaba hacerla reír o hacerle algún cumplido. El corazón le latía rápidamente, y sintió unos cosquilleos en la punta de sus dedos. Las vibraciones que su padre mencionó…

Ella abrió los ojos con una mirada que demostraba firmeza.

—Sí.

—Entonces significa que él es el indicado —suspiró el hombre. Pues era difícil ver como su retoño comenzaba a ver las cosas de la vida con más claridad por sí sola, él realmente podía presentir que en cualquier momento su hija volaría lejos de su lado en definitivo, y para siempre—. Me alegro que entiendas y sientas el significado del amor como música, mi pequeña.

—¿Y… qué piensas sobre esto? ¿Sabes que él… está aquí en casa? —balbuceó al verlo tan pacifico.

—Lo vi venir contigo desde aquí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Musa se mordió la mejilla por dentro al darse cuenta lo descuidada que fue—. Quizás no estoy del todo contento con que se haya ido repentinamente de tu vida y te dejara lidiando con una ruptura no deseada de tu parte, pero debo comenzar a respetar tus decisiones, hija. Como dije recién, si estás segura de que quieres estar con él, está bien para mí.

—Wow… Pensé que reaccionarias peor que eso —admitió ella lentamente—. Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo veas, actuaras como si nunca se hubiese ido?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —ella dijo un minuto después. Él asintió inmediatamente. Musa se acercó a él a susurrarle el pedido en el oído. Hoboe abrió los ojos incrédulamente ante lo dicho—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por favor? —junto las manos bajo su barbilla con un puchero en los labios.

—¿Realmente quieres que haga eso?

—Un poco, sí. Quiero ver su reacción.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, princesa —aceptó Hoboe con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

—Debo admitir que me agrada este cambio radical tuyo, _primito_ —Riven oyó a Stella decir a su lado—. Al fin tienes ropa que este a la moda. Nunca creí vivir para ver eso —agarró una camisa negra que él había dejado en la cama provisoria.

—¿Repíteme por qué estás aquí?

—Porque compartes habitación con mi novio, duh.

_Y él ni siquiera está aquí_, se quejo mentalmente.

Él y Brandon habían sido instalados junto a Timmy en una habitación de la planta baja cerca de la sala de estar. La habitación estaba vacía cuando ingresaron, pero Cleo se encargó de hacer aparecer con magia una cama cucheta y una individual y un mueble para poner las mochilas. Solo sería un día y una noche lo que durarían en Melodía para partir a Lumenia.

—Tengo una buena señal desde aquí —Timmy dijo tecleando en su computadora desde un rincón—. Ya está todo listo para partir a Lumenia.

—Sí… pero eso lo haremos mañana querido Timmy. Tómate esto como una día completamente de relajación y alejados del trabajo —volvió a decir la rubia mirándose las uñas—. ¿No deberíamos estar almorzando ya? Muero por probar que clase de platillos sirven aquí.

—Justamente eso venía a decirles —apareció Flora por la puerta con un delantal amarrado a su cintura—. Ayudé a Cleo a preparar el almuerzo, ¿podrían ayudar a poner la mesa, por favor? Envíe a Tecna a llamar a Musa y a su padre, quienes aun no han bajado.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —gimoteó Stella. Flora la observó elevando una ceja—. Quiero decir, ¡Tengo que hacerlo! —aclaró levantándose de mala gana de la cama.

—No es tan difícil poner la mesa, Stella —bramó con diversión Riven. Timmy dejo escapar una risa.

—¡Lo sería si estuvieras tan exhausto como yo lo estoy!

—Eso es por quedarte hasta tarde con el celular viendo catálogos de moda —Flora dijo en tono de regaño—. Y no puedes negarlo. Me levante a la madrugada al baño y te vi aun con la luz prendida.

—¡Eran diseños de Versace, Flora, VERSACE!

Riven le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros, ninguno de los dos entendiendo a que se refería Stella. Flora solo dejo salir un suspiro antes de abandonar la habitación con los dos especialistas detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la sala cada uno aportaba algo para ampliar el lugar para que pudieran comer todos. Tecna apareció minutos después bajando las escaleras.

—Bajaran en unos minutos —informó el hada peli lila—. Me dio lástima tener que interrumpirlos, se los veía muy alegres a ambos mientras charlaban. Me alegra ver a Musa así de radiante.

—Hemos hecho bien entonces —dijo Bloom arrastrando a su novio para que se sentara a su lado y sosteniendo a la pequeña Lumen en su mano libre.

—Gracias por ayudarme en la cocina, Flora —agradeció Cleo con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida inmediatamente—. Espero que les gusten la combinación de carne con arroz y vegetales —la pelinegra sonrió en dirección del hada de la tecnología, pero Tecna no le devolvió el gesto y mucho menos volteó a mirarla—. Iré a traer las cosas —susurró cabizbaja entrando a la cocina.

Riven notó ese intercambio de miradas. La única cosa que se le venía a la mente es que quizás Tecna se encontraba un poco mosqueada con la nueva y cercana amistad que Musa mantenía con Cleo. Los típicos celos de mejores amigas cuando se sienten amenazadas de que otra persona puedan quitarles su lugar.

—¿Qué? —oyó a Tecna preguntarle a Flora, quien al parecer se percató de la situación también.

El especialista siguió el camino que la pelinegra había hecho. Encontró al hada acomodando platos redondos hondos en una gran charola de plata. El semblante en su rostro ahora se encontraba un poco apagado comparado con lo alegre que parecía cuando abrió la puerta hoy a la mañana. Riven pensó que parecía un pequeño ciervo recién nacido y descubriendo el mundo por cómo se comportaba y actuaba, con lo poco que llego a estudiarla.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Riven hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Vio como lo miro confundida, evidentemente sin entender a que se refería—. El padre de Musa. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —dijo suavizando su tono.

—Arritmia. Es una alteración que afecta el ritmo cardíaco —respondió Cleo sirviendo agua hirviendo en una taza de porcelana—. Provoca graves síntomas como palpitaciones, síncope **(7)**, dolores torácicos, dificultades para respirar y pérdidas de conocimiento… Por eso el señor Wang debe estar bajo el cuidado de alguien. Él padece de _bradicardia_, lo que significa que los latidos de su corazón son demasiado lentos. Al principio Musa estuvo cuidando a su padre, pero cuando comenzaron a haber problemas y necesitaban de ella para las misiones en Magix, ella fue al hospital consultando por alguien que pudiera cuidar a su padre mientras ella no estaba. Soy recién graduada y la gente usualmente recurren a enfermeros más experimentados para estos casos, pero Musa confió plenamente en mí y me eligió para cuidar a su padre, y aquí estoy —comentó brevemente—. Ella es realmente maravillosa —agregó sonriendo.

Riven sonrió levemente.

—Sí. Ella es asombrosa —Cleo pudo ver como los ojos del chico brillaban mientras miraba un cuadro colgado en la pared, donde se mostraba a una Musa de diecinueve años junto a su padre, ambos sonriendo a la cámara en un parque.

—Realmente la amas, ¿verdad? —las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca. Musa una vez le dijo que Riven solía ser muy reservado con sus emociones y pensamientos, y que frecuentaba en enfadarse cuando alguien hacia comentarios o preguntas personales—. Lo siento… no quise sonar entrometida…

—No lo sientas. Quizás mi yo del pasado hubiera soltado algún comentario hiriente o trataría de evadir el tema, quizás hasta negar lo evidente —dice mirándola de reojo—. Ahora no me avergüenzo de decir en voz alta que amo a esa hermosa, talentosa y testaruda mujer llamada Musa Wang —reveló, sin saber que detrás de él la silueta de la peliazul apareció. Musa se quedó congelada ante la revelación, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente—. ¿Cómo es el tema del tratamiento de Hoboe? ¿Tiene todo lo necesario? ¿No le hace falta nada? —cambio de tema repentinamente, con un gesto de intriga pintado en el rostro.

—Errr…—balbuceó Cleo. Cuando vio a Musa detrás de Riven negando con la cabeza, supo que su amiga no quería que contestara la pregunta—, sí, tenemos todo. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Él estuvo a punto de replicar, porque evidentemente se dio cuenta que el hada mentía, pero fue interrumpido por una melodiosa voz.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Oh, de nada en particular. Riven se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar la comida a la sala. Pero puedo hacerlo por mi misma —la pelinegra, utilizando su magia, comenzó a levitar la charola con los platos encima con un movimiento de su muñeca—, los dejo solos. Apúrense que si no se enfriaran sus platos.

Cleo salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Riven observó a Musa intercalar su mirada entre la puerta y él, como si estuviera debatiendo si irse con los demás y dejarlo ahí solo o hablar sobre lo ocurrido fuera de la casa. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin haber arreglado las cosas por un tonto desacuerdo, mucho menos que estropee los pequeños avances que logró hacer para mejorar su relación con el hada.

—Musa, escúchame, quiero decirte que tienes razón, y lamento…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la peliazul sobre los suyos haciendo presión. No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco se quejaría de esas espontáneas muestras de afecto de _su _parte. Era una _muy buena _forma callarlo y de mantenerlo callado.

Los labios de Musa sabían a fresa por el brillo labial que los cubría. La esencia a rosas que su cabello y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía nublaba sus sentidos de una forma instantánea. Las finas manos sujetaban con firmeza sus mejillas, ahuecándolas dulcemente mientras sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de él creando un seductivo compás. Inmediatamente sus manos cobraron vida e inconscientemente, sabiendo de memoria el camino, agarró los costados de su cintura y la acercó a él.

—No digas nada —susurró el hada entre besos. Los labios de Riven abandonaron los de ella y comenzaron un camino desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello descubierto—, no tienes que decir nada. Fue una estupidez enfadarme por… bueno, ya ni siquiera sé porque me enoje —suspiró intentando regular su respiración.

—¿Tu padre…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, separándose luego de dejar un último beso en el cuello de Musa. Aun la abrazaba por su cintura y ella lo sostuvo nuevamente de las mejillas para mantener las miradas juntas.

—Él… está bien. Quizás no tan contento con, bueno, lo nuestro…

—Dios, no otra vez —soltó un quejido a la par que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Musa—. ¿Tengo que ganarme el respeto y confianza de tu padre, otra vez, verdad?

—Sí. ¿Acaso esto es una tarea difícil para el gran héroe especialista? —Bromeó ella, apenas él recobro la postura, utilizando los títulos que había ganado durante los años en Fontana Roja—. El agrado de un padre hacia la pareja de su hija es algo muy importante en nuestra tradición. ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear por el respeto de mi padre, sin importar lo duro que sea?

—Lo que sea por estar a tu lado.

—¿Sabes algo? Creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a recibir estos cumplidos de tu parte —susurró la peliazul sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Pero verás que mi papá te aceptara nuevamente. Hay que darle tiempo para que lo digiera —dejo caer sus manos, Riven sintió los dedos de Musa buscar los suyos y entrelazarlos con las suyas—. Ahora vamos a desayunar. Nos queda un gran y largo día por delante —y él se dejo guiar por ella.

Las veces que Riven había ido a la casa de Musa fueron unas cinco veces en total cuando aun eran novios, y todas ellas siempre fuero cuando su padre se encontraba de viajes por negocios musicales y ella quedaba sola por unos días. Él, como el "caballeroso" novio que era, iba a hacerle compañía. Ahora comprendía que todo era completamente distinto, pues se sentía un intruso allí y más cuando sabía que el padre de su _aún-no-novia-oficial _no estaba augusto con su presencia.

En la sala todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa caoba con un jarrón origami de un cisne como decoración en el centro. La charola que Cleo había puesto en el medio ahora solo contaba con dos vasos de jugo y dos grandes platos con fideos, arroz, pescados y carnes mezclado con vegetales.

Riven miró el lugar detalladamente. No cambio nada, lo único que se veía distinto era la ubicación de los muebles, o que faltaban algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo el sofá de dos cuerpos rojo, que antes solía estar cerca de la ventana –que era el favorito del padre de Musa y, aunque ahora odiaba admitirlo, que ese sillón también había sido testigo de cómo Musa y él se profesaban amor de una forma bastante erótica–, ya no se veía por el lugar.

El príncipe de Abydos tragó duro cuando vio sentado en la cabecera de la mesa al padre de Musa, mirándolo con fijeza y una ceja alzada.

Hoboe tuvo que esforzarse mucho para aceptara a Riven como pareja de Musa años atrás. Partiendo con la idea de que el muchacho era un holgazán no muy bien educado, prepotente y con problemas de ira, era el tipo de chico que nunca hubiese imaginado para su adorada hija. Por mucho tiempo lo pensó de esa forma desde que su hija adulaba tanto a ese muchacho luego de ataque a Alfea por las descendientes de las tres hechiceras ancestrales en su primer año –no ayudo mucho el hecho de que se enterara tiempo después que Riven tuvo una relación amorosa con una de esas hechiceras, y que para colmó él estuviese presente en un ataque de brujas contra su hija, negándole ayuda para escapar cuando ella se lo pidió–.

Su perspectiva cambio un poco cuando vio la brillante mirada de su pequeña Musa dirigirse a ese especialista en medio del concierto de Fontana Roja, reconociendo esa chispa en sus ojos, pues él solía ver a su amada esposa de la misma manera que su hija veía al muchacho y viceversa. Riven resultó ser educado, incluso lo ayudó luego de que una loca bruja intentara querer asesinarlo para cobrar venganza contra Musa. Lo que lo convenció definitivamente de que él había hecho mal en juzgarlo antes de tiempo, fue cuando se enteró por su hija y por la directora Faragonda de que Musa estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por Lord Darkar, pero que Riven había arriesgo su propia vida para salvarla. A partir de ese momento supo que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por haber hecho tal acción por proteger a su hija.

Con el paso de los años se acostumbró a ver al especialista en su hogar haciéndole compañía a su hija. Podría decirse que él y Riven se llevaban relativamente bien, ya que ambos compartían una cosa en común: Su amor incondicional por Musa. Su hija era feliz junto a él, y a Hoboe con eso le bastaba para saber que él muchacho era merecedor del amor de su pequeña.

Pocos años después se sorprendió cuando vio a su hija detrás de la puerta una noche, bañada en lágrimas y con evidentes ojeras, le había informado sobre la partida de Riven y su rompimiento. Mentiría si dijera que no se enfado con él por romperle el corazón a Musa, pero sabía que esos eran golpes de la vida que no podía evitar. Tenía fe en que su hija lo comprendería y sabría superarlo a su manera y a su debido tiempo.

Ahora, Hoboe se encontraba sumamente divertido –a pesar de mantener un semblante serio–, con la reacción del muchacho pelimagenta al verlo. Podría sacar provecho de la situación, ya que Musa le dio el consentimiento de poder hacerlo.

—Llegamos —anunció Musa sentándose en la silla situada al lado de Cleo.

Riven se percató que el único asiento disponible era en la otra cabecera, literalmente frente al padre de Musa. Lentamente tomó asiento evitando la mirada divertida de sus amigos. Agarró de la charola los dos vasos en cada mano y una se la extendió a Musa quien la aceptó dándole una linda sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes —dijo Hoboe señalando a Tecna a su lado izquierdo—. Hola, _Riven_ —saludó frívolamente—. Es raro volver a verte por aquí después de… _tantos_ años.

El especialista carraspeó incómodamente.

—Lamento mi atrevimiento, señor Wang. Recientemente me acabo de reincorporar al escuadrón de los especialistas y surgió este viaje a raíz de eso —respondió como excusa. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente salir huyendo de ahí, en vez de confrontar al padre de su chica. La valentía que tuvo en la cocina estando con Musa parecía haberse evaporado.

—Ya veo —jugueteó con la cuchara—. Habrás tenido tus razones para marcharte así de repente, dejando todo atrás… Incluso a mi hija —Stella, quien era una de las más concentrada en la conversación que surgía entre ambos hombres, dejo escapar una toz cuando se atragantó con la bebida. Riven carraspeó incómodo—. ¿Supongo que te fue bien? Normalmente cuando alguien decide desaparecer no tiene planeado volver por lo menos unos cinco años después o más, ya sabes, cuando la herida deje de doler. ¿Qué has estado haciendo este último tiempo, jovencito?

Musa sintió unos toqueteos en su hombro. Se estiró por detrás de la silla de Cleo para ver a Brandon haciéndole señas para que se inclinara.

—Pensé que tu padre reaccionaria de forma indiferente, no que tiraría esa clase de comentarios en su contra. Me sorprende que no hayas saltado a defenderlo.

—En realidad no está enfadado con él —susurró Musa para que Brandon solamente escuchara—. Solo está actuando así para poner en prueba a Riven. Es todo fingido.

—¿Ya mencioné que amo a tu padre? Es mi nuevo modelo a seguir —dijo el castaño mirando con admiración al padre de su mejor amiga—. Disfrutaré del show sin sentir pena por él entonces.

El desayuno pasó de forma lenta y entretenida para los presentes –menos para Riven–. El especialista estuvo bajo la mirada crítica del padre de Musa todo el tiempo, tirándole una avalancha de preguntas que él debía contestar de forma sincera y rápida para dar una buena impresión. Le sorprendió ver que Musa no decía nada al respecto ni mostraba signos de querer ayudarlo a salir del embrollo, es más, parecía disfrutar su sufrimiento.

Pero creía firmemente que valía la pena pasar por ese momento vergonzoso al ver la sonrisa que brotaba de los labios de Musa, iluminando su rostro y haciendo brillar sus ojos azul marino.

_Vale realmente la pena_, pensó Riven admirándola con devoción antes de volver su atención al interrogatorio de Hoboe.

* * *

Luego de haber descansado lo suficiente, las hadas y los especialistas decidieron ir a la tarde a la celebración de la musa Euterpe a la plaza central de Melodía.

**PARQUE EUTERPE**

"**BIENVENIDOS AL FESTIVAL DE EUTERPE"**

La plaza de Melodía estaba llena de gente festejando alegremente con vestimentas coloridas y música sonando por doquier. Había puestos de suvenir, de comida y hasta de pequeñas actividades de entretenimiento. Cerca de la fuente cuya decoración consistía de la estatua de una mujer tocando una flauta, había un gran escenario preparado para quien quisiera subir a tocar o a cantar. El ambiente rebalsaba de alegría y de júbilo.

Musa se encargó de enseñarle a cada uno lo que significaba cada escultura que decoraba el lugar. Muchas personas se habían acercado a ella para saludarla –ya que se trataban de vecinos que la conocían desde pequeña–. También un grupo de niños se aproximaron para pedirles autógrafos tanto a ella como a las Winx y a los especialistas.

—¡Miren esos trajes! —Bramó Stella señalando a un grupo de bailarinas con kimonos coloridos—. ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

—Son kimonos. Se suelen usar mucho, aunque ahora predomine la ropa más informal —dijo Musa risueña—. Creo que vi un puesto al principio que los vendían.

—¡Si, si, los veo desde aquí! ¡_Vamos __s__nookums__! ¡Nos vemos más tarde chicos!_ —sin decir más, Stella agarró el brazo de su novio y se lo llevo a rastras, casi dejando que Brandon se tropezara.

—Pobrecito —Nex dijo mirando con diversión la dirección por donde su amigo era arrastrado.

—¿Más ropa? Esa chica quedara en bancarrota si sigue gastando así el dinero —negó con la cabeza Layla.

—Técnicamente Stella tiene un fondo bancario que nunca tiene fin, por lo tanto seguirá gastando el dinero en ropa hasta el fin de sus días —obvió el hada de la tecnología.

—Que lastima que Cleo no pudo acompañarnos. ¿Me dijo que está haciendo unas clases online?

—Sí —le respondió Musa a Flora—. Es un pequeño curso para perfeccionarse en su titulo.

—Les serviría mucho tener a un hada como Cleo en el Winx Club, ¿no creen? —propuso Helio.

—No, gracias. Ya somos suficientes en el grupo —todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Tecna. Musa miró confundida a su mejor amiga al notar la sequedad en su tono de voz. Quiso replicarle, pero la mano de Riven sobre la suya la detuvo, más aun cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza, por lo que decidió dejar el tema ahí nomás.

Los segundos en separarse del grupo fueron Layla y Nex, perdiéndose en los puestos deportivos. Flora se había alejado junto con Helio cuando vio un puesto donde vendían flores artificiales. Bloom y Sky inmediatamente fueron a bailar una canción lenta que tocaba un hombre con un violín, siendo seguidos por Tecna y Timmy.

Finalmente, Musa y Riven quedaron solos.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó Riven tomando su mano con la suya.

—Claro que lo estoy —respondió ella con regocijo—. Hace demasiado tiempo que no me sentía así… como en casa —echó una mirada a su alrededor—. Estar de nuevo en mi hogar, haber pasado tiempo con mi padre luego de tanto tiempo… y el estar contigo, Riven, no puedo pedir nada más para ser feliz.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos donde ella se refugió sin replicar, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Musa se tranquilizo cuando los latidos del corazón de Riven llenaron sus oídos. Las personas a su alrededor se detenían a admirarlos al ver a la joven pareja de esa forma, incluso algunos les tomaban fotografías discretamente.

—Disculpen, no he podido evitar tomarles una foto —una anciana les dijo cuando ambos la miraron, con una leve sonrisa. En su cuello colgaba una cámara como la de Bloom y les extendía una fotografía impresa—. Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos. Me hacen acordar a mi esposo y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes…

—Muchas gracias, señora, es muy lindo de su parte —agradeció el hada admirando la foto. En ella ambos estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados. Una foto muy casualmente linda.

—El placer fue mío. Espero que su amor siga por muchos años más —con una última mirada, la anciana se alejo hacia un banco donde aguardaba un hombre de su misma edad.

—¿Somos adorables? —Musa agitó frente a Riven la fotografía.

—Al parecer sí —observó la imagen—. Si no te molesta me la quedaré yo —con cuidado se la arrebató y la guardo en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Aun no me acostumbro a ser fotogénico, y debo admitir que salimos bien en esa foto.

—Sí… no tenemos muchas fotos juntos —reflexionó amargamente. Las pocas que habían sacado eran escasas, ya que ninguno de los dos se molesto en querer atesorar momentos importantes de la relación. Viendo la imagen que la señora les dio y lo felices que se veían de esa forma, Musa se regañó por no haber insistido años atrás en tomarse fotos con su novio.

Riven vio la desilusión pintada en su rostro e inmediatamente le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Ahora tendremos toda una vida para hacerlo —susurró desviando su mirada hacia los ojos de Musa—. Ahora, muéstrame qué representa esa estatua —para olvidar el tema de su desastrosa relación en el pasado, él señaló hacia la fuente de la plaza.

Musa lo guió hacia la fuente, donde se admiraba en el centro la representación de una de las más veneradas y celebres deidades en Melodía. Bajo ella se leía una breve descripción que el hada leyó en voz alta:

**EUTERPE: LA HISTORIA**

LA PALABRA _MÚSICA_ PROVIENE DE LA PALABRA GRIEGA _MUSA_. ESTE TÉRMINO SE REFERÍA A UN GRUPO DE PERSONAJES MÍTICOS FEMENINOS, QUE INSPIRABAN A LOS ARTISTAS.

LAS MUSAS ERAN DIVINIDADES INSPIRADORAS DE LA MÚSICA Y POSTERIORMENTE TAMBIÉN DE LA POESÍA, LAS ARTES Y LAS CIENCIAS.

ORIGINALMENTE EXISTEN NUEVE MUSAS. DE ENTRE TODAS LAS MUSAS MÁS CONOCIDAS SE DESTACA A **EUTERPE **(Ευτέρπη, "LA MUY AGRADABLE", "LA MUY PLACENTERA" O "LA DEL BUEN GENIO"): LA MUSA DE LA MÚSICA, Y EN CONCRETO LA PROTECTORA DEL ARTE DE TOCAR LA FLAUTA.

—"Musa: La que inspira" —repitió Riven con su típica sonrisa galante—. Va contigo, porque eres la que me inspiras a dar lo mejor de mí —coqueteó abrazándola por detrás, ganándose un sonrojo de su parte y un suave golpe en el estomago.

—¿Alguna vez te mencioné que antes de _Musa_, mis padres tenían planeado nombrarme _Euterpe_?

—No… ¿Qué los detuvo?

—A que la mayoría de los bebés de mi época tenían el mismo nombre. Puedes apostar tranquilamente que la mitad de la población femenina de Melodía se llama de esa forma —lo oyó reír—. Pero luego mi mamá quiso que mi nombre fuese especial y único, por lo que decidió proponerle a mi papá nombrarme _Musa_, porque, como tú también dijiste recién, yo los inspiraba a ser mejores personas aun sin llegar a conocerme.

—Me alegro que tu madre lo haya hecho. El nombre Euterpe suena horrible… sin ofender, señora —Musa soltó una carcajada al ver que Riven se dirigía a la escultura frente a ellos—. Hablando de tu padre… ¿Crees que vaya a tardar mucho tiempo en, errr… aceptarme otra vez? —ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que él estaba fingiendo todo este tiempo, y que en realidad lo aceptó de principio a que nosotros regresáramos?

—Depende: Si esto fue idea suya, me sentiría aliviado de que lo aceptara de principio sin importar que solo quería verme tomándome el pelo. Si esto fue idea tuya, fingiría enfadarme para ver de qué forma me convences de perdonarte —explicó cruzándose de brazos juguetonamente.

Musa se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de ocultar su sonrisa. Ella sabía que él estaba al corriente de que todo fue idea suya, quizás la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de ello. Parándose en las puntas de sus pies, Musa comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos en los labios de Riven sintiéndolo tenso bajo el tacto.

—¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favooooor? —pidió ella infantilmente. Las comisuras de los labios de Riven temblaban mientras él intentaba retener la sonrisa que se quería formar en ellos—. Sé que quieres perdonarme y besarme como dios manda —susurró a milímetros de sus labios. Los ojos del especialista brillaban de deseo mientras miraba los labios rosados de la chica frente a él—. Te quiero, _Riv_, por favor perdóname.

El autocontrol que Riven mantenía se disipo al escuchar esas palabras. Con delicadeza sostuvo el rostro de Musa entre sus grandes manos y junto sus labios. Haber pasado más de un año sin sentir la dulzura de los labios del hada fue un martirio, y volver a sentir esa corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo cada vez que pasaba, era gratificantemente mágico. Más aun oírla decir que lo todavía seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo lo que la hizo vivir.

Musa era simplemente maravillosa ante sus ojos.

—Perdonada —murmuró al separarse.

—¡Bienvenidos todos a la celebración de Euterpe! —se oyó la voz de una mujer por el micrófono. Ambos voltearon a ver al escenario—. Espero que todos la estén pasando bien en este día de festividad. Como vuestra anfitriona, es mi deber anunciarles que este escenario esta a la disposición de cualquiera que quiera subir libremente a tocar o cantar una pieza. ¡No sean tímidos, la música es la forma de expresión más pura que puede existir! ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en subir a cantarnos algo?

Un tumulto de gente levantó la mano rápidamente. La presentadora comenzó a mirar a quien escogería, hasta que su mirada cayó sobre una persona que reconocía por lo novedosa que era.

—Tú —señaló con emoción—, Musa Wang. Miembro del Winx Club y hada de la música. Sería un honor si fueras la primera en cantar.

Musa sonrió cuando todos voltearon a verla aplaudiéndola. Volteó a ver al especialista quien la miraba con orgullo en sus ojos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Riven antes de aproximarse a subir al escenario. La mujer la saludó con una sonrisa y le tendió el micrófono. La peliazul tomó asiento frente a un hermoso piano negro.

—La canción que cantaré es de un artista muy popular y reconocido en el planeta Tierra —dijo a través del micrófono, haciendo sonar algunas teclas del piano, después de haberse concentrado lo suficiente para escuchar la canción que cruzaba en la mente de _alguien_ en especial del público—. Esto es "Can't help falling in love" de Elvis Presley. ¡Que lo disfruten! **(7)**

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar inundando el lugar con el melodioso sonido del piano.

_Los hombres sabios dicen  
que solo los insensatos se apresuran,  
pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

_¿Debería quedarme?  
¿Sería un pecado  
si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?_

_Como un río fluye  
con certeza hacia el mar,  
cariño, así vamos tú y yo,  
algunas cosas estaban destinadas ocurrir._

_Toma mi mano,  
toma también mi vida entera,  
porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

El príncipe de Abydos sonrió enormemente al notar que Musa había captado rápidamente la canción que él tenía en mente. Musa sabía bien que esa canción Riven se la estaba dedicando a ella.

"**DONDE LAS PALABRAS FALLAN, LA MÚSICA HABLA" (8)**

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**_Euterpe_ es una de las nueve musas, hija de Zeus y de Mnemósine. Es la musa de la música. Precisamente a esta musa se le atribuye la invención de la flauta simple o doble, instrumento con el que es representada.

**(2)**_Eclecticismo_: Es un estilo mixto en las bellas artes, que toma los rasgos de varias fuentes y estilos.

**(3)**Un _ambo _es un conjunto de pantalón y saco hecho de la misma tela o a juego. Es obligatorio usarla en el área de medicina para los aspirantes a la carrera.

**(4)**"Butterfly fly away", canción de Billy Ray Cyrus ft. Miley Cyrus.

**(5)**Me lo imagine con la voz de Billy Ray Cyrus.

**(6)**Un _síncope _es una pérdida pasajera del conocimiento, que también va acompañada de una paralización momentánea de los movimientos del corazón y de la respiración. Se debe por una falta de irrigación sanguínea en el cerebro.

**(7)**Cover hecho por Kina Grannis.

**(8)**Frase de Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

**N/A:** _Este capítulo, sin duda alguna, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. _

_Quiero decir que he tenido la oportunidad de ver los primeros tres capítulos que la página de Rai Yoyo subió en su cuenta oficial de la nueva temporada: Literalmente, QUEDE ALUCINADA Y SATISFECHA. _

_No quiero spoilear a nadie, por lo tanto solo voy a decir que definitivamente nos harán sufrir con el tema de un posible regreso entre Musa y Riven (MIS SENTIMIENTOS :'( ), pero algo que tengo que destacar es el notable cambio de actitud que Riven hizo este tiempo que desapareció (LO AMÉ, TODO TAN DULCE AIKNFEJE). P__or eso, tuve que retocar este capítulo tomando la vieja y la nueva personalidad que se le atribuyó y se le atribuirá a Riven._

_Algo que quiero comunicar, es que modifique el cronograma de la novela: Se dividirá en **tres partes**, cada una con un total de **diez capítulos**. Actualmente estamos en el capítulo cinco, por lo que quedan cinco más para que termine la primera parte._

_Normalmente no soy de pedir reviews, pero siempre me dije que es buena la opinión de los demás para poder mejorar, por lo tanto les agradecería que dejarán algunos. ¡Espero que les guste!_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **COSMIX WINX**


	7. COSMIX WINX

**6**

**COSMIX WINX**

Riven observaba fijamente la aldea frente a ellos.

Las pulcras casillas se mantenían una junto a la otra y separados solo por una calle. Le parecía extraño que tan grandes edificios fuesen para que personitas tan diminutas como las Lumen lo habitaran. Sus sentidos se habían vuelto mucho más agudos y siempre se mantenía alerta ante los pequeños detalles.

—_La clave del éxito es siempre estar en alerta permanente —había dicho Pharell en su primer día de reclutamiento en la Armada de Abydos. _

Recorrió con la mirada el núcleo donde las Lúmenes depositaban sus polvos de estrellas para mantenerlo funcionando. El círculo brillaba tenue sobre el centro del lugar. Pasó una vez más la mirada por el perímetro por si algún detalle se le escapaba.

Lumenia parecía ser un lugar muy tranquilo, por lo que eso no era para nada bueno dado las circunstancias de que alguien estaba robando todas las estrellas del universo por una razón desconocida. La Reina Dorona había mostrado su preocupación tanto por su planeta y sus habitantes como por el resto del universo, alegando que tampoco podía explicar quién o por qué estaba haciendo tal atrocidad.

A Riven le preocupaba la incertidumbre que Musa mostraba por la situación. Quizás ella habrá pensado que él no se dio cuenta, pero muchas veces la atrapó susurrándose a sí misma cosas que no pudo alcanzar a escuchar o mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio cada cinco segundos. Eran pequeños detalles que no pasaban por alto para Riven: Sabía que algo estaba carcomiendo la mente de Musa. Conocía esa faceta suya de a veces querer guardarse las cosas para sí misma, fuera mala o buena, para no perjudicar o preocupar a los demás. No quería seguir viéndola de esa forma, no después de haberla visto tan alegre y feliz de haber pasado todo el día anterior en su planeta natal junto a su padre.

Apenas el sol había salido por el horizonte, las Winx y los especialistas habían comenzado a despedirse del padre de Musa y de Cleo para partir hacia Lumenia. Fue una despedida corta, menos para Musa: Era comprensible de su parte. Hoboe se encontraba un poco quisquilloso con dejarla ir después de haber pasado todo un día completo acompañado de su hija. Mucho menos en tener que permitirle ir a enfrentar a alguien que no tenían certeza de quién se trataba, porque sabía bien que de eso se trataba el trabajo de Musa: Defender al universo a toda costa, sin importar nada.

—_Cuídala —le había dicho Hoboe a Riven cuando él se acerco a despedirse. La única respuesta que consiguió del especialista fue un "siempre"._

Él y sus amigos se mantenían al margen de la conversación, concentrándose en vigilar el lugar mientras las chicas discutían con la Reina Dorona la situación que pasaba Lumenia.

—Es mucho más extenso de lo que pensé —dijo Helio mientras ambos paseaban por las calles.

—Demasiado para criaturas como lo son ellas —opinó Riven—. ¿Por qué alguien querría robar estrellas? ¿Qué gana con eso?

—No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea, sea quien sea, lo detendremos —exclamó confiado el peliazul—. Las chicas necesitan un descanso. Flora necesita un descanso.

—Ser las Winx conlleva mucha responsabilidad y compromiso. Todos estos años sirviendo para proteger al mundo y a su gente es un acto heroico y memorable que transcenderá por el resto de los años, pero…

—Todo tiene un final —concluyó Helio, con tono gentil. El pelimagenta asintió despacio—. Hemos hablado de eso con Flora, y se puede decir que también estuvimos pensando en un futuro juntos, ya sabes, más íntimo…

—¿Sí?

—Estoy pensando en proponerle que vivamos juntos —admitió sonriendo—. Flora habló con Layla, Tecna y Musa sobre la idea de tomarse un tiempo de las misiones y comenzar una vida normal. Me contó sobre sus planes de seguir una carrera con la rama de salud en Linfea, como hizo su madre, y comencé a pensar en proponerle que empecemos a convivir más juntos. Supongo que tendré que pedirle una recomendación a mi tío para poder incorporarme en una de las élites de Linfea, por lo menos para tener algo seguro.

—Eso es grandioso, hermano. Sé que ella aceptara sin dudarlo dos veces —palmeó el hombro de su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Lo crees así? ¿No te parece muy apresurado de mi parte? Quizás ella aun no está preparada para dar este gran paso en nuestra relación…

—No es difícil saber qué Flora te ama, y tú a ella, ¿Qué los detiene? Ella sería incapaz de declinar a la propuesta. Desde que te vio por primera vez fantaseó con un futuro a tu lado —reveló uno de los secretos más grandes del hada de la naturaleza, más sabía que Helio no se burlaría ni nada parecido—, y no digas que te dije eso. Pero hazlo, si es algo que tu corazón dicta debes escucharlo y hacerlo.

—Gracias… ¿Sabes algo? Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya: Pacífica, tranquila. Nunca creí verte así de sereno. Supongo que alejarte un poco de todo ayudo bastante a tu cambio, ¿verdad?

—Eso y bloquear tu mente por semanas ayuda demasiado. Más aun cuando tienes motivación para lograrlo —se encogió de hombros—. Tenía tiempo para tomar clases de yoga con mi madre, aunque suene estúpido. Necesitaba liberar la tensión que acumulé por mucho tiempo. También estaba el hecho de que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Jayden, y ese niño es una bola de alegría andante, supongo que se me pegó la felicidad y los buenos deseos.

—¿Jayden, tu hermano menor? ¿Entonces es verdad que tienes uno?

—Sí, él es el menor. Como dije, es súper hiperactivo y nunca se queda quieto. Pensé que al conocerme lo ahuyentaría o algo parecido, pero entendió bien cuando mis padres le contaron de mi situación pasada y de mi regreso, y al minuto siguiente lo tenía abrazándome la pierna parloteando sin parar —Riven sonrió inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de su hermanito—. Desde ese momento nunca me dejaba en paz. Apenas abría los ojos me lo encontraba a él junto a mi cama, esperándome para que tuviéramos un día entre hermanos, y a la noche mi madre y yo batallábamos para convencerlo de que fuera a dormir a su habitación, porque se quería quedar conmigo. Jayden es el primer niño con el que tengo contacto, y es inexplicable el sentimiento de devoción que siento por él.

—Eso es lo que hace la familia, Riven. Es un amor que va más allá de los lazos sanguíneos.

—Luego está Kenna. Para mi mala suerte, al principio, ella es una combinación masiva entre Stella y Layla. Muy espontanea y bipolar, debía de guardarme ciertos tipos de comentarios u opiniones sobre algunos temas en específico. Pero luego fuimos tomando confianza, dado que todo esto comenzó cuando la salve ese día de la Rosa. Es una chica con un carácter especial: Reservada, evasiva e intocable.

—Eso suena a un _Riven_ en su versión femenina.

—Sí… —soltó una risa—. Me recuerda mucho a mí en la adolescencia.

—¿Y qué hay de Cedric?

Riven hizo una mueca.

—Fue raro, era diferente a lo de Jayden, que fue instantáneo, o como lo de Kenna que fue todo a su tiempo. Con Cedric, llevándonos pocos años de diferencia, fue más fácil crear una buena relación con él. Estuvo ahí como un consejero y hermano, de los tipos incondicionales. Nunca había tenido un vínculo tan cercano con alguien, y sabes que antes me era difícil abrirme a las personas —contó el príncipe—. Pensé que habíamos formado un lazo de hermandad, pero estaba equivocado. Todo se evaporó en un segundo…

—Pero, si estaban tan bien… ¿Qué los llevó a eso?

—Una chica —respondió ásperamente, mirando hacia un costado avergonzado.

La respuesta sorprendió a Helio que paró de caminar.

—¿Una chica? —repitió. Riven asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Espera… ¿Estuviste con alguien más en este tiempo que permaneciste lejos?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta o siquiera Riven pudiese contestarla, la silueta de Nex emergió por una esquina.

—Oigan, lamento cortar su tiempo de chismeríos, pero hay un problema. Las Winx nos necesitan.

—Vamos en camino —exclamó Helio. Cuando vio a Nex asentir y desaparecer por donde vino, volteó a ver al pelimagenta que estaba sacando a flote sus alas metálicas—. Tenemos una charla pendiente para después —dijo imitando sus acciones. Riven asintió sin entusiasmo.

Ambos volaron hacia el centro de la aldea donde se encontraban el grupo.

Riven observó fascinado la escena frente a él. Musa se encontraba envuelta en una vestimenta de hada, pero no del _Butterflix_ que él había visto con anterioridad: Este se caracteriza por un mono luminoso y guantes brillantes rojos con toques magentas que dejan los dedos al descubierto. El traje estaba adornado con faldas cortas sobre varias capas que se asemejan a las nubes, estrellas decorativas y redes espaciales. Sus alas eran de tamaño mediano, brillantes, y estaban adornadas con estrellas de colores. Su cabellera azulada estaba atada en una cola de caballo con millones de diminutas estrellas decorándola.

Las demás vestían similarmente con el toque que las caracterizaba, pero para él solo resaltaba Musa entre todas ellas. Su _novia _sobrevolaba encima de ellos riendo feliz junto a Layla y Flora, admirándose entre ellas en sus nuevas transformaciones.

—El poder _Cosmix_ —dijo la Reina Dorana mirándolas con satisfacción ante el resultado, a pesar del cansancio que sentía por no tener sus poderes al tope—, se origina de la luz. Este nuevo poder las ayudara a defender a Lumenia, y les permitirá restaurar la luz a los núcleos de todas las estrellas.

—Muchas gracias, Reina Dorana —agradeció Bloom en nombre de todas—. Estamos listas para ayudar a restaurar sus poderes y el núcleo de Lumenia.

—Twinkly las llevará hasta donde está la falla. Buena suerte, Winx.

Las Winx aterrizaron frente a ellos en un santiamén.

Musa paró frente a Riven dándole una mirada juguetona.

—¿Qué te parece? —dio una vuelta completa restregándole su nueva vestimenta de acción.

—Perfecta —elogió Riven, impresionado de lo hermosa que ella se veía—. Realmente te ves espléndida, bonita —con una mano en su cintura la atrajo hacia él recibiéndola con un beso en los labios—. ¿Estamos incluidos en el plan, o debemos esperarlas aquí?

—Sería mejor que nos acompañaran. No sabemos si habrá un peligro mayor al cual enfrentarnos —dijo ella, un tanto3 risueña—. Twinkly y la Reina Dorana confían en nosotras para esta misión, y ustedes son parte del equipo también. Todos nuestros triunfos fueron gracias a ustedes también…

—Siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes. En especial yo estaré para ti, de ahora en adelante, por siempre para lo que necesites —Musa sonrió ente sus palabras, besándole la mejillas suavemente.

—No quiero ser inoportuna… Bueno, en realidad si quiero serlo, porque es lindo y raro al mismo tiempo verlos así de melosamente cariñosos —dijo Stella abriéndose paso a través de la pareja—. Me empalagan, de verdad, ustedes son el panal de miel y yo soy la abeja que no se puede resistir a acercarse a admirarlos —sonrió inocentemente viéndolos a ambos dirigirle malas miradas.

—¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

—Vamos, Musa, ¿De verdad piensas que me perderé cada avance entre ustedes? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Desde que nos conocemos me he declarado a mi misma ayudar a parejas distanciadas, y no hice un muy buen trabajo con ustedes por… bueno, muy obvias razones: Al principio pensé que no durarían más de una semana, pero me sorprendió cuando duraron como tres años, sin mencionar sus _casi_ rompimientos por muchas tonterías. Ahora es tiempo de redimirme e intentar ayudarlos en lo que sea, tipo una "consejera de parejas".

—Aprecio el gesto, ambos lo hacemos en realidad —la interrumpió Riven serenamente—, pero creo que Musa y yo hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, y te aseguro que esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

—Lo que dijiste no cambiara el hecho de que los evalué cómo va evolucionando su relación de ahora en adelante —se encogió de hombros el hada del sol y la luna, produciendo un aleteo con sus nuevas alas cósmicas—. Será algo lindo para cuando de un discurso en su _boda_. Ya saben, narrar todo su "romántica historia", de principio a final. Podría también mencionar en el discurso la participación de personas como Darcy o Jason Queen en ello…

—¿Boda? —La interrumpió incrédulamente Musa, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva—. ¿Apenas hemos vuelto a estar juntos y ya estás pensando en "nuestra boda"?

—Oíste bien. Quizás este nuevo Riven esté buscando sentar cabeza definitivamente —Stella bromeó codeando repetidas veces al especialista—. Míralo, se ha puesto colorado —señaló el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del príncipe de Abydos.

—Err…

—Stella, es suficiente —espetó la peliazul—. Hay que concentrarnos en la misión ahora.

—Buena estrategia —menciono Stella, más la mirada fulminante de su amiga la abstuvo de soltar otro comentario respecto al tema—. Ya, me callo.

—Gracias —dijo Musa viendo como Riven sacaba su teléfono que sonaba fuertemente desde su escondite.

—Tenemos un problema —anunció Nex agitando su teléfono en dirección a Sky—. Nuestro _amigo_ está cerca.

—¿Qué amigo? —le preguntó Tecna a Timmy.

—Es un prófugo que ha estado robando gemas de distintos planetas —informó Sky seriamente—. Nuestro deber es atraparlo. Los sensores indican que está cerca del radar. Lo lamentamos, chicas, pero tendrán que ir solas en esta.

—Bien —le respondió Bloom tajantemente, mirando a Sky con enojo.

Musa intercambió una mirada confusa entre Riven y sus amigas. ¿En qué momento ese par había discutido? Ambos parecían estar lanzándose dagas invisibles desde la distancia.

—Andando —dijo Sky en el mismo tono, adelantándose a subirse a la nave.

Musa vio como Bloom golpeaba el suelo con un pie en forma de protesta y se alejaba volando, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Stella. Tuvo la urgencia de seguirla para preguntar qué sucedía, pero sabía que Bloom y Stella eran mejores amigas y que la rubia sabría tratarla mejor que ella.

—¿Qué…?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —respondió la peliazul a la pregunta no formulada de Riven—. ¿Supongo que lo arreglaran después? Hoy parecían estar bien…—susurró negando con la cabeza—. No importa, ellos sabrán solucionarlo a su manera. Ve antes de que a Sky se le agote la paciencia. Te mantendré informando sobre nuestro progreso.

Riven se acercó a dejarle un largo beso en la frente, haciendo que el hada sonriera con los ojos cerrados ante la tranquilidad que ese pequeño gesto le daba.

—Cuídate —pidió él, una vez que ella abrió los ojos y lo miro—. Si en algún momento me necesitas, llámame, y vendré lo más rápido que pueda a ti.

—Estaré bien —dijo Musa suavemente—. Te lo prometo. Tu también cuídate, Riven, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Musa sonrió, acercándose a dejarle un beso en los labios. No fue un beso prolongado, pues ambos debían concentrarse en sus propias misiones. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar a solas.

Al alejarse, ella disfruto ver los ojos cerrados de Riven y como aun mantenía los labios estirados por su repentino alejamiento. Él la sintió reírse ante la mueca que se instaló en sus labios cuando rompió el beso.

—Anda, vete —Musa comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo—. _Te quiero _—las palabras abandonaron sin permiso su boca, ocasionando que al instante sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado y comenzaran a sentirse calientes.

Antes no solían decírselo con tanta frecuencia, pues no hacía falta hacerlo porque ambos sabían perfectamente el amor que sentían por el otro, pero ahora una parte de ella tenía la urgencia de que él lo supiera.

Ambos acordaron en no cometer los mismos errores que los llevaron a romper repetidas veces, y en tratar de hacer las cosas que nunca lograron o pensaron en hacer como pareja. ¿Qué mejor que comenzar a decirse que se amaban si sus corazones así lo dictaban? Musa nunca podría avergonzarse de admitir que lo ama, quizás si en decírselo tan a la ligera como en ese momento, más aun cuando aclararon tomarse las cosas con calma.

Riven la miro con los ojos brillosos junto a su característica sonrisa de lado al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, logrando que ella se serenara un poco ante las muestras positivas de su parte.

—_Y yo a ti_.

Musa se despidió de él con una sonrisa, alejándose en dirección donde sus amigas volaban. No debía preocuparse demasiado: Riven siempre fue alguien que sobresalía por sus habilidades en combate y por sus instintos de supervivencia. Confiaba plenamente en que él volvería a ella en una sola pieza y sin ningún rasguño. Aunque ella no podía prometerle lo mismo, últimamente había estado siendo el blanco principal de cada monstruo con el que combatía.

—Es por aquí —anunció Twinkly a la cabeza de la hilera. La pequeña Lumen las guiaba donde estaba la falla que impedía que los poderes de la Reina Dorana no funcionaran del todo bien—. Por el medio del lago. ¡Justo ahí!

El paisaje natural de Lumenia consistía en colores vivos y brillantes, junto a una fauna exótica y extravagante. En medio del lago, Musa pudo ver un profundo campo mágico que protegía un agujero oscuro ubicado en la tierra que obstaculizaba el flujo de la luz, haciendo que cayera dentro del hoyo.

—Así que este es el problema —dijo Layla analizando el agujero desde arriba.

—Intenté romperlo una vez —admitió la Lumen tímidamente—, pero no salió como lo esperaba.

—Déjenme probar algo —la princesa de Domino dijo, comenzando a crear una bola de fuego. El hechizo rebotó contra el escudo, pero no logró ningún cambió en él—. Pensé que funcionaría…—siseó entre dientes, enojada consigo misma. La situación y su posible discusión con Sky debían de estar manteniéndola de un muy mal humor.

—Uhm… Stella, ¿Por qué no mejor lo intentas tú? —sugirió Flora suavemente, para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

La princesa de Solaria frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Piénsalo bien —dijo Musa captando la estrategia del hada de la naturaleza—, combatir la obscuridad con luz. Eres el hada del Sol y la Luna, es más que probable que tú logres romper la barrera.

—Flora y Musa tienen razón —espetó Tecna sonriendo—. Es lo más sensato. Hazlo, se que funcionara.

Stella sonrió ante la confianza que sus amigas depositaban en ella. Con sus dos manos conjuro un hechizo de luz cósmica, y su potente luz dio de lleno en la barrera, que se deshizo rápidamente en un polvo negro.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó felizmente Twinkly acercándose al hada—. ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

—Muchas gracias pequeña —agradeció Stella, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—, y también a ustedes chicas, por confiar en mí.

—Siempre —le prometió Flora.

Musa sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Al extraerlo vio la notificación de un mensaje de Riven en él: Su novio le había mandado un adorable _emojix_ que contenía varios corazones, preguntándole cómo iba todo por Lumenia y repitiéndole que si necesitaba su ayuda él acudiría a ella sin pensárselo dos veces. El hada se rio internamente al leerlo. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que se separaron y ya recibía mensajes de su parte. Musa podría empezar a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de gestos dulcemente protectores.

—Las esperare aquí —Twinkly pronunció con su dulce voz—. Está muy oscuro ahí dentro.

—¿Estás segura, pequeña?

—Sí, lo estoy —le contestó a Layla—. Vigilaré que nadie se acerque. Confíen en mí.

—Bien. ¡Andando! —Bloom fue la primera en adelantarse a entrar a la fosa.

Todas las siguieron encontrándose al final con una cueva subterránea. El flujo solar caía directamente en una maquina que reposaba en el suelo, que parecía más bien a un robot, alimentándose de la energía cósmica.

—¿Esto es lo que impide que el poder de la Reina Dorana funcione?

—Al parecer sí —le respondió Tecna a Stella—. Según los análisis no es una _gran_ amenaza, solo está aquí siendo un contenedor de almacenamiento para la luz. No tiene sentido.

—Lo mejor será que lo saquemos de aquí —dijo Flora señalando la maquina.

Con el aporte de cada una, el robot mecánico se rompió en miles de pedazo. El flujo de poder se fue derrochando por el suelo rocoso creando pequeñas lagunas dentro.

—No hay señales de que alguien estuviese husmeando por aquí —comento el hada de las olas escaneando el lugar con la vista—. No hay absolutamente nada.

—Dispérsense. Haremos esto rápido —cada una acato la orden de Bloom y se dividieron por distintos sectores del lugar.

Como Layla había dicho, no había ninguna pista o indicio de que alguien hubiese estado allí. Solamente paredes rocosas y un fuerte olor a humedad es lo que había dentro. Posiblemente conseguirían antes un resfriado o una avalancha de rocas puntiagudas antes que una pista de lo que sucedía en Lumenia.

Musa pensaba e intentaba ser objetiva ante el caso: Si alguien estaba detrás de las estrellas, ¿Por qué intentar reprimir los poderes de la Reina Dorana? ¿Qué ganaría con eso que no estuviera logrando ya con el poder cósmico de las estrellas robadas? Si ella fuese el villano, lo más probable es que hiciera una embos…

¡Bingo! El hada musical voló lo más rápido hacia el inicio.

—¿Y si todo esto es una distracción? —Bramó Musa una vez que llegó hasta sus amigas—. ¿Y si esto estaba previamente planeado, el tener a la Reina Dorana débil de sus poderes, y un núcleo desprotegido de su soberana al alcance de cualquiera sediento de poder? ¡Es una trampa!

Cuando las últimas palabras abandonaron la boca de Musa, se escuchó el grito de auxilio de Twinkly que se expandió en forma de eco. Se precipitaron a sobrevolar por el túnel hasta llegar a la superficie donde habían dejado a su pequeña amiga intergaláctica.

La Lumen se encontraba dándoles la espalda y viendo hacia donde se encontraba la aldea de las Lúmenes.

A la lejanía se podía observar el núcleo que mantenía la luz en Lumenia siendo absorbidas por unas extrañas criaturas obscuras. La luz que iluminaba el lugar fue deteriorándose poco a poco, segundo a segundo, hasta que era imposible ver el camino a casa.

Musa observó horrorizada el panorama, siendo testigo de lo que ocurría: Lumenia había quedado en completa obscuridad.

* * *

Un siseo sonó en el aire al mismo tiempo en que un hoyo negro se abría paso. Diminutas criaturas de color violeta salieron de ella, marchando en filas ordenadas una detrás de la otra. Los _Staryummys_ depositaban en un acantilado las chispas del núcleo que habían absorbido hasta la última gota, dejándolas caer hasta que se perdían en la obscuridad.

Bajo toda esa capa oscura, un salón de tronos de tonos tétricos se elevaba en todo su esplendor. En lo más alto de todo descansaba la silueta de un hombre. Con la postura encorvada y los ojos cerrados, las manos del sujeto comenzaron a cerrarse en puños mientras consumía la luz que caía en su dirección. Mientras más la absorbía, más podía sentir una energía atravesando su pecho y agudizando sus sentidos por cada segundo que corría.

_Valtor_ nunca se había sentido tan poderoso como en ese momento.

Todo resultaba mucho más fácil ahora que los Staryummys eran un alter ego siniestro de las Lúmenes, lo que permitía que pudieran reclamar fácilmente la energía cósmica de los núcleos de todas las estrellas. Sus fieles servidores acataban sus órdenes sin chistar, siendo liderados por su –muy a su pesar–, mano derecha, el melindroso_ Obscurum_.

Valtor hubiese preferido trabajar solo en este plan, pero debía mantener su anonimato por el momento, por lo que necesitaba a un secuaz que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Cuando el hechicero había sido derrotado, lo que quedo su fuerza vital se disperso en el Universo Magico. No tardo en encontrar a un ser mágico que irradiaba luz llamado _Argen_, y luego de un intercambio de palabras, Valtor lo convirtió en un ser oscuro que acataba todos sus mandatos. El pequeño aprendiz le sacaba canas verdes ante sus torpezas y sus comentarios sin sentido alguno: Valtor siendo una persona culta y reservada debía castigarlo por interrumpir la paz que reinaba en su palacio, la mayoría de las veces lo mandaba en un hoyo negro a otras dimensiones o mundos paralelos para confundirlo antes de enviarlo de vuelta a la realidad.

El brujo soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir la nueva energía introducirse por cada célula de su cuerpo. Si seguía de ese modo, llegaría a convertirse en el hechicero más poderoso de todo el universo y tendría a todos bajo su poder.

Pero algo lo detuvo de sus fantasías.

Sentía como el núcleo de Lumenia comenzaba a tomar fuerza nuevamente –podía presentirlo por su reciente conexión con la luz de dicho planeta–. Súbitamente se levantó de su trono y comenzó a bajar las escalinatas para caminar al centro de la sala. En la palma de su manos surgió una pequeña bruma negra que le proyecto lo que deseaba ver. Valtor apretó la mandíbula cuando vio cómo el núcleo de Lumenia estaba siendo reparado por unas seis hadas que él reconocía perfectamente.

_Las_ _Winx_.

Un sobrenombre que le traía recuerdos no tan gratos ni amenos. El nombre de las Winx era algo que Valtor aborrecía profundamente, sonando como un tabú en su cabeza. Aun no podía creer que unas chiquilinas de dieciocho años –en ese entonces–, hayan podido vencerlo de la forma más tonta que pudo suceder.

A cada una le guarda un tipo de rencor especial, más aun a Bloom Peters: El hada que había estado vinculada a él, siendo una especie de retorcido _yin_ y _yang_. Pero algo que él pudo notar mientras combatían, es que las demás no necesitaban a Bloom para poder vencer: No. Más bien _Bloom no era nada sin las Winx_. Por más que fuera la portadora de la fuerza más poderosa de todos los tiempos, Valtor apostaba que sin sus amigas Bloom no hubiese llegado hasta donde estaba hoy en día. La princesa de Domino podía mostrase invencible ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero eran las Winx quienes le brindaban esa seguridad y confianza para enfrentar los retos que se atravesaban en su camino.

Valtor podría utilizar esa debilidad a su favor en un futuro no muy lejano.

—¡Mi señor!

La voz escrupulosa de Obscurum se oyó detrás de él. El pitufo de vestimenta ridículamente pequeña se acercó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo su vara mágica en su mano.

—¡Los Staryummys han absorbido todo el núcleo de Lumenia! ¡Lumenia ha quedado en la obscuridad eterna! —exclamó con orgullo agitando su vara en el aire.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Valtor mirándolo de reojo seriamente. Obscurum infló su pecho en forma de vanidad asintiendo repetidas veces—. Entonces… ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Proyectó frente a su secuaz la misma imagen que él había estado mirando minutos atrás—. Respóndeme.

—Eh… ah…yo… —balbuceó asustado—. Amo, cuando abandonamos Lumenia creímos que quedaría de esa misma forma por siempre… No sabíamos de esas hadas, ni siquiera sé quiénes son…

—Las Winx —le informó con desagrado—. Un grupo de hadas entrometidas que no saben que más hacer que meter las narices en asuntos donde no las requieren. Son lo que se podrían decir mis más dignas rivales: Enemigas mortales. Ibas bien, Obscurum, más tu incompetencia se deja ver al ser tan descuidado y no darte cuenta que la Reina y los habitantes de Lumenia estaban siendo resguardados por las Winx. ¡De nada me sirve absorber el núcleo si volverá a restaurarse!

—Pero mi señor, si se restauran, podremos volver cuantas veces quiera para que los Staryummys se alimenten y aumenten sus poderes.

—Sí, pero necesito a la estrella completamente _muerta _para poder tomar control de él y convertirme en su soberano —volvió a especular—. Tal como _Iridia_. Lumenia tendrá su mismo final.

Obscurum se mantuvo de pie mirando el suelo. Su amo solía tener sus momentos de soliloquio** (1)**, por lo tanto él solo se limitaba a escuchar y a no opinar al respecto.

—Deberé de tener un plan B, en caso de que estás _niñas _decidan arruinar mis planes —Valtor dijo, mirando a Obscurum de reojo—, y para eso necesito la ayuda de una de esas hadas.

—La chica del pelo color zanahoria —exclamó Obscurum sonriendo malévolamente. En el holograma se veía que esa hada poseía nada más ni nada menos que la celestial llama del dragón: Un poder muy prestigioso.

—No.

—¿Cómo… mi señor?

—No es a ella a quien necesito —contestó con asco. El sentimiento agrio de su conexión pasada con Bloom aun no se disipaba del todo.

—Si no es la portadora de la llama del dragón… ¿Entonces a quién necesita, mi señor?

Valtor sonrió de lado. Chasqueó los dedos y una bruma negra apareció en el centro de ambos nuevamente. Dentro mostraba la imagen de una hermosa jovencita, de unos llamativos ojos azules marinos y cara de muñequita.

—Es ella —bisbiseó mirando el holograma con fijeza mientras Obscurum veía sin entender nada de lo que su amo pretendía. La chica soltó una risa melodiosa en la proyección—. Cuando el momento llegue, Musa deberá saber sobre sus verdaderos orígenes y del _gran_ poder que posee. Y me asegurare de que no tenga más remedio que entregarme dichos poderes voluntariamente —dejo salir una risa malévola que resonó por cada rincón del solitario castillo.

* * *

La estación espacial _Peripla _se encontraba deshabitada cuando las Winx aterrizaron. Según les había informado Twinkly, se trataba de una "estrella nave" que guiaba a los viajeros espaciales por las rustas cósmicas del Universo.

La luz de Lumenia fue restaurada gracias a los nuevos poderes cósmicos de las Winx. Solo bastó volar hacia el núcleo –una proeza bastante difícil dado el hecho de que reinaba la obscuridad–, y concentrar todo su fuerza y poder en repararlo. La Reina Dorana había mostrado su gratitud ante el acto permitiéndole tener a Twinkly un poder que le accedía a invocar un mapa astral, para saber que estrellas estaban en peligro de ser destruidas o robadas antes de que pasara: Por esa misma razón ahora se encontraban en Peripla.

La nave se mantenía en constante movimiento mientras ellas vigilaban el perímetro. La zona de cargas es donde estaban varadas, estando muy tranquilo el ambiente, cosa muy diferente a Lumenia –que desbordaba de pequeñas Lúmenes por doquier–. A simple vista no se veía a ninguna por el lugar.

—¿Crees que haya problemas con que estemos aquí de imprevisto? —preguntó Bloom preocupada a Twinkly.

—Oh no, son muy amigables —respondió con su característica alegría—. No habrá ningún problema.

—Pero no hay nada por aquí —murmura Flora volviendo a dar un vistazo alrededor.

—Lo más seguro es que estén dentro. ¡Síganme!

Musa aguardo unos segundos fuera. Extrajo su teléfono de su traje espacial –confeccionado perfectamente por Twinkly–, y comenzó a teclear en él. Con lo sucedido en el núcleo de Lumenia no tuvo tiempo de contestar el mensaje que Riven le envió, dejándolo por horas en visto y sin una respuesta tranquilizadora, y dudaba que dentro de la nave tuviera buena cobertura.

En el mensaje le informó brevemente sobre lo ocurrido en Lumenia, e incluyó un emojix de ella misma para darle un toque final.

—¡Musa!

El hada se apresuró a guardar el aparato y adentrarse trotando a la instalación. Twinkly las guió hasta que todas se vieron rodeadas de Lúmenes celestes en lo que parecía ser el centro de control de la nave. Musa percibió la desconfianza de los pequeños seres cuando las vieron venir, aunque su aprensión fue evaporándose poco a poco gracias a la presencia de Twinkly con ellas.

El núcleo de Peripla se encontraba en esa misma habitación. Portaba un rubí que canaliza la energía lumínica, permitiendo alimentar a la nave para que funcionara.

Bloom explicó a las Lúmenes de Peripla que las estrellas del universo estaban en peligro. La pelirroja intento ser lo más discreta posible para no alarmarlas, cosa que no fue exactamente lo que consiguió: La capitana a cargo de Peripla cerró cualquier acceso al exterior, dejándolos encerrados en esa nave estelar.

Musa intentó no pensar mucho en el hecho que estaba encerrada en un lugar completamente desconocido y se dispuso a examinar el centro de control donde se encontraban. La maquinaria era algo tan raro para ella, más aun por la extraña escritura que aparecían en los paneles. Observó cómo sus amigas discutían con las Lúmenes tripulantes de Peripla para que abrieran las compuertas, y ella se acercó a una pantalla en especial, que parecía tintinear por un mensaje entrante en el sistema. Dudando en meter su nariz done no la llamaban, pulsó un botón aceptando la llamada.

Las pantallas se congelaron por un segundo antes de que un rostro apareciera en ellas. Un rostro muy conocido para el hada musical.

—_Comando estelar a la nave estelar Peripla…_

—¿Sky?

El especialista calló su monologo al escucharla. Ella también escuchó a sus amigas soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa, aunque en el tono de voz de Bloom sobresalía la indignación.

—_¿Musa? _—inquirió atónito—_. ¿Bloom? ¿Qué hacen en…?_

—_¿Musa?_—ahora la pantalla se dividió en dos planos. El rostro de Riven apareció en el otro, con un semblante contorsionado en inquietud—_. ¿Musa, que estás haciendo a bordo de Peripla?_

—Bueno…—comenzó a balbucear avergonzada, pues su acción provocó que las Lúmenes se dieran cuenta que había estado husmeando entre sus cosas sin permiso. Musa desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Soy la comandante a cargo. Mi nombre es Andrómeda —masculló la Lumen con un gorro de capitán en su cabeza acercándose más a la pantalla—. Es un placer, Sus Majestades —hizo una leve reverencia, y sus compañeras la imitaron.

—¿Los reconoce a ellos, pero a nosotras dos no? —se escuchó a Stella farfullarle a Layla con atavismo de ofensa.

—Hemos tenido un problema en Lumenia —le respondió Bloom a Riven y a Sky—. Twinkly ha detectado una anomalía acercándose a Peripla, y por esa razón estamos aquí: Para defenderla —su mirada se conectó con la de su novio de forma desafiante—. ¿Cómo les va en su "misión ultra secreta"?

—_Detectamos al ladrón de rubíes. Lo seguimos, pero hemos pedido su rastro _—informó Sky, ruborizado—_. Creemos que se dirige hacia Peripla por lo cerca que estaba de su ubicación. Por eso es nuestra llamada. Para advertirles que puede estar merodeando por ahí. _

—Es imposible que entre —dijo la Lumen—. Activamos las salvaguardas. No podrá ingresar dentro de Peripla, Príncipe Sky, eso se lo aseguro.

—_De igual forma manténganse alertas. Aun no sabemos con quién nos estamos enfrentando _—profirió Riven seriamente. Musa pudo ver como las Lúmenes lo miraban con los ojos brillantes de la admiración produciéndole extrema curiosidad por saber la razón del por qué lo veían de esa forma.

—Así lo haremos, Príncipe Riven del Gran Reino de Abydos.

_Debo comenzar a acostumbrarme a eso_, pensó Musa estremeciéndose al oír la oración.

Nunca creyó que el término "príncipe" y el nombre "Riven" irían de la mano. Supuso que le llevaría un largo tiempo para hacerse la idea de que su novio ahora era parte de la realeza, y que de alguna forma era admirado por mucha gente y seres también. Como las Lúmenes de Peripla, por lo que veía.

—_Nuestro tiempo estimado de llegada a Peripla es de diez minutos _—dijo Sky, desapareciendo de la pantalla. Bloom rezongó por lo bajo.

—Los estaremos esperando, Sus Altezas.

—_Musa _—bisbiseó Riven antes de terminar la llamada. Ella lo observó interrogante, aguardando a que hablara—_, ten cuidado _—expresó su preocupación. Solo basto un asentimiento firme de parte de su novia para que él se tranquilizara ligeramente, y cortara la llamada.

—Aww —suspiró sonoramente la princesa de Solaria—. Esos momentos dulces entre Riven y tú me hacen estremecer —admitió entusiasmada, haciendo reír a Flora y Tecna.

—Cállate —murmuró la peliazul, a pesar de que una sonrisa amenazaba con escapársele—. ¿Qué sigue ahora? —se dirigió a Bloom y a la Lumen celeste.

—Debemos…—de repente las luces de la habitación se tornaron rojas y la bocina de la alarma de emergencia penetró los altavoces—. ¿¡Qué sucede!? —exigió saber Bloom.

—Hay intrusos en los pasillos del subsuelo —una Lumen tripulante le indicó a su comandante, aterrada —. Están destruyendo las puertas de seguridad.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos —masculló Layla ferozmente.

La Lumen Andrómeda dudo unos segundos, antes de dirigir su mirada a la Lumen de Lumenia.

—¿Puedo confiar en ellas, Twinkly?

—Sí. Cree en ellas como yo lo hago, Andrómeda.

—Bien —cedió la Lumen, pulsando un botón que permitió abrir las puertas del cuarto—. Por favor, salven a Peripla.

—Lo haremos —afirmó Stella, siendo la primera en salir del lugar.

Las Lúmenes comenzaron a volar de un lado al otro por el pánico que las albergaba. Entre Andrómeda y Twinkly intentaron hacer que se calmaran, por lo menos para que pudieran controlar los paneles y cámaras de seguridad para observar de cerca los movimientos de las Winx.

—Enciérrense aquí y no salgan por ninguna razón —indicó el hada de la tecnología.

—¡Magic Winx, Cosmix!

El pasillo se lleno de una combinación de colores mientras las chicas se transformaban. Emprendieron vuelo pasando por las puertas que se abrían especialmente para ellas. Si los cálculos de Tecna no fallaban, solo debían doblar a la derecha y bajar por las escaleras que conectaba con una escalera que guiaba directamente a los distintos sectores del subsuelo.

—¡Ahí están!

Unas gigantes bestias aparecieron al final del pasillo. Eran corpulentas y rechonchos, con las extremidades musculosas, el pelaje finamente morado y ojos marrones con un brillo enfermizo en ellos. Apenas se mostraron en su campo de visión soltaron un rugido estridente.

—¡A sus posiciones!

Cada una atacó a los gigantes Staryummys. El lugar comenzó a inundarse de distintos destellos coloridos, de alaridos y gruñidos monstruosos.

La que parecía tener más dificultad en atacar era Flora, siendo consciente de que esas criaturitas solo estaban siendo manipuladas bajo el control de Valtor, y no quería dañarlos gravemente. Stella luchaba con Layla combinando sus poderes para hacer los hechizos más eficaces y potentes. A poco metros de ellas, Tecna se las ingeniaba para atontar a los Staryummys con un equipamiento de "realidad virtual intergaláctico", confundiéndose de realidad. Bloom logró manipular la llama del dragón para evitar que se acercaran.

Musa, por otro lado, se preguntaba cuando dejaría de ser una muñeca de trapo: Pues así se sentía cada vez que sus oponentes se la agarraban con ella primero. Batalló para que su contrincante le soltara la pierna que sujetaba con firmeza, y cuando lo logró, pudo dar un golpe eficaz para aturdirlo y mandarlo al suelo.

Tan concentradas estaban, que nadie notó que otro Staryummy gigante se formaba y corría por el pasillo por donde ellas había venido.

—¡Iré por él! —gritó Musa persiguiéndolo, sin procurarse si alguna de sus amigas oyó lo que dijo.

_Para ser tan pesado en masa corre muy rápido_, pensó impresionada el hada. Su enfoque estaba únicamente puesta en la bestia frente a ella, que corría ágilmente, dejándola atrás fácilmente. El Stratyummy no tenía ni idea por dónde ir, por lo que doblaba y viraba en distintas direcciones.

—¡_Cosmix hit_!

Su hechizo rozó el brazo de la criatura que ni se inmutó. Pero lo que sí logró fue que impactara en la pared frente a este creando un fuerte estallido y un humo comenzó a inundar el lugar: Había impactado sobre un mata fuegos que explotó debido a los productos químicos y el hechizo.

Musa perdió de vista a su objetivo. La niebla no le permitía ver nada. Repentinamente oyó un movimiento tras ella. Dando la vuelta, su cuerpo recibió un golpe que le quito el aliento y la mando a volar. Gritó asustada cuando sintió el vértigo de estar cayendo al vacio, hasta que segundos después su cuerpo chocó contra una superficie solida.

Tosió fuertemente e intento inhalar y exhalar debidamente. El cuerpo quedo entumecido brevemente, únicamente siendo capaz de mover los dedos de las manos.

En ese momento decidió febrilmente que se tomaría unas larguísimas vacaciones cuando todo terminara.

Se sentó lentamente y siseó del dolor por el mareo que le agarró. Ella miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en un pasillo mucho mas tétrico y mucho menos cálido. Presentía que allí se encontraban todas las maquinarias que permitían el movimiento constante de la nave de Peripla.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Susurró a sí misma, poniéndose de pie—. Lo perdí… Oh mier…—se vio interrumpida.

Nuevamente escuchó que algo se acercaba. Frente a ella apareció una figura grande de un Golem de piedra, el mismo que habían enfrentado en Magix junto a los especialistas. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al hada fue _cómo demonios llegó hasta ahí_.

—¿¡Y tú de dónde saliste!? —vociferó hacia el Golem. Musa creó un escudo a tiempo cuando este intento golpearla—. ¿Así qué quieres pelear, eh? ¡Pues pongamos música para la ocasión!

El Golem le daba una batalla dura. No ayudaba el hecho que fuese de piedra, pues lo hacía mucho más difícil que sus poderes lo derrotaran. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Musa, es que era muy tenaz, por lo tanto pelaría con todo lo que tenga hasta triunfar. Concentrándose creó hechizo de percusión cósmica, que dio directamente en el hueco del rostro del Golem, haciéndolo retorcerse mientras brillaba fuertemente.

Poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, el Golem fue deteriorándose hasta convertirse en piedras inertes en el suelo. Musa suspiró con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue borrándose cuando vio una tenue luz roja surgiendo arriba del montón de piedras.

Esa marca…

—No…—dejo escapar Musa en un jadeo. La marca se desvaneció frente a ella como polvo—. No puede ser… él no…

La marca de Valtor había aparecido ante sus ojos como un _déjà vu_.

¿Cómo no lo dedujo antes? ¡Ella tenía pesadillas con él mientras él le decía que se preparara para lo peor! Se sentía tan tonta en no haberse dado cuenta de lo evidente, de que Valtor era el causante de que las estrellas se desvanecieran y, por ende, las utilizaba a su antojo para, ciertamente, volverse invencible.

Los oídos del hada captaron el sonido leve de pasos detrás de ella. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, preparada para lanzar un hechizo ante cualquier amenaza, pero no había nadie en el pasillo. Sin embargo, los pasos se volvían más audibles, lo que significaba que había _algo_ ahí que se acercaba a ella pero que no se dejaba ver.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Gritó Musa a la nada misma, con sus manos empuñadas y listas para echar un hechizo de defensa—. ¡Muéstrate!

Mágicamente, frente a ella apareció la silueta de un chico de cabellera rizada oscura. Llevaba puesto un traje de colores oscuros y unos extraños artefactos colgando de su cinturón. Grades ojos verdes la observaron minuciosamente, antes de sonreír de lado.

—Mi nombre es Orión. Es un _placer _conocerte.

* * *

—¿¡Cómo que perdieron a Musa!?

El grito de incredulidad del especialista se escuchó por toda la habitación espacial.

Riven había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando él y sus amigos abordaron la estrella nave y se reencontraron con las Winx en el comando central de Peripla, pero no vio señales de su novia entre ellas. Tecna fue la que le dijo que Musa se había separado de ellas mientras eran atacadas por unas criaturas espaciales, sin saber ninguna bien por dónde se escapó. Su novia estaba perdida en una estación espacial con unos posibles monstruos tratando de aniquilarla.

La mente de Riven creaba millones de escenarios en los cuales Musa estaba en peligro, cada una con un trágico final, y él no estaba ahí para salvarla…

—Yo no diría que se nos perdió —exclamó Stella, ofendida—. Solo se nos extravió un ratito…

—Stella, no estás ayudando —interrumpió Layla, un tanto preocupada al notar la extrema palidez en el rostro de Riven—. La encontraremos, debemos hacerlo...

—Comenzaremos a buscar desde el ala oeste —puntualizó Nex señalándose a sí mismo y a Timmy—. Mantengan sus comunicadores activados. Si la encontramos primero, mandaremos una señal.

—Bien —asintió Sky—. Helio y yo iremos al ala sur —dijo hacia las chicas, evitando hacer contacto visual con su novia—. Ustedes dos quédense aquí con las chicas. No volveremos hasta encontrarla —prometió hacia Brandon y Riven, quienes eran los más cercanos al hada—. Manténganse en línea, y vigilen el núcleo —se acercó al pelimagenta—. Sé que quieres venir con nosotros, lo veo en tu rostro, pero las Lúmenes de Peripla creen en ti más que a nadie aquí, y confían en que no dejarás que el ladrón de las rubíes robe la suya. Te prometo que traeré a Musa sana y salva —juro solemnemente. Riven asintió lentamente ante sus palabras, y con eso Sky se alejo del lugar sin más miramientos.

Los cuatro especialistas abandonaron la habitación, cada uno por su lado y con su compañero asignado.

Brandon comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro mientras que Riven intentaba serenarse y de ignorar las alucinaciones que su mente comenzaba a crear. Las chicas no sabían bien que hacer, ni como comenzar a ayudar en la búsqueda de su amiga, porque tampoco podían dejar el núcleo de Peripla desprotegido y sin seguridad alguna, no con el ladrón de rubíes rondando por el lugar.

—¡Lo tengo! ¿Su teléfono no tiene chip de rastreo? —repentinamente Brandon le pregunto a Riven, luego de minutos en silencio, quien rápidamente extrajo el suyo de su traje y tecleó en él un par de veces.

—La señal es muy débil… apenas me marca las coordenadas —gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

—Tenemos que tratar con un hechizo de rastreo —sugirió Flora esperanzada. Riven la miro rápidamente—. ¿Recuerdan la clase de Wizgiz del mes pasado? Podemos intentar localizar a Musa con eso, tenemos los recursos que se necesitan: Un _lazo inquebrantable_ con dicho objeto o persona…

—Solo debemos pensar en ella y dejar que nuestros poderes hagan el resto —concluyó Tecna, recordando frescamente la explicación de su profesor sobre el nuevo hechizo—. Intentémoslo.

—Agárrense de las manos —ordenó Bloom frenéticamente—. Concéntrense en el recuerdo más feliz que tengan con Musa.

Cada una pensó en su más lindo recuerdo.

Bloom recordó las veces que Musa le había impartido clases de guitarra, luego de que argumentara que sería un total fracaso en ello, en cómo le tuvo paciencia cada vez que se equivocaba y sus momentos de canto juntas. Stella repasó cada una de sus peleas sin sentido con Musa en los primeros años, que terminaban en unas amenas conversaciones de moda, de Brandon, de música y hasta planeando un desfile de moda musical. Flora revivía los momentos de apoyo que Musa le brindaba, en cómo se empeñaba en consolarla y hacerla reír en los momentos más difíciles. Layla pensó en su primer encuentro, cuando llegó a Alfea y sentía que no encajaba allí, y como Musa le brindó su amistad, convirtiéndose en su primera mejor amiga. Y por último, Tecna conmemoró los primeros pensamientos que tuvo de Musa cuando la conoció, creyéndola una chica muy despreocupada y una rebelde sin causa, un tipo de persona con la que nunca se relacionaría, pero dándose cuenta al final que tenía un corazón de oro, y que inconscientemente le abrió sus puertas para considerarla una _hermana_ por lo indispensable y leal que era con ella.

Riven y Brandon las observaban hacer su magia con cierta incertidumbre grabada en sus rostros. Ambos estaban igual de preocupados por Musa, uno porque era su novia y el otro porque se trataba de alguien a quien consideraba como su familia.

—Mira —le dijo Brandon, señalando un trazo rojo que se iba creando en el suelo.

Riven vio como la línea iba alargándose hasta salir de la habitación. Volteó nuevamente hacia las Winx, quienes habían abiertos sus ojos y se miraban confundidas. Él les sonrió con reconocimiento.

—Ya la tienen.

* * *

—Así que eres astrónomo —musitó la peliazul rompiendo el silencio entre ella y su nuevo _compañero_.

Orión la miro de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Apenas empezando, pero sí. Es una suerte que las Lúmenes me hayan permitido el acceso a Peripla para poder estudiar los cosmos y las constelaciones desde aquí, es mucho mejor y… Auch —jadeó acariciándose la quijada cuando su moretón comenzó a doler—. Si que golpeas duro eh.

Apenas el joven se materializó frente a ella y se presentara, Musa le proporcionó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula por el repentino susto –justamente como Riven le había enseñado a hacerlo–. Orión había recibido en impacto tan inesperadamente que se tambaleó y cayó tendido en el piso por unos cuantos segundos por la magnitud del golpe.

Musa estuvo tentada a dejarlo ahí y salir huyendo al encuentro de sus amigas, porque se trataba de un completo desconocido cuyas intenciones no estaba segura si eran buenas o malas, sin embargo el joven parecía igual de desorientado que ella, por lo que tuvo empatía por él. Orión parecía simpático a simple vista, capaz un poco vanidoso, pero amable.

Ahora ambos caminaban buscando una forma de encontrar la salida del área de maquinarias donde se encontraban atrapados. Musa aun se preguntaba cómo ella misma había terminado en ese lugar –quizás se debía a que estaba concentrada luchando por su vida–, y más aún en cómo Orión termino igual de perdido que ella en esa estación espacial si le dijo que él residía ahí a veces.

—Sí… Realmente lamento eso —balbuceó avergonzada—, pero hay un criminal suelto por la dimensión robando cosas que no le pertenecen de los planetas para cusas sumamente desconocidas, y creí que podría ser él. Fue más bien un auto reflejo de defensa.

—¿Criminal? —Repitió el moreno, repentinamente interesado—. ¿Qué clase de criminal? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Mi novio y su escuadrón están a cargo de su búsqueda y captura. Todo lo que sé es que este ladrón está robando los rubís de los planetas para, seguramente, fines malévolamente egoístas —omitió el hecho de que quizás el ladrón de las gemas también podría ser el causante de la desaparición de las estrellas y que, posiblemente, podría ser un aliado de Valtor haciendo el trabajo sucio. Orión no tendría por qué saberlo.

—¿No piensas en la posibilidad de que, quizás, lo esté haciendo por una buena causa? Me refiero al prófugo…

Musa se llevó la mano bajo la barbilla agitando sus alas cósmicas al mismo tiempo.

—Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo. Como dije recién, está perjudicando a otros planetas, por lo tanto no creo que lo esté haciendo "por una buena cusa" si se rige bajo un acto egoísta que afecta a los demás. Además no sabemos si se trata de alguien sumamente peligroso o no —bramó seriamente. Al final del pasillo se visualizó una gigante puerta de metal—. ¿Será esa la salida de este lugar? —ella se acercó a la puerta, en un intento de abrirla, pero no pudo.

—**Por favor, inserte las tres contraseñas en el panel.**

—¿Tres contraseñas? —Repitió en un susurro el hada—. Y no son unas contraseñas numéricas…—indicó viendo las letras en el panel—. Mi sentido racional usaría el nombre de la estación espacial, pero no creo que sea tan fácil ¿no? Menos si son tres… ¿Qué piensas, Orión? —le preguntó sin mirarlo, concentrada en la sopa de letras delante de ella—. ¿Orión? —Al no recibir una respuesta volteó a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose al verlo escribir velozmente sobre lo que parecía ser un papiro antiguo—. Uhm… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando descubrir la clave —le contestó elocuentemente—. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene que ver con la _alineación de las constelaciones_.

—¿La qué?

Orión soltó una carcajada al verla tan desconcertada.

—Una constelación es una agrupación convencional de estrellas, cuya posición es _invariable_: Lo que significa que cada constelación tiene su forma de alinearse y su propio orden en el firmamento. Como los planetas, que tienen sus formas de pertenecer en un mismo espacio y tiempo. Las Lúmenes veneran demasiado a las constelaciones y los astros del universo infinito: Por lo tanto y si no estoy equivocado, la clave se relacionaría con la alineación más popularmente conocida: _Mintaka_, _Alnitak _y _Alnilam_… O mejor reconocidas como "Las tres Marías" o "El cinturón de Orión" —leyó del papel. Orión miro por sobre sus pestañas a Musa, con una sonrisa levantándose por sus comisuras—. Inténtalo con los primeros tres nombres. Sé que funcionara.

Ella se dio vuelta repitiendo los nombres en su orden específico, luego posiciono sus dedos en la pantalla táctil escribiéndolos cuidadosamente. El aparato hizo un escaneo rápido y con un _clic_ la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—Vaya —silbó el hada impresionada mientras veía a su compañero de escape—. Eres muy listo.

—Es parte de mi encanto natural —alardeó Orión restándole importancia al asunto. Pasaron al siguiente pasillo que se veía mucho más iluminado que el anterior.

Musa y Orión siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo en búsqueda de alguna puerta o escalera que los guiara hacia donde se encontraban las Lúmenes. Pues seguían estando muchos pisos abajo, donde lo más seguro es que los monstruos intrusos siguieran merodeando por ahí por su afán de encanto hacia los lugares donde habitaba la obscuridad.

—No me dijiste nada sobre ti —Orión dijo hacia Musa—, quiero decir, te he contado sobre mí y a qué me dedico… pero no sé nada sobre ti. ¿No te parece justo que me digas tu nombre, por ejemplo? Tenemos para rato atrapados aquí abajo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella lo escaneó detalladamente por el rabillo del ojo, concentrándose en captar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba comprobado científicamente que a una persona que _miente_ los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban por encima de la línea de lo normal. Era una táctica esencial para un hada musical, cuyo don podía escuchar las pulsaciones para saber si era honesto o no, o si estaba mintiéndole en algo.

—Musa Wang —respondió serenamente, después de procurarse de que todo parecía normal en él—. No hay mucho que decir sobre mí.

—Cada uno tiene su propia historia.

—Soy el hada de la música. Provengo del planeta Melodía. Actualmente estoy residiendo en el planeta Magix, siendo alumna en Alfea, la mejor escuela en preparación de hadas. A veces doy clases ahí como maestra de canto y música. Mi cumpleaños es en mayo. Mi color favorito es el amarillo aunque no suelo usarlo en mi ropa porque no me gusta cómo me queda. Amo cualquier tipo de música, preferentemente el _pop_, el _hip-hop_, el _jazz_ y la _música clásica_. Tocó todos los instrumentos musicales, y mis favoritos son la flauta, el piano y el violín. Supongo que eso es todo.

—Interesante —sonrió—. Nunca antes me había cruzado con un hada musical, aunque si oí sobre ellas. Debe ser genial tener poderes vinculados directamente con la música.

—Es maravillosamente extraordinario. Cada uno entiende de diferente manera la música: Para un hada como yo, la música es parte de nosotras. La sientes, la oyes, la entiendes: Se vuelve parte de ti y te vuelves parte de él. Vivimos de ello, de los sonidos que rondan por doquier hasta en el lugar más insignificante, de los significados que las letras dan a expresar, de como la música en sí puede ser el mejor remedio para aliviar el alma —reflejó, con la esencia de su corazón expresado con cada palabra—. Es como las hadas de la naturaleza, necesitan estar en contacto con ella para subsistir al igual que las hadas del agua, los mares, lagos y ríos son su fuente de juventud. Nosotras no podríamos imaginar un mundo en completo silencio, ¿Te lo imaginas? Sería una tortura, y hasta podría matarnos en el proceso.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan extremista?

—No exagero —dijo con un deje de melancolía—. Hubo una vez un hada musical había sido maldecida por una bruja, solo por el simple hecho de ser un _hada_, dejándola sorda de por vida. El hada enloqueció al no poder volver a escuchar ningún sonido más que el _silencio_, lo que conllevo a que se quitara su propia vida. No quería seguir viviendo si _oía _solamente a la misma nada.

Orión se estremeció ante la historia. —Eso debió ser…

—Horrible —concluyó ella, tajante, y sin mirarlo—. Nunca se la juzgo por lo que hizo. Fue comprensible, y supongo que cualquiera en su caso haría lo mismo.

—¿Incluso tú? —Orión se mordió la lengua cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios, pero no se arrepintió de saciar su curiosidad.

Musa guardo silencio, oyéndose de fondo solamente el sonido de las tuberías.

—Incluso yo —asintió.

—No dejo de pensar en la probabilidad… Quiero decir, me da la impresión de que —comenzó a decir el astrónomo, indeciso si seguir o no—, de que conociste a la chica que se suicido. Por la forma en que tu mirada se ensombreció, y por tu tono de voz…

—Creo que ya he dicho mucho por hoy —lo interrumpió bruscamente apropósito—. Me gustaría que hagas silencio a partir de ahora en adelante hasta que encontremos la salida.

—Dijiste que un hada musical no vive del silencio. No le veo caso el mantenerme callado.

—Aprendes rápido —le sonrió, y él le correspondió. El sonido de pasos los sobresaltó a ambos.

Orión sacó una especie de vara pequeña que se adaptó al tamaño de su antebrazo. Musa, por su parte, se anticipó en crear un escudo que los rodeo a los dos mientras intentaba escuchar atentamente los pasos acercándose. Y por lo que oía, eran demasiados.

—No te alejes mucho —le dijo el chico—, así puedo ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero no necesito un guardaespaldas, y creo que yo debería decirte eso —Musa se rio cuando lo oyó soltar un suspiro de exasperación—. Están llegando. ¿Listo?

—Listo.

Unas sombras se vieron al final del pasillo, y luego aparecieron unas siluetas por una esquina. Musa soltó un chillido bajo, preocupando a Orión a su lado.

—¿Qué suce…?

—¡Riven!

—¡Musa!

Musa echo a correr hacia el especialista lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Detrás de él emergieron las figuras de Flora y Stella, pero aún así ella se dirigió hacia su novio. Chocó bruscamente contra su pecho, siendo envuelta rápidamente por sus brazos y recibida con muchas palabras de alivio en el oído.

Riven pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Pues –luego de llegar a un acuerdo con Brandon de que él iría en su lugar a buscarla–, el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando él y las chicas habían encontrado un camino de sangre seca en unos de los pasillos por lo que debían pasar. La primera cosa que se le vino a la mente fue a una Musa gravemente herida y desamparada, sin ayuda alguna. La inquietud lo acompañó desde ese momento, hasta ahora que se evaporó rápidamente apenas la vio tan radiante y a salvo entre sus brazos.

—Creí haberte pedido que te cuidarás, lo que conllevaba a que no te metieras en problemas —soltó con un ápice de diversión.

—Sabes que suelo hacer caso omiso a lo que me ordenan —le respondió de igual manera.

—¿Musa? —la nombrada volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo, quien parecía asustado por alguna razón.

—Riv, chicas, él es Orión. Me lo encontré en el camino y…

En ese momento Riven recién se percató de la presencia del chico, y rápidamente jaló a Musa detrás de él sacando sus armas y apuntando hacia el rizado.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—¡Riven! —Se escandalizó Musa—. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Baja las armas!

—Es él —respondió el especialista sin bajar la guardia. De su bolsillo extrajo un volante arrugado y se lo extendió a Flora que lo aceptó—. Es el ladrón de rubíes.

Musa se acercó a sus amigas. Comprobó que Riven decía la verdad, pues ahí en el papel mostraba la imagen de Orión con una breve descripción y una orden de captura. Según la información, había robado en total siete rubíes de siete planetas que ahora corrían riesgo de no sobrevivir, ya que los rubíes eran lo que los mantenían a flote. Stella chilló indignada, Flora mantuvo un semblante horrorizado y Musa sintió inmensas ganas de volver a golpear a Orión en el rostro.

Había caído en su tonta trampa. De verdad pensó que había creado una pequeña amistad con él, sin embargo, ahora sentía que ella fue parte de su plan: Que ella confiara en él, haciéndole creer que podían ser amigos, para guiarlo hasta el rubí de Peripla, traicionarla y huir con él, seguramente.

—Manos donde las pueda ver —amenazó Riven cuando vio a Orión intentar tocar su cinturón lleno de extrañas herramientas—. No podrás escapar está vez.

—Musa —Orión lo ignoró dirigiendo su atención únicamente al hada—, debes escucharme…

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Contradijo ella colocándose a un lado de su novio—. Me mentiste. Te dije que había un ladrón suelto, y te hiciste el desentendido. No puedo creer que me abrí a ti como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de la historia. ¡Te conté cosas personales, porque pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero me mentiste! ¡Eras tú todo este tiempo!

—No mentí, al menos no en todo —refutó Orión entre dientes—. Solo oculte la verdad.

—Como sea.

Musa se alejo hacia un costado con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados. Orión intentó acercarse a ella para aclararle las cosas, pues le agradaba, más el especialista se metió en su camino amenazándolo con sus armas y una mirada gélida. Por supuesto, Orión supo inmediatamente que se trataba del novio de Musa, y que ya lo odiaba por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Mantente alejado de ella.

—Si quería hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho en el momento en que la encontré —razonó Orión—, pero no lo hice, como verán. Está a salvo.

—Te convenía que lo estuviese, de lo contrario, ahora mismo estaría acabando contigo con mis propias manos —vociferó Riven furioso. Se podía ver la ira cruzar por sus ojos.

—Fue Valtor —todos voltearon a ver a Musa, quien se apoyaba junto a un pilar. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, como si estuviese creándose hipótesis en su cabeza—. Valtor volvió. Antes de encontrar a Orión, luché contra un Golem, lo vencí, y cuando se desvaneció vi la marca: La _marca_ de Valtor.

—Es… eso, es… es imposible…—balbuceó atemorizada Flora. A su lado Stella se mantuvo entumecida, con sus ojos dorados bien abiertos, y boquiabierta—. No… no puede ser…

—Sé lo que vi —volvió a decir el hada. Riven se acercó a ella, igual de aturdido que las dos chicas—. Era su símbolo. También me fue imposible creerlo, luego de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar su culpa…—el aire le falto por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza—… No hay duda que él es quien está robando las estrellas. Lo que me lleva a preguntar —le dirigió una mirada iracunda a Orión, quien retrocedió un paso—: ¿Eres un aliado de Valtor?

—¿Qué? —dijo. El joven se encontraba sumamente perdido en el hilo de la conversación. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de quién era el tal Valtor, ni que lo procedía—. No tengo idea de lo que están hablando. No conozco a ningún tipo llamado Valtor. No me involucren en temas que no me incluyen.

—¿Entonces —preguntó Stella, esta vez con el semblante completamente sombrío— por qué robaste los rubíes? ¿Eh? Porque no creo que los necesites para armarte tu propia joyería.

—Ya te dije que…

—Limítate a responder las preguntas que Stella te hizo —dijo Flora, cortantemente.

Orión soltó un suspiro resignado.

—No es algo para beneficio propio —quiso aclarar para su defensa—. La estrella de mi planeta, _Iridia_, se apago por completo. Mi intención no es enriquecerme, solo quería devolver la luz al núcleo de Iridia, la luz que ilumina _Prometia_, mi planeta natal —arrastro las palabras con total nostalgia—. Pensé que de esta forma la vegetación dejaría de marchitarse, y la gente tendría con que alimentarse…

—¿Las plantas, marchitándose? —repitió la castaña con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí. Y si no hago algo, mi planeta… se esfumará para siempre.

El silencio inundo el ambiente.

—Sé que no soy digno de su confianza, yo tampoco confiaría si la cosa fuese al revés, pero de verdad debo salvar a mi planeta… y estos son los últimos recursos que tengo para lograrlo —dijo, cohibido ante las miradas. La postura de Riven no se deshizo mientras mantenía a Musa detrás de él en modo de protección—. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Una de tus cualidades es saber cuando la gente miente o no —le dijo a Musa desde su posición.

Musa rehuyó de la mirada interrogante que Stella le daba. Orión le confesó minutos atrás que oyó sobre las hadas musicales, por lo tanto debía estar refiriéndose a su don de escuchar los latidos del corazón. Y tal como había dicho, su corazón parecía latir normalmente, sin ninguna señal de alteración o aceleración.

—Personalmente no sé si creerte —murmuró la peliazul jocosamente—, pero por lo que oigo no mientes —intercaló la mirada entre sus amigas y su novio, éste último cuestionándole con la mirada cual era el siguiente paso de este asunto—. Será mejor que lo llevemos con los otros y que se explique. Ahí decidiremos qué hacer.

—Me parece justo —opinó rápidamente Flora. El hada parecía haber cambiado su perspectiva desde el momento en que Orión mencionó la mala situación de la vegetación en Prometia.

—Me das mala espina —señaló Stella quisquillosamente—, espero que sea solo por esa horrorosa combinación de colores. Llevémoslo. Pero antes…—chasqueó los dedos. Orión sintió un peso en sus muñecas. Miró hacia ellas encontrándose con unas esposas luminosas apretándolas—. Lo siento vaquero, pero sigues siendo un _ladrón_ y no quiero arriesgarme a que escapes. Mi novio ha estado descuidándome demasiado por ir detrás de ti, ¿sabes? Le facilitare el trabajo. ¿Algo que tengas para decir o quejarte?

—No.

—Buen chico.

Stella comenzó a tironear con su magia las esposas, obligando a Orión a caminar detrás de ella. Flora iba tras él para procurar que no escapase.

—No me fio en lo que dice —Riven le dijo a Musa, seriamente, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Veremos qué pasará con los demás.

—¿Le crees?

Musa mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, alzando los hombros.

—No lo sé.

* * *

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Te irás con _ese_, a un planeta que ni siquiera conoces?

—Riven… Solo escúchame un momento, ¿sí?

El príncipe de Abydos puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Musa y Riven llegaron con Orión al centro de control, los demás ya estaban esperándolos. Fue un completo caos cuando Riven había dicho que el joven era el ladrón de rubíes, porque eso altero a las Lúmenes de Peripla ya que su rubí se encontraba justo ahí a su alcance. Y aunque tenía ganas de no dejarlo salir impune, su novia había hablado antes de tiempo sobre la situación del planeta de Orión, siendo respaldada por Stella y Flora –quienes habían sido testigos de la declaración–.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que las Winx ayudarían a Orión a buscar una solución para Iridia con sus nuevos poderes Cosmix. Como sus poderes provenían de la luz, alegaban que lo más probable que pudieran restaurarlo sin problema alguno. Orión admitió todos sus crímenes testificando que solo lo hizo para salvar a su hogar, tal como le había dicho a Musa, Stella, Flora y Riven.

Musa también confesó sobre el regreso de Valtor y que no había duda de que él fuera el responsable del robo de las estrellas del universo. Y aunque Layla, Tecna y Bloom les era imposible creerlo al principio, tenía sentido: Su mayor enemigo resurgiendo de sus cenizas y reclamando venganza.

Todo iba cobrando sentido lentamente.

Musa puso sus manos sobre las de él, las yemas de los dedos rozándole la tela del traje de combate, y aun así fue capaz de provocarle indefensos escalofríos sin sentidos a través de los nervios que manifestaba su cuerpo. Riven no podía controlar la ansiedad que experimentaba en el momento.

—Debo hacerlo —su voz era suave, apremiante—. Sabes que nunca los pondría, ni a ti ni a nadie más, en peligro si no supiera a qué me estoy enfrentando. Orión no miente, ahora sé que no. Iremos con él hasta Iridia y evaluaremos su situación. Aunque me creas una loca con lo que diré: Confío en él. Creo en que planeó esto solo para salvar a su planeta, y si bien no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, entiendo que lo hizo bajo un acto de desesperación con tal de ayudar a su mundo y a su gente.

—¿Quieres que confié en él —comenzó a decir furibundo, enviándole una mirada venenosa al ladrón de rubíes— después de todo lo que hizo? ¿Me estás pidiendo exactamente eso?

—No —negó, manteniendo su voz plácida—, no te estoy exigiendo que confíes en él. Te estoy pidiendo que _confíes_ en _mí_. ¿Confías en mí, Riven?

Conectó su mirada con la de ella, sus ojos inescrutables. El tiempo parecía detenerse para él cada vez que admiraba el par de ojos azules marinos. La calidez de su mirar rompía cada una de las murallas que había construido por muchos años y que mantenían su ser oculto bajo la máscara de un muchacho apático e incorregible. Era una ofensa que ella le preguntara algo como aquello: Musa fue la que le mostró el verdadero significado de confiar, de amar, de comprender, de soñar, de luchar. Solía decirse a sí mismo que ella había aparecido como un destello de luz en su vida, ahuyentando la obscuridad que lo rodeaba, alejando sus más profundos miedos e inseguridades y brindándole el cariño que algún día anhelaba merecer.

—Sí —respondió roncamente sin titubear—. Más que a nadie en mi vida.

Musa no evitó que una sonrisa genuina se le escapara. —Bien. Haremos esto rápido. Mientras ustedes devuelven los rubíes a sus dueños correspondientes, nosotras junto a Orión veremos cómo podemos reparar a Iridia para restaurar Prometia. Lo más seguro es que Valtor fuese el responsable de ello —pauso—. Si te mantiene menos tenso, puedo dejar activado mi chip de rastreo, solo por si acaso.

—Realmente lo apreciaría —sus manos le dieron un suave apretón a sus hombros, después descendieron hasta atrapar las femeninas manos entre las suyas—. Sé que lo he dicho incontables de veces y puede que sea molesto para ti escucharlo otra vez, pero ten cuidado. Más ahora que sabes que Valtor ha resurgido y es responsable de los crímenes que se están cometiendo. No hay que ser genio para saber que buscara venganza contra ustedes.

—Lo tendré —juró ella inclinándose hacia delante y dejándole un pequeño beso. Riven la recibió entre sus brazos cuando rompió el roce, sabiendo que ella últimamente estaba comenzando a desarrollar una costumbre de refugiarse en ellos, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Con la cabeza de Musa ubicada entre la curvatura de su hombro, Riven pudo notar la mirada pesada de Orión en ellos. Por más que estuviera hablando con Bloom y Tecna, los ojos del ladrón se desviaban por encima de los hombros de las hadas hasta donde ellos estaban, como si él tampoco confiara en el especialista.

Por alguna extraña razón, Riven seguía desconfiando de los verdaderos propósitos de Orión.

No estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**_Soliloquio_ se denomina una reflexión interior por medio de la cual alguien expresa, en voz alta y estando a solas, sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡TANTO TIEMPO! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada estas semanas. Subo el capítulo hoy, porque a partir de la semana que viene empiezan mis parciales en la facultad, lo que significa que estaré ausente por un tiempo._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Siempre los leo, y me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia. Como leen, la historia está fijada exclusivamente en Musa y Riven (aunque a veces salga mi shipper y me enfoque en otras parejas, como Flora y Helio en este capítulo), y en su trama. _

_También leí un comentario que pedía que tradujera esta historia en inglés. Quiero aclarar que sé inglés pero no soy tan buena cuando se trata de traducir (con Playlist casi me dio un ataque, de verdad xd). Pero es una idea que tendré en cuenta para el futuro. _

_Les tengo una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieran: **¿Qué les gustaría ver para la segunda parte de ésta historia? **_

_Como escribí en la nota del capítulo anterior, la **primera parte **solo incluye diez capítulos de lo que sería la trama de la octava temporada. La **segunda parte** ya directamente tratará de cómo evoluciona (para bien o para mal, aun no lo decido jeje) la relación de Musa y Riven (acuérdense que aquí él juega el papel de príncipe, por lo tanto habrá un gran giro para Musa conforme a eso). La idea principal es que sea únicamente y exclusivamente **narrado por Musa**. ¿Les gusta esa idea?_

_Por favor, respondan a la pregunta. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, disfruten el capítulo!_


	8. A LA DISTANCIA

**7**

**A LA DISTANCIA**

—Muy bien hecho, Pamela, se nota que has estado practicando —felicitó Musa aplaudiendo. Vio como su alumna bajaba la mirada tímidamente ante el cumplido y por los aplausos eufóricos de sus compañeras—. _Four Seasons_ de _Vivaldi_ no es una pieza fácil de tocar… Y, aunque hayas tenido algunas pequeñas fallas, veo que el esfuerzo que hiciste todo este tiempo está dando sus frutos. Felicitaciones.

—Muchas gracias, profesora Musa.

La joven profesora sonrió viendo como su alumna bajaba corriendo del pequeño escenario emocionada.

—Ahora, ¿Quién está dispuesta a pasar? —tomó un portapapeles de la tarima. Varias de sus alumnas se ofrecieron levantando las manos. Musa miró atentamente a cada una, evaluándolas con una mirada crítica, y luego sonrió—. Podemos continuar contigo, Olivia.

Una joven de atrayente cabellera turquesa alzó la mirada con nerviosismo. Lentamente se fue acercando al escenario hasta sentarse en el taburete del gran piano caoba.

—Bien. Mientras Olivia se prepara, para las que faltaron la clase anterior, hemos comenzado a aprender algunas sonatas de Beethoven. Para quienes no han oído sobre él: Ludwig van Beethoven fue un compositor, director de orquesta y pianista que vivió en el planeta Tierra. Cuyo legado musical abarca cronológicamente desde el _Clasicismo_ hasta los inicios del _Romanticismo_ musical. Generalmente es considerado como uno de los compositores más preclaros e importantes de la historia de la música terrestre —explicó, especialmente al pequeño grupo de chicas que solían tomar apuntes de todo lo que ella decía—. Bien, Olivia —volteó a ver al hada sonriente—, elegiste "Para Eliza" de Beethoven para presentar hoy. ¿Lista para comenzar?

—Eh… sí, supongo.

—Comienza, por favor.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar.

Ella estudió detalladamente los movimientos, y notó fácilmente la falta de destreza que su alumna estaba teniendo. Olivia, un hada apenas de primer año, tocaba nerviosamente las teclas con mucha fuerza, lo que provocaba que la melodía saliese de forma inarmónica.

Musa hizo una mueca de dolor ante la melodía que se filtro en sus oídos, dañando su canal auditivo.

Realmente no quería pensar se esa forma, pero Olivia era la que más problemas tenía con encontrarse a sí misma con la música: Parecía que todo fuese forzado. Y Musa no quería que la relación fuese forzada. Quería que sus alumnas crearan por sí mismas y por voluntad propia su vínculo con la música. Viéndolo desde su perspectiva, eso la llevaba a pensar que Olivia quizás solo estaba ahí por obligación más que por elección personal.

—Puedes parar —interrumpió Musa, intentando sonar serena. Olivia rápidamente hizo lo pedido—. ¿Has estado practicando, Olivia?

—Sí —mintió. La profesora pudo notarlo por su ritmo irregular de su corazón al responder.

—Bien… Puedes volver a tu asiento —la peliazul dijo, esta vez sin ocultar la desilusión de su rostro—. Les dejare salir diez minutos antes… Pero antes tengo un anuncio que dar —de su chaleco sacó un papel impreso de color rosa pastel—. Dentro de dos semanas se conmemora un nuevo aniversario de Alfea. La directora Faragonda amablemente me pidió que demos una presentación para la fiesta de honor.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Tal como lo oyeron. Será un gran incentivo para las que quieran unirse al club, y para que ustedes puedan demostrar su gran talento a todos los invitados. ¿Les gusta la idea?

—Claro que sí, profesora. Seria todo un honor —aceptó una chica de pelo miel con un violín en brazos.

—¿Y qué haremos exactamente? —preguntó Roxy suavemente, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Roxy estaba cursando ya su ultimo año en Alfea.

Era nostálgico para las Winx ver a la joven que rescataron en el planeta tierra hace años atrás y con tan solo quince años. Roxy era un alma pura y bondadosa, que verla dar esos grandes pasos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles ver cómo el tiempo pasaba volando. Fue una sorpresa para Musa saber que Roxy aun quería seguir perteneciendo al grupo de música, pero aun así estaba feliz que estuviese ahí brindando una buena vibra al equipo.

—Estuve pensando en organizar una orquesta sinfónica. Y ya tengo asignado los puestos de cada una —con un movimiento de manos, unas partituras aparecieron—. Somos treinta en total, y nos dividiremos de esta manera y dependiendo de sus selectivos instrumentos. Maddie, serás el _primer_ violín —señaló a la joven de cabello miel, quien sonrió en grande—. Te seguirán Kiara, Wendy y Pamela con violines también. Iveth, Eleaine, Clementine y Dorothy: Les tocan los _chelos_ —una a una fue diciéndoles sus puestos, Roxy obteniendo un puesto en los _clarinetes_—. Aquí tienen las partituras. Tengo ya preparada una sonata para el show. Las prácticas comenzaran el lunes de la semana que viene. Mañana estaré fuera de Magix, por lo tanto tienen el día libre para comenzar a _practicar_ —con esa última palabra fijo su mirada en Olivia, quien miro hacia un costado cohibida. Roxy le sonrió a Olivia compasivamente—. Ya pueden retirarse.

Cuando sus alumnas abandonaron el lugar, Musa se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el banquillo del piano. El haber dormido tarde y tener que madrugar no es una buena combinación, mucho menos si ella no consumía cafeína frecuentemente para mantenerse despierta lo que restaba del día.

Por más que se mostrara optimista y serena, el hada de Melodía tenía muchos problemas con los que lidiar: Por una parte estaba la responsabilidad de proteger al universo y del regreso de Valtor, cosa que no traía a ninguna tranquila. Otra era el estado de su padre, que a pesar de que no hubo ninguna recaída de su parte, el miedo de que algo sucediera de manera imprevista la asustaba demasiado: Cleo la tranquilizaba por llamadas de que no hay probabilidades que algo malo le pasara, pero Musa sabía de sobra que el _destino_ podía ser una completa _perra_. Tan ambiguo y en ocasiones equívoco, además de ser muy injusto a veces. Un ejemplo claro fue el destino que su madre sufrió.

Aunque pareciera lo contrario, las clases como profesora la noqueaban bastante. Lo disfrutaba, si, amaba enseñarles a las demás hadas el arte de la música, pero eso también consumía su energía cuando debía de enseñar, de poner en práctica y de evaluar a sus alumnas individualmente en un rango de ocho horas los cinco días de la semana –y a veces contando también los sábados a la mañana–. Y con ello se sumaban sus clases como _alumna_ que era un poco más complicado: Por suerte no llego a atrasarse en su desempeño académico con ninguna de las materias y sus notas se mantenían en sobresalientes.

Le cohibía que su vida fuese tan _rutinaria_. Lo bueno de todo aquello, es que con todo lo que estaba pasando la mantenían de cierto modo en movimiento y la distraía de sus problemas personales.

Era una distracción _agridulce_.

_TOC, TOC, TOC_.

El silencioso sonido de los toques a la madera la obligó a voltear hacia la puerta. Allí vio un rostro muy conocido asomarse, sonriéndole en grande cuando la encontró allí sentada en el gran piano. Musa brincó de su lugar dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el muchacho.

—¡Brandon, que linda sorpresa! —Dijo ella recibiéndolo con un abrazo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga? —inquirió el castaño en tono ofendido.

—No. Pero es raro que vengas aquí, no sueles entrar, a menos no voluntariamente.

—La música me atrapó. Fue imposible no dejarme llevar por ella, y me guió hasta aquí.

—Por esas razones son las que te quiero tanto.

—Y ahora lo harás aún más, porque te traje esto —de su espalda sacó una pequeña canasta, y por el olor que salía de él, Musa lo reconoció como bollos de chocolates—. Había planeado un picnic con Stella, pero Nova la llamó de urgencia porque el vestido que debía usar para la boda de su hermano se rompió y tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Solaria para arreglarlo.

—Entonces estas aquí porque Stella te canceló, no porque hayas planeado pasar el día conmigo, mentiroso.

Brandon evitó soltar una risa al verla rodar sus ojos dramáticamente.

—Deja de quejarte y aprovechemos este momento libre para tener una tarde entre mejores amigos. Ya casi no lo hacemos.

—Últimamente he estado muy atareada con las clases, tanto como alumna como profesora, y las misiones. Y sé que tú también, por lo que he oído.

—No mucho, a decir verdad. Mi última misión encomendada fue la de… bueno, atrapar al ladrón de rubíes, que no detuvimos al final de cuentas…

—No me recuerdes a ese idiota —rezongó Musa entre dientes, recordando sucesos—. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de nada.

—Oye —Brandon la agarró por los hombros, dándole un suave apretón—. No es tu culpa. Él fue el idiota por aceptar ayudar a Valtor; Tú no podías saber lo que tenía planeado.

—Pero fui la que los convenció a ustedes de que confiaran en él. Incluso Riven me lo advirtió y no quise escucharlo, como siempre, y nos traicionó de esa manera tan vil.

—Lo bueno es que supimos como manejarlo. Y Orión vio su error y llegó a redimirse a tiempo. No guardes rencor en tu interior, Musa, no es un sentimiento de lo más grato y lo sabes bien.

Cuando las Winx habían llegado a Iridia fueron interceptadas por las Lúmenes. Intentaron arreglar el núcleo con sus poderes Cosmix, pero fue en vano, debido a que éste estaba completamente destruido físicamente. Las Lúmenes habían quedado enfadadas por "la falta de habilidades" de las hadas en reparar su núcleo, que prácticamente les habían pedido que abandonaran Prometia lo más pronto posible si no querían tener futuros problemas. Fue tan claro como el agua, de que las Winx _ya _no eran bienvenidas ahí.

Orión también estaba igual que las Lúmenes, quizás un poco más enfadado. No bastaba cuantas veces Flora se disculpara o las otras soluciones que Tecna le daba a la situación, él se había ilusionado demasiado con que ese grupo de hadas repararían el núcleo de su planeta que la desolación lo llenó por completo cuando vio que no podría ser así. Orión pataleó y gritó cosas que quizás cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría arrepentido al instante, pero el moreno pensaba en lo más profundo de su ser que ellas merecían esas crueles palabras: Lo que parecía haber comenzado como una nueva alianza, había terminado con el hada de Solaria _casi_ ahorcándolo con sus propias manos ante las ofensivas palabras.

Cegado por la ira y la desesperación, el astrónomo contactó con un hechicero que le propuso un trato: Salvar a Prometia y su núcleo, si Orión les entregaba a las Winx. Claro que él había aceptado sin titubear, aunque una parte de su mente _sabía _que lo que hacía estaba mal, mientras creaba un plan y guiaba a las Winx hacia su propio final mediante una falsa esperanza de poder salvar Prometia.

Las Winx fueron interceptadas por unas maquinas tecnológicas que las capturaron una por una, y de no ser por Stella y Flora que habían sido las únicas que se libraron, habrían muerto allí mismo bajo tierra sin que nadie lo hubiese imaginado.

Una emboscada silenciosa y detalladamente prevista.

Ellas supieron de antemano quien era la cabecilla de dicha trampa, por lo que siguieron a Orión hasta su nave nodriza para enfrentarlo. Justamente Orión estaba a punto de ir a su rescate, porque había recapacitado luego de que su cólera se haya ido y diera paso al arrepentimiento, y Musa le dio un buen golpe en la nariz apenas él abrió la boca para comenzar a disculparse por lo que hizo.

—No lo perdonaré.

—Nosotros lo hicimos —agregó él, ligeramente divertido. Ambos estaban caminando hacia un árbol en el patio trasero de Alfea. Brandon tampoco estaba muy contento con el rumbo que había tomado la situación en Prometia, pero también sabía que no podía vivir con resentimiento hacia una persona desconocida para él—. Le estarías dando mucha importancia si te está afectando de esta manera, ¿lo sabes no?

—¡No me importa! Me vio la cara de tonta como tres veces. ¡Tres! Lo estoy tomando como algo personal —dijo haciendo aparecer una manta verde arriba del pasto. Musa cuidadosamente se sentó en él, procurando que su falda no revelara nada **(1)**—. Recordar lo que pasó me hace hervir la sangre y… ¡Grrr!

—Será mejor que deje el tema aquí, porque presiento que en cualquier momento me tirarás o me golpearás con algo —él se sitúo junto a ella en el suelo. De la canasta sacó un plato lleno de distintas masitas—. ¿Galletas de chocolate?

Ella agarró uno entre sus dedos, llevándoselo directamente a la boca. Musa emitió un jadeo de placer mientras masticaba energéticamente.

—Si tengo que morir de alguna forma que sea atragantándome con chocolate, por favor.

—¿Están ricos? Los hice yo mismo con una receta que Flora me dio la semana pasada.

—Riquísimo —masculló con la boca llena y con las mejillas infladas en un gesto adorable—. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

—Sí… pero creo que el destino me tiene otras cosas preparadas —admitió mirando hacia el cielo despejado. Musa lo miró confundida, sosteniendo un bollo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sabes que amo a Stella más que a nadie en el universo —dijo Brandon con un brillo especial en sus ojos almendrados—. Es mi verdadero amor, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Y eso conlleva a aceptar ser parte de la "realeza" —concluyó, con un tono sombrío. Brandon siempre fue un muchacho que tenía clara sus metas, y con la llegada de Stella a su mundo fue un cambio completamente drástico y maravilloso al mismo tiempo—. Si es así, deberé convertirme en Rey consorte de Solaria… Y esa idea me aterra de sobremanera. Quiero ser lo que Stella necesite, alguien que esté ahí para apoyarla, en las buenas y en las malas, respaldarla en su reinado, pero tengo miedo de fallar. ¿Cómo un simple _escudero_ como yo puede hacerse cargo de toda una nación? ¡Es una locura!

Musa lo observó minuciosamente. Esos mismos pensamientos eran algo que solía permanecer en su mente día y noche también. Ella pasaba por una situación similar.

Sería un cambio muy drástico y grande en sus vidas, tanto como para Brandon como para Musa quienes crecieron en entornos completamente diferentes. Ella nunca creyó que Brandon siguiera sintiéndose de esa forma, pues él siempre se veía tranquilo cuando él y Stella hablaban sobre las obligaciones que debían comenzar a tomar como futuros soberanos de Solaria. Creía que después de tantos años de relación con Stella, Brandon ya se hubiese acostumbrado al entorno real y comenzase a asimilar que él, relativamente, también formaría parte de ello en un futuro no tan lejano.

—Sé lo que se siente —empezó a decir el hada después de varios minutos en silencio, en los que ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo celeste—. Yo también me sentí así cuando supe lo de Riven. Bueno, aun lo sigo sintiendo hasta el día de hoy, siendo sincera. Nunca pensé que tu sentirías lo mismo… al menos no después de tantas veces que te he visto junto a Stella hacer muchas cosas por Solaria este verano. No nacemos sabiendo, porque aprendemos lo que sabemos de a pequeños pasos. Sé que, sin importar cual sea tu estatus social, serás el mejor rey que el reino de Solaria pueda tener solo por el simple hecho de ser _tú_ y por portar un gran y bondadoso corazón. Sin duda alguna, Stella es muy afortunada por tenerte a su lado, _Brandy_ —ella lo abrazó de costado, sonriendo al oírlo soltar una pequeña risa y correspondiendo el gesto.

—No sé qué sería de mí sin ti, Musa —murmuró él descansando su cabeza junto a la de ella—. Eres una de las personas que mas agradezco que haya aparecido en mi vida.

—Y yo me alegro de tenerte en la mía.

—Aprovecho para volver a decirte que odio que me llames _Brandy_ —agregó con disgusto.

—Es una verdadera lástima, porque seguiré diciéndotelo.

Las horas pasaron y Brandon y Musa aun seguían conversando en su improvisado picnic. Hablaron de muchos temas improvisados, siempre tratando de no tocar los temas que tenían que ver con el trabajo para no agobiarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Brandon tocó el tema de su cumpleaños, y si no fuese por él ni se habría acordado que dentro de dos semanas cumpliría sus _veintidós_ años. Tampoco era que ella tenía planeado hacer algo, normalmente en aquellas fechas ella y las chicas estaban en medio de misiones y no había tiempo para descansar, o en todo caso festejar. Musa advirtió las intenciones de Brandon, por lo que le dejo en claro que no quería que le hiciera alguna fiesta sorpresa –que de seguro después le tendría que decir lo mismo a Stella–, y nada de regalos ostentosos. Solo deseaba pasar el día de su cumpleaños descansando y con sus amigos cercas. Nada más simple que eso.

Tiempo después Brandon tuvo que marcharse cuando Stella lo llamó para que pasara a buscarla para retomar la cita que habían planeado con anterioridad.

Musa quedó un rato admirando el atardecer recostada en la manta, mientras pensaba en Riven. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y eso que había pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que lo vio. Riven había partido la noche anterior a Abydos, luego de haberla ido a visitar en la tarde y haber pasado lo que quedaba del día en la habitación de Musa abrazados mientras hacían maratón de películas musicales. Según él le dijo, eran unos asuntos reales que debía atender junto a su padre y gente importante del Parlamento y que no tardaría más de un día en volver.

_Pasaste más de un año sin su presencia, puedo aguantar un día más_, se alentó a sí misma.

El sonido de pisadas la distrajo del panorama del cielo colorado. Musa observó con los ojos bien abiertos a la presencia frente a ella, sentándose de sopetón en el pasto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fastidiada. Orión suspiro resignado ante su tono.

—Realmente quiero disculparme contigo por… —se quedó en silencio. Musa gorgoteó parándose y haciendo desaparecer con magia las cosas que había traído consigo.

—¿De qué te estás pidiendo perdón, exactamente? ¿Por haberme mentido al principio con tu verdadera identidad, o por habernos traicionado entregándonos en bandeja de plata a Valtor en Prometia, lo que te hace haberme mentido dos veces? —posicionó sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

—Sí, por esas razones…

—Ahórratelos.

—Por favor, solo escúchame. Me agradas mucho, Musa, por esa razón estoy aquí, parado frente a ti, pidiéndote perdón por haber mentido. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber traicionado tu confianza… Luego de ver que no podían hacer nada por Iridia, estaba cegado por el enojo que no fui consciente de lo que hacía cuando acepté el trato de Valtor hasta que pasó lo peor —murmuró pasando una mano por sus rizos—. Podría haber elegido otra solución, podría haber buscado otra medida con ustedes, pero elegí la salida más fácil y horrible. Yo no me lo he perdonado a mí mismo, y ya ha pasado una semana.

—Orión —soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía que leer entre líneas sus palabras? Una sensación de pánico la invadió pero supo disimularlo—, discúlpame a mí también por tomármelo muy a pecho. En estos últimos años he pasado por tantas mentiras, engaños… traiciones. Me cuesta confiar en las personas, y realmente me habías dado a creer que podíamos llegar a ser amigos, por eso estoy comportándome tan indiferente contigo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —preguntó el astrónomo con tono esperanzado. Musa se abstuvo de hacer una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Genial! —exclamó con un tono ahora más relajado—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café a… como se llama este lugar, al centro de Magix? ¿Cómo una salida, tú y yo?

—Yo…—balbuceó insegura. Por una parte se decía que quizás se equivocaba, ¿pero y si no era así? Musa había pasado algo parecido con un especialista llamado _Jared_ en segundo año, y ahora tendría que volver a dejarlo en claro solo por si acaso—. Orión, no quiero que confundamos las cosas. Tengo novio y lo amo.

—En realidad venía en plan de amistad: No es nada de lo que piensas. Quiero decir, eres muy atractiva y encantadora, pero no eres realmente mi tipo.

—Uf —Musa soltó todo el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo—. Ahora me siento ridícula. De en serio lo siento por la tontería que dije… Es solo que, pensé cosas que no son y entre en pánico a decir verdad.

—Olvidado. ¿Amigos? —le extendió una mano con una sonrisa. Musa la aceptó sin dudar.

—Amigos.

—¿Y tu novio? ¿Dónde está? También quisiera disculparme con él, al fin y al cabo puse a su novia y amigas en peligro.

—No está en Magix. Tuvo que volver a su planeta por un asunto familiar —respondió estremeciéndose—. Supongo que llegará aquí hoy a la noche o mañana temprano, aunque ya no estaré en ese momento.

—¿Te irás?

—Sí, a Andros. Layla tendrá su primer discurso sobre las situaciones de Andros a su gente, y harán un baile en conmemoración. Obviamente estamos invitadas.

—¿Layla… la del cabello rizado?

—Sí. Más en específico la que te dio una patada en el trasero, y sí, que _literalmente_ te pateó el trasero.

Orión hizo una mueca.

—Tiene un pie duro.

—Lo tenías bien merecido.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Riven se sintió completamente aliviado una vez que vio al último miembro del Parlamento Real abandonaba el Salón de los Acuerdos.

La reunión había sido demasiado tediosa para su gusto mucho más cuando se debatía algo tan importante como la seguridad de la nación de Abydos por los recientes incidentes en la dimensión mágica. Valtor ya había sido anunciado como alerta mundial, y la gente estaba aterrada de lo que podría suceder. Riven se mostró seguro mientras daba un discurso de cómo podían mantener al reino y a su gente segura, y al mismo tiempo brindar ayuda a los reinos más cercanos a Abydos. Al principio algunos dudaron de los planes del príncipe, porque tenían en cuenta que él aun era nuevo en todo aquello, pero decidieron poner su fe en el futuro rey de Abydos.

—Has llevado esta discusión con gran precisión y determinación —la voz de su padre lo sacó de su ensoñación. Riven volteó a verlo, encontrándose con la mirada de gozo pintada en su rostro—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Riven era la viva imagen del Gran Rey Aslan en su juventud. El joven había heredado el mismo color magenta oscuro y las mismas facciones que nadie podía negar el parecido entre ambos. Incluso compartían varias posturas –como cruzarse de brazos frecuentemente, o rascarse la nuca cuando estaban nerviosos por algo–. Lo único que quizás no compartían eran las personalidades: Pues donde su padre era una persona muy serena, Riven era mucho más reservado con el entorno.

—Gracias, padre.

—Felicidades, Su Alteza —Haymitch Wells dijo con voz solemne, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante—. Fue un gran discurso.

—Con todo respeto, Su Majestad —Riven oyó la voz ronca de una mujer del otro lado de la habitación. Él carraspeó cuando supo bien de quién se trataba y se preparó para _cualquier_ "equivocación" que haya hecho—, creo que para la próxima reunión debería de leer los consejos que le deje en sus aposentos. Ha hecho un buen trabajo hoy, y si sigue esos consejos, le irá muchísimo mejor en las siguientes, se lo aseguro.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Sra. McGee.

McGee era considerada una parte esencial de la Familia Real. En simples palabras, manejaba que el protocolo real se cumpliera siempre que se requiera y era la asistente privada de la familia Hawthorne. Mantenía el orden y vigilaba que todo marchara como debía ir. Para Riven sonaba algo anticuado que su familia debiera seguir con reglas al pie de la letra, más aun en el siglo que estaban, aun así sus padres lo habían tranquilizado alegando que no siempre debían seguir con la costumbre del protocolo. A menos claro, que estuvieras bajo la supervisión de alguien tan obsesionada con las reglas como la señora McGee lo es.

La señora McGee volteó hacia el Rey con su mirada estricta.

—Su Majestad, dentro de una hora el Rey Tyson y la Reina Rachel de Linfea los espera a usted y a la Reina Geraldine allí para discutir sobre la exportación entre ambos reinos. Un jet privado los transportará a las seis de la tarde y los traerá antes del atardecer mañana.

—Sí… Es una lástima que me pierda la fiesta de Andros. Teredor y Niobe me habían dicho que este sería el primer discurso de la princesa Layla como futura gobernante de Andros —murmuró el Rey con una apacigüe sonrisa—. Tu madre también estaba emocionada por ir, pero ya habíamos arreglado este encuentro con los reyes de Linfea hace meses —le comentó a su hijo—. Lamento tener que retenerte aquí, sé que fuiste invitado por la princesa al baile, pero no estaré aquí y necesito que te quedes en caso de que algo suceda en mi ausencia.

—Lo sé —respondió Riven sereno—. Y lo entiendo. Todo estará bien mientras tú y mamá están allá. Además, me dará la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Jayden.

—Me dueles, hermano mayor. ¿Es que yo no soy tu favorita? —junto a la voz femenina hubo un estruendo de la puerta ser golpeada contra la pared—. _Ups_… No medí mi fuerza.

—¡Princesa Kenna, tenga más cuidado con los muebles, por favor! —exclamó McGee horrorizada, llevándose su mano hacia el pecho.

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello largo y sedoso sonrió con inocencia. La luz que entraba por los ventanales de la sala dejaba en evidencia su rostro pecoso y resaltaban sus grandes ojos grisáceos cuyos parpados estaban pintados de una sombra verdes clara. Llevaba un vestido largo de satín del mismo color que su maquillaje y portaba una corona de flores en su cabeza. McGee soltó una exclamación acusatoria cuando vio los pies descalzos de la princesa.

—Es que estuve jugando en el Jardín _Perséfone_ y acabe ensuciando mis zapatos… Y no quería llenar el corredor de barro —dijo suavemente en su defensa, provocando que los tres hombres sonrieran divertidos ante la mirada enfadada de la señora McGee—, aunque eso no impidió que dejara un rastro desde el jardín hasta las escalerillas. ¡Ups!

—Espero que sepas comportarte mientras tu madre y yo estamos ausentes, hija mía —murmuró el Rey Aslan con ligera diversión en su mirar—. No quiero que hagas enfadar más a la señora McGee. Y que hagas caso a lo que tu hermano diga, claro está.

—Clarísimo como el agua, papá —asintió Kenna—. Antes de que vayas a hacer tus cosas —agregó cuando vio a su padre ponerse de pie con Wells y McGee a sus lados—, Cedric quiere hablar contigo en privado. Pude hacer que Jayden se quedará con mamá así tienen privacidad.

El Rey soltó un suspiro pesado. Riven intercambió una mirada significativa con su hermana.

—Iré a ver que necesita.

El monarca marchó fuera de la habitación con sus dos fieles servidores detrás de él.

—¿Aun no quiere hablar conmigo? —inquirió Riven levantándose de su asiento y posarse a un lado del gran ventanal.

—No. Es un tonto, y eventualmente verás que ya se le pasará —respondió Kenna pesadamente. La princesa pasó su mano por las hebras de su cabello magenta claro para esparcir a lo largo de ella los pétalos de flores que se habían desprendido de la corona—. Lo oí arreglando salir, no sé si con unos amigos o con alguna chica, a no sé donde hoy y que lo más seguro es que no vuelva está noche… Supongo que seremos tú, Jayden y yo hoy.

—Lo más probable es que se vaya a la casa de _Logan_ e irán a la celebración en Andros —dijo él. Pudo ver la mueca de su hermana ante la mención del chico y sonrió—. Aun no puedo creer que te hayas metido con el mejor amigo de Cedric.

—¡Oh vamos, ya pasaron más de dos meses de eso! No estaba en mis cinco sentidos —farfulló ella con las cejas alzadas—. Además, ¡Es un duque! Era un buen partido, más o menos.

—Pero por una razón ya no estás más con él…

—Porque termino siendo idiota. De lo único que hablaba era de motos, espadas, chicas, los catálogos de autos, de chicas nuevamente. Dime, ¿Cómo puedes tomar a alguien en serio si lo único que tiene en la cabeza son cosas tan tontas como _esas_?

—Bueno… yo en mi adolescencia también pensaba en esas cosas —titubeó el pelimagenta.

—Pero te puedo apostar que aun así eras mucho más maduro que él en ciertos sentidos —discutió ella firmemente. Riven se quedo callado ante sus palabras. Su hermana había acertado—. Tú te valiste por ti mismo. Estudiabas, entrenabas y salías a defender al mundo. Logan es un completo holgazán que no hace completamente _nada_. Si Cedric sigue ese camino créeme que los colgaré a ambos desde la cima de la montaña más alta de _Piros_.

Riven negó sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Kenna. Le era sumamente divertido oírla decir cosas tan disparatadamente divertidas.

—Hablando de Andros…—comenzó a decir Kenna con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios—. He oído que las mejores amigas de la princesa estarán presentes y… ¡Oh, casualidad! Hay una integrante de su grupo llamada Musa Wang…—añadió en tono cantarín. Ella observó fascinada al lograr su cometido: Su hermano mayor se había sonrojado violentamente de un momento a otro—, que según leí por ahí trae _muy_ loquito al futuro monarca de Abydos…

—¿Y?

—Nada. Solo quería verte sonrojado —se carcajeó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano—. Hablas mucho de ella con mamá… Y eso solo me hace intrigarme mucho más y querer conocerla personalmente.

—Es complicado, Kenny —suspiró Riven—. Quiero que asimile todo… _esto_. Y no quiero presionarla demasiado, ¿entiendes? En el pasado tuvimos una relación muy turbulenta y queremos llevar esto con calma. Por ahora, no quiero mezclar mis obligaciones de futuro gobernante de una nación con mi relación amorosa. A menos no hasta que ella esté preparada.

Kenna asintió lentamente ante las palabras ajenas. Juzgando por como su hermano hablaba y por como sus ojos adquirían un brillo peculiar al hablar de esa hada, Kenna presentía que debía ser una persona muy especial por el amor devoto que Riven profesaba por ella.

—Será mejor que vayamos por Jayden. Ese revoltoso debe de estar sacando a mamá canas verdes —planteó la princesa separándose de su hermano.

—¿Sabes si Jorge sigue aquí?

—¿Jorge, el jardinero? —repitió. Riven asintió—. Creo que lo vi por el jardín… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Un gorgoteó salió de lo más profundo del hada de cabello azulado, rápidamente poniéndose una almohada sobre su rostro e intentando volver a dormir.

—¡Musa, estás estorbando en mi zona de trabajo!

La mencionada sacó el material de su cara para observar a una Stella alterada frente a ella.

—Estoy tranquilamente en la cama de Layla. ¡Tú te has apoderado de medio lugar! ¡Mira todo este desastre!

—Porque estoy haciendo su vestido para mañana.

Flora y Tecna se rieron al ver a sus amigas peleando inocentemente.

La noche había caído ya en Alfea y las chicas estaban preparando las cosas para su viaje a Andros en la mañana. Layla se mantenía ensayando a cada segundo el discurso que preparó con ayuda de Bloom y Tecna para dar una buena primera impresión a su gente mientras Stella añadía unos detalles a su creación. Musa había llegado hacia una hora de su salida con Orión en donde la pasó bastante bien y se había tirado encima de la cama de Layla que era donde todas estaban amontonadas.

A regañadientes Musa rodó fuera de la cama hasta sentarse en el suelo afelpado donde no había nada regado de las cosas de Stella y se acomodó allí para seguir descansando. Stella hizo un mohín cuando su pulgar golpeó la aguja. Flora estaba siendo absorbida por un catalogo de jardinería que su hermana le había mandado mientras se oía la voz de fondo de Layla practicar el discurso. Tecna aprovecho para revisar su correo encontrándose con varios mensajes de Timmy en él: Al sacar su mirada de la computadora para agarrar un pendrive que estaba a su lado, la pelilila se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga pelirroja.

—¿Bloom, sucede algo?

La pregunta de Tecna provocó que todas dejaran de hacer sus cosas para mirar a la pelirroja. Por un momento Bloom se sintió agobiada por las miradas preocupantes de sus amigas.

—Creo que Sky me está ocultando algo —respondió Bloom en tono apagado. La pelirroja ahora se mantenía cabizbaja y miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante para ella—. Lo notó muy ausente, y últimamente se la pasa al teléfono hablando con _quién_ sabe _qué_. Cada vez que le preguntó quién es, se hace el desentendido y trata de evadir o cambiar el tema. Tengo miedo que…—su voz se desvaneció en el aire.

Stella se detuvo en su tarea de terminar de confeccionar los mínimos detalles del vestido de gala de Layla, mientras compartía una mirada sugestiva con Flora y la princesa morena. Musa pudo sentir la mirada de Tecna en ella. Ninguna queriendo dar su opinión sobre _ese_ tema tan delicado. Bloom estaba ajena a las miradas que sus amigas se mandaban entre ellas mientras seguía mirando el suelo, sin saber del secreto que todas sus amigas le ocultaban.

¿Cómo podrían decirle a su amiga que su novio aun se seguía viendo con su loca ex-novia, sin romperle el corazón en el proceso?

La forma en que lo descubrieron no fue de lo más tranquila. Pues Musa y Stella habían ido a Fontana Roja para simplemente ver a sus parejas. Riven y Brandon debían de estar en la arena de entrenamiento para guiar a los nuevos estudiantes reclutas junto a los demás especialistas, por lo tanto no se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente amontonada en el lugar. Pero eso no les impidió ver a una mujer de reconocible cabello rubio platinado y calculadores ojos anaranjados en compañía del príncipe Sky Wallace.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**DOS DÍAS ATRÁS**

«—¿¡Alguien me puede explicar qué hace _esa_ _cosa horrorosa _aquí!?

Todos quedaron observando a la furiosa princesa de Solaria quien era retenida por su novio para evitar que hiciera una locura. Musa observó a su novio con una mirada sugestiva, claramente preguntándole silenciosamente _qué_ sucedía ahí, solo ganándose una leve sacudida de negación por parte de él.

_Esto no puede ser nada bueno_, pensó ella. _Para nada bueno_, una mueca de desagrado se le formó en el rostro del hada musical al ver la sonrisa petulante de la acompañante de Sky. El príncipe parecía un fantasma por lo pálido que se encontraba y no estaba muy contento con que ellas estuviesen ahí.

—Bienvenida, _Princesa_ Stella —las palabras brotaron con veneno de la boca ajena. La princesa Diáspora D'Amicco volvió a sonreír de forma burlesca, poniendo sus brazos sobre las caderas y moviendo su alta cola de caballo de un lado a otro—. Veo que sigues siendo igual de gritona que siempre. Casi me agarra una jaqueca al escucharte.

—¡Cállate, vil serpiente! ¡Ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra! —exclamó a la defensiva el hada. Stella comenzaba a adquirir un rojizo tono en las mejillas por el calor del momento. Se zafó de los brazos de Brandon con fuerza y con un dedo acusatorio señalo a Sky—. ¡Tienes menos de un minuto para explicarnos qué está haciendo ella aquí antes de que barra, por primera vez en mi vida, el suelo con ambos!

—Stella, por favor, no aquí —murmuró angustiado. Stella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue detenida por la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro.

—Será mejor hablarlo en privado, Stell —bisbiseó mirando con fijeza a Sky—. Tiene mucho que explicar.

—No hay nada que ver aquí. ¡Todo el mundo vuelva a sus actividades! —grito Riven y su voz cubrió todo el recinto. Nadie lo desobedeció, cada uno volviendo a sus tareas sin miramientos—. Síganme.

Pocos minutos después, los seis se encontraban en el cuarto de fabricación de armas. El espacio era bastante grande y sabían que nadie utilizaba el lugar con frecuencia, lo que les daba privacidad.

—Suelta el rollo —gruñó Stella una vez que la puerta quedó cerrada—. Me molesta respirar el mismo aire que esa arpía —señaló con la mirada a la platinada.

Diáspora soltó un suspiro abrupto.

—Eres exasperante.

—Basta —interrumpió la disputa Sky. Él paseo la mirada entre la rubia y la peliazul—. No es lo que parece, ¿sí?

—Entonces explícanos, por favor —dijo Musa indiferente. Se sentía molesta con su amigo, y por otra parte un tanto complacida por las caricias que recibía de Riven en su espalda—. Porque no me cuadra qué haces todavía frecuentando con ella, sabiendo todas las atrocidades que nos ocasionó a nosotras y a ti, y principalmente a Bloom… tú _novia_.

Musa escuchó atentamente lo que Sky decía. No había nada ilógico en lo que relataba, siendo que él y Diáspora estaban en una misión secreta que relacionaba la seguridad de Eraklyon e Isis, y siendo ellos sus futuros reyes debían trabajar en equipo para evitar daños colaterales. Sky no quiso dar muchos detalles sobre el tema, y ambas no insistieron en ello. Brandon, quien todavía aun era parte del parlamento de Eraklyon, apoyó la postura de su mejor amigo en querer concluir la misión con éxito por su reino, incluso Riven argumento lo mismo.

Pero lo que estaba de más allí era Diáspora. Musa y Stella confiaban en la palabra de Sky, sin embargo no confiaban en nada los propósitos que tenga Diáspora en todo aquello. Sky lo estaba haciendo por su gente, ¿Pero que les aseguraba que Diáspora también lo hacía por su pueblo, y no por querer sacar provecho de la situación y poder quedarse con Sky y destruir a Bloom de una vez por todas?

Nada justificaba todas las cosas que Diáspora hizo años atrás.

—¿Bloom lo sabe? —quiso saber Musa.

—Sí, Sky... ¿_Bloom_ lo sabe? —imitó Diáspora en tono burlón, acercándose tanto al rubio que él casi salto hacia atrás por inercia.

—Ella ha estado muy tranquila estos días, así que es más que obvio que _no_ sabe nada de esto —dijo Stella con tono irónico—, y me parece de lo más injusto. ¿Es así como quieres mantener tu relación con Bloom? ¿A base de engaños? Pues toma nota, Sky, porque en una relación se debe tener _confianza_ por ambas partes.

—Bloom está muy estresada, Stella, y realmente no quiero tener que preocuparla con esto.

—Tarde o temprano ella lo descubrirá —volvió a decir Musa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, eventualmente lo hará porque no es tonta y se da cuenta de las cosas: Y eso la romperá por completo. Sabes el repudio que le tiene —señaló a Diáspora con la barbilla—, y también sabes la inseguridad que la envuelve cuando se trata de ustedes tres. Tú y Bloom se aman, pero si no puede haber la suficiente confianza como para que le digas sobre esto, entonces nunca podrá funcionar lo suyo —de reojo miró a su novio ante estas últimas palabras, quien la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Ellos dos más que nadie sabían el significado en esas palabras siendo que lo habían experimentado en carne propia.

Sky procesó las palabras de Musa comprendiéndolas al instante, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la voz de la princesa de Isis se volvió a escuchar dejándolos a todos perplejos ante sus palabras.

—¿Quién le dio palabra a la _criada_? —Brandon sujetó nuevamente a Stella por la cintura cuando se iba a lanzar sobre Diáspora cuando ésta se dirigió a Musa de esa forma—. No veo la razón por la que debas opinar sobre este asunto. Hay dos príncipes, dos princesas y un miembro del parlamente en esta sala… ¿Qué papel juegas aquí tú? No eres nadie, patética hada ingenua.

Riven dio un paso hacia delante dispuesto a defender a su novia, pero Musa lo detuvo.

—Puede ser que no haya nacido siendo una princesa, o que no poseo ningún reinado en mis manos, o siquiera tenga un titulo real pero puedo asegurarte que tengo algo que desconoces por completo: Y eso se llama _bondad_. Alardeas que eres una princesa, y una princesa debería ser una chica de carácter ejemplar, un modelo a seguir. Pero tú… no eres amable, ni sincera, o caritativa, y ni hablemos de agradable. Eres una persona que vive del sufrimiento de los demás porque eres una _infeliz_, y no toleras que las personas a tu alrededor sean felices —las palabras fluían fácilmente de la boca de Musa, y en cada una de ellas sus ojos se iban tornando mucho más oscuros. Riven y los demás distinguieron un notable cambio en su tono de voz que nunca antes habían escuchado: Se oía a sinceridad pura, y también era muy llamativo—. Vivías en un mundo de fantasía y no veías más allá de tu propia burbuja. Hasta que Bloom apareció en la vida de Sky y él se enamoró de ella, rompiendo así tu burbujita. Podrías haberlo dejado pasar, diciéndote a ti misma que son cosas que simplemente pasan y si fue así es porque estaba _destinado_ a que fuese de esa manera, y seguir adelante. Pero decidiste a convertirte en esto que eres ahora: Una completa infeliz. ¿Qué soy una pobre hada? Sí, lo soy. ¿Puede que sea ingenua? También puede ser. Pero al menos cuento con gente a quien le importo, me apoya y me ama sin importar qué. ¿Tú? No tienes a _nadie_. _Absolutamente_ a nadie, y eso es solo culpa tuya.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando Musa termino su discurso.

Quizás las palabras sonaban muy crueles, pero todos allí sabían que la peliazul decía la pura verdad.

Diáspora no era un alma pura, y necesitaba un buen golpe de la realidad para que despertara de su ensueño. No solo había hecho la vida imposible a Bloom Peters, sino que también había sido secuaz de dos villanos en dos ocasiones, y todos con el propósito de sacar a la princesa de Domino fuera del tablero a toda costa.

Gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas sonrojadas de la princesa de Isis en una combinación de ira y dolor. Musa estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de las cosas que dijo y de pedirle disculpas. _Casi_.

—No me gusta tener que jugar a ser la mala del cuento, Diáspora. Pero alguien tenía que decírtelo en la cara —concluyó la peliazul con elocuencia, enviándole una mirada a Sky antes de acercarse a él con Stella a su lado—. Presiento que nos pedirás que no le digamos nada de esto a Bloom…

—Y sabes que nosotras no iremos tras la espalda de Bloom.

—Lo sé —admitió con sinceridad Sky. Le conmovía saber que su novia estaba rodeada de personas que se preocupaban por su bienestar—, tampoco se los pediría. Ustedes no tienen que cargar con mis errores. Se lo diré lo más pronto posible.

Ambas chicas asintieron ante la promesa.

Sky miró un segundo a Diáspora antes de marcharse apresuradamente por la puerta. La princesa limpió su rastro de lágrimas con la manga de su traje y miró con resentimiento hacia el par de hadas.

—Esto no se quedará así…—susurró.

—Cállate si no quieres que Musa te de otro golpe de realidad —dijo Stella con la barbilla en alto—. Ahora sé que te duele oír la _verdad_.

La rubia platinada se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Casi lo olvido… _Dess_ te manda saludos —le dijo Diáspora a Riven en tono seco antes de abandonar la habitación por donde Sky había salido minutos antes, azotando la puerta.

Riven se tensó en su lugar mientras el rostro de Musa se volvía en un semblante ceñudo.

¿Quién es Dess?»

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Era más que obvio que Musa y Stella habían compartido el secreto con las demás. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que Bloom debía saber que Diáspora estaba de vuelta y que Sky estaba obligado a pasar tiempo con ella, pero también sabían que él tenía que ser el que le dijera. Quedaban como malas amigas al no decírselo, pero Sky de verdad amaba a Bloom haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener su relación: Y en la relación debe haber confianza. Hicieron un trato entre ellas, y si para el domingo Sky aun no le decía a Bloom sobre Diáspora, ellas se encargarían de hacerlo.

—Cariño, no pienses en esas cosas —intentó tranquilizarla Flora—. Quizás son temas de Eraklyon que quiere mantener para él solo…

—Pensé en eso, pero tengo miedo que sea otra cosa. Que capaz esté perdiendo el interés en mí o algo parecido…

—Díselo —la interrumpió Tecna—. Dile exactamente lo mismo que nos estás diciendo a nosotras. Si tienes dudas o inseguridades tienen que hablarlo, Bloom. Una relación solo funciona si los dos ponen un poco de voluntad y claro, si hay confianza. No tengas miedo en decirle lo que sientes.

—Tec tiene razón —apoyó Layla apartando su discurso de la mano—. Mientras más rápido sea mejor será el resultado. Quizás diciéndole cómo te sientes, él se sienta más en confianza diciéndote que es lo que le sucede.

—Y nosotras estaremos para ti pase lo que pase —exclamó Stella alzando su puño al aire. Bloom soltó una pequeña risa y murmuró un _gracias_—. Con razón estaba tan callada, se ha quedado dormida —señaló la rubia al hada musical que roncaba suavemente en el suelo.

—No la culpo. Yo también quisiera dormir, pero mi cuarto está hecho un desastre —la morena se quejó cuando casi se tropezó con unos zapatos que Stella había llevado.

—Eres una malagradecida. Me estoy desvelando haciendo tu vestido.

Layla rodó los ojos ante el tono dramático de su amiga y retomó la lectura previa.

Un aleteo las alerto a todas. Bloom despertó a Musa de un manotazo mientras las demás se acercaban al balcón para ver que provocaba el sonido.

—¿Por qué me despertaste? —Dijo Musa hacia Bloom somnolienta, aunque sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un esplendoroso búho blanco en el alfeizar del balcón—. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un búho mensajero? —inquirió al ver que el animal traía una canasta cubierta entre sus garras.

—Viene del reino de Abydos —informó Layla agitando una carta dorada con el sello de A en el frente. Musa agarró el sobre cuando la morena se lo extendió—. Ahora sí que te has despertado eh —se burló viendo a su amiga abrir rápidamente la carta. Musa le sacó la lengua antes de leer la nota.

"_**Apenas las vi me acordé de ti. **_

_**Según me dijeron son una de las especies más raras e imposibles de conseguir en toda la dimensión.**_

_**Espero que te gusten.**_

_**Te quiero. **_

–_**R.H"**_

Musa agarró la canasta cuando el búho la dejo en medio de la sala. Sacando la manta blanca, se quedó sin aliento al ver el hermoso arreglo de flores que había dentro. Las flores eran de un color peculiarmente y los pétalos estaban hechos de pequeños espirales. Las flores literalmente brillaban como si tuvieran incrustadas pequeñas gemas. Lo que más le daba el toque, era ese llamativo y hermoso color.

—Es de Riven —dijo Bloom leyendo la carta velozmente que Musa había dejado caer al suelo por la impresión—. Debo admitir que es un muy lindo detalle… ¿Qué especie es?

—Son… rosas azules —susurró el hada de la naturaleza con voz anhelante.

—¿No son muy comunes? —preguntó Tecna.

—En realidad no. Son muy difíciles de encontrar. De hecho, hay una leyenda de las _rosas azules_.

—No quiero oírla.

—Stella…—advirtió Layla.

—¡Ya, lo siento! —Stella cerró la revista _Hada Adolescente _y la aventó al otro lado de la habitación mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Bloom—. Continúa, Flora.

—Un poderoso emperador estaba muy feliz. Pero algo había que le preocupaba. Su única hija, permanecía soltera, y no demostraba interés en casarse —comenzó a relatar Flora, con un brillo particular apoderándose de sus iris esmeraldas—. Quiso encontrar un pretendiente digno de ella, por lo que proclamó su deseo de casarla. Los aspirantes fueron muchos. Pero ella, burló la disposición que había tomado su padre, diciendo que estaba dispuesta a casarse pero con la condición de que se casaría con quien le traiga una _rosa_ _azul_. Los pretendientes se desalentaron ante ese pedido, nadie había visto nunca una rosa azul. Todos menos tres de ellos: un rico mercader, un valiente guerrero y un alto jefe de justicia, renunciaron a casarse ella.

»El _mercader_ que era un hombre muy sensato, se dirigió a la mejor florería de la ciudad, donde, con toda seguridad, debía hallar lo que buscaba. Pero el florista no había visto jamás una rosa azul. Pero como mercader ofrecía una fortuna a cambio de esa extraña flor, prometió ocuparse de buscarla.

»El _guerrero_, que había conocido tierras maravillosas en sus campañas, optó por dirigirse hacia el país del rey de otro reino, porque sabía que era rico, y que su reino desbordaba de tesoros. Partió acompañado de cien soldados, causándole una profunda impresión al rey, que temiendo un ataque, ordenó a sus servidores que corriera a traer la rosa azul para ofrecerla al caballero que la pedía. Volvió el criado trayendo en sus manos un estuche afelpado. Cuando lo abrió, el guerrero quedó deslumbrado. Porque dentro había un hermoso zafiro tallado en forma de rosa. Sin duda era un presente real, y seguro de su triunfo, regresó con la joya a su país. Pero la princesa la negó, ya que no era más que eso, una piedra preciosa, no una flor verdadera.

»Poco tardó el mercader en saber de esto, y volvió a urgir a su florista para que le consiguiera la rosa azul. Este se desesperaba sin resultado alguno, hasta que un día, su esposa, encontró la solución: teñir de azul una rosa blanca, y con ello, el mercader lograría la mano de la princesa y ellos una cuantiosa fortuna. Cuando el florista le hizo saberla mercader que ya la tenía, este corrió a la florería, tomó la flor de pétalos azules y no demoró un segundo en llegar al palacio. Y cuando todos creían que había alcanzado su premio, la princesa movió la cabeza y dijo: "—Eso no es lo que yo quiero. Esta rosa ha sido teñida con un líquido venenoso que causaría la muerte a la primera mariposa que sobre ella se posara. No acepté la joya del guerrero ni acepto la rosa falsa del mercader."

»El alto _jefe_ de justicia, pensó mucho tiempo en la forma de hallar lo que la princesa quería, y por fin, una idea surgió en su mente. Visitó en su taller a un exquisito artista, y le pidió que hiciera un vaso de porcelana fina, donde debía pintar una rosa azul. Este se esmeró en su obra, y cuando se la presentó al alto jefe de justicia, no dudó éste ni un momento que el triunfo era ya suyo. Con esta seguridad se presentó ante la princesa. La joven quedó realmente admirada ante aquel trabajo. Pero aunque admitió el regalo y lo agradeció con gentil gesto, tuvo que confesar que no era una rosa pintada lo que ella quería. La princesa se había salido con la suya.

Musa oyó el pequeño festejo de Stella ante la táctica de la princesa de la historia.

—Poco después, comenzó a hablarse en el palacio de un joven trovador que recorría el país entonando dulces canciones. Una noche la princesa se paseaba con una de sus doncellas por su jardín, escuchó una dulce melodía. No dudó que se trataba del trovador, y rogó a su doncella que lo llamara. Este saltó el muro, y aquella noche cantó para ella sus más hermosas canciones. Estos se enamoraron, y él volvió otras noches a cantarle. Cada vez más grande fue su amor, y el trovador quiso presentarse ante el soberano para pedir su mano. Entonces fue cuando ella advirtió que la treta que había usado para alejar a sus pretendientes, impedirían que pudiera casarse con su amado. Su padre le exigiría también a él que trajera la rosa azul. Y ella sabía que eso era imposible. Pero el joven la tranquilizó. Su amor _todo_ lo podría.

Flora miró maravillada aquel regalo que Musa había recibido, admirándolo detalladamente de cerca.

—Gran revuelo se produjo en la corte cuando se supo la existencia un nuevo pretendiente. El trovador atravesó por entre la fila de cortesanos y damas, y llegó hasta la princesa. Tendió la mano, y le ofreció una hermosa rosa blanca que había arrancado de su jardín. Esta sonrió feliz, y con el asombro de todos, dijo que eso era exactamente lo que quería. La sorpresa y la indignación llenó el salón, y el emperador miró a su hija, como si creyera que se había vuelto loca. Pero la vio tan dichosa, que comprendió todo, cortó de inmediato las hablillas diciendo que la princesa era quien había exigido tal condición, y que si ella, admitía que la rosa era azul, nadie podía dudarlo —el hada acaricio uno de los pétalos de la flor, logrando que ésta refinará su brillo zafiro—. Todo depende del color con el que se mire… Y la bella princesa miró la rosa con el _corazón_, no con los ojos.

—Wow… —murmuró Stella—. Fue una linda historia.

—Es una de las leyendas que mi madre solía contarme —admitió Flora—, y es la primera vez que veo una de cerca. Es lindo saber que Abydos tiene esta especie de flores.

—Y además huelen de maravilla —dijo Layla olfateando una.

Musa sonrió levemente observando el regalo. La historia le había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser con un significado muy hermoso, que si Riven no sabía de la historia detrás de la rosa azul, ella estaría encantada de contárselo.

Se escabulló de sus amigas con un papel y bolígrafo en su mano. El búho seguía en el mismo lugar en el alfeizar del balcón, observándola pacíficamente.

"_**Gracias por el presente. Son realmente hermosas.**_

_**Flora me ha dicho la leyenda detrás de esta flor, y me gustaría compartirla contigo.**_

_**Te extraño, y te quiero. **_

–_**M.W"**_

* * *

**REFERENCIAS:**

**(1)**Outtfit que Musa utiliza en la sexta temporada: Lleva una camisa blanca bajo un abrigo gris y marrón con una corbata granate. Su falda es magenta clara con azul cielo a cuadros con dibujos y tiene bolsos en la parte frontal. Ella lleva un collar de color rosa. Sus calcetines son lunares, mientras que su pelo está atado en media coleta.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado el personaje de _Kenna Hawthorne_ tanto como a mi.

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO**: 30/08/2019.


	9. EL ANIVERSARIO DE ALFEA

**8**

**EL ANIVERSARIO DE ALFEA**

Hoy era el día en que se realizaba la celebración de los trescientos años de la creación de la escuela Alfea para hadas, y Musa no podía estar más nerviosa.

Supuestamente se celebraría dentro de dos semanas pero por problemas desconocidos la directora Faragonda había decidido festejarlo el viernes de esa misma semana, ocasionando que el club de música tuviera mucho menos tiempo para ensayar. Sus alumnas habían estado tranquilas ante ese drástico cambio de planes, pero ninguna de ellas estuvo preparada para el anuncio de la presencia de varios reyes en la celebración. Musa se enteró de ello por parte de Bloom cuando la oyó decir que sus padres, junto a Daphne y su esposo Thoren, estarían presentes y que demás gente de otros planetas asistirían a Alfea.

Eso la impulsó a preguntarle a Riven el mismo día si había posibilidad de que sus padres se mostraran en la celebración.

—No lo sé. No mencionó nada el tema mientras hablábamos ayer —respondió—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

El hada trazó líneas invisibles sobre el pecho descubierto del especialista. Musa se encontraba cómoda entre los brazos de Riven y le pareció lindo que al apenas abrir los ojos él fuera lo primero en ver. Tecna se había ido a Fontana Roja la noche anterior para pasar la noche junto a Timmy para que ambas parejas pudieran tener un tiempo a solas.

—Curiosidad —murmuró en un tono nervioso.

Riven observó el reloj digital que sobresalía desde el área de Tecna. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y la celebración por Alfea no comenzaría hasta las siete de la tarde.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No… bueno sí, un poco. Una cosa es presentarse frente a compañeros y personas conocidas, y otra muy distinta es mostrarse frente a _millones_ de personas, e incluso gente importante de otros reinos. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada a hacer _aquí_ pero no estoy preocupada por mi…—ella pensó en los conciertos hechos en el planeta Tierra. Eran más que nada para saciar su curiosidad de lo que sentiría estar encima de un escenario con muchas personas y que, por supuesto, lo disfrutó demasiado—, lo que me preocupa son mis alumnas. Cuando se enteraron una de ellas casi se me desmaya en la clase.

—Es normal, _Muse_. Como aquella vez cuando cantaste por primera vez en ese concierto de Fontana Roja, ¿lo recuerdas? —una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del especialista cuando la oyó reír suavemente y asentir en afirmación—. Brandon me había insistido en ir con él tras bambalinas antes de que comenzara su ridícula danza de fuego con Sky, y pude oír parte de la conversación que tenías con Stella y Layla. Juro haber escuchado como tu voz temblaba.

—Fue mi primera interpretación y estaba muy nerviosa de fracasar frente a tantas personas.

—Al final diste un concierto espectacular y no solo eso, te las arreglaste para lucirte pateándole el trasero a Stormy esa noche —Musa recordó vagamente ese enfrentamiento—. Esa misma noche me di cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti **(1)**.

El hada alzó su mirada hacia la suya con sorpresa.

—¿Es en serio?

—Negaba mis sentimientos desde mucho antes de esa noche. Había crecido diciéndome a mí mismo que el _amor_ era una debilidad y una distracción innecesaria, y que no dependía del amor de ninguna mujer —contó Riven comenzando a acariciar el cabello suelto del hada—, pero no contaba con tu presencia en mi vida. Apenas te vi en el _pantano_ _negro_ con tus dos coletas cortas y tu actitud de _chica ruda _me sentí atraído hacia ti. Cometí muchas equivocaciones una vez que nos conocimos, como habrás notado —él dijo en tono sugestivo, y ella entendió que se refería a su antigua relación con cierta bruja y en las veces en que los traicionó por estar al lado de las _Trix_—. Y una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad intenté mantener mis emociones a la raya y hacer como si nada pasará. Realmente temía por las cosas que estaba experimentando hacia ti porque nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie, no sabiendo cómo debía actuar o lidiar con ellos. Créeme que quise convencerme a mí mismo de que lo mejor sería ser solo _amigos_ e incluso traté alejarme de ti… sabía perfectamente que alguien como yo no era la mejor opción para alguien como tú. Pero el haberte visto esa noche siendo tan… _tú_, en ese escenario, haciendo lo que más amabas, y al ver esa malditamente dulce sonrisa en tu rostro… Supe que no había vuelta atrás y que debía dejar de ser un idiota y admitir que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti. Desde ese momento me tenías en la palma de tu mano, y aun lo sigues haciendo.

—Riven…—susurró conmovida con lo que acababa de escuchar. Era agradable oír a Riven expresar las cosas que sentía o pensaba, y aun más si se refería a las primeras impresiones que ella le produjo—. Gracias por contarme esto —le dejo un beso en su barbilla mientras él cerraba los ojos satisfecho con el pequeño gesto—. Tengo que admitir que tú me traías loca desde el momento en que te vi en la fiesta de bienvenida en el primer año. Lo recuerdo perfectamente: Todo un atractivo gruñón antisocial en una esquina del salón con tu usual mirada de "no me molesten, aléjense si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias". Te veías realmente _caliente_.

Riven dejo salir una risa silenciosa.

—¿Eso es lo que más te llamó la atención de mi? ¿Mi actitud de malhumorado?

—No —negó suavemente—, esa no fue la verdadera razón. En realidad creo que me daba curiosidad el porqué eras tan reservado y el porqué estabas siempre a la defensiva. Fui muy observadora contigo y noté distintas cosas en ti… como el repudio a las _mujeres_ y esa extraña obsesión con querer superarte a ti mismo constantemente —explicó—. Creí que había logrado un pasó enorme cuando comenzamos a frecuentar más seguido y que quizás podía ser el comienzo de algo más… Aunque después pasó lo de Darcy y comencé a odiarte, siendo completamente sincera.

—Lo que pasó con _ella_ no significo _nada_ para mí.

—Lo sé, pero en su momento no pude evitar enfadarme porque me había ilusionado contigo —Musa le dejo espacio para que Riven se sentará recargado en respaldo de la cama, aun estando envuelta en sus brazos—, creí que también estabas interesado en mi como yo lo estaba de ti y cuando me enteré de los rumores que circulaban sobre Darcy y tú juntos, y después lo comprobé ese mismo día en Magix… Nunca pensé que podría odiar tanto a dos personas a la vez. También me enfurecía que Stella estaba en lo correcto respecto a ustedes dos, en ese tiempo ella era de muy poco tacto.

—Nunca hubiera salido con ella, por más atractiva que me pareciera, porque no era realmente el tipo de chica con la que me involucraría _conscientemente_ —admitió con mucha más confianza. Riven tenía presente que el tema de Darcy seguía tocando una fibra sensible en Musa, y debía tener cuidado con las palabras que utilizaba, pero intentaba ser completamente honesto con ella—. Mientras estuve con ella era como si no supiese distinguir la realidad con la ilusión. Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo haber hecho por voluntad propia. Aun no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo esa vez que te deje a la deriva de esas brujas.

—Pero no me pasó nada —refutó.

—Pero pudo haber pasado si las chicas no se hubieran presentado a tu ayuda, porque te negué ayuda cuando me lo pediste y no las detuve cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba confundido en el momento, hice y dije cosas que no sentía correcto por el estúpido hechizo en el que estaba sometido. Nunca me hubiese perdonado a mí mismo si algo malo te hubiese sucedido esa vez, porque aunque todos lo nieguen, en parte fue mi culpa lo que pasó.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el hada musical comenzó a revivir los recuerdos en su mente.

Sin duda alguna fue una de las peores experiencias que pudo haber tenido. No solo por el miedo y la adrenalina de estar siendo perseguida por un grupo grande de brujas con ganas de aniquilarla, sino también el sentimiento de tener el corazón roto por primera vez por un amor no correspondido.

En esos momentos de verdad creía que Riven había hecho todo aquello apropósito de jugar con sus sentimientos, que de verdad necesitaba la aprobación de Darcy humillándola delante de todos como prueba contundente de que estaba de su lado. Lo pensó así durante varios meses hasta que la mismísima Darcy lo apuñaló por la espalda y, gracias a Giffin y Faragonda, se descubrió que Riven estaba bajo un oscuro hechizo, que inmediatamente fue eliminado de su mente y cuerpo. Musa, uniendo cabos al saber la verdad del porqué el comportamiento retrógrada del especialista, supo que no podía guardarle rencor y eventualmente lo perdonó, incluso por dejarla a merced de las brujas en Magix, haciéndoselo saber en varias ocasiones que no lo odiaba por ello.

Ahora se enteraba que él aun no se perdonaba a sí mismo de aquello, y realmente no lo culpaba por ello. Si todo hubiese sido al revés, Musa probablemente tampoco se lo hubiera perdonado a sí misma.

—Mira el lado bueno: Esos hechos nos unieron más emocionalmente. ¿No crees? Dejamos eso atrás, nos acercamos y pudimos crear un lazo que creció con el tiempo. Nos tomamos el tiempo necesario para saber lo que queríamos y lo que sentíamos por el otro. Creo firmemente que hay una razón por la que las cosas pasaron de esa manera —dijo ella con dulzura en la voz. Su mano se deslizó por la mejilla de Riven lentamente—. ¿Te arrepientes por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

Riven pensó en la pregunta tomándose su tiempo en formular una respuesta. _No_, pensó en su mente rápidamente al mirarla a los ojos profundamente.

Recordó en todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron juntos desde que se conocieron: Las sonrisas ladeadas. Los coqueteos inocentes. Las charlas a medianoche en el lago Rocaluz. Sus primeras salidas juntos. Los abrazos y besos compartidos. Las tontas discusiones que terminaban en dulces reconciliaciones. Los momentos de apoyo y necesidad mutuos. La necesidad de hacerla reír para oír su melodiosa risa y ver sus ojos azules zafiros brillar de verdadera felicidad…

Realmente no podía arrepentirse de aquello, jamás.

—No —contestó al pasar un minuto en silencio—. No me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, _sé que volvería a ti_,de cualquier forma.

Musa rio dejándole un leve beso en los labios antes de saltar fuera de la cama.

Con tan solo chasquear los dedos su piyama fue reemplazado por una camisa blanca entallada con unos _leggins_ negros. Procuró que su sonrojo no se notará tanto a causa de la fija mirada de Riven en su figura y siguió derecho hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¿Cómo lo está lidiando Bloom? —oyó la voz de su novio.

—Como puede. No sé cómo terminaran las cosas entre ella y Sky. Me temó que todo termine realmente mal entre ellos…

Tal y como había prometido el príncipe de Eraklyon había cumplido su palabra. Bloom ya sabía sobre la aparición de Diáspora y de las frecuentes salidas con Sky en las misiones secretas. Pero como había sido previsto, las cosas no se dieron de la forma más pacífica y la princesa de Domino no lo tomó de la mejor manera a la revelación **(2)**.

Nadie podía culparla de sentirse traicionada –nuevamente–. No era un sentimiento lindo saber que la persona que más odias volvía a tu vida para tratar de destruirte, y mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que deseaba constantemente alejarte del amor de tu vida. Musa tampoco se sentiría feliz, si por esas casualidades de la vida, Riven y Darcy tuviesen que pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, así que se compadecía de lo que Bloom debía pasar.

Por más seguridad que Sky le brindaba, Bloom le había dado un ataque de inseguridad sobre la situación y le pidió tiempo para poder pensar las cosas fríamente. Sky tuvo que aceptarlo a duras penas. Ahora, ninguno sabía _qué_ pasaría con ese par.

—Diáspora es un gran dolor en el trasero —siguió diciendo Musa comenzando a atarse el pelo en dos coletas—. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil soltar, eh? Es triste ver cómo, después de tantos años, todavía cree que Sky podría amarla como a Bloom. Me repugna de sobremanera.

—Tienes razón, en parte. Pero también es culpa de Sky por dejarlo ser —indicó. Musa pudo oírlo levantarse de la cama y arrastrar los pies hacia donde ella se encontraba—. Bien podría dejárselo en claro de una vez por todas y dejar de guardarse las cosas para no dañar sus sentimientos. El problema es que Sky es muy _gentil_ como para romperle el corazón por completo a la princesita, y no se da cuenta que _no_ haciendo absolutamente _nada_ para deshacerse de Diáspora daña a Bloom indirectamente —dio su punto de vista recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Ahora su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra—. Supongo que también influye el hecho de que él y ella se conocen desde muy pequeños, el que se hayan criado prácticamente juntos y que literalmente se hayan mentalizados de que debían pasar el resto de sus vidas como pareja. ¡Por el Gran Dragón, apuesto a que sus padres planeaban cuantos nietos tendrían!

—No hay excusa. Si de verdad amas a alguien, querrás siempre su felicidad aun si no es contigo. Pues todos estamos de acuerdo que Diáspora solo piensa en lo que ella quiere sin importarle lo que Sky siente al respecto —contradijo—. ¡Porque es una bruja! Sí, eso es lo que es. Y se lo repetiría cuantas veces sean necesarias para que entre en su hueca cabecita.

—Hasta a mi me dolió lo que le dijiste. Debo admitir que me calentó bastante verte tan enfadada ese día —Riven sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza—, toda una chica _badass_.

—Basta —musitó con las mejillas calientes—. ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer para hoy?

—No. Tengo el día libre, por así decirlo. Además quería ver si mi novia no le agarró un colapso nervioso por el show de hoy. Y te veo bastante bien. Por cierto, me gusta cómo te quedan esos pantalones. Resaltan tu bonito trasero.

—Eres increíble…

—Lo sé —con una sonrisa socarrona, Riven se dio media vuelta y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Musa negó divertidamente terminando su peinado—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo en especial para el show?

—Tengo todo cubierto… casi. Antes de la presentación me reuniré con las chicas para practicar una última vez y ver detalles. Roxy me mandó un mensaje más temprano avisándome que su clarinete se le soltó una tuerca y que a Maddie se le rompió una cuerda de su violín. Omitiendo eso, todo está preparado —la peliazul abandonó el baño. Cuando se acercaba para volver a los brazos de su novio, unos toquecitos en la puerta la detuvieron a medio camino—. ¡Adelante!

Una melena castaña clara apareció por la puerta asomando el rostro. Flora les dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de adentrarse a la habitación por completo. El hada de la naturaleza presumía un lindo vestido verde con detalles rosas junto a un peinado cubierto de flores artificiales adornándolo.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

—Nada importante… solo una posible mañana de pura pasión, de hecho.

—¡Riven! —Lo regañó Musa con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque no enojada—. No lo escuches. Se levantó chistosito hoy —le dijo a Flora cuando la vio sonrojarse furiosamente ante lo dicho por el especialista—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Bueno… —tartamudeó la castaña—, se trata de Bloom. Se la pasó toda la noche llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Realmente no sé qué más podemos hacer para ayudarla. Ya pasaron varios días desde la última vez que habló con Sky, y me preocupa que entre en un estado de depresión, lo cual es completamente insano —Flora tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio de Tecna.

—Justamente estábamos hablando del tema, también —Musa se refirió a ella y Riven—. Llegamos a la misma conclusión: Diáspora es un grandísimo dolor en el trasero —profirió firmemente, sin ver cómo detrás de ella su novio rodaba los ojos exageradamente.

—En realidad le decía a Musa que no solo es culpa de Diáspora lo que está pasando, sino que también es culpa de Sky por no dejarle las cosas en claro —dijo Riven mirando a su mejor amiga de frente—. Bien podría decirle: "Diáspora, nunca pasará nada entre nosotros más que una relación cordial y profesional. Amo a Bloom y _bla bla bla_. Búscate una vida y a alguien más a quien atormentar, fin." Pero no lo hace, y ese es el verdadero problema de la situación. Lo que me da la impresión, y espero estar equivocándome, de que Sky quizás no quiera dejar ir a Diáspora de su vida —concluyó ganándose una mirada analítica y otra fulminante—. No me mires así. Es solo una teoría —dijo hacia su novia alzando las manos inocentemente al notar su mirada disconforme.

—Riven tiene un buen punto —coincidió Flora con el semblante ceñudo—. Quizás Sky no ame a Diáspora de la misma forma en la que ama a Bloom, sin embargo, puede ser que le tenga demasiada estima. Según sabemos por Brandon, ambos pasaron la mayor parte de su vida con el otro.

—Lo ahorcaré con mis propias manos si es posible lo que dicen —discutió Musa cruzándose de brazos—. Tengamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de alguien que se unió con Valtor para hechizar a Sky esa noche en Eraklyon, y quien voluntariamente se ofreció a ayudar a las Trix para deshacerse de Bloom. Chicos, no hay ningún justificativo lógico para las locuras que cometió.

—Y ahí tú tienes razón, también —volvió a coincidir la castaña—. Lamentablemente esto es un tema que Sky debe solucionar por sí solo, y conociéndolo, tardará más de lo esperado en darse cuenta de las cosas. Solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para él y para Bloom…

—Podría distraerla hoy. Tengo unas mínimas cosas que hacer antes del concierto, y puedo llevarla conmigo así se olvida un poco de todo.

—Eso sería fantástico, Musa. Iré a despertarla así se va espabilando —dijo en tono cantarín, prácticamente saltando del asiento hacia la puerta—. Oh, y Riven, casi lo olvido… Helio me dijo si podrías volver a Fontana Roja antes del mediodía para ayudar a chequear a los dragones. _Ruby Rose _ha estado muy inquita toda la mañana.

—Gracias por el mensaje. Dile que iré de inmediato.

Flora asintió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Musa miró a su novio con una ceja alzada.

—Creí que Ruby Rose aun estaba en Piros.

—Volvió hace poco con los demás. Aunque el cambio no le hizo demasiado bien. Saladino estaba pensando en pedirle a Roxy si podía pasar a ver qué les sucede a los dragones después del concierto. Realmente yo lo apreciaría también. Ruby Rose ha sido mi dragona desde que salió del huevo y nunca la vi tan alterada, y me preocupa que algo malo le esté pasando.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró—. Debe ser por el cambio de lugar le afectó un poco. Sabes que los dragones no son criaturas domésticas.

Ruby Rose **(3)** por muchos años había sido el dragón predilecto de Riven Hawthorne.

Siendo un animal salvaje, la mismísima dragona lo eligió como su _domador_ a las semanas de nacida. Riven le tenía demasiada estima a la criatura porque básicamente fue él quien la acogió por ser la única _hembra_ de la manada, y Ruby Rose no tardó en crear un lazo emocional con él. Raras veces eran las que la dragona dejaba a la gente acercarse a ella, siendo siempre Riven el único en poder tranquilizarla, y una que otra vez la mismísima Musa por su aura armoniosa.

—Ruby Rose es la única hembra en la sede. Lo más probable es que esté un poco alterada por los demás dragones _machos_.

—¿Te refieres a que está en _celo_?

—Algo así. Es una posibilidad —asintió el hada viéndolo ponerse sus zapatos para marcharse—. Supongo que te veré después —susurró cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

—Vendré antes para desearte suerte. Aunque no lo necesitas. Sé que todo saldrá más que bien —murmuró antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente, dejando otro en la punta de la nariz y finalizando con otro en los labios—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Musa lo observó salir de su habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Saliendo del trance en el que estaba, empezó a preparar una pequeña bolsa con las cosas que necesitaría para el día –un portapapeles, bolígrafo, partituras–.

—Oh, hola Kiko —dijo al salir de su cuarto y ver al conejito sentado en el sofá. Él hizo un movimiento de manos hacia su boca y después señaló su redonda barriga—. ¿Tienes hambre? —intuyó una vez que comprendió el mensaje mudo. Kiko asintió varias veces—. Bloom se habrá olvidado… Aquí tienes pequeñín —con un movimiento de manos logró aparecer una cuenca llena de zanahorias frente a él, y el conejito saltó a devorarlos. Musa soltó una carcajada—. Buen provecho.

Pasó de largo la habitación de Stella y Layla, pues al igual que Tecna, ambas tampoco estaban presentes en el departamento por estar con sus respectivas parejas.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Flora y Bloom, dándole un par de toquecitos a la puerta de madera. Flora siempre fue una persona mañanera, por lo tanto Bloom también fue tomando la misma costumbre de levantarse a la par de su compañera de cuarto con el paso de los años.

Solo con oír un lastimero _adelante _supo que aquella sería una larga mañana por delante.

—Toc, toc, toc —bromeó asomando la cabeza. En la cama de la princesa se encontraba la misma siendo abrazada por la castaña mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y esparcían un rastro de maquillaje viejo. Musa carraspeó ante la escena, adentrándose al lugar—. Oh Bloom…

—Lo sé —sobó su nariz con un pañuelo usado, con la mano de Flora brindándole caricias a su melena rojiza—, debo verme patética.

—No es eso, _B_. Es solo que nos duele verte de esta forma —explicó la peliazul sentándose en la cama.

—Cariño, deberías tomar el té de tilo que te prepare. Te aliviara un poco.

La princesa de Domino cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento de calmarse a sí misma.

—¿De qué me servirá una bebida de hiervas, Flora? ¿Acaso quitara el hecho de que mi novio es un idiota mentiroso o algo parecido? Si no es así lamento decirte que no eres de mucha gran ayuda —Bloom vociferó hostilmente. Ambas hadas intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad ante las duras palabras emitidas por la pelirroja. Musa intentó tranquilizarse en no saltar en defensa de Flora porque sabía que Bloom realmente no lo decía en serio y que solo era produjo del enojo por la situación que atravesaba—. Flora…—murmuró con la voz temblante al darse cuenta de su error—, lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Fui una desagradecida, no tengo por qué agarrármela contigo, con ninguna de ustedes en realidad… ¡Soy de lo peor!

—¡No! Está bien. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes —dijo rápidamente la castaña no dejando que su amiga se sintiese más culpable—. Sé que nada de lo que digamos podrá sanar el dolor que llevas dentro, pero estar en esté estado tampoco te hace bien.

—Por eso, pensamos que lo mejor sería es que salgas de esta desastrosa cama. Como sabes hoy es el aniversario de Alfea y habrán varias presentaciones: Mis alumnas y yo seremos uno de ellos. Y quería preguntarte si te gustaría ayudarme, tengo que organizar algunas cosas y practicar con las chicas también. Roxy estará ahí.

—Yo… no lo sé…

—¡Vamos! —insistió nuevamente la peliazul picándole el brazo seguido. Flora miró divertida el panorama—. ¡Anda! La pasaremos de maravilla —aseguró con una dulce sonrisa. Bloom correspondió el gesto y termino asintiendo con un poco más de entusiasmo—. ¡Bien! Flora, puedes unírtenos si gustas.

—Estaría bien por un rato, luego me reuniré con Helio.

Musa salió junto a Flora para dejar que Bloom se preparara para salir del departamento, ya que hacía cinco días desde la última vez que había vagado por los pasillos de Alfea únicamente para entrar y salir de su habitación para comer.

_Cuando vea a Sky le patearé el trasero_, prometió internamente.

Obviamente el príncipe no se había atrevido a asomarse por ningún motivo a Alfea después de que Bloom le rogara que la dejara asimilar las cosas. Probablemente tenía en cuenta de que ellas como buenas amigas estarían del lado de Bloom –y no se equivocaba–. Según había sido informada por Riven, Sky estuvo posponiendo las reuniones "importantes" que debía tener con Diáspora para demostrarle a la chica que no le interesaba nada que no tuviese que ver con la situación en Eraklyon o Isis.

Realmente se trataba de un triangulo amoroso muy complicado.

La peliazul aprovechó la espera para regar el arreglo de flores que fueron regalos por parte de su novio. Las rosas azules brillaban en todo su esplendor en una maceta colocada en un mueble cerca del balcón para que le diera buena luz solar.

—Hoy vendrá Miele a la celebración —soltó repentinamente Flora observando a su amiga cuidar de sus plantas—. Ella y unas compañeras de la escuela.

—¡Que buena noticia! Al fin podrás pasar tiempo con ella.

—Aprovecharé para enseñarle unas tácticas de pelea ya que ahora tiene el Charmix en su poder. Lo logró obtener mucho antes que yo.

—Debes de estar muy orgullosa de ella.

—Demasiado. Me da mucha nostalgia, ¿sabes? Ver como el tiempo pasa volando, y que cada día nos volvemos un poco más viejos —la castaña jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos—. Mi hermana en cualquier momento se volverá independiente y ya no necesitará más de mí o de mis padres. Le queda un año antes de graduarse… Y Roxy también está a pocos meses de hacerlo…—Musa oyó su voz temblar y como sobó su nariz.

—Flora… ¿Estás llorando?

—No… bueno sí —hipeó dejando largar un suave sollozo. El hada musical inmediatamente se acercó a ella para consolarla—. No quiero que todo esto acabe…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A _todo_. En algún punto tendremos que desplegar nuestras alas y tomar caminos distintos…—explicó sin dejar de llorar—. Stella volverá a Solaria para reinar al igual que Layla en Andros, Tecna probablemente consiga ser exitosa con cualquier cosa que se proponga en Zenith, si Bloom se arregla con Sky se convertirá en reina consorte de Eraklyon al igual que tú de Abydos con Riven, y yo viviré mi _felices_ para siempre junto a Helio en mi amada Linfea… ¿Pero, y si ese es nuestro punto de quiebre? Tengo mucho miedo de que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por la distancia. Ustedes se volvieron una parte de mi muy importante que no quiero perder —sollozó nuevamente—. Normalmente no lloró por esto, creo me está por venir el periodo…

—Últimamente están todas muy susceptibles —murmuró para sí misma rodando sus ojos con diversión—. Flora, te juro por la memoria de mi madre, que nuestra amistad jamás se acabara. ¿Oíste bien? No dejaré que eso pase —profirió con voz contundente, sus palabras sellando una promesa inquebrantable—. Ninguna de ustedes se liberará de mí tan fácilmente después de tantos años juntas.

Flora soltó una carcajada limpia mientras Musa alejaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares para luego abrazarla nuevamente.

—Gracias, Musa. Tus palabras me hicieron bien.

—Para lo que sea, amiga.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención, encontrándose con una Bloom completamente diferente a la que habían presenciado los últimos días.

Modelaba un vestido celeste con detalles azules y un sobrero negro a juego con sus botas y que ocultaba el cabello arreglado en una coleta baja. Lo único que no iba a la par con el lindo cambio eran los ojos colorados y las ojeras debajo de los parpados

—Lamento el retraso, realmente no sabía que ponerme para la ocasión…—soltó, un tanto tímida, con tono ronco—. ¿Están bien? —inquirió preocupada al notar a una llorosa Flora y una sonriente Musa.

—Solo charlábamos de la vida —contestó con gracia—, y del _próximo-a-llegar_ periodo de Flora.

—¡Musa!

—Ups.

* * *

El aleteo del búho blanco provocó que la joven diera un respingo en su lugar.

—_Pigwig_, no hagas ruido.

El ave la miró con semblante aburrido y volvió a aletear. La princesa Kenna rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a abrir la carta que traía en manos.

—"Querida hermana menor, lamento decirte que no quiero que…"—paró abruptamente, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos leían—… ¿¡"Qué no quiero que vengas a la celebración de Alfea"!?

La joven gimoteó en decepción mirando el papel que mostraba la pulcra letra de su hermano mayor.

Riven había sido completamente honesto cuando le dijo a Kenna que parase con su insistencia en conocer a su novia: Ella admitía que había estado siendo muy fastidiosa con el tema y que su hermano no soportaba a veces que fuese tan cargosa, pero en su defensa, ella solo quería conocer a la chica que traía en la palma de su mano a Riven.

Por lo tanto, si él no era la razón para conocerla, lo sería otra cosa: Y esa otra cosa se dio perfectamente cuando se supo de la próxima celebración de aniversario de Alfea. Era un plan perfecto, porque sabía de sobra que la novia de Riven seguía estudiando allí, y que lo más seguro es que se la cruzara. Cuando le dijo a su madre sobre su deseo de ir a la fiesta, la reina le había dicho que le pidiera permiso a su hermano mayor –obviamente ya sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de su hija–.

La princesa pensó que no sería bueno presentarse allí sin más y mucho menos quería armar una discusión innecesaria con Riven. Aunque ahora no sonaba como un mal plan.

Su vida era tan rutinaria, ahora más que había salido de vacaciones en su colegio.

Solía pasar tiempo con sus padres en la biblioteca familiar, pero ambos tenían deberes reales como cualquier gobernante y no podían pasar todo el rato con ella. Jayden era la luz de sus ojos, sin embargo aun era un pequeño que tenía sus horarios para ciertas cosas, por lo tanto tampoco podía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella sin cansarse. Cedric no era opción, su gemelo últimamente se volvió muy insoportable y Kenna no aguantaba las estupideces que escapaban de su boca.

Haymitch por más que lo quisiera no tenia permitido dejar su puesto. La señora McGee, ni en sueños. Quizás podría ir a ver a la señora Zanders en las cocinas y de paso que le cocinará una de sus deliciosas preparaciones.

—Princesa Kenna —una voz llamó alegremente. Kenna supo que se trataba de _Uma_, su dama de compañía y única amiga. Desde pequeñas se conocían, creciendo prácticamente juntas y eventualmente convirtiéndose en mejores amigas—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes —regañó entrando a la sala—, Jayden estuvo preguntando por ti la última media hora. También tu madre, así que comencé a buscarte como loca por todo el castillo.

—Debía esperar a que Pigwig me trajera la respuesta de mi hermano —señaló con la mirada el sobre que ahora se encontraba pisoteado en el suelo.

Lady Uma observó ceñuda el sobre.

—¿Debo suponer que no obtuviste la respuesta que esperabas?

—¡No! ¡Me ha dicho que no quiere que me presenté en Alfea está noche!

—Oh —exclamó la castaña, sin saber bien que decir. Su amiga se veía molesta con la situación—. El príncipe Riven debe tener sus razones para negarse, princesa…

—Lo sé —la princesa Kenna suspiró tensando sus hombros. Quizás estaba sobreactuando demasiado y debía ponerse más en el lugar de su hermano—. Es que… ¿Tengo que sentirme tan mal con el hecho de que Riven nos evite tanto con su círculo de amigos?

—Ten en cuenta que el joven Hawthorne pasó toda su vida solo. Cosas como esas marcan a muchos de por vida —Lady Uma argumentó con voz pacífica—. Todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a este mundo, y hay que darle espacio, Kenna. Él sabrá cuando esté completamente listo, y tú estarás ahí para brindarle tu apoyo.

La princesa Kenna se sonrojo levemente ante la sonrisa amigable que le brindaba su dama de compañía. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal, y eso la asustó por completo por un instante.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró Kenna levantando el sobre y guardándoselo en un bolsillo de su vestido rosa—. Dejaré de insistir… por ahora —dijo logrando que Uma soltará una risa por lo bajo, y eso a la princesa le alegro—. ¿Algo más que tengas para informarme?

—Su abuela y su madre la esperan para la hora del té en el Jardín Perséfone.

—¡Genial! Una charla amena con mi mamá y mi abuela podrá compensar mi malhumor —sonrió al pensar en su adorable abuela paterna, quien era el pilar más grande de la familia Hawthorne junto a su hermano menor.

Lady Uma hizo una mueca preocupada.

—Sobre eso… Ellas no son las únicas listas para el té —titubeó. Viendo como su princesa la veía con un toque de impaciencia, decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo de golpe: —. Lady D'Amicco también la espera allí.

El rostro de Kenna palideció rápidamente ante la noticia de la invitada obviamente imprevista. Lady Uma vio como las mejillas de su princesa volvían a un color rojo intenso, sabiendo bien que empezaba a enfadarse por la mención de la visitante inesperada.

La princesa Kenna pensó en que su día no podía ir de mal en peor.

* * *

Bloom observó fascinada las escenografías frente a ella. Era hermoso como el lienzo fue barnizado por un hada de primer año especialmente para el concierto de festejo de Alfea. Había distintos grupos de hadas aportando ayuda para decorar el lugar para la llegada de los invitados, riendo y gozando en júbilo.

Realmente comenzaba a sentir rencor por si misma al haberse perdido de tantas cosas los últimos días, únicamente concentrándose en maldecir a su estúpido novio.

Sky _alias Casanova _Wallace, rey supremo de _estupilandia_.

Parecía que cada vez que intentaban dar un paso hacia delante, retrocedían dos. ¿Tan complicado era vivir sin _terceros _en una relación? Sí no era por la loca ex-novia-maniática, se trataba de unos padres que esperaban a alguien mejor para su hijo heredero al trono.

La princesa de Domino miró minuciosamente a su amiga de pelo azul. El hada de Melodía se encontraba sonriendo pacíficamente mientras le explicaba a una de sus alumnas cómo debía limpiar las solapas de su instrumento. Bloom hacía ya un tiempo que no veía a Musa tan serena, y todo se debía simplemente al regreso de Riven a su vida.

La felicidad que desprendía Musa se debía a _alguien_.

Tanto ella como las demás Winx fueron testigos oficiales del amor entre ese par: Ambos tan distintos pero iguales al mismo tiempo. Eran un desastre juntos –un _hermoso_ desastre solía corregirla Flora–. Ella y Sky eran igual de _desastrosos_ que Musa y Riven.

Entonces… ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ellos arreglar las cosas y ser felices como lo eran _ahora_ Musa y Riven? ¿O como Brandon y Stella que llevaban el mismo tiempo que ellos? ¿O como Tecna y Timmy?

Bloom se arrepintió de sentir una ligera envidia recorrer por su cuerpo. No debía tener envidia por las perfectas relaciones de sus amigas con sus parejas. Ni un poquito.

—Quedará todo fantástico —Bloom escuchó a Flora decir a su lado. El hada de la naturaleza había hecho su parte en ayudar a decorar el lugar con hermosos arreglos de flores de distintos tamaños y especies—. Oí que tu familia de Domino vendrá a la fiesta.

—Sí. Ellos y varios habitantes de Domino. Daphne cree que será una buena oportunidad para acercarse más a su gente antes de que sea coronada reina —contó en tono distraído. Le emocionaba saber que vería a su familia de nuevo, pero eso era opacado por el dolor del corazón roto que tenía por lo sucedido con Sky.

—Gente de Solaria, Melodía, Calisto asistirán… Incluso la Reina Dorana y las Lúmenes estarán presentes —los ojos de Flora brillaban de la emoción—. Es lindo saber que a pesar de los tiempos oscuros que estamos atravesando, aun hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

—Quisiera tener ese optimismo que tanto te caracteriza, Flora —se lamentó la pelirroja ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—. Cada quien que hable se me viene a la mente una oración depresiva para contestar.

—Ah, eh… no sé qué decir…

Bloom sonrió levemente.

—No siempre tienes que decir algo, tranquila.

Flora sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su vestido. Al extraerlo notó que se trataba de su novio.

—Iré a atenderle.

La pelirroja asintió observándola alejarse con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba lo que se sentía recibir una llamada de la persona que más amas. Bloom deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran para bien.

—Adivino… ¿Sky? —Roxy preguntó hacia Musa señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba una triste Bloom. La peliazul asintió con pesar—. ¿Estará bien?

Musa hizo una mueca.

—No lo creo, Roxy. Pero tampoco podemos hacer mucho por ellos.

—Lo sé. Es que, no es normal verla tan apagada.

—Iré a hablar con ella —aseguró antes de dirigirse al grupo—. Bien, chicas; El ensayo nos ha salido espectacular. Faltan solo un par de horas para que comience la celebración, así que quiero que se relajen a partir de ahora, ¿sí? Sobre todo tu, Olivia —apuntó sonriente a la joven que se veía un tanto pálida—. Nos veremos en el hall una hora antes de nuestro turno en el escenario.

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa.

La peliazul comenzó a caminar donde se encontraba su amiga sentada. Como Roxy había dicho, Bloom se veía completamente decaída a pesar de la alegría que inundaba el lugar. Realmente ella y las chicas no sabían como más ayudarla a atravesar ese mal amorío.

_Malditas seas, Diáspora_.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le preguntó apenas llego frente a ella. Era quizás una pregunta tonta pero ella siempre fue directo al grano—. Si quieres podemos ir por un batido a Magix. Termine todo aquí así que solo debemos esperar a que Stella vuelva y traiga nuestro trajes para la noche y…

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Bloom la interrumpió suavemente. El hada musical la miró confundida ante la pregunta—. Riven y tú. Con todos los problemas que llevaban, y llevan, encima… ¿Cómo hacen que funcione?

Musa, lejos de ofenderse por la pregunta, contestó relajadamente:

—No sé como aconsejarte en esto, Bloom. En mi relación con Riven _realmente_ nunca hubo de _terceros_. Quiero decir, no éramos nada cuando él estuvo con Darcy, así que eso no cuenta, y mucho menos Jason Queen, a quien solo lo admiré demasiado y se confundieron las cosas. Cuando ya estábamos en una relación más seria, éramos nosotros mismos los que complicábamos las cosas. Por ahora estamos bien, y se debe a que ambos cambiamos y pudimos ver los errores que cometíamos y que ocasionaban que nos distanciáramos lentamente, e intentamos no volver a cometerlas. Pero tuvimos que separarnos para darnos cuenta de ello. Lo que pasó con nosotros fue verdaderamente para bien.

Ella vio como Bloom parecía procesar la información brindada.

—Pero cada pareja lidian los problemas de distintas maneras, B. No porque te diga esto significa que tú debas hacer lo mismo. Aprovecha este tiempo que se están tomando para pensar más en ti misma: Relájate, disfruta, sonríe, vive. Verás que te hará bien. En su momento a mi me funcionó de maravilla.

Pues era verdad. En el tiempo que ella y Riven estuvieron separados, Musa comenzó a ocuparse de sí misma y de verle el lado bueno a la vida. Y lo que Bloom se dio cuenta, es que Musa no necesitó en su momento a Riven para ser feliz. La ayudo a madurar en ciertos aspectos y tomar ciertas enseñanzas.

Quizás darse un tiempo no sea tan mala idea como se planteó al principio.

—Gracias —por primera vez en la semana, Bloom mostró una sonrisa genuinamente feliz.

—Deben de dejar de darme las gracias por cosas como estás. Para eso están las amigas —dijo Musa poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y… ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta sobre el batido…?

—¡Bloom, Musa, al fin las encuentro!

—Creo que será para otra ocasión —masculló la princesa cuando vio a Stella correr apresuradamente hacia donde ellas estaban.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas —le dijo Musa a la rubia—. Quedan tres horas para la celebración. Era raro que aun no aparecieras exigiendo que nos probáramos algo hecho por ti.

—¡Me retrase! _Snookums_ y yo tuvimos que atender algunas cosas en mi planeta. ¡Como sea, aquí estoy! Vi a Layla y Tecna subir al departamento, y ya me encargue de que Flora fuera para allá también así les doy sus vestuarios por si hay que cambiar detalles.

Bloom y Musa fueron arrastradas por Stella hasta el departamento que compartían las seis. Dentro estaba Tecna con su ordenador escribiendo sin parar y Layla y Flora charlando animadamente en los sillones.

—¡Todas a la _Boutique_ de Stella, por favor! ¡Dense prisa que mi tiempo vale oro!

La Boutique que Stella tenía en el ático desbordaba de distintos diseños de vestidos y ropa –algunos a medio terminar y otros ya terminados–. Las chicas intentaron amontonarse en diferentes esquinas para evitar estropear o pisotear cosas del trabajo de Stella y evitar que le diera su famoso SR **(4)**.

La primera en pasar fue Flora con un vestido color coral con detalles florales y un escote en la espalda. Bloom llevaba un vestido sencillo color esmeralda con escote corazón hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Layla le había pedido a Stella que el suyo fuera lo más discreto posible y cómodo, por lo tanto la rubia había elegido para ella un conjunto de pantalones negros ajustados y terminando con abertura en los tobillos junto con una elegante remera de vestir color crema.

—Bien, Tecna, este es tuyo —Stella dijo mostrando un monito morado de _strapples_ con una línea de piedritas como cinturón—. Tal y como pediste, dos conjuntos en uno. Lo combinaría con unos zapatos beige altos.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Stella —elogió el hada de la tecnología aceptando el vestuario—. Iré a probármelo —y con una sonrisa se alejo.

—El mío está listo —volvió a decir la princesa señalando un vestido dorado que colgaba en una percha—. Ahora, la estrella de la noche —se volteó a Musa quien esperaba expectante la sorpresa—. Me dijiste que querías algo no tan revelador ni llamativo, algo que tenga tu esencia. Tarde demasiado en hacerlo porque no me parecía ninguno el vestido perfecto para ti, hasta que una de estas noches se me prendió el foco y ahora lo tengo listo. Solo… espero que te guste.

Stella acercó con su magia un maniquí al final de un rincón. Con otro movimiento, la sabana que cubria el maniquí salió volando revelando un vestido. Musa abrió la boca impresionada.

Se trataba de un hermoso y elegante vestido color azul marino oscuro corte princesa, con escote en V sin mangas y con cuello _halter_, y lo que le daba el toque era el aplique de perlas brillosas negras por todo el corsé y plateadas dibujando unas flores a la altura de la cintura. La falda caía largo desde atrás y un poco más corto adelante, y la tela era de lycra importado.

—Stella… Es bellísimo —exclamó incapaz de no chillar de la emoción. El vestido era una preciosa obra de arte. Musa le dio un leve abrazo a la rubia—. Realmente te luciste Stella. Gracias, de verdad.

—¿Bromeas? Fue todo un placer para mí diseñarlo. Estoy apostando cuántas personas se acercaran a ti hoy preguntando quien es la fabulosa diseñadora de este fantástico vestido —le restó mera importancia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Realmente naciste para esto —le susurró Bloom a su mejor amiga dándole un apretón de manos.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¡Pruébatelo! —insistió Layla al ver a la peliazul sin atreverse a tocar el vestido mientras Tecna salía del vestuario luciendo su mono.

—Eso que se ve tan delicado que tengo miedo a arruinarlo…—se quejo con tono infantil—. Tecna, estas que ardes con ese traje.

—Gracias, Musa. Te diré exactamente lo mismo en cuanto te pruebas ese lindo vestido.

El hada rio cándidamente antes de tomar delicadamente el vestido entre sus manos y dirigirse al vestuario. Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y se lo colocó suavemente. La tela fría la estremeció de pies a cabeza momentáneamente y sonrió al ver cómo le quedaba como una segunda piel. El vuelo de la falda bailaba a cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba.

Musa se sentía verdaderamente hermosa dentro de ese vestido.

Del otro lado, Layla se procuró en fijarse que Musa se encontrara lo suficientemente distraída para que no la escuchara hablar.

—Sobre la sorpresa, ¿Riven les aviso algo?

—Sí. Recién me acaba de enviar un mensaje —le contestó Flora comenzando a peinar su larga cabellera castaña en una tranza cocida—. Llegarán antes de que comience el show.

—Musa no se lo espera —dijo Tecna despacio—. Habló ayer con la _chica_ y le dijo que su padre estaba un poco con gripe —todas sonrieron divertidas ante los celos discretos que el hada tenía—. Ya dejen de mirarme así.

—Es que es divertido verte así. ¿Por qué siempre te mosqueas ante la mención de Cleo? Tengo curiosidad —quiso saber Stella sin dejar su semblante entretenido.

—Nada, es solo que todavía no me agrada del todo. Eso solo.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir Bloom dejando que Stella le aplicará un poco de rubor—, si la dejarás acercarse, podrías conocerla mejor. Nadie se robará a Musa, _Tec_.

—Sabemos que son _celos_ de que te "quiten" a tu mejor amiga —Layla dedujo sentándose en frente de Tecna—, que son completamente normales en algunos casos. Pero debes saber que Musa no dejará de ser tu mejor amiga solo porque haga más amistades, ¿sabes? Ella siempre seguirá siendo tu amiga sin importar nada.

—Lo sé… es que —titubeó el hada de la tecnología, ahora sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada—, aun me es difícil demostrar las cosas que siento. Y sí, admito que tenía celos de la amistad reciente de Musa y Cleo… Porque es diferente a cuando somos nosotras seis, nunca me sentiría celosa de ustedes. Pero vi que ambas tienen más cosas en común, incluso se parecen mucho en personalidad, no sé… me dio la impresión de que Musa es más compatible con alguien como Cleo antes que alguien tan _fría_ como yo.

—¡Ay Tec! —Musa salió del vestuario modelando el precioso vestido que le quedaba deslumbrante en su pequeño cuerpo—, ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías? Pensé que era por otra cosa que no te agradaba Cleo…

—Tampoco era la intención que lo supieras —musitó Tecna un poco más tranquila—. He sido una mala e irrespetuosa persona con ella —dijo pensando en las veces que la volvió a ver después del viaje a Melodía. Cleo muchas veces había intentado acercarse al hada de Zenith para crear una relación cordial, más Tecna nunca la dejaba digerirle más de un saludo y la dejaba hablando sola—. Cuando la vea me disculparé con ella como se debe. Lo lamento.

—No debes sentirte de ese modo, ¿sabes? Nunca dejaremos de ser Tecna y Musa, nunca dejaremos de ser las mejores amigas que somos —la peliazul se acercó para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que la peli lila aceptó rápidamente—. Con ninguna, en realidad —volvió a decir mirando a las cuatro chicas restantes que las miraban con un ápice de añoranza—. ¿A qué esperan? ¡Únanse al abrazo! —las demás rieron a carcajadas antes de abalanzarse sobre las dos, formando un abrazo grupal.

—¿Soy yo o últimamente nos hemos estado comportando muy quisquillosamente nostálgicas? —inquirió Bloom. Musa y Flora compartieron una mirada recordando su conversación de la mañana—. Debemos dejar de hacerlo. Da la impresión de que algo malo pasará con alguna de nosotras y da demasiado miedo de solo imaginarlo.

—Sí, deberíamos dejar de hacerlo —coincidió rápidamente Layla.

—Mis niñas, a partir de ahora quiero que no hagan ningún esfuerzo que arruine el maquillaje que les estoy aplicando, ¿sí? Tec es tú turno —ordenó Stella con su característico buen humor.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron conversando como unas adolescentes. Fue agradable volver a pretender que todo estaba bien a su alrededor, que no había otra cosa en las que preocuparse que no fuese en vivir el presente.

Cuando Stella había terminado de hacerle bucles a Musa en el cabello y sujetándolo con dos mechas, el teléfono del hada de Melodía sonó mostrándole una llamada entrante de su novio.

Ignorando las protestas de su amiga rubia se levantó y se fue a un rincón más apartado para tener más privacidad en la conversación. Riven saludó un tanto alterado en la línea lo cual la preocupó bastante, y recordó que en la mañana él le había dicho que su dragona estuvo un tanto nerviosa en su regreso a Magix, así que decidió preguntarle si su nerviosismo se debía a algo relacionado con Ruby Rose. Y dio en el blanco, aunque la sorprendió de sobremanera la noticia que su novio tenía para ella:

—_Ruby Rose está preñada._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—_¿Es necesario qué tenga que responder cómo pasó? Preciosa, creo que sabes bastante bien el proceso… _

—¡Riven! —se exaltó ella con las mejillas extremadamente calientes. Ella lo oyó carraspear para ocultar una posible carcajada—. ¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Ha ido alguien a examinarla?

—_Por lo que dijo el médico veterinario, está todo de maravilla. La cría nacerá cuando llegue a las veinticinco semanas de embarazo… Y que es normal que esté inquieta por lo cambios hormonales._

—Ay… ¡Es completamente adorable esta noticia! Serás abuelo, felicitaciones —bromeó haciendo caso omiso a como Stella la apuraba realizando gestos exageradas desde el otro lado de la habitación para que se apresurará.

—_Me alegraría más si no supiera quién es el padre de la criatura._

—No me digas que…

—_Sí. Es lo que piensas _—bufó a través de la bocina—_. El estúpido dragón de Sky preñó a Ruby Rose. _

Musa de verdad que quiso retener la gran carcajada, pero se imaginó a un Riven enfadado y recriminándole a Sky tal hecho y que el rubio no estuviese enterado de nada, logró que la dejará salir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Las risas brotaban libremente de su boca que tuvo que poner una mano a la altura de su pecho para calmar su respiración.

—_Es bueno saber que la situación te divierte. _

—Lo siento, es que…—rió nuevamente—, me imaginé un escenario muy cómico. Pues mándale mis felicitaciones a Sky también, y dile que le patearé el trasero cuando lo vea.

—_Esa es mi chica _—Musa a lo lejos oyó la voz de Timmy llamar por Riven—_. Debo irme. Tengo que vigilar que los nuevos no hagan alguna tontería. Nos vemos en un par de horas. Te quiero._

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Nos vemos.

Stella pudo terminar de aplicar un poco de rímel en las pestañas de su amiga y pintalabios color rojo opaco. Realmente Musa le pidió que no se esmerara demasiado con los cosméticos porque con el vestuario que confecciono para ella era suficientemente llamativo para la noche.

Mientras Musa ordenaba las partituras que sostenía, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal inconscientemente. Un poco desorientada recorrió la mirada por el lugar, reparando en cómo sus amigas reían a carcajadas, y sonrió sacando la tensión que había presentido minutos antes.

_Ojala todo salga bien esta noche. _

* * *

—… Es linda la forma en que combinamos los atuendos. Musa estará orgullosa de nosotras cuando nos vea, ¿No lo crees Olivia?... ¿Olivia?

Roxy volteó a ver a su compañera al no oír su respuesta. La vio sosteniendo sus manos que temblaban notablemente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Olivia?

—Yo no puedo —dijo la chica con voz aterrada—, no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo dices, Olivia? —preguntó Dorothy al no haberla escuchado bien por como la voz le temblaba.

Olivia comenzaba a sentir como su cabeza palpitaba y los parpados le temblaban mientras oía a la lejanía a sus compañeras preguntarle repetidas veces si se encontraba bien o qué le pasaba. Solamente pudo soltar un jadeo lastimero antes de huir de ahí rápidamente.

—¡Olivia! —exclamó Clementine.

—Iré a por ella —indicó Roxy antes de marcharse por donde su amiga se había ido. Todas miraron hacia esa dirección inquietas.

—¿Tendrá pánico escénico? —preguntó Elaine mordiéndose en labio inferior.

—No lo creo. No tenía miedo en pasar al frente estando nosotras —discutió Kiara—, ni siquiera cuando estaba siendo un completo desastre con ese piano.

—No es su culpa que no le haya salido —la defendió Pamela a la defensiva.

—Igual Kiara tiene un punto. A mi punto de vista, nunca le vi cómoda tocando el piano —resopló Xia, quien tocaba el arpa—. No sé por qué eligió el piano si no se ve satisfecha tocándolo.

Antes de que otra pudiera replicar, Roxy apareció de nuevo en la sala con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? —indagó Maddie ansiosa.

—No vendrá —dijo alto para que todas la pudieran escuchar.

—¿¡Cómo que no vendrá!?

—No sé que le ha pasado —le respondió a Elaine—. Lo importante aquí es… ¿Qué le diremos a Musa?

—¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme? —todas chillaron despavoridas ante la melodiosa voz de su profesora. Musa desfiló de la puerta hasta el medio de la sala presumiendo su hermoso vestido, y todas admiraron como se veía verdaderamente despampanante con ese peinado y vestuario. Detrás de ella las Winx hicieron acto de presencia, igual de elegantes y hermosas—. ¿Dónde está Olivia? —preguntó después de repasar a todas con la mirada, fijándose en si todas sus alumnas estaban ahí.

—No vendrá —anunció una chica, Iveth, con una mirada turbada.

Musa creyó haber oído mal.

—¿Cómo que no vendrá?

Todas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Nos reunimos hace unos minutos en el hall —respondió Wendy, una de las jóvenes que tocaba el violín—, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Olivia comenzó a entrar en pánico y huyó despavorida. Roxy la siguió pero después ella volvió sola…—miró a su compañera peli fucsia.

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella —le sugirió Roxy—. Está en la sala de música encerrada —explicó hacia Musa, preocupada—, no me ha dejado pasar a ver que le sucedía. Tampoco quise presionarla.

—Ve. Te cubriremos con lo que falte —ofreció Bloom con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Musa asintió correspondiéndole el gesto y se marchó trotando hacia la sala de música.

Tal y como Roxy había dicho, las puertas estaban aseguradas con una débil bruma celeste. Fue fácil para ella deshacerse del hechizo y entrar silenciosamente al lugar. Bajo la tenue luz se mostraba la figura de la joven hada sentada en el banquillo del gran piano, con la cabeza gacha y suspiros temblorosos escapando de su boca.

—Olivia…

—El deseo de mi madre es que honre a mi tía Enrietta siguiendo su legado —súbitamente dijo la pequeña hada sin voltearse a verla. La peliazul se quedó congelada en su sitio por unos segundos—. Ella era una gran pianista, una de las mejores que ha existido. Y el piano es un instrumento hermoso, no lo niego, pero no es realmente el que me apasiona —admitió Olivia, mirándola de reojo.

Musa se sentó a un lado de ella.

—¿Y cuál es el instrumento que de verdad te apasiona?

Los ojos de Olivia brillaron de repente.

—El _saxo_ —respondió tímidamente—. Desde niña me encanta el _jazz_, y crecí admirando a los grandes artistas como _Coleman Hawkins_ y _Pharoah Sanders_. Mi padre era un saxofonista profesional, y fue el que me enseñó a tocarlo —Musa notó como los el brillo iba perdiendo rastro en sus ojos y como su voz iba perdiendo emoción—. Hasta que mis padres se divorciaron hace dos años. Papá simplemente se esfumó de casa, llevándose consigo ese saxo que me pertenecía. Mi madre nunca más me dejo practicar con ningún instrumento que no fuese el piano que mi tía había dejado para nosotras.

—Por eso fallas tanto en las clases —indicó la peliazul, finalmente comprendiendo—. Porque el piano no es lo que te hace feliz. Olivia… ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Sabes que te podría haber cambiado de puesto sin problema alguno.

—Porque sabía que mi madre se presentaría a cualquier presentación que hiciéramos. No quiero que sepa que la he desobedecido, no es mala madre, pero odia todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre. Lastimosamente el saxofón es una de las cosas que caracteriza a mi padre.

—Pero no te hace feliz tocar el piano.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Olivia miró el suelo abatida.

Ambas estaban al tanto que faltaba menos de una hora para dar inicio a la orquesta y que los invitados ya estaban aguardando en sus puestos. El tiempo estaba jugando en contra pero Musa no haría como si nada le pasara a su alumna y mucho menos la dejaría irse a hacer algo que le traía tanto pesar.

—Tienes dos opciones —comenzó a decir Musa apaciblemente, dejándole un apretón suave en el hombro del hada—: Puedes hacer como si esta conversación nunca pasó e ir a aparentar que amas tocar el piano para que tu madre este contenta… _ó _puedes salir ahí y mostrar tu verdadera pasión con tu instrumento favorito. Tú diriges tu propia vida, pequeña. Tu madre entenderá que no puede obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres. Vive tu propia vida, Olivia.

De un segundo a otro, Olivia abrazó a Musa de improviso. La peliazul no demoró tanto en devolverle el gesto suavemente, feliz de sentir que había hecho algo bueno por su alumna.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

—No tengas miedo de hablar sobre estas cosas, ¿sí? Siempre habrá alguien quien esté dispuesto a escucharte y aconsejarte —separándose del abrazo, Musa se levantó del banquillo junto a Olivia—. ¿Ahora si estas lista para tu primera gran actuación?

—S… No —respondió asustada—, profesora, yo no tengo un saxofón. Como dije, mi padre se lo llevó consigo cuando se fue. Y realmente me costaba demasiado pagar por uno nuevo. Y en la sonata no hay ningún un saxofón…

—Tengo la solución para eso —Olivia frunció el entrecejo ante la sonrisa de su profesora. La joven hada vio como la mujer movía las manos y en una bruma purpura iba apareciendo un hermoso y anticuado _saxofón_ dorado con detalles plateados—. Solía ser de mi padre cuando era un joven músico. Por razones personales dejo de tocarlo y perdió practica con el correr de los años. Decidió regalármelo porque sabía que le daría un buen uso, y lo hice —contó con regocijo en su voz mirando el instrumente, para después mirar a Olivia fijamente—. Pero ahora quiero que tú lo tengas —Musa extendió el saxofón hacia la chica, y ésta dio un paso atrás con el semblante incrédulo.

—Profesora… no puedo aceptarlo. Es un regalo de su padre hacia usted: No podría aceptarlo.

—A él no le molestara, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, siendo quien soy no tengo preferencia a lo que se refiere a los instrumentos, y si así fuera el saxofón no es el instrumento que más amo —dijo pensando en la amada flauta que le dejo su madre—. Por favor, Olivia, quiero darte este regalo. Me harías muy feliz si te veo tocar este instrumento esta noche.

Olivia boqueó como pez fuera del agua sin apartar la vista del hermoso artefacto. Unos leves cosquilleos se extendieron por los dedos de la pequeña hada de melena turquesa y le fue imposible que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. Tímidamente fue aceptando el regalo que su profesora le extendía con emoción. Olivia paseó sus dedos por la cubierta de metal aun sintiendo el mismo hormigueo recorriendo sus venas.

—No sé cómo haré para pagárselo, profesora Musa. Gracias, de verdad —susurró Olivia con los ojos aguados. Musa la miró conmovida.

—Lúcete hoy y ten por seguro que la deuda será saldada —sonrió—. Tendrás tú propio solo de saxofón al terminar nuestro número principal. Ve a prepararte.

Olivia chilló emocionada comenzando a trotar hacia la puerta y salir por ella. Musa miró el suelo por un segundo en concentración.

—Puedes salir de tu escondite, Riven —dijo dándose vuelta. De un rincón oscuro comenzó a emerger una figura masculina. Su novio apareció con una media sonrisa—. Mi sentido auditivo está progresando para mejor… y visual también —susurró paseando su vista sobre él reiteradas veces.

Riven vestía una camisa negra azulada junto con unos pantalones negros, y su característica chaqueta de cuero oscura. Musa debía admitir que ese tipo de conjuntos le quedaban malditamente bien.

—¿Es eso lo que oigo un halago, señorita Wang? —preguntó en tono juguetón mientras la acercaba tomándola por la cintura.

—Amo cuando me dices _señorita_.

—Bueno, _señorita_ Musa, déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa esta noche —él le murmuró antes de besar sus labios. Ella cerró suavemente los ojos dejándose llevar por el mágico momento, ahuecando las mejillas del chico entre sus manos—. Eso fue realmente admirable —dijo cuando se separaron, los ojos violáceos brillando de fascinación hacia el hada frente a él—, lo que hiciste por la chica… no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Cada día me sorprendes más.

—De verdad sentí todo lo que dije —intentó no sonrojarse demasiado ante los halagos—. Olivia no era feliz haciendo lo que hacía… Y el saxofón lleva años esperando a ser usado en un rincón. Estoy segura que ella le dará un buen uso.

Riven sonrió con una mirada profunda.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Musa.

Unas mariposas revoloteaban furiosamente dentro de ella al oír las bonitas palabras. Por más que intentará contenerlas, unas lagrimitas de felicidad bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas a la par que sonreía abiertamente. No podía entender cómo él era capaz de brindarle tanta felicidad y amor al mismo tiempo, llenándola de dicha y pura seguridad.

Lo que le dijo a Bloom era cierto: _Todo lo que pasaron juntos fue para bien._

—Gracias, Riv —agradeció de todo corazón abrazándolo por el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Musa pensó que quizás ya era momento de decir lo que había estado queriendo decir hace ya bastante tiempo—. Riven…—murmuró en un hilo de voz. Él suavemente la alejó de su escondite y se encontró con sus ojos azules brillando de regocijo, el joven sintió el latir frenético de su corazón al oír las siguientes palabras salir de los labios de su novia: —, _te amo_.

Musa objetivamente no se sentía avergonzada en admitirlo, pues era algo que efectivamente debía dejárselo saber. Y no le importaba si él aun no se sentía preparado para correspondérselo, ella solo quería sacarse del pecho ese sentimiento de ansiedad que sufría por no decírselo. En un pasado el problema era no decir las cosas, bueno, ahora la sinceridad sobraba por su parte.

Por otra parte, Riven se maldecía a sí mismo por haber tenido miedo de ser el primero en decirle lo mismo. Hacía bastantes semanas que esas dos palabras querían salir corriendo de su boca, pero es que pensaba que Musa aun no estaba preparada para oírlas y él lo que menos quería era presionarla. Cuan equivocado estuvo.

—Y yo _te amo a ti_, Musa, como no tienes idea.

Ella lo vio dejar un suave beso en su frente y quedarse así por un rato. De un segundo a otro, Musa soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que Riven la imitó.

—Somos unos tontos, ¿verdad?

—Toda la razón. Sí, lo somos.

Ambos supieron que su burbuja de privacidad había terminado cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito característico de Stella Solace exigiendo saber el paradero de Musa Wang.

Ambos vagaron por los pasillos con las manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron al hall encontrándose con las alumnas del grupo de música, las Winx, y una Stella visiblemente alterada.

—¡Conque ahí están! ¡Musa, necesito darte unos retoques en el maquillaje antes de salir a escena! Por lo que veo has llorado por el delineado ligeramente corrido, ¡Caray! ¿¡Qué han estado haciendo, par de hormonales!?

—Relájate, princesita, o te saldrán canas mucho antes de lo previsto —le soltó Riven hacia Stella con una sonrisa divertida. Ella le gruñó de mala manera.

—Aquí estoy —bramó Musa, mirando hacia Olivia quien mostraba con una sonrisa feliz su nuevo saxofón a sus amigas—, y no necesito el maquillaje. Supongo que al natural me veo mejor —chasqueó los dedos para eliminar cualquier capa de cosmético en su rostro. Stella gimió disconforme—. Hiciste un gran trabajo, Stell. El vestido es toda una preciosidad —apuntó a su vestimenta para animarla. Stella finalmente sonrió, rindiéndose en tratar de convencer a Musa de utilizar maquillaje.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares —dijo Tecna señalando a la puerta de salida. La peli lila le sonrió a su amiga peliazul—. Hoy brillarás como nunca, amiga.

Cada una le deseo a Musa y a sus alumnas la mejor de las suertes antes de abandonar el lugar. Riven le dio otro beso prolongado en su frente y unas palabras de amor – bajo las miradas entusiastas de las alumnas por la romántica escena que montaban–, para después seguir a los demás hacia su puesto.

—Bien —aplaudió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tenemos un par de minutos porque puse una pista de reproducción de música para entretener al público —admitió—. Hoy no se trata de mí ni del motivo de celebración: Hoy únicamente se trata de ustedes disfrutando lo que más aman hacer —hizo referencia a los instrumentos que cada una sostenían—. Quiero que lo gocen sin importar si algo sale mal o no. Merecen mostrarle al mundo su talento innato.

—Antes de terminar, profesora —interrumpió Maddie dando un paso adelante—, queremos agradecerle a usted por habernos mostrado lo magnifico de la música en todos sus sentidos.

—Sin usted nunca hubiésemos descubierto lo maravilloso que es _ser uno_ con la música —agregó Clementine con su _chelo_ en una mano. Muchas coincidieron con asentimientos—. A saber lo que es la _pasión_, la _precisión_, la _dedicación_.

—Y sin su ayuda, nunca hubiese tenido las agallas para ver que lo que hacía no era lo que realmente me apasionaba —dijo Olivia mirando con admiración hacia la profesora Wang—, sin usted habría estado viviendo detrás de una mentira para satisfacer a los demás. Gracias, profesora. Es la mejor profesora que pudimos desear.

—Ay, niñas, me harán llorar —rio Musa sin dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos—. Son las mejores alumnas que pude haber pedido… ¡Abrazo grupal!

* * *

Los relatos que había escuchado de la gran Alfea ahora cobraban sentido para Cleo Swan. Y es que ese colegio era una arquitectura digna de admirar desde donde lo veas. Fascinada pasó su mirada por el arco en forma de alas que se mostraba en la entrada y que se desplegaban cuando se requería la entrada.

De pequeña solía desear poder ir a estudiar allí, y lamentablemente había quedado sin cupos para ingresar y por lo tanto se tuvo que educar en una escuela de Melodía. Amaba la escuela a la que asintió, pero su sueño siempre fue asistir a la gran Alfea.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad? —dijo la persona a su lado, admirando el paisaje que brindaba una iluminada Alfea que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

—Maravilloso —murmuró la pelinegra sin salir de su asombro.

—Musa puso la misma cara la primera vez que vino aquí —siguió diciendo con nostalgia en su mirar—. No puedo creer cuán rápido pasa el tiempo —Hoboe Wang murmuró para sí mismo, observando el folleto que le habían entregado en la entrada con la foto de su hija impreso—, es como si hubiese sido ayer.

La celebración de Alfea tenía unos invitados especiales para la ocasión: Hoboe Wang y Cleo Swan eran dos de ellos.

Musa no tenía ni idea que ambos estarían presentes en esa noche desde que Cleo le había dicho una pequeña mentirita de que su padre debía guardar reposo por unos días; Riven y las Winx siendo los únicos que lo sabían por ser los autores de dicho plan. Tecna había sido la encargada de ordenar dos invitaciones especiales y Riven el encargado de transportarlos a ambos de la manera más cómoda posible: A Hoboe casi le agarra un infarto cuando vio un jet privado de Abydos esperando por ellos en su patio delantero.

—Será mejor que busquemos a Riven o alguna de las chicas antes que de comienzo el show.

—Oh, sí. Tengo que decirle a ese muchachito que no puede comprar mi cariño enviándome un jet privado a mi casa, o que dentro de ese jet haya habido un chef profesional y me haya preparado mis platillos favoritos, o el sillón que masajea la espalda…—al ver cómo iba cayendo en la tentación lentamente, el hombre negó repetidas veces mostrando una mueca de fingido descontento—, me oirá. Juro que no caeré en sus juegos.

Cleo soltó una carcajada antes las ocurrencias del padre de Musa. Volvió a pasear la mirada por el patio alborotada de gente: Podía ver claramente que había estudiantes de las escuelas más cercanas como del _Instituto_ _Oskuria_, del _Auditorio_ _Dorado_, el colegio de _Linfea_ y de _Eraklyon_, _Fontana_ _Roja_, _Torre_ _Nubosa_ y de la _Academia_ _Beta_, entre otras.

Era agradable ver como las _brujas _de Torre Nubosa habían dejado atrás su desagrado por las hadas e intentaban crear lazos con ellas y viceversa. Quizás había cierta tensión en el aire entre las estudiantes de Alfea y de la escuela Beta, cuyas escuelas competían por ser ambas escuelas para hadas. Por parte de los _especialistas_ de Fontana Roja, ellos solían compartir con todas las escuelas por igual debido a su trabajo en ayudar a la comunidad. No solo estudiantes, sino también profesores y todos los directivos estaban presentes.

Ciudadanos de distintos planetas también, personas famosas, filántropos y varios artistas musicales, algunos los reconoció por ser del mismísimo Melodía o de Linfea. Sus padres habían querido asistir pero sus trabajos se lo impedían. Cleo reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo a varios reyes, príncipes y princesas junto a otros miembros de importantes rangos. Pudo ver ligeramente a la Princesa Galatea siendo acompañada por su padre.

Cleo incluso vio a un trol paseándose con una bandeja de bocadillos con un conejito azul abrazado a su cuello y siendo supervisados por una mujer con anteojos.

Todos parecían felices por la celebración. Quizás se debía a que todos necesitaban una diversión durante esos tiempos oscuros.

—¡Cleo! —la joven se dio vuelta al escuchar una pequeñita vocecita. Cleo vio con una sonrisa al ver a una reconocible lumen acercándose rápidamente a ella—. ¡Hola, Cleo!

—Twinkly —saludo amablemente el hada—. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien! Afortunadamente no hubo movimientos de _ya-sabes-quién _y pude quedarme en Lumenia sin ninguna preocupación desde esa misión en Peripla —murmuró Twinkly feliz—. Oh, hola, señor Wang, ¡Es bueno volver a verlo!

—Hola a ti también, pequeña. Me alegro que hayas estado bien.

—¿Viste a alguna de las Winx cerca, Twin'?

—Recién vi a Stella correr hacia la fuente de chocolate.

—Oh, sí, la estoy viendo ahora mismo —apuntó Hoboe hacia un costado. Lejos se veía una mesa lleno de diferentes postres y en el centro una gran fuente de chocolate, donde se destacaba a una chica rubia con un vestido dorado metiendo reiteradas veces el dedo—. Es bueno saber que tienen de esos aquí.

—Hasta hace unos momentos no sabía qué era el chocolate. Gracias a unas hadas ahora pude saber lo riquísimos que son —le susurró Twinkly a Cleo en tono confidencial cosa que le causo ternura—. Mi amiga _Lumila_ me necesita. ¡Nos vemos después Cleo! ¡Adiós señor Wang! —se despidió volando lejos hacia una lumen violeta.

—Por lo visto las invitaciones llegaron más allá de lo acordado —indicó lo obvio él.

—Era más que evidente que sería una celebración a lo grande. Alfea es muy respetada en la historia de la dimensión mágica.

—Será mejor que busquemos nuestros asientos, pequeña.

Cleo estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando fue interrumpida.

—Lamento la interrupción —una nueva voz se sumó a la conversación. Cleo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al notar que frente a ella se encontraba la Princesa Galatea con una sonrisa amigable—, pero quise venir a saludarlo, señor Wang.

—Princesa Galatea, es un placer volver a verla.

La princesa portaba un vestido gris largo de lentejuelas con una diadema en la frente. Las facciones de niña pequeña habían sido reemplazadas por unas mucho más maduras y prominentes.

—El placer es todo mío, señor. ¿Cómo ha estado? Musa me dijo que usted no se iba a presentar hoy cuando le pregunté si vendría.

—Oh, sí… La cosa es que ella no sabe nada de que estoy aquí presente.

—¡Oh! Bueno, será mejor seguir con la sorpresa entonces. ¡Se alegrará mucho cuando lo vea!

—No me perdería por nada una presentación de mi hija —sonrió orgulloso Hoboe—. Princesa, ella es Cleo Swan, una amiga de Musa y quien me ha estado ayudando en mi casa. Cleo, creo que ya sabes quién es Galatea.

—Sí. Un placer conocerla, princesa —la pelinegra se reverenció ligeramente ganándose una sacudida inmediata de la princesa.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, Cleo. Y puedes tutearme: Cualquier amiga de Musa es amiga mía también —la forma en que hablaba tan natural le daba la impresión de que no era de seguir mucho el típico prototipo de "princesita primorosa" y eso le agrado—. Musa y yo somos amigas —contó la platinada hacia la pelinegra—. Ella me salvó de morir quemada en mi primer año en Alfea en un enfrentamiento. Y no solo me salvo, también me devolvió algo que me había sido arrebatado injustamente, y sin pedir nada a cambio. Si no fuese por ella no estaría hoy aquí presente. Le debo mi vida eterna.

—¡Cierto! Me contó cómo fue que consiguió su transformación _Enchantrix_, solo que nunca me dijo a quién había salvado… ¡Ella fue muy valiente! Una de sus mejores virtudes.

—Musa es una persona digna de admirar, tiene un gran corazón y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importar el precio —coincidió Galatea ganándose una mirada emocionada de un padre completamente orgulloso de los logros reconocidos de su adorada hija—. Será una gran _reina consorte_ para Abydos en un futuro —dijo sin recaer en cómo Hoboe Wang se atragantaría con su propia saliva y comenzaría a toser efusivamente. Cleo rápidamente le extendió una botella de agua que él bebió de sopetón hasta acabarla en segundos—. Lo lamento, señor Wang, no quise incomodarlo con eso. Es que sé que Musa volvió con Riven, quien es el próximo rey de Abydos y bueno… lo siento —respondió con una mueca de culpabilidad adornando su rostro.

—Oh, no se preocupe, es que esto es una reacción normal al hablar de un posible _compromiso_ entre su única hija y su yerno… no es algo que le agrade últimamente oír —se disculpó la pelinegra sabiendo cómo el hombre se sentía, pues pensó en las veces que ella bromeaba con Hoboe sobre que tendría un futuro rey de todo un planeta como _yerno_, y en cómo él no las tomaba a las bromas de la mejor manera—. Está trabajando en ello, eso se lo aseguró.

—Aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en el matrimonio —discutió Hoboe, una vez que recupero la compostura, con un semblante afligido—, además él necesita pedirme mi bendición. Sigo ofendido de que haya querido comprarme con su jet privado y su fabuloso chef.

Ambas jóvenes soltaron una pequeña risa ante la situación. Justamente un guardia de Melodía se acercó a la princesa Galatea para susurrarle algo. La princesa asintió dándole el pase a retirarse.

—Me acaba de avisar que debo ir a mi puesto que ya está por comenzar el show. Fue un placer volver a verlo, señor Wang, y a ti de conocerte, Cleo.

Una vez que ambos se despidieron educadamente de la princesa Galatea, Cleo ayudo a Hoboe a llegar a sus puestos a primera fila frente al escenario. Allí pudieron ver a todas las chicas del Winx Club –menos Musa por obvias razones–, a los especialistas y los padres de las chicas.

Brandon fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, saludándolos efusivamente. Riven fue el siguiente en acercarse y saludarlos a los dos cordialmente –ignorando la mirada quisquillosa que su suegro le mandaba–. Hoboe fue integrado al círculo donde se encontraban los padres de Bloom, Layla y Stella, entablando rápidamente charlas sobre sus hijas.

Había también gente a la que no conocía por completo. Como la hermana pequeña de Flora, Miele **(5)**, que era igual de hermosa y gentil que su hermana mayor. La pequeña hada hablaba entusiasmada de cómo ya había conseguido su _Charmix_ hacia unas semanas atrás, y se podía notar como Flora veía con orgullo a su hermana mientras contaba con lujo de detalles su experiencia.

Y Cleo pudo conocer finalmente a Daphne, la hermana mayor de Bloom, la famosa Ninfa del _Sirenix_ y heredera al trono de Domino, quien venía acompañada con su esposo Thoren. Era imposible no ver el evidente parecido entre Bloom y Daphne, pues lo único que las diferenciaban eran el color de los ojos y el cabello: Sin mencionar eso, eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua.

—Quizás fue algo muy apresurado —le decía Daphne a Cleo sobre su boda mientras conversaban—, pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento —sinceró viendo con amor hacia donde su marido hablaba animadamente con Nex—. Él es todo lo que siempre soñé, y nunca me arrepentiré de compartir mi vida junto a la suya.

Daphne había sido del agrado de Cleo y los próximos minutos se la pasaron hablando de varios temas. Incluso en un momento la Reina Marion de Domino se había acercado a su hija para preguntarle si se sentía bien –pues Daphne estuvo sintiéndose muy mal del estomago días atrás–, y comenzó a hablar jovialmente con el hada.

Cuando el tono de _Wake Me Up _de Avicii fue bajando el volumen y las luces comenzaron a bajar la intensidad, la gente presente miró al gran escenario. La figura de la directora Faragonda apareció arriba del escenario con un micrófono en manos. Fiel a su estilo, la mujer llevaba un traje de dos piezas lila con toques dorados.

—Damas, caballeros, criaturas mágicas, es un honor para mí que hoy nos acompañen en esta hermosa noche: Hoy se cumplen _trescientos_ años de la creación de nuestra amada Alfea, la escuela para preparación de jóvenes hadas —hablo Faragonda a través del micrófono—. En su honor, el grupo de música de Alfea nos ha preparado una clásica orquesta sinfónica: Piotr Ilich Chaikovski, en El lago de los Cisnes. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para la profesora Musa Wang y sus alumnas!

Una ola de aplausos arrasó el recinto mientras Faragonda abandonaba el escenario.

Las luces se encendieron lentamente mostrando a unas treinta alumnas sentadas en sus asientos, sosteniendo sus instrumentos y con sus partituras frente a ellas levitando con magia. Todas vestían trajes de color negro opaco y los cabellos recogidos para evitar distraerlas.

Las cuerdas, en el sector anterior del escenario, conformaban una especie de arco con los primeros violines a la izquierda y luego, sucesivamente, segundos violines, violas, chelos y contrabajos. De los agudos a los graves. En un rectángulo, en el centro del escenario, después de las cuerdas, están las maderas; adelante, las flautas y los oboes, y por detrás de ellos, los clarinetes y los fagotes. En otra especie de hemiciclo trasero, se ubican los bronces, muy potentes, generalmente, con los cornos a la izquierda y luego las trompetas, los trombones y la tuba. Al fondo, con los timbales en el centro, están los instrumentos de percusión.

Musa Wang sonrió al público con su más grande sonrisa antes de darles la espalda y ubicarse en su tarima. Con magia apareció su _batuta _dorada con diseños plateados de signos musicales en él. Ella dio dos toquecitos a la superficie de madera, dando aviso a sus alumnas para comenzar y antes de empezar, compartió una mirada con Olivia, quien ya la miraba desenvuelta desde el asiento del piano, y movió de izquierda a derecha, deleitándose cuando los sonidos se mezclaron en una melódica sinfonía.

**[Orquesta Sinfónica del Lago de los Cisnes: Akademia Filmu i Telewizji, o cualquiera que ustedes quieran escuchar]**

Las últimas notas iban siendo tocadas y la joven Olivia iba sintiendo la presión sobre sus hombros sabiendo que su momento iba llegando. Estaba decidida a cumplir lo que su profesora le había pedido con tanto cariño, y eso sería tocar el amado saxofón que le dio como regalo y que estaba escondido a un costado del piano para que no se vea. Confiaba en Musa, y también en sí misma de que todo saldría bien. Su madre eventualmente entendería su afán por querer tocar el saxo como su padre solía hacerlo, o eso era lo que esperaba que pasara.

Olivia volvió a mirar al gigantesco público. Intentó no comenzar a temblar de los nervios al ver tantos pares de ojos. Era una locura lo que pasaría en minutos: Ella hacía muchos años que no volvió a tocar ese amado instrumento y el miedo a fracasar la comía viva. Aunque siempre pensó que su talento con el saxo era innato, ya que desde pequeña manifestó su pasión por él.

El hada regresó a la realidad cuando el lugar quedó en completo silencio hasta que la marea de aplausos efusivos comenzó a escucharse. Musa le hizo una seña a Olivia para que se acercara y el hada supo bien lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Con confianza tomó delicadamente el saxofón que se escondía y tomó asiento cerca de su profesora, quien con magia acercó el gran piano y se sentó allí. Olivia estaba agradecida de que Musa la acompañaría en ello.

—Puedo oír que canción quieres interpretar **(6) **—le murmuró en voz baja para tranquilizarla—. Puedes comenzar.

**[**_**Hello**_** de Adele versión Saxofón cover]**

Olivia abrió los ojos cuando oyó los aplausos y los silbidos de la gente ovacionándola. La sonrisa de alegría no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, que se agrandó cuando vio a su madre entre el público aplaudiéndola de pie y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo: Por ella. Realmente su madre estaba feliz por ella. El hada volteó a ver a su profesora, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Musa pensó en que _todo estaba saliendo de maravilla_.

* * *

—Ha salido espectacular —le dijo Faragonda mientras caminaban a la par entre la celebración—. Has dejado a todos sin habla. Te felicito, Musa.

—Gracias, Miss F —agradeció ella sonrojada—. Aunque todo el esmero lo hicieron esas chicas.

—Lo que hiciste por la señorita Olivia fue algo muy admirable —agregó. Musa vio hacia donde se encontraba la mencionada junto a la que debía ser su madre, ambas abrazándose y sonriendo—, Roxy me lo ha dicho. Olivia anda elogiándote con cualquier persona que se le cruce por el camino y pregunté por su maravilloso saxofón.

—No más halagos, por favor —negó varias veces con la cabeza—, me harán ver como un tomatito madurito toda la noche.

Faragonda sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que viste a tus dos sorpresas.

—Sí… ¡Pensé que mi padre estaba mal y apenas me bajo del escenario lo vi en primera fila! Sospecho que usted también sabía del plan.

—Oh, sí, sí. La joven Tecna pidió dos invitaciones especiales y deduje que eran para ti.

—Deben de dejar de hacer estas cosas a mis espaldas. No sé cómo les devolveré el favor en algún futuro.

—Lo hacen porque te quieren, Musa. No creas que pequeños detalles como estos tienen que ser saldados y…—Faragonda fue interrumpida cuando Griselda se acercó a ella jadeando por la carrera que hizo.

—¡Directora Faragonda! —Exclamó sin aire la mujer—. Un mensaje de fuego le han enviado a su oficina… Es urgente.

Musa vio cómo la directora fruncía el entrecejo preocupada. Sin despedirse ambas se dirigieron rápidamente al interior de la escuela, dejando a la peliazul un tanto intrigada. Ella vagó por entre la gente recibiendo varios halagos y agradecimientos por tan hermoso show.

Hasta hacía un rato ella estaba con su padre, Cleo y su novio con su grupo de amigas charlando, hasta que Bloom sugirió que diera una vuelta por el lugar para saludar a la gente que quería conocerla. Stella la acompañó junto con Layla y Flora en las primeras rondas hasta que Musa las perdió de vista cuando Faragonda la llamó para presentarla ante unos directivos de la escuela de Eraklyon. Varios de ellos destacaron su talento innato mientras que otros la observaban con la cabeza en alto –típico de los _Eraklyones_, según Riven–, por lo que ella tuvo que fingir una sonrisa ante las miradas lascivas que recibía de algunos.

Musa experimentó por segunda vez en el día un feo estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. No era por alguna ráfaga de viento, era un tipo de temblor que pasaba cuando presentías que algo estaba por ocurrir, y eso no la calmaba mucho. Solo una vez Musa había hecho caso omiso a sus instintos, y eso pasó cuando soñaba con Valtor.

—Ojitos —se escuchó desde un costado sacándola de su ensoñación. Brandon apareció en su campo de visión con su novia—. Te estuvimos buscando.

—Pues me encontraron —dijo viendo como Layla, Flora y Miele aparecían también detrás de ellos—. ¿Paso algo?

—Recién nos hemos cruzado con Griffin que preguntaba por Faragonda y le dijimos que la habíamos visto contigo —respondió pacíficamente Flora—. ¿Dónde ha ido?

—Griselda le avisó que recibió un mensaje importante de no sé quien —Musa contestó vacilando si contarles o no que al parecer se trataba de un asunto muy serio—. No creo que sea algo malo, o eso espero.

—¡Ojala que no! ¡Porque hoy estamos de fiesta! ¡Fiestaaaaa! —grito Stella alzando los brazos, sus rizos bailando ante sus movimientos. Miele soltó una risita silenciosa.

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó a su hermana mayor en voz bajita. Flora asintió sonriendo con diversión.

Todo ocurrió inesperadamente.

Musa escuchó un pitido retumbar en sus oídos, provocando que se llevara sus manos allí para intentar calmar el silbido. Brandon y Layla se acercaron a ella para socorrerla e intentar ayudarla. Solo unos segundos después la molestia aminoro la marcha hasta desaparecer por completo. Ambos le preguntaron exaltados qué ocurrió, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza, también incapaz de explicar que pasó.

—¡Reina Dorana! —se oyó el gripo de espantado provenir de la Reina Marion, quien estaba cerca de ellos. La reina estrella fue auxiliada por varias Lúmenes y por Marion.

—¿Stella…? —dijo Musa en un murmullo cuando vio a su amiga palidecer rápidamente. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando el cuerpo de la princesa de Solaria tocó el suelo bruscamente—. ¡Stella! —gritó, alarmando a las personas más allegadas.

Brandon fue el primero en reaccionar y llegar junto a su novia sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Musa se posicionó al otro lado sujetando la parte trasera de la nuca de su amiga para procurarse que no se hubiese lastimado.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó el especialista eufórico cuando notó que varios ciudadanos de Solaria también iban perdiendo el brillo que los caracterizaban, incluyendo a las Lúmenes de Lumenia.

—No me siento bien…—balbuceó Stella con los ojos entrecerrados. Mucho no ayudaba el hecho de que varios guardias se hayan ceñido a su alrededor por si alguna amenaza aparecía.

—¡Denle espacio a ambas! —Ordenó Flora hacia los guardias que rodeaban a Stella y a la Reina Dorana—. ¡Necesitan que circule el aire! ¡Córranse, ahora! ¡Miele, búscame un poco de agua por favor!

—¡Todo el mundo la oyó! ¡Hagan lo que dice! —gritó Layla frenéticamente. Entre ella y Flora junto a la madre de Bloom intentaron hacer reanimar a la Reina Dorana, quien se veía mucho peor que Stella, mientras Miele obedecía a la orden de su hermana mayor.

Poco a poco el caos iba incrementándose por la incertidumbre de lo desconocido. Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y el miedo comenzó a expandirse por el lugar.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Qué está pasando? —Musa dijo limpiando el sudor que surgía de la frente de Stella. Sus oídos aun temblaban por todo el griterío que se expandía en el lugar, distintas voces histéricas mezclándose entre otras provocándole una leve jaqueca—. Algo muy malo está pasando.

—Y Faragonda aún no aparece —Brandon apretó la mandíbula por la molestia que sentía al no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a su novia en el estado en el que estaba—. No puede ser casualidad que Stella y la Reina Dorana estén en el mismo estado, Musa —la miró a los ojos fijamente, dejándole ver el miedo que inundaban los ojos castaños—. Algo pasó con el _Sol_.

Musa asintió. Era bastante lógico que lo que pasaba se debía a que algo malo estaba sucediendo con el Sol, y por lo tanto, con Lumenia también. Tampoco dudaba que también le habría afectado a Solaria y a sus ciudadanos, contando a Stella.

—¡CHICAS!

Tecna y Bloom hicieron acto de presencia junto al resto de los especialistas, Roxy, Daphne y Thoren. Riven inmediatamente se unió junto a Musa con alivio reflejado en su mirada al verla ilesa.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que está pasando? —volvió a preguntar Brandon dejando que Tecna revisara los signos vitales de Stella mientras Musa le cedía su lugar a Bloom para que pudiera atender a su mejor amiga.

—Absolutamente nada —contestó Nex—. El Rey Teredor y el Rey Oritel están comenzando a evacuar a la gente junto a Saladino, Griffin y varios miembros de los parlamentos. Pero nadie sabe qué está sucediendo exactamente.

—Han dado aviso a la S.A.T —incluyó Riven sin apartarse ni un centímetro de su novia. Musa intentó no preguntar _qué_ _demonios_ era la SAT—. Significa que es algo muy grave.

—La gente está aterrada —murmuró Daphne llevando inconscientemente la mano a su vientre.

—¿Dónde está Faragonda? —quiso saber Sky, mirando de reojo a Bloom. Ella ni se inmuto y siguió intentando ayudar a Stella.

—No aparece por ningún lado…—Musa fue interrumpida cuando un brillo azulado brotó frente a ellos y la susodicha salió de ahí—… Eh, olvídenlo.

—Hay grave un problema —detrás de Faragonda la silueta de una mujer castaña apareció, provocando que las Winx la observaran con asombro. Roxy dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando reconoció a su madre—. Morgana, diles las malas noticias que traemos con nosotras, por favor.

—Es Valtor —dijo Morgana con una mueca mientras miraba fijamente a su hija—. Ha tomado control de la estrella que ilumina la Tierra. El planeta Tierra ha quedado en obscuridad absoluta.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS:**

**(1)**Realmente esperé mucho para narrar esto. Me pareció lindo crear una escena donde Musa y Riven hablan sobre las primeras impresiones sobre el otro y de lo que vivieron a lo largo de las temporadas. Espero que les haya gustado.

**(2)**No hay una buena razón lógica que explique por qué vuelven a poner a Diáspora en la trama. Quiero decir, la chica ya se mandó un montón de tonterías (la última temporada en que apareció prácticamente fue aliada de las Trix, si no lo recuerdo mal), y no le veo sentido alguno que los guionistas la hayan vuelto a poner en la nueva temporada. #DiasproLetItGo.

**(3)**Leí en varios fanfics que el dragón de Riven se llama Ruby Rose, así que agradezco a esos autores que me dejaron saberlo.

**(4)**No sé si habrán visto la famosa película de comedia llamada "¿Y en donde están las rubias?" o "White Chicks" en inglés, donde las siglas **SR** significan "_Súper_ _Rabieta_".

**(5)**Realmente no sé cuanto tendría la hermana de Flora cronológicamente, ya que en la temporada ocho vuelve a aparentar a una niña de unos diez años. En esta historia, Miele tiene diecisiete años y estaría en su segundo año de escuela.

**(6)**En la película "El Reino Perdido", Musa al convertirse en hada guardiana de Melodía obtiene la habilidad de poder oír las canciones que las personas atesoran en sus mentes y/o corazones.

* * *

**N/A: **¡WOW! ¡Este es oficialmente el capitulo más largo de esta historia con 15,381 palabras! Lamento si se volvió tenso leerlo.

¡Quedan solo dos capítulos para terminar esta primera parte de la historia!

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**ACTUALIZADO: **08/09/2019.


	10. EL PODER DEL ENCHANTIX

**9**

**EL PODER DEL ENCHANTIX**

—…_Ha tomado control de la estrella que ilumina la Tierra. El planeta Tierra ha quedado en obscuridad absoluta. _

Las palabras se oyeron claramente a pesar del bullicio de la gente.

El planeta que tanto apreciaban estaba en un serio peligro.

Musa pensó en todas las cosas que vivió allí y en las personas que conoció. Personas a las cuales le había tomado un inmenso cariño: Estaban Mike y Vanessa, los padres adoptivos de Bloom que las habían acogido a ella y sus amigas y tratado como otras hijas más. Klaus, el padre de Roxy, y su perrito Artu, que tanto las ayudaron tanto a ellas como a los especialistas. Personas como Jason Queen, Andy, Río, Mark, Macy… ¡Caray, incluso admitía que le preocupaba el bienestar de la fastidiosa de Mitzi!

Todas aquellas personas inocentes siendo atacados por el ruin Valtor como muestra de venganza. Personas indefensas que tanto las habían ayudado, apoyado y brindándoles una cálida bienvenida. Personas que ni tenían la remota idea de las cosas que estaban pasando y las que pasarían. Personas que ahora tenían que pagar el precio de haber tenido relación con las Winx en el pasado. Personas que significaban demasiado para ellas.

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? —tomó la palabra Layla con un semblante serio—. ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos! ¿Quién sabe qué hará ese lunático allí?

—Creemos que puede ser un señuelo —dijo Morgana paulatinamente, acercándose a su hija que aun la observaba atónita—, una trampa.

—¿Por qué creen eso? —Preguntó Bloom extremadamente asustada, levantándose de su lugar para hacerle frente a la mujer siendo seguida inmediatamente por Daphne y Sky, quienes más la conocían y sabían que podría enojarse con facilidad—. Esa no es excusa para no ir a ayudarlos, ¡Mis padres están ahí! ¡Mis amigos también! ¡Gente a la que conocemos y nos importa!

—Bloom, tranquilízate por favor —pidió amablemente Faragonda—. Valtor no es alguien que iniciaría un revuelo en un planeta que no le sirve para nada en sus planes malévolos. Por eso creemos que esto es una estrategia para atraer tu atención —analizó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja quien parecía estar por tener un colapso mental—. Piénsalo bien, cariño: Tú fuiste su más grande oponente en el pasado. No es coincidencia que haya decidido atacar al planeta Tierra donde da la casualidad que viven tus seres más queridos.

—Tiene razón —Tecna murmuró, pensando en cuanta lógica tenía lo que Faragonda decía—, lo más probable es que sea una trampa.

—Entonces… ¿Dejaremos que los habitantes de la Tierra sufran las consecuencias, sin ayuda alguna? ¿Ese es el plan? —inquirió incrédulamente Musa, sin poder entender _qué_ era lo que querían que ellas hicieran. Bloom parecía que ya le habían asignado la misión de derrotar a Valtor por sí sola, así que ella intuía que Faragonda y Morgana las mandarían a ganar algo de tiempo para Bloom, como siempre lo hacían.

—No —negó la anciana rápidamente—. Ustedes cuatro junto a los especialistas y otras cantidades de estudiantes irán a la tierra para combatir lo que sea que este allí —solicitó hacia las Winx—, mientras yo acompañaré a Bloom a la búsqueda de Valtor.

—Los demás se quedaran aquí —volvió a tomar la palabra Morgana—, no pueden dejar el universo mágico sin protección alguna. La Tierra podrá ser un cebo pero conociendo la mente retorcida de Valtor, no pasará mucho tiempo para que decida dar un golpe a otro planeta cercano. Prepárense de inmediato, por favor.

Morgana y Faragonda se acercaron hacia los reyes de Domino y Andros quienes pedían explicaciones de lo sucedido.

Los padres de Stella se encontraban junto a su hija y Brandon. El Rey Radius seguía viéndose igual de pálido que su hija, mientras la Reina Luna intentaba desesperadamente utilizar sus poderes para poder mantenerlos a ambos despiertos. La fuerza vital de los _Solarianos_ iba apagándose poco a poco, junto al vigor de su rey y su princesa.

—Ya la oyeron. Lo mejor es que vayan a prepararse —musitó Thoren tratando brindar calma. Él acercó a Daphne hacia su cuerpo para impedir que alguien la empujara en su intento de huida. Thoren sabía que debía sacar a su esposa lo más rápido posible de ahí por la etapa que estaba pasando, aunque claro, nadie sabía todavía de la _condición_ de Daphne.

—Pero… ¿Y Stella? —quiso saber Flora, sonando asustada.

Veían por donde iba la pregunta: Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las Winx se separaban de dos de sus integrantes. Sabían que Bloom estaría más que segura junto a Faragonda, pero lo que en realidad les preocupaba era la salud de Stella.

Stella era un miembro esencial del grupo. Más allá de sus grandiosos poderes vinculados con la luz, ella era uno de los pilares que mantenían unido al grupo. Tampoco es que podían obligarla a ir junto a ellas, por supuesto, pero mucho menos querían tener que dejarla sola en este momento que estaba travesando al verla tan indefensa en el suelo y sin su brillo habitual.

—Ella debe quedarse aquí —respondió Nex—. Tan solo mírenla… No aguantara estar de pie más de un segundo —señaló hacia el hada semiconsciente. Brandon escuchaba perfectamente la conversación desde su lugar, aunque él ni loco dejaría que Stella fuese a batallar en el estado en el que se encontraba. No dejaría que se metiera en problemas en su estado débil—. Estará mucho más segura en Magix que en otro lugar.

—Chicas —comenzó a decir Riven luego de haber analizado bien las cosas fríamente—, tienen que ir a prepararse. Mientras más esperemos, peor lo estarán pasando los _terrestres_. Nos veremos aquí en quince minutos. Especialistas —se dirigió a sus amigos—, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, y junten a varios grupos para que nos acompañen. Chicas, ustedes hagan lo mismo con las hadas. Le daré aviso a Codatorta para utilizar las naves.

Los Especialistas se dispersaron rápidamente acatando las órdenes. Cada hada y especialista se alistaban en el centro del recinto para aguardar a las naves que los transportarían hacia la tierra. Por otro lado, la gente invitada y personas importantes iban abandonando el recinto rápidamente.

Musa al igual que las demás ya se encontraba enfundada en su traje espacial rojo con detalles negros y grises. Flora estaba encargándose de enviar rápidamente a Miele en una nave que despegaría hacia Linfea, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su hermana menor de querer acompañarlas en la misión a defender el planeta Tierra.

La peliazul las observó silenciosamente viendo el inusual semblante estricto en el rostro de la castaña mientras regañaba a Miele a la par que la pequeña hada le discutía de vuelta e intentaba que Helia –quien estaba en medio de las hermanas Donatti como principal espectador– convenciera a Flora de dejarla ir con ellos. Admitía que Miele tenía agallas para decir las cosas que pensaba sin importar lo demás, pero lo que no le agradaba es que fuese Flora la receptora de dichas crudas palabras. Su amiga obviamente no quería involucrar a su hermana en nada de aquello, y a pesar de que Miele ya fuese una chica grande con su reciente y poderoso Charmix, entendía que Flora no toleraría volver a poner a su hermana en peligro inminente como pasó cuando consiguió su _Enchantix_.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Miele Rosemary! —exclamó en tono muy alto, tanto que Miele se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana mayor tan enojada. Helia posicionó ambas manos en los hombros de su novia para brindarle tranquilidad mediante sus caricias—. No vendrás conmigo. Irás inmediatamente a Linfea con mamá y papá para estar a salvo: Y esas son mis últimas palabras.

La decepción se pudo notar en el rostro de Miele, pero lo que Flora había hecho era lo correcto. Musa hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo si los papeles fuesen al revés y ella fuera su hermana menor o alguien de su familia. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, su familia…

—Mi padre…—susurró Musa hacia Riven, quien apareció frente a ella ya vestido en su traje espacial. Ambos comenzaron a buscarlo entre la marea de gente asustada hasta que lo visualizaron cerca de la fuente de los deseos con Cleo a su lado—. ¡Papá, Cleo!

—¡Musa! —Exclamó Cleo soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡De un momento a otro todo se descontroló!

—Es Valtor —ella ignoró como ambos se estremecían ante el nombre—. Debo ir a la Tierra. Sus habitantes están en peligro. Necesito que ustedes se vayan a Melodía en el próximo avión que venga y se encierren en casa y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Hija…—negó Hoboe con el miedo inundando sus ojos. Ella sabía bien lo que diría a continuación—, por favor… no tienes por qué ir…

—Sí, lo tengo. Papá, esto es a lo que me dedico constantemente: Salvar al mundo mágico, esto es lo que hacemos. Nos enfrentamos a cosas inimaginables desde que pisamos este lugar… sé que no te gusta, y créeme que a mí a veces tampoco, pero debes confiar en mí en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Hago esto por el bien de todos: Lo hago por _ustedes_. Lo hago por _ti_ —Musa odiaba que sus palabras se interpretaran como una especie de despedida, porque lo que menos ella imaginaba es que algo fuese a salir mal en esa misión: Eran el _Winx_ Club… Lograrían vencer como siempre, o eso esperaba—. ¿Puedes, por mi, estar tranquilo y confiar en que estaré bien? ¿Me harías ese pequeño favor? ¿Por favor?

Cosas horribles cruzaban por la mente del señor Wang, temiendo por cada escenario que se imaginaba. Riven entendía completamente su preocupación: Se trataba de su única hija, de su rayito de luz, su anhelante retoño, de la luz de sus ojos. Por supuesto que para un padre era duro dejar ir a su amada hija al mismísimo peligro, pues ésta no era una simple misión de buscar unas estrellas regadas por el universo, sino que se trataba de la _batalla final_ que podría tornarse y terminar siendo sangrienta, con la incertidumbre palpable de si su pequeña saldría viva e ilesa de ello.

Musa era fuerte, nadie dudaba de sus habilidades a la hora de combatir, pero el sentimiento de preocupación nunca desaparecería por más que el tiempo pasara. Si pudiera, Riven le pediría a Musa que se quedara con su padre en Melodía donde sabia que estaría más que segura. Sin embargo él conocía perfectamente a su novia, y además de que no dudaba de que ella se negaría e iría de igual manera, tenía presente que ella sabía bien cómo protegerse a sí misma.

—Te lo prometo, cielo —murmuró Hoboe luego de un prolongado silencio. Cleo se había alejado para darles un poco de privacidad—. Solo… prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, ¿sí? Un favor por otro.

—Por supuesto. No me perdería de nuestra maratón de _Cake Boss_ **(1) **mañana.

Hoboe soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar el programa favorito de su hija que ambos suelen ver. Su mirada se desvió hacia el especialista detrás de su hija, quien mantenía una postura defensiva como si estuviese preparado para defender al hada si alguna amenaza inesperada se presentará en el momento.

El señor Wang debía admitir que le tranquilizaba mucho saber que Musa tenía a alguien dispuesto a luchar junto a ella.

Vio con mucha atención la manera en la que el joven veía a su hija con un brillo especial en su mirar, y él conocía muy bien esa mirada: Hubo un tiempo en el que él mirada de esa misma forma a su amada esposa, Matlin Lee.

—Tú también cuídate, muchacho.

Hoboe nunca podría menospreciar u odiar al chico, por más que quisiese demostrar lo contrario: Como había dicho tiempo atrás, Musa sabría decidir por sí misma qué era bueno para ella **(2)**. El señor Wang confiaba en las decisiones de su hija, y si ella había decidido integrar al joven en su vida nuevamente, entonces él estaba de acuerdo con volver a incluir a Riven en su _diminuta_ familia.

Riven Hawthorne era el complemento de Musa Wang y viceversa. Juntos formaban una _perfecta armonía_.

El especialista asintió solemne al recado.

—El jet que los trajo sigue en el estacionamiento. Tómenlo, por favor —pidió el pelimagenta hacia el señor Wang y a Cleo cuando la vio acercarse a ellos—. Seguramente las demás naves tarden mucho tiempo en volver a evacuar a la gente. Mientras más rápido logren salir de aquí, mejor. Magix es un blanco fácil.

—Gracias, Riven —dijo Cleo ayudando al señor Wang a pararse. El príncipe hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto, con un pequeño sonrojo—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaremos disponibles para ustedes.

Los brazos de Musa envolvieron a su padre a la par que él correspondía. La ansiedad del momento provocó que el hada musical deje salir un silencioso sollozo sobre el hombro de su padre.

Riven y Cleo compartieron una mirada inquietante. Pues ambos la conocían perfectamente, y es que Musa no era una chica que usualmente le gustara exponer sus sentimientos públicamente. Fueron pocos los momentos en los que ella bajaba sus defensas. A pesar de mostrarse optimista todo el tiempo, de todas las Winx, Musa es quizás la más vulnerable emocionalmente. Su debilidad emocional se debía al resultado de la muerte inesperada de su madre y de las estrictas reglas que su padre impuso respecto a la _música _en su infancia.

Se oía claramente cómo ella le repetía que confiara en que todo estaría bien y que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Era una escena un tanto conmovedora que Riven no pudo evitar pensar en sus propios padres: Quizás en Abydos ellos ya se habrán enterado de la noticia cuando la S.A.T fue informada de la situación. Podía imaginarse a su madre sumamente preocupada por él y su padre intentando consolarla a pesar de que capaz estuviera igual de preocupado que ella.

Sus hermanos también pasaron por su cabeza. Jayden, Kenna, y Cedric, a pesar de que él ni siquiera le diera la hora porque aun lo odiaba por los sucesos del pasado. Ellos aun eran muy jóvenes para lidiar con problemas como estos, que lo aliviaba mucho saber que estaban fuera del alcance de Valtor, o por lo menos por ahora.

Musa se despidió de Cleo con un pequeño abrazo y los vio alejarse siendo escoltados por el piloto que los transportaría inmediatamente a Melodía.

Mientras las personas que amaba estuvieran fuera del peligro, lo demás no le importaba. Desafortunadamente, su novio y sus amigas estaban involucrados hasta el fondo en ese problema tanto como ella. Eso no le impedía demostrar de lo que estaba hecha: Musa daría todo de sí misma para protegerlos, incluso si eso le costara la vida.

_Valtor no vencería._

—¿Musa? —la voz de su novio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Suave, él la sujeto de la muñeca para apartarla del camino cuando unos chicos de Fontana Roja pasaron por su lado corriendo, evitando que la empujaran bruscamente—. Cariño, necesito que te concentres.

—Lo sé, lo sé —pidió disculpas por estar tan distraída con sus pensamientos. Musa sintió como sus manos temblaban levemente e intento formarlas en puños para evitar que siguieran de moviéndose de esa forma. Suspiró cuando vio cómo Riven la sintió temblar bajo su toque firme en su muñeca—. Riven… tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

—Todos lo tenemos, Musa. Es comprensible, y…

—No. No lo entiendes —negó rápidamente después interrumpirlo. Ella lo jaló hacia una zona deshabitada para más privacidad, pues la gente huía despavorida y nadie les prestaría ni la más mínima atención—. No he sido completamente sincera del todo.

Riven frunció el entrecejo sin entender a lo que se refería.

Musa tenía que decírselo. _Debía_ decírselo. Viéndolo ahí con el semblante preocupado, sosteniéndola por los brazos para procurarse de que no estuviera lastimada físicamente, Musa sabía que Riven sabría entenderla.

Aun no cabía duda que sus instintos tenían algo que ver con los constantes movimientos de Valtor. Nunca le mencionó sobre los sueños que resultaron ser un tipo de premoniciones. Ni a él ni a las Winx. Fue un secreto que decidió guardárselo para sí misma, hasta la tumba si era posible, y que ahora debía contárselo a alguien para aliviar ese nudo en el pecho.

Musa confiaba plenamente en Riven.

Y ella se lo confesó.

De una manera ligera y resumida, sintiendo como poco a poco la ansiedad iba disminuyendo de su cuerpo. Ahora solo quedaba el temor de no saber cómo él reaccionaria. Si se enojaría por haber ocultado un secreto de tal magnitud que podría haberse utilizado como un indicio y para poder evitar lo que estaba sucediendo en el presente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Riven no sonaba enfadado, pero aun así ella pudo notar el tono de indiferencia que solía caracterizarlo.

—Pensé que solo se trataban de pesadillas —respondió, abatida. Comenzaba a sentirse un tanto decaída ante su reacción—. Creí que cesarían, pero después de la primera vino la segunda, y la tercera, la cuarta… Y tú estabas lidiando con tus propios problemas que no quería molestarte con esto…

—Nunca podría molestarme algo que tenga que ver contigo, Musa —la interrumpió firmemente, sus ojos brillando de seguridad—. Jamás. Debiste acudir a mí, no tenías porque enfrentarte a esto tú sola porque no lo estas —sus manos bajaron por los brazos femeninos hasta terminar sujetándole las manos, a los cuales les brindo unas breves caricias para después entrelazar los dedos con los suyos—. Estamos juntos en esto, _amor_. Sufrimos, luchamos, resistimos y vencemos juntos. Siempre y para siempre.

—Sufrimos, luchamos, resistimos y vencemos juntos: Siempre y para siempre —repitió despacio. Las palabras sonaban ridículamente dulces en su mente. Con cada segundo, Musa iba amando un poco más éstas nuevas facetas de Riven: Todo un romántico apasionado—. Gracias por escucharme. Fui una tonta al no decírtelo antes —depositó un suave beso en la barbilla masculina, ahora un poco más calmada.

—Puedo entenderlo ahora. Pero realmente fui honesto con lo que dije antes. Nunca serás una molestia para mí. Nunca podrías serlo —depositó un beso en su frente y así se quedaron por varios minutos.

—¿Crees que estaremos bien? —preguntó Musa durante el momento de tranquilidad que gozaban. Los murmullos de la gente aun se oían claramente. Riven cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala jugada, pensando en todas las cosas malas que podrían llegar a pasar, en lo que podría llegarle a pasar a Musa—. ¿Estaremos bien, verdad? —al no oír una respuesta de su parte, la peliazul alzó su mirada para ver en el estado en que se encontraba su novio—. Riven… prométeme que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para salir vivo e ileso de allí.

—Solo si tú me prometes lo mismo —masculló por lo bajo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grandes ojos azules marinos—, una promesa por otra. Así es más justo.

Musa mordió el interior de su mejilla.

La última vez que Riven le prometió algo no llegó a cumplirlo ni en su totalidad. Prometerle que mantendría el contacto con ella durante su partida. _Cosa que obviamente no cumplió_, pensó su voz interior con tono cantarín.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, pues no era el momento adecuado para sacar los trapitos al sol.

—Bien —susurró antes de verlo fijamente a los ojos—. Te lo prometo.

—Te lo prometo, también.

Ambos salieron de su escondite cuando supieron que ya era hora de reunirse con los grupos de rescate. Varios grupos conformados por especialistas y hadas estaban presentes en el patio principal, incluso había hechiceras junto a las hadas. Griffin estaba dando instrucciones junto a Saladino y Codatorta mientras el profesor Palladium y Wizgiz repartían en cada alumno hechizos de protección en caso de que las cosas salieran de mal en peor.

Como presenció momentos atrás, una discusión como la de Flora y Miele se desataba. Esta vez eran Roxy y su madre quienes montaban el escándalo.

El hada de los animales mostraba un semblante furioso, casi se notaba sus ojos chispear por el enojo que sentía. La antigua reina Morgana se encontraba frente a ella, con una mirada frívola, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a su hija exclamando cosas en voz baja.

Musa se sintió avergonzada al ser completamente capaz de oír las cosas que se decían por su sensible audición.

—Soy tu madre, _Roxanne_. Debes obedecerme —siseó la mujer firmemente.

La pequeña hada apretó los puños fuertemente, dañándose la piel en el proceso.

—¡Debo ir! —le espetó Roxy haciéndole frente a su madre—. ¡Es mi hogar! Papá está ahí, Artu está ahí, mis amigos también… Ser un hada guardiana significa brindar protección a tu planeta de origen. _Tir Nan Og_ es mi hogar, la _Tierra_ es mi verdadero hogar. Debo protegerlo, mamá, y sabes bien que no puedes impedírmelo.

Como si las palabras hicieran efecto, Morgana parpadeó rápidamente. Por más vueltas que le diera al tema, Roxy tenía razón. La Tierra era su hogar de origen. Era una obligación que su hija debía de cumplir y ella no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera.

—No debes temer —Roxy empleó un tono más suave al ver la duda en los ojos de su progenitora—. Saldrá todo bien. Además, llevamos con nosotros a muchas hadas, hechiceras y especialistas profesionalmente capacitados.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo tanto como a su hija como a las Winx—. Las acompañaré. Me adelanté a darle aviso a Nébula y a las demás Hadas Mayores, aunque ya debieron darse cuenta para el momento.

—Pero, mamá, tú ya no tienes…

—Poderes, lo sé. Pero eso no me impide intentar ayudar con o sin poderes —Musa sonrió al verlas darse un abrazo.

_Lo que daría por poder volver abrazar a mi madre_, suspiró sonriendo con nostalgia. Realmente debía de dejar de pensar en cosas como esas en un momento en que tenía que estar completamente concentrada. Ya habría tiempo después para ahogarse en la melancolía del hueco que dejo la partida de su madre.

—¡Especialistas! —la voz gruesa de Codatorta se oyó por todo el reciento—. ¡Las naves están a su disposición! ¡Especialistas, hadas y hechiceras, hoy nos enfrentamos una vez más a las fuerzas del mal! ¡Hoy venceremos…!

Musa dejo de prestarle atención al discurso emotivo que Codatorta estaba dando. A lo lejos visualizó a Bloom junto a Sky, aparentemente hablando de forma tranquila a juzgar por cómo se sostenían las manos. Quizás esta situación era un buen incentivo para que ambos arreglaran las cosas de una buena vez por todas.

Finalmente su mirada cayó en su amiga rubia, que ahora estaba siendo atendida por Ophelia. Musa le susurró a Riven que iría a ver cómo seguía Stella, y luego de verlo asentir en comprensión, ella se acercó velozmente.

Stella la vio acercarse con los ojos entreabiertos y una cansada sonrisa se formó en su extremadamente pálido rostro.

—Hey —dijo en un hilo de voz. Musa sonrió débilmente al verla tan… deshecha. La Stella que conocían, la radiante y llena de vida, había sido reemplazada por una completamente apagada—, debo verme horrible…

—No. Sigues siendo igual de guapa —aseguró sosteniéndole la mano. Brandon estaba a unos metros hablando con la enfermera que había atendido a Stella junto a la Reina Luna—. Te traeremos de vuelta, Stella. Restauraremos el núcleo del Sol y traeremos tu vitalidad de vuelta y volverás a sentirte bien. Te lo prometo.

—Solo…—los ojos dorados de la princesa de Solaria se llenaron de lágrimas, y con voz temblorosa hablo: —, vuelvan con vida. Por favor… no soportaría si algo les llegase a pasar. No soportaría si algo te pasa a ti **(3)**.

Los labios de la peliazul temblaron cuando intentó impedir soltar un sollozo. La situación las estaba afectando a todas de sobremanera y esas clases de despedidas provisorias no ayudaban para nada.

Solo bastaría una lucha más y las cosas cambiarían para bien. Musa se encargaría de que fueran para bien.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró brindándole una diminuta sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo—. Tu solo preocúpate en descansar bien.

Débilmente Stella la atrajo a un abrazo que Musa correspondió suavemente por miedo a lastimarla. Segundos después sintió un pequeño peso en su espalda, dándose cuenta de que Brandon se había unido al abrazo silenciosamente.

Los tres se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se escuchó a Codatorta dando la orden para que los grupos vayan abordando las naves. Brandon y Stella estaban llorando cuando Musa se separó de ellos, y tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no llorar con ellos.

Él le hizo jurar que volvería viva y ella inmediatamente se lo prometió.

Con una última mirada, Musa se alejó de la pareja para acercarse hacia donde su novio y amigas aguardaban. Todas compartieron una mirada con el sentimiento de vacio al ver que faltaban dos miembros del grupo. Stella estaba malherida, y Bloom estaba partiendo a una misión en solitario… Ahora eran ellas cuatro en esto.

—Seremos los últimos en salir —anunció Helia luego de varios segundos sumidos en el silencio—. Morgana, Roxy, Griffin y un grupo de hadas y especialistas ya salieron en la primera nave.

—En la siguiente irán Codatorta y un grupo grande de hechiceras —siguió informando Timmy—. Saladino, Palladium y Wizgiz fueron asignados a quedarse aquí por si algo llegase a pasar.

—¿Y Sky? —preguntó Layla al no ver señales del rubio entre ellos.

—No vendrá —respondió Riven para sorpresa de todos—, o al menos no con nosotros. Irá con Bloom y Faragonda a buscar el paradero de Valtor.

—Es comprensible —dijo Flora. A pesar de los problemas que estaban enfrentando ese par, el amor aun seguía ahí, y Sky no dejaría ir a Bloom sola en una misión tan peligrosa—. ¿Tenemos un plan principal?

—No morir —contestó vagamente Nex, ganándose una mala mirada de su novia—. ¿Qué?

—Tiene razón —coincidió Musa con el paladín, quien la miró con sorpresa—. No sabemos que nos espera ahí, y Valtor no tendrá misericordia con ninguno de nosotros. Así que sí… el plan inicial, principal e importante: Es mantenernos con vida.

—Nunca creí ver a esos dos coincidir en algo —Tecna le susurró a Flora quien soltó una débil risa.

El teléfono de Tecna vibró sonoramente dentro de su traje. El hada lo extrajo y leyó la pantalla, sus ojos claros abriéndose al tope del asombro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Timmy hacia su novia al verla tan absorta con la información en sus manos.

—Orión me ha dejado un mensaje: Aparentemente hay una forma de restaurar _todos_ los núcleos que Valtor ha destruido con las piedras que hemos recolectado de _Syderia_ la vez pasada.

Musa oyó a Riven soltar un resoplido ante la mención del astrónomo. Si a Riven no le agradó Orión esa noche en Peripla, mucho menos le simpatizó ese día en la misión a Syderia.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**VARIOS DÍAS ATRÁS**

«—El núcleo del planeta Syderia corre grave peligro —fueron las palabras exactas de Twinkly al ver a las Winx.

La celebración en Andros se había llevado a cabo el día anterior y las chicas acababan de regresar de allí. La fiesta había seguido su curso de forma entretenida y divertida.

La princesa Layla pudo dar su discurso sin problema alguno, aunque sus amigas notaron que había cambiado algunas palabras que no se asemejaban a lo que escribió en su relato, comprendiendo que Layla se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en el momento. Fue muy espontaneo e inspirador que la reina Niobe lloró del orgullo que sentía por su hija.

También habían estado presentes su familia acuática, los Reyes Neptuno y Ligea, junto a Tressa y Nereus. Era bueno saber que esa familia seguía unida luego de la fatídica traición del hijo menor de los reyes, Tritannus, a quienes ellas habían derrotado y sellado su destino dentro de las profundidades de _Oblivion_.

Las Winx disfrutaron del baile y del banquete junto a los invitados a la gala. Nex, por obvias razones, estaba ahí junto a ellas ya que el especialista aun no se sentía muy augusto estando rodeado de personas tan importantes. Musa supo aprovechar la situación y gastarle algunas bromas respecto al tema, creando su propia inocente venganza contra Nex por las veces que él le había jugado las mismas bromas. Nex aceptó las burlas con diversión, pues era evidente que él y Musa comenzaban a llevarse un poco mejor estos últimos tiempos.

Ahora apenas pisaban el apartamento, Twinkly había salido de alguna parte y se abalanzó sobre la primera hada que encabezara la hilera, pero resultó ser Nex quien la encabezaba por lo que termino tumbado en el suelo.

El mapa astral mostraba la ruta constante del planeta Syderia. Y por lo que veían, estaba muy lejos de Magix como para ir volando, y debían de actuar rápido.

—Llamaré a los chicos —le dijo Nex a Layla después de haberse levantado—. Será más rápido y más cómodo para ustedes si viajamos en nuestra nave.

—Genial. Es una buena idea —concordó con su novio mientras que entre Flora y Musa intentaban calmar a la pequeña Lumen que parecía estar por entrar en un colapso mental.

Twinkly había estado trabajando arduamente para poder conseguir con más tiempo pistas sobre el paradero de Valtor e incluso intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba oculto.

Bastante grande e infinita era el universo mágico que no era una tarea del todo fácil, cosa que mantuvo a la Lumen muy agitada y sin un buen descanso. Twinkly se defendía diciendo que la Reina Dorana había confiado en ella para llevar a cabo esta misión junto a las Winx y que no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Y aunque eso había sido una especie de indirecta para las chicas, lograron hacer que Twinkly descansara los últimos días hasta que ellas se desocuparan de sus tareas y eventos.

Minutos después, la esplendorosa nave de Fontana Roja había aterrizado en el patio central de Alfea. Las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos conocidos especialistas aguardando por ellas.

Musa inmediatamente fue corriendo a saludar a su novio quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Además de verlo, lo que más la emocionó fue verlo en su _antiguo_ traje de especialista enterizo que solían utilizar los primeros años. Verlo así la hizo recordar las veces en las que se presentaba en Alfea cuando comenzaron a salir oficialmente, con su traje de especialista y su faceta de chico malo que atraía a cualquier chica que lo viese. Se sentía como volver el tiempo atrás cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes y solo se preocupaban de vivir el momento.

—Un pequeño cambio de imagen —dijo él con una leve sonrisa antes de besarla.

—¡No puedo creer que lo estés usando de nuevo! —chilló emocionada cuando dejaron de besarse, paseando sus dedos por la capa del traje. Musa amaba ese traje de especialista que se sintió decepcionada cuando los chicos subieron de rango años atrás y tuvieron que comenzar a utilizar otro tipo de trajes especiales. Y le alegraba saber que Riven seguía viéndose sumamente guapo con ese enterizo—. Creí que ya no tenían permitido usarlo, es decir, dejaron de ser novatos hace mucho…

—El que hayamos subido de rango no significa que no podamos volver a usarlo. Y nos pareció divertido usarlos en este pequeño viaje, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo —meneó la cabeza señalando a Brandon que le extendió un enterizo a Nex, quien lo aceptó con una mueca—. O quizás no todos.

Musa soltó una carcajada antes de enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Riven y besarlo con desenfreno que él correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sonaba exagerado, pero lo había extrañado demasiado. Irónico, porque había pasado más de un año sin su presencia que sonaba tonto decir que lo extrañaba cuando solo se habían separado por dos días. Ella notó que él estaba de buen humor, por lo tanto supuso que su estadía en Abydos salió más que perfecto, dado el hecho de que él no le dijo absolutamente nada de las cosas que tuvo que hacer en su planeta de origen. Y Musa estaba bien con ello.

Unos dubitativos pasos captaron los oídos del hada musical. Separándose de Riven, Musa notó la presencia de una persona totalmente desconocida para ella. El chico llevaba el mismo traje original de especialista con una gema gris en ella.

—Uhm, ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tecna, quien también se había percatado de él.

El muchacho de cabello largo dio un paso adelante.

—Manuel. Mi nombre es Manuel Lombardi **(4) **—aparentaba de unos dieciocho años, con el cabello color rubio fresa, ojos verde oliva y piel clara. Era bastante bonito—. Un placer conocerlas a todas —dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—Está bajo nuestra supervisión —le informó Riven a las chicas—, o bueno, en realidad está bajo el cuidado de Brandon ya que son familia.

—¿Qué? —Articuló sorprendida Stella, quien al parecer no sabía de la existencia del chico. La princesa de volteó a su novio con enojo exagerado—. ¿Es parte de tu familia? ¿Acaso es tu hermano y no me dijiste nada de que él estudiaba en Fontana Roja? ¿Todos estos años y no quisiste presentarme a mi cuñado? ¡Brandon!

—Él no es mi hermano —discutió el castaño luego de mandarle una mirada de reproche al pelimagenta.

—Soy su primo —respondió Manuel con diversión en su mirar.

—Primo lejano —aclaró Brandon—. Muy, muy lejano.

—Pues eso explica el porqué ustedes dos no se parecen en nada —observó Layla luego de analizarlos a los dos varias veces. Bloom le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro ante el comentario.

—Obvio que no. Yo soy mucho más guapetón —Musa rodó los ojos al escuchar a su mejor amigo sacar a flote su egocentrismo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño especialista copiar sus acciones con un suspiro de resignación—. Pero no vinimos para hablar de él y apreciar mi belleza. ¿Están listas para irnos? Timmy nos dejo las coordenadas que le enviaste, Tecna.

Uno a uno comenzaron a subirse a la nave. Brandon y Nex se encargarían de pilotear la nave hasta Syderia mientras Manuel se ubicaba en otro panel de control para vigilar los sistemas de la nave con Twinkly a su lado.

Las Winx se acomodaron en los asientos restantes y Musa se dirigió rápidamente junto con su novio a unos asientos más alejados.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —fue lo primero que le dijo ella a Riven—. Creo que Manuel sería un perfecto _especialista_ para Roxy —expresó. Él la observó con las cejas alzadas ante su evidente emoción—. Ya sabes, Roxy es _casi_ parte del Winx Club **(5)**, y cada hada tiene a su especialista correspondiente —ronroneó pícaramente. Musa se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio que la aguardaban abiertos de par en par.

—Uhm… No creo que sea el mejor momento para él para eso, es decir, de tener una relación —le murmuró depositando un beso en su coronilla—. Acaba de terminar con su novia —explicó al ver el rostro de su novia lleno de curiosidad—, y no de la mejor manera. Por esa razón creímos que lo más preferible sería traerlo a esta misión para que despeje su mente.

—Oh… ¿Y por qué razón termino mal?

—Pues descubrió que ella le era infiel con varios de sus "admiradores" —puntualizó—. Es una bruja de Torre Nubosa y es muy popular. Ella fue hoy a visitarlo a Fontana Roja y dio la casualidad que se encontró con dos chicos con los que estuvo mientras estaba en una relación con Manuel. Y bueno, la cosa no acabo del todo bien… Por esa razón también tuvieron que quedarse Sky, Helia y Timmy para supervisar que todo estuviese bien en la sede.

—Ay… Pobrecito —soltó con pena mirando la figura pacifica de Manuel—. Pero hizo bien en romper con ella… Una _infidelidad_ no es algo que se pueda perdonar. O bueno, yo nunca perdonaría que me sean _infiel_ —murmuró con firmeza, ignorando el pequeño temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Riven—. Quiero decir… Si ya tienes a alguien que te ama con todo su ser y quien da todo por ti, ¿Por qué esa afán de querer jugar con sus sentimientos? Sería mucho más gratificante que lo hablaran y dijeran que ya no sientes interés por esa persona, o que tienen interés en otra, o que ya no sienten que da para más la relación, o que simplemente digan que no quieren ataduras para evitar ilusionar y dañar los sentimientos del otro. Es mejor la honestidad a la hipocresía.

Él no contestó ante su respuesta, procurando únicamente en dejarle caricias constantes en el cabello sedoso de su novia y a mirar un punto fijo en el techo. El especialista comenzó a sentir amargura consigo mismo al pensar en _ese_ tema en específico.

Riven se había arrepentido de un montón de cosas que hizo en el pasado, unas peores que otras, pero sin duda alguna, nunca se arrepintió tanto en toda su vida como lo que sucedió_ aquella noche_. Era un _secreto_ que no debía ser descubierto por absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos Musa. Ella no tenía que enterarse por ningún motivo, no solo porque la lastimaría, sino porque también rompería cualquier avance que habían logrado juntos. Dolía tanto ver a los ojos de su amada y rememorar lo que pasó esa maldita noche, que no podía evitar imaginar que sucedería si en algún momento su querida Musa se enterará de su secreto.

No podía perder a Musa. No ahora que todo se iba acomodando poco a poco y parecía que tenía un futuro prometedor.

—Eres la única —soltó de improviso. Riven notó como ella volteaba a verlo, notablemente confundida, y él no esperaba que entendiera el significado de sus palabras. Solo quería dejárselo en claro—. Eres la _única_ para mí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Musa comenzaba a preocuparle el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Normalmente Riven era alguien que dejaba mensajes ocultos mediante sus palabras y ella en ocasiones le costaba darse cuenta de ellas. Tenía ligeras sospechas pero tampoco quería darle gran importancia. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas y no pasaba nada raro ahí.

—Lo sé —ella lo miró con puro amor—. Tú también eres el _único_ para mí.

—¿Me contestarías a cualquier pregunta que te haga?

—Acabas de hacer una, cielo.

Riven rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me refiero a otra.

—Dispara.

—¿Quién es Orlando?

—¿Ah? —jadeó sorprendida de que él supiera la existencia de ese nombre—. ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Un pajarito me contó.

—¿Y ese pajarito bocón se llama Brandon, puede ser?

—Puede ser —respondió con diversión hasta que volvió a ponerse serio—. Entonces… ¿Me contarás sobre Orlando?

Musa boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

Orlando fue un lindo recuerdo de su aventura en la edad media, además que él podría calificarse como un amor completamente platónico. Ella lo admiraba, sí, y también llegó a tomarle cariño, pero de ahí a llegar a calificarlo como algo muy _significativo_ ya era demasiado extremo. Lo quería, sí, pero lo suyo nunca hubiera funcionado por obvias razones. Así que Musa no lo veía como algo malo de contarle, si total Riven y ella ya no eran nada cuando ella conoció a Orlando.

—Orlando fue un chico que conocí el año pasado —decidida comenzó a decir—. En ese tiempo teníamos una misión de salvar a unos importantes Animales Hadas, y tuvimos que viajar al pasado para encontrar al _Gato_ _Emplumado_, más en especifico a Italia en la Edad Media —Riven le prestaba suma atención a su relato—. Fue difícil encontrarlo, hasta que conocí a un artista que decía conocer al Gato Emplumado. Su nombre era Orlando, y era realmente bueno con su guitarra, y cantaba muy bonito. Él… bueno, nos ayudó a buscarlo. También nos defendió cuando quisieron darnos caza por ser hadas —sonrió levemente antes los recuerdos—. Resultaba ser que el Gato Emplumado lo visitaba desde que era un niño cuando tocaba su instrumento, y gracias a Orlando pudimos encontrarlo —su pecho se oprimió al recordar a su querida Critty, que a pesar de su usual malhumor, había sido la mejor mascota que Musa pudo tener—. Seré sincera, puede que haya llegado a fantasear con él, es decir, de estar en una relación con él. Fue como algo del momento, me parecía dulce y guapo, y quizás me había emocionado porque era un interés correspondido y me sentía bien sabiendo que era deseada por alguien. Pero de igual forma, sabía que no funcionaría por dos simples razones: La primera, fue que obviamente éramos de distintas épocas y diferentes planetas, y las dos cosas jugaban muy en nuestra contra. Y la segunda —suspiró con una sonrisa de resignación—, no hubiera funcionado porque él no eras tú —confesó haciendo que el corazón de Riven saltara de emoción contenida—. Si hubiese estado con Orlando o con cualquier otro chico, de igual forma seguiría amándote con todo mi ser y eso eventualmente me impediría seguir adelante con mi vida. Así que, en simples palabras, Orlando es alguien que en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien a quien estime demasiado.

Musa omitió varias cosas, como las miradas sugestivas, o los coqueteos descarados cuando nadie los veía. Pero creía que era lo mejor, porque a pesar de que Riven había cambiado notablemente su personalidad, suponía que aun estaba trabajando con manejar sus celos. Tampoco mentía con las conclusiones del por qué de sus acciones del pasado, porque aunque lo negará en ese tiempo, Riven fue una de las razones por las que Musa se negaba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, Orlando había sido el primero en hacerle dudar de su decisión de esperar al regreso de Riven, a incitarla a probar nuevas expectativas y a querer comenzar a seguir adelante. Aunque claro, esas cosas no se las diría a su novio.

—Wow —pronunció el especialista sin saber realmente que decir. Musa estudió cada una de las emociones que cruzaban su rostro pero solo notando sorpresa en su mirar—. Orlando hubiese sido muy afortunado de tenerte, Musa —dijo segundos después—. Cualquier hombre sería malditamente afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

—Bueno… Supongo que tú eres el hombre más afortunado, entonces —suavemente le dejo un beso en la barbilla—. Me siento aliviada de haberte contando sobre él. Dejando de lado que fue mi _crush_, también fue mi amigo. Y gracias a él pude conocer a mi Animal Hada, la que te mencioné la otra vez, _Critty_.

—Critty, sí. ¿La que dijiste que tenía mi mismo mal humor?

—Exacto. Ella era una versión tuya en femenino y felino —rió ante la mueca de fastidio que se instaló en su rostro—. Siempre pienso en ella, ¿sabes? Fue mi fiel compañera. Nunca me sentía sola a su lado. Tenía sus mañas pero rara vez me enojaba con ella. Y un día simplemente se esfumó junto a los demás Animales Hadas para salvarnos… Lo peor fue haber vuelto a mi habitación y sentirme sola nuevamente.

—Ella siempre está contigo, aquí —señaló, haciendo referencia a su corazón—. Sé que suena ridículo viniendo de mí pero…

—No… Es lindo verte de esta forma —lo interrumpió alegremente. No podía evitar no mostrarse entusiasmada con los pequeños detalles de su novio.

Se la pasaron charlando sobre pequeñas cosas y sobre los futuros planes que querían hacer juntos. Musa le preguntó sobre su estadía en Abydos, siendo informada de ciertas obligaciones y tareas que él tuvo que hacer junto a su padre, y aunque ella entendía muy poco a lo que se refería dichas ocupaciones, se mostró interesada por las cosas que contaba e incluso le pedía que le explicara las cosas que no lograba comprender.

Riven por primera vez le habló sobre su madre: Al parecer la Reina Geraldine estaba organizando un baile de beneficencia en los próximos meses y tenía planeado invitarla para conocerla en persona. Musa se puso nerviosa ante lo dicho. Riven tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, pues aun le era extraño hablar sobre su madre, y más aun con su novia. Él notó como Musa cambió rápidamente el tema preguntando por sus hermanos y no pudo culparla, él había pasado por la misma situación cuando el padre de Musa pidió para conocerlo personalmente a los meses de ser pareja oficial.

Dejándolo pasar, Riven relató lo que había hecho estando con sus hermanos, aunque tuvo que mentir diciendo sobre Cedric. Porque Helia era el único que sabía la mala relación entre ambos hermanos. El pacifista había ido directo al grano luego de volver de la misión de Peripla, preguntándole la causa del distanciamiento entre Riven y Cedric, y sobre la misteriosa chica que también parecía resultar ser un motivo de la enemistad entre los hermanos Hawthorne. Riven terminó confesándoselo, y Helia no podía estar más pasmado con la historia de su mejor amigo en su estadía en Abydos. Esa noche se había convertido en una profunda charla entre chicos, más que nada Helia diciéndole a Riven que los _errores_ ocurrían siempre, y eventualmente aconsejándole que le dijera toda la verdad a Musa sí era necesario para quitarse la tensión que llevaba en los hombros y que estaba completamente seguro que ella lo entendería.

Syderia aparecía cerca del planeta _Dyamond _**(6)**. Dyamond era un planeta desolado y sumergido bajo un oscuro hechizo de hielo, por lo tanto el reino había sido destruido por causas desconocidas y la única que podía ayudarlo eran las princesas de Dyamond, pero ambas habían desaparecido cuando ocurrió la conquista del planeta. En Dyamond pasó exactamente lo mismo que había sucedido con Domino tiempo atrás, sin embargo, Dyamond aun estaba a la espera de que sus soberanas regresaran para otorgarle su libertad del frio y cruel invierno.

Los chicos estaban en sus posiciones para el aterrizaje en Syderia. Una vez que descendieron, las puertas de la nave se abrieron dejando ver a otra en frente. Una nave nodriza se encontraba estacionada también y su piloto aguardaba fuera.

—¿Orión?

—Hola a todos nuevamente —saludó alegremente Orión recorriendo a cada uno con la mirada. Él sonrió en grande al enfocar su vista en Musa—. Hola, Musa —dijo efusivamente ignorando completamente la mirada fulminante del especialista de cabello magenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el hada musical confundida. La última vez que lo vio él le había dicho que estaría ocupado recorriendo los canales de la vía láctea.

—Yo le avisé —respondió Tecna para su sorpresa—. Nos vendría bien un astrónomo para la misión y, además, nos la debe por lo sucedido en Prometia.

—Debes de estar bromeando…—Manuel oyó a Riven murmurar por lo bajo sin que nadie más lo notará.

—Oh —exclamó Bloom ante la revelación de su amiga—. Bueno, bienvenido al equipo, Orión.

—Es un placer.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste aquí? —le preguntó Brandon casualmente, intercalando su vista entre Orión y Riven. Pues él había visto que el astrónomo mostraba cierto interés por Musa y lo pudo confirmar por la vez que lo vio paseándose por los campos de Alfea en busca de su amiga. Lo cual era algo un tanto preocupante debido al hecho de que Riven estaba presente y que notaba cómo Orión veía a Musa.

—Solo un par de minutos antes que ustedes.

—¿Viste algún movimiento? —quiso saber Nex mientras escaneaba el lugar con su sensor.

—No.

—Este lugar da escalofríos —se quejó Stella sobándose los brazos descubiertos por su traje espacial.

—Será mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno —sugirió Layla tomando el brazo de su novio—. Elijan a sus compañeros y pongámonos en marcha.

Parecía una tarea fácil, hasta que dos chicos se acercaron a la misma chica para elegirla como compañera. El problema es que Riven y Orión querían a Musa para que ella los acompañara individualmente.

Todos observaron con los ojos bien abiertos el panorama: Ambos chicos mirándose desafiantemente cada uno con una mano en cada brazo del hada quien los miraba a ambos con las cejas alzadas y luego viró los ojos al cielo en señal de fastidio por el escenario que estaban montando ese par de tontos.

—Te agradecería que quitarás tu mano del brazo de mi novia —bisbiseó Riven con falsa amabilidad sin perder la vista del moreno.

Musa rodó los ojos jalando hacia abajo sus brazos.

—Les agradecería a _ambos_ si soltarán mis brazos, muchas gracias —dijo mientras se zafaba de sus agarres—. Par de idiotas —murmuró alejándose del par, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le prestó atención por estarse fulminando con las miradas.

—Intenso —susurró Stella, ganándose una mala mirada de su amiga peliazul.

—Si quieren puedo ir yo con ella —todos voltearon a ver a Manuel, quien se encogió un poco ante las miradas, en especial la del especialista magenta y del astrónomo—. Así ustedes pueden discutir más tranquilamente sus diferencias. Además, tú me dijiste que hay que aprender a trabajar en equipo, incluso si son personas que no nos agradan —se dirigió a Riven, quien murmuró una maldición por lo bajo cuando cayó en cuenta que el novato tomó uno de los consejos que él mismo le dio—. ¿Vamos? —se giró hacia la peliazul. Musa le dio una mirada a su novio, y Riven asintió con un suspiro resignado. Ella sonrió aceptando la invitación del joven especialista.

Layla y Nex eran un grupo, Tecna y Bloom otro, Brandon y Stella se irían junto con Twinkly, mientras que Flora acompañaría a Riven y Orión para procurar que ninguno de los dos se maten. Musa pudo oír como Riven, luego de despedirse de ella como se debe, prácticamente le ordenaba a Manuel que mantuviera un ojo en ella y que la trajera de vuelta sana y salva.

Los paisajes de Syderia eran completamente de tonos neutros y la oscuridad parecía ser una de sus características. Varias piedras raras y preciosas decoraban los caminos de tierra, y mientras más se alejaban, se podía notar cómo algunas brillaban a la lejanía.

—Así que…—comenzó diciendo Musa para romper el silencio—, primo lejano de Brandon, ¿eh?

—_Muy_ lejano —aclaró, juguetonamente imitando la voz de su primo, provocando que ella riera—. Es una disputa que hubo entre nuestras familias y bueno, no quedaron del todo bien las cosas. Con él perdí contacto a medida que fuimos creciendo y eso afecto nuestra relación.

—Oh —soltó. Lastimosamente no podía indagar en un tema que no la incumbía, y Manuel tampoco parecía querer hablar mucho del tema—. Brandon es así, aunque no siempre. Es decir, así de arisco. Son cosas que las copió de su novia, Stella, la rubia con aspecto alegre. Pero te acostumbras con el tiempo —ambos observaron el sendero lleno de piedras preciosas—. ¿Hace mucho que asistes a Fontana Roja? Nunca te he visto por los alrededores.

—Estoy en mi último año. Normalmente me gusta pasar desapercibido, y de vez en cuando yo y mi escuadrón somos enviados a misiones. Son pocas veces que nos asignan a una. No hay mucha actividad que requiera nuestra presencia… Para misiones importantes son solicitadas ustedes, el Winx Club —mencionó. El especialista notó que sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas al ver la mirada herida del hada—. ¡No lo quise decir de esa forma! En verdad, es entendible por qué recurren a ustedes primero, son completamente profesionales en casos extremos como esos —suspiró—. Pero nuestro trabajo no ha sido valorado estos últimos tiempos, ¿sabes? Y eso nos atormenta, o al menos a mi me abruma. Nosotros, los _especialistas_, somos más que simples _soldados_: Somos _nobles_ espíritus **(7)**. Citó nuestro lema: "_Ante cualquier dificultad, tomamos la delantera, porque el __**coraje**__ nunca falla. Estamos listos para __**luchar**__, y los que probarán nuestras __**espadas**__ entenderán que lo único que tienen que hacer es correr. Estamos listos para __**derrotar**__ todo mal para la humanidad. Espíritus nobles, quienes __**protegemos**__ a los débiles con nuestros __**corazones**__. Estamos listos para __**defender**__ aunque no sea fácil, pero siempre encontraremos un camino y todo peligro desaparecerá rápidamente._"

Musa nunca había escuchado el juramento de los Especialistas. Era algo que mantenían en secreto entre ellos: Un juramento sagrado.

Recordó que una vez Stella intentó persuadir a Brandon de decírselo utilizando sus encantos femeninos, y casi lo había logrado, hasta que él se dio cuenta de su intención y recobró la compostura antes de confesarlo. Incluso Flora trató de hacerlo y Helia tuvo que negarle por primera vez una petición que su novia le hacía. Ella nunca procuró en preguntarle a Riven porque entendía que era algo que solo los incumbía a ellos.

—Creí… creí que nadie más puede saberlo que no sea entre ustedes —dijo sorprendida, con las mejillas brillándole de la vergüenza. Lo que Manuel había dicho la hizo sentir mal de alguna forma u otra, aunque sabía que su intención no era herirla de esa forma.

—Y lo es, pero hay algo en ti que me hace confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lamento que se sientan de esa manera, Manuel. Tienes que saber que no es nuestra intención el hacerlos sentir así. Ustedes son muy importantes, siempre dispuestos a luchar por lo que es correcto y justo. No podemos llevarnos todo el crédito, sino fuese por los especialistas, nosotras, las hadas, no hubiésemos vivido para contarlo —ella le dio una sonrisa que él regresó inmediatamente.

Esa pequeña charla les dio la confianza para seguir hablando sobre otros temas diferentes. Musa se sorprendió cuando Manuel le confesó sobre su reciente rompimiento con la que fue su novia, una hechicera llamada Rachel, quien había estado engañándolo hace más de dos meses con diferentes tipos y que incluso ella intentó retenerlo a su lado utilizando su magia. Podía verse cómo le afectó el rompimiento y la revelación de las infidelidades de la chica, tanto que Musa no pudo evitar consolarlo con él con dulces palabras.

_¿Qué se podía esperar de una bruja?_, pensó ella. Claro, no podía meter a todas en una misma bolsa porque algunas eran muy buenas personas, pero la mayoría de ellas disfrutaban hacer sufrir a los demás tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Había visto en carne propia cómo podían jugar con la mente de uno –un ejemplo claro fue Darcy con Riven–, hasta hacerlo añicos. Esa tal Rachel no merecía a alguien tan encantador como Manuel.

Poco después Musa se encontraba contándole toda su historia con Riven. Aprendió que Manuel era un aprendiz de Brandon y Riven, ambos instruyéndolo para reforzar su aprendizaje antes de graduarse. El especialista le había preguntado sí hacía mucho tiempo salía con "el profesor Hawthorne", y ella con gusto comenzó a narrarle su larga y caótica relación desde el principio. Manuel se sorprendió al oír que Riven había salido bastante tiempo con _Darcy_ _Ryddle_, mejor conocida como una de las _Trix_, y aun más cuando oyó que él estuvo bajo el efecto de un poderoso hechizo de control mental por la bruja.

—Bastante historia tienen juntos —admitió cuando Musa terminó de hablar. Nunca creyó que su instructor fuese del tipo _romántico_. Por lo que el hada le contaba, Riven había cambiado muchísimo de lo que era antes a lo que es ahora—. Es bueno saber que supieron superar el pasado y los problemas.

La charla siguió hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada de Tecna anunciando que Musa debía encontrarla unos kilómetros al norte. Manuel la tranquilizó diciéndole que volvería con los demás especialistas a la nave y que las alcanzarían lo más pronto posible.

Musa se transformó en su Cosmix y comenzó a volar hacia la ruta iluminada de que marcaba la ubicación de sus amigas, ignorando el susurró que el viento soplaba:

—_Cuando a las hadas del arcoíris veamos llegar, el tesoro escondido de Syderia en peligro estará…_»

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Al llegar al núcleo, las Winx y Twinkly se dieron cuenta de que nadie había causado daños en el núcleo. Cuando intentaron hallar pistas de _qué_ era exactamente lo que sucedía ahí, las cavernícolas Lúmenes de Syderia las atacaron sin razón aparente. Forzadas a huir, ellas se refugiaron en una cueva dentro de la cual, sin embargo, son perseguidas por las Lúmenes.

Gracias a los Especialistas –que aparecieron por los túneles que conectaban a la cueva–, fueron informadas que los Staryummies estaban allí también y que drenaron a Syderia de su luz, destruyendo finalmente la estructura de su núcleo y dañándola permanentemente. La destrucción del núcleo al parecer provocó la liberación de una barrera mágica que, al envolver toda la estrella, evitaba que las Winx y los Especialistas pudiesen escapar.

Por medio de un hechizo, Tecna se dio cuenta de que las Lúmenes están convencidas de que las Winx eran enemigas decididas a robar su _tesoro_. Mientras Twinkly y los Especialistas mantenían a las Lúmenes ocupadas, las Winx junto a Orión llegaron a lo que parecía ser el corazón y el tesoro de Syderia: Caracterizada con una gran columna de cristal subterráneo llena de magia.

Al analizar la estructura, Tecna y Orión llegaron a la conclusión de que esa era la causa de la extraña aurora boreal en Syderia. Las Winx, en ausencia del núcleo, usaron su poder Cosmix para reavivar la luz del cristal, de modo que se restablezca la iluminación de toda Syderia. Las Lúmenes cavernícolas se dieron cuenta de que las "hadas del arcoíris" en realidad no habían llegado a Syderia con malas intenciones, y salieron de su hechizo, agradecieron a las Winx por restaurar su luz y en muestra de su gratitud, les regalaron unas piedras que pertenecían al cristal.

Tecna tenía la teoría de que con esas piedras podrían crear una manera de reconstruir los núcleos de las estrellas, y había estado contactándose con Orión para llevar a cabo los experimentos. Y por lo que oían, tal parece que el astrónomo había logrado tener éxito con los experimentos.

—Acompañaré a Tecna a buscar a Orión —dijo Timmy seriamente—. Si es verdad, podremos restaurar los núcleos destruidos, incluyendo al del Sol.

—Y la luz volvería a brillar sobre el planeta Tierra —concluyó Layla—. Valtor ya no tendría razón para ir contra los terrestres, y podríamos ayudar a Bloom a derrotarlo de una buena vez.

—Debemos irnos ya —Tecna se dirigió a su novio, por primera vez dejando mostrar su preocupación—, tenemos que apresurarnos —nerviosa volteó a ver a sus tres amigas, Musa notó como sus cejas se fruncían en un intento de acumular las pequeñas lágrimas que se le formaban en sus ojos—. Chicas…

—Ve —la interrumpió la castaña sonriendo lánguidamente—. Nosotras estaremos bien, Tec.

Tecna sintió a Flora abrazándola de costado mientras que Layla y Musa se unían al abrazo. El hada de la tecnología odiaba mostrar sus emociones, pero por primera vez, dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas. Amaba demasiado a esas tres chicas que le brindaban el ese pequeño gran gesto de cariño, y el saber que no podría estar ahí con ellas en caso de que algo saliese mal, la abrumaba mucho.

Musa fue la primera en separarse, viendo como Flora y Layla se despedían provisoriamente de Tecna. Esperó hasta que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de su presencia para despedirse más íntimamente, y cuando Tecna reparó en ella, se acercó para sujetarla por los brazos suavemente.

—Concéntrate, ¿sí? Enfócate en tus instintos, y no te preocupes por nosotras. Iremos a patear unos cuantos traseros monstruosos para calentar para patear el flácido trasero de Valtor —Tecna soltó una risa silenciosa. Con cuidado Musa limpió el rastro de lágrimas del rostro de su amiga—. Nos veremos dentro de un rato —ambas se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo.

Riven se dio un apretón de manos con Timmy y un pequeño abrazo mientras que sus novias se despedían a unos metros cerca de ellos.

—Vuelvan en una pieza, ¿sí? —el pelimagenta le murmuró con un toque de diversión.

—Ustedes también —respondió—. ¿Le llevo algún mensaje a tu _querido_ amigo Orión?

Timmy sonrió divertido al oírlo gruñir.

—Cállate.

Tecna y Timmy tomaron una nave más pequeña para dirigirse a donde Orión se encontraba. Los especialistas y Winx restantes los vieron partir hasta perderse en la galaxia.

Riven envolvió a su novia entre sus brazos cuando la vio tan triste con la partida de su mejor amiga, intentando aliviarla diciéndole dulces cosas al oído. Primero Stella, después Bloom, y ahora Tecna. Si antes era muy dolorosamente extraño hacerlo sin dos de sus amigas, ya que fuesen tres era extremadamente chocante para ellas.

—Es hora —anunció minutos después Nex cuando vio al profesor Palladium haciéndoles señas frente a la última nave de Fontana Roja que quedaba en el predio.

Flora, Musa y Layla fueron las primeras en encaminar hacia la nave dejando a los tres especialistas marchando detrás de ellas, listos para la batalla.

—¿Lo que sea necesario? —inquirió Helia a nadie en particular.

Riven y Nex no tardaron ni dudaron en responder:

—Lo que sea necesario.

* * *

_Roxy_ _Martinelli_ se dejo caer de rodillas ante la vista que se presentaba frente a ella.

Su amado y bello hogar estaba siendo consumido bajo su propia destrucción. Las llamas del fuego que se desprendían de las palmeras estaban siendo, o intentado ser, apagadas por varias hadas con la ayuda de algunas hechiceras que habían llegado minutos antes. Las olas golpeaban bruscamente la playa de Gardenia, y unas nubes negras se ceñían sobre ellos. A causa del fuego llamante se podía ver bajo de la obscuridad que rodeaba el planeta, sin embargo, era alarmante por la cantidad de monóxido de carbono que liberaba.

La gente huía aterrada e incluso algunos estaban siendo atendidos por los Especialistas al estar gravemente heridos. Roxy desvió la mirada del cuerpecito inmóvil de un pequeño animalito cerca de ella. Incapaz de soportar seguir viendo aquello, intentó tranquilizarse, parándose y alejándose unos pasos de todo el alboroto.

Su madre se separó de ella para ir en busca de su padre. Roxy había insistido en acompañarla pero Morgana le dijo que esperase ahí junto a los demás, que llevaría a Klaus y a Artu a un lugar seguro y donde no se verían afectados por los sucesos. Y que de pasó también pasaría por Mike y Vanessa, los padre adoptivos de Bloom y quienes se habían convertido en vecinos suyos.

Lo que más la preocupaba eran las extrañas figuras que aguardaban en medio del océano. Eran monstruos gigantes violáceos que parecían estar en reposo, a la espera de alguna indicación. Valtor al parecer se había esmerado en crear una especie de armas que también fuesen capaces de espantar a simple vista. Eran más de una docena, y ella seriamente se preguntaba a sí misma si estaban capacitados para derrotarlos.

—¿Roxy?

El hada volteó al oír su nombre. Un especialista se encontraba detrás de ella. Ella lo escaneó rápidamente dándose cuenta de que no lo conocía de ninguna parte, o por lo menos no que ella recordara, y que, para su sorpresa, era muy apuesto.

—¿Sí?

—Te quería avisar que tu madre volvió y que está buscándote —dijo con voz ronca pero amable. Roxy se sonrojó ante su fija mirada olivácea—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al verla tan colorada. Ella asintió sin decir nada—. Bien, uhm, de todos modos, soy Manuel.

Roxy no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo cuando él ya se había dado vuelta y alejado hacia los que debían ser su escuadrón. Sacudió la cabeza al ver que lo siguió con la mirada más de la cuenta, bastante absorta por su presencia, y se dispuso a buscar a su madre entre toda la marea de gente.

En el camino se cruzó a sus dos amigas y compañeras de departamento, Kyral y Olivia, quienes ayudaban a los malheridos con sus poderes de sanación y de la armonía. La mayoría de las hadas que estaban ahí aun eran novatas y no pasaban de los poderes básicos o del Charmix, por lo que solo las hechiceras y los especialistas eran los más capacitados para luchar.

La amenaza aún no se presentaba pero aún así todos se mantenían alertas y sin bajar la guardia. Codatorta se encargaba de dar órdenes a los grupos de especialistas novatos mientras que los más avanzados ayudaban a los civiles.

La directora Griffin intentaba con la ayuda de sus alumnas a apagar el fuego infernal que seguía creciendo, pero al parecer por lo que oyó decir a un hada, es que estaba siendo controlado por una magia negra muy antigua y que eso les impedía evitar mantenerlo a la raya.

_Bloom hubiese sabido que hacer_, pensó en tono lastimero. La pelirroja era portadora de la mismísima llama del dragón, obviamente sabría qué hacer para deshacerse del fuego y evitar que siguiera propagándose.

Roxy observó la aparición de la Reina Nébula de Tir Nan Og junto a varias de sus fieles hadas seguidoras. También con la presencia de notables Hadas Mayores, como _Aurora_, el Hada Mayor del Norte, con sus hadas árticas, y _Sibylla_, el Hada Mayor de la Justicia, con sus hadas rústicas. Roxy vio a su madre apareció desde el otro extremo para saludar a Nébula cálidamente, preguntando por la ausencia del Hada Mayor Diana entre ellas. La nueva reina de Tir Nan Og respondió que debido a los daños en varios sectores del planeta, los poderes y la vitalidad de Diana habían quedado nulos, y por lo tanto, estaba indispuesta para batallar junto a ellos.

—Tenemos que planear alguna estrategia —discutió Aurora siendo respaldada por sus seguidoras.

—Aun no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos —puntualizó una de las hechiceras de Torre Nubosa. Tanto Aurora como sus hadas hicieron una mueca al notar la presencia de tantas brujas en el lugar. Mientras que algunos superaron la rivalidad que solía caracterizar a las hadas y hechiceras, otras como Aurora aún no aceptaba del todo a la nueva alianza entre ambas especies—. Idear un plan y atacar sin saber bien los puntos débiles de esas… cosas, agotarían nuestros poderes rápido. Hay hadas que todavía no saben bien cómo luchar.

—¿Estás insinuando que nuestra especie es inferior a la tuya, bruja? —bramó fríamente hacia la adolescente.

La hechicera abrió la boca, evidentemente ofendida.

—¡Yo no insinué nada! ¡No ponga palabras en mi boca, señora!

—Aurora —siseó Nébula con una mirada de advertencia. Aurora recobró su postura sin perder su semblante duro—. La chica tiene razón —se volteó hacia Morgana—. Amiga mía, será mejor que busques un lugar seguro para esconderte. Esto se pondrá bastante feo.

—No dejaré a mi hija sola, Nébula. Con o sin poderes permaneceré aquí a su lado.

Roxy sintió la mirada de Nébula en ella.

Un destello iluminó el cielo opaco y una nave de Fontana Roja aterrizó ágilmente cerca de la orilla. Roxy corrió hacia ella cuando vio a las Winx bajar de él junto a los especialistas.

Flora la recibió con un leve abrazo cuando la pequeña hada las alcanzó y se arrojó a ella. Por encima de su hombro, el hada de la naturaleza soltó un gemido lastimero al ver el daño que el planeta estaba sufriendo. Las lágrimas bajaron rápidamente al sentir la opresión en su pecho al _oír_ como la _naturaleza_ lloraba. Flora sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo absorbía el dolor de los arboles, plantas y flores que solían ser parte de Gardenia.

—Cariño…—Helia dijo, una vez que Roxy se separó de ella, acercando a su novia hacia él. El pacifista había visto como Flora temblaba de pies a cabeza y se debía al desastre que consumía la naturaleza, su fuerza vital—, lo arreglaremos, amor, te prometo que lo haremos.

—Tiene que pagar —susurró remotamente, sus ojos verdes brillando con un sentimiento que nunca nadie vio en ellos: Odio—. Haré que pague por esto —sollozó sintiendo los labios de su novio en su frente.

Musa y Riven observaron la escena con tristeza. La ciudad de Gardenia se veía irreconocible por el fuego que los rodeaba. En ese lugar tan especial donde crearon tantos lindos y memorables recuerdos juntos, a pesar que la mayoría de ellos eran más malos que buenos. La pareja se percató de la presencia de las Hadas Mayores además de los extraños gigantes en el océano.

—¿Y Tecna? —preguntó Roxy al no verla bajar de la nave.

—Tuvo que ocuparse de otras cosas importantes —respondió simple Layla con sus ojos puestos en la marea. Musa intentó brindarle tranquilidad a Roxy al darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir tranquilizándola cuando Morgana apareció frente a ellas con un semblante nervioso y únicamente dirigido a su hija.

Lo próximo que pasó fue ver a una Roxy romper en llanto cuando su madre le dijo que Artu había escapado poco antes de que ella encontrara a Klaus. Morgana se tardó en regresar por esa mismísima razón, intentando fallidamente encontrar junto a su esposo el paradero de la amada mascota de su hija, sin éxito alguno. Quizás otra persona no le daría tanta importancia al asunto, pero para Roxy el enterarse de tan triste noticia le rompía el corazón en pedazos.

Roxy se reusó a no ir en busca de Artu, pero Morgana no estaba siendo tampoco condescendiente. Gardenia se convirtió en un laberinto de terreno peligroso: No dejaría que su hija se internara sola allí. Antes de que la discusión pudiese tornarse peor, Morgana fue solicitada por las Hadas Mayores junto a Griffin y Codatorta para planificar un plan de ataque.

Riven, Nex y Helia se unieron a los demás especialistas en repartir las armas de combate. Musa junto a sus dos amigas intentaron apaciguar las aguas de las hadas que se acercaron a ellas a bombardearlas de preguntas.

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastante movidos. Todos fueron asignados a trabajos en especifico, entre ellos, ayudar y trasladar a los civiles a un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo.

—Pss… Musa —una voz llamó. Musa se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Manuel, el especialista novato que estaba bajo el cuidado de Riven y Brandon, quien se veía un tanto intranquilo—. Hay algo que tienes que saber…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Roxy se ha ido.

Musa miró por encima de su propio hombro para procurar que nadie los haya oído. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus propias tareas. Ella dio una rápida mirada al lugar sin encontrar el cabello fucsia característico del hada de los animales, más no pudo encontrarlo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí. Estaba cerca de mí hasta que la vi desaparecer cuando su madre se alejo lo suficiente de ella. La quise seguir, pero quería dar aviso a alguien por si las dudas.

—Hiciste bien —musitó, sabiendo bien el por qué de la desaparición del hada—. Iré a avisarle a Layla. Espérame aquí. Voy a ir contigo a buscarla.

Encontrar a Layla fue más difícil de lo que creía. Finalmente pudo hallarla cerca del pequeño muelle donde estaba explicándole a unas hadas como armar un torniquete a un hombre que se había cortado profundamente la pierna. La princesa de Andros se espantó cuando Musa le dijo sobre la huida de Roxy que aceptó a regañadientes en dejarla ir en su busca. La peliazul le pidió si podía decirle a Riven sobre la situación, ya que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudo cruzarse con él, y que le dijese que no se preocupara por ella.

Musa y Manuel se escabulleron silenciosamente del lugar. Vagaron por las desoladas y destruidas calles de Gardenia con la esperanza de encontrar a Roxy deambulando por ahí. Musa no podía percibir otro sonido que no fuese el ruido de las llamas propagándose por cada rincón. Tristemente pudo ver cómo su tienda de música favorita se quemaba completamente frente a sus ojos.

—Por el Gran Dragón.

Manuel no evitó soltar la exclamación al ver el desastre.

—Este lugar se llama Gardenia. Aquí fue el inicio de todo —contó ella con la nostalgia inundando sus ojos—. Este fue el hogar de Bloom y Roxy. También fue mi hogar por un tiempo. Gracias a los ciudadanos de Gardenia quienes confiaron y creyeron en nosotras, pudimos traer la magia de vuelta, ganándonos nuestros poderes _Believix_.

—¿El hogar de Roxy? —repitió sonando confuso.

—Sí —una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al notar el pequeño interés del especialista en Roxy—. Ella es la última hada de la Tierra. Nació, creció y vivió aquí hasta que sus orígenes mágicos se presentaron.

—¿Entonces se ha escapado para ir en busca de su familia? ¿Creí que su madre era la mujer que estaba junto a ella?

—Morgana es su madre que ha estado viviendo como una humana normal y corriente, pero solía ser la Reina de Tir Nan Og antes de que Nébula lo fuese —comenzó a relatar mientras apresuraban el paso—. Morgana se enamoró de un terrícola llamado Klaus y eventualmente se casaron. Poco tiempo después, de esa unión nació una bebé con poderes mágicos. Lamentablemente, el deber llamaba y Morgana tuvo que volver a su reino, con el peso de tener que borrarse de la vida de su esposo y su hija. Roxy creció ajena a la magia que la rodeaba, y luego llegamos a su vida. Pudo descubrir sus orígenes, enterándose de que era un hada de los animales, y por esa razón era tan grande su lazo con su perro Artu —omitió varios detalles—. Roxy está tratando de encontrar a su mascota. Su madre le dijo que no lo pudo hallar por ningún lado.

—Creí que estaba completamente loca en irse así sin más, pero ahora que sé la verdadera razón por la que lo hace… Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

El sonido de unos pasos frecuentes infiltró el canal auditivo del hada. Con un además Musa le indicó a Manuel que la siguiera, dieron unos pasos más adelante para doblar en una curva donde al final de la calle se visualizaba una figura femenina y de llamativa cabellera fucsia.

—¡Roxy! —la llamó en un grito. La chica los miró sobresaltada, con una mano a la altura de su pecho, sintiéndose atrapada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a irte de esa forma? ¡Cuando Manuel me dijo que te fuiste casi me da un ataque! —regañó. El hada menor le envió una mirada venenosa al especialista quien tembló ante los ojos lilas.

Manuel debía admitir que Roxy era una hermosa chica pero al parecer portaba con un carácter bastante bravo. Un par de veces había oído sobre ella por ser el tema de conversación de algunos de sus compañeros especialistas. Incluso también recordó haberla visto algunas veces en el ala donde descansaban los dragones siendo voluntaria del médico veterinario que solía ir de vez en cuando para un chequeo general. Manuel nunca se percató de sus lindas y prominentes facciones faciales: Comenzando desde su poco común y atrayente color de cabello, sus cejas perfiladas, siguiendo por sus ojos que invitaban a indagar sobre cada una de las emociones que las surcaban, con su nariz respingona, y finalmente terminando con sus finos labios rosados.

Él se carraspeó sonoramente cuando notó la mirada del hada peliazul sobre su persona. Obviamente ella se había dado cuenta de que quedo sin habla por estar admirando al hada de los animales.

—Por favor, debo encontrarlo —suplicó Roxy con el labio temblándole. Ellos dos compartieron una mirada, la de Musa firme, y la de Manuel un tanto dudoso—. Artu es todo para mí.

—Lo sabemos —asintió el hada mayor, suavizando su mirada—, y es por eso que estamos aquí. Te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Solo prométeme que nunca volverás a irte de ese modo. Tu madre debe de estar dándole un ataque al corazón —el rostro de Roxy mostró preocupación al imaginarse el estado de su mamá una vez que se diese cuenta de su desaparición—. Mejor apresurémonos antes de que suceda algo y necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Musa caminó frente a los chicos intentando captar algún sonido que le diese una pista de donde se podría encontrar el animal. Hizo caso omiso en la pequeña conversación que se desataba a sus espaldas, no queriendo ser entrometida y dejando que ambos adolescentes se conocieran con más tranquilidad.

Los tres llegaron al parque central de Gardenia. El pastizal mostraba marcas negras por el incendio, los juegos para niños habían quedado completamente oxidados y algunos árboles todavía seguían prendiéndose fuego.

—¡Ahí están!

Manuel señaló hacia un extremo donde se visualizaban dos diminutas figuras. Roxy sonrio aliviada al ver a su mascota estaba a salvo y se apresuró a encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba con Musa y Manuel detrás de ella.

—¡Mami! —junto a Artu había un niño de no más de tres años, llorando y abrazando al animal por el cuello como si fuese su única salvación—. ¡Mami! —un estruendoso _crack_ se oyó en el lugar.

Un gigante árbol prendido fuego iba cayendo en picado donde se encontraban la criatura y el perro.

—¡No!

El hada y el especialista observaron con horror como Roxy corrió hacia las dos figuras y las empujaban rápidamente del camino para evitar que fuesen aplastados por la caída del árbol. El niño y Artu cayeron unos metros más allá, Musa corrió a socorrerlos cuando oyó el llanto de la cría al caer al suelo mientras tanto Manuel iba a por Roxy. El árbol había caído encima del cuerpo menudo del hada, dejándola atrapada bajo él.

—Ya esta, pequeño, está todo bien —murmuró la peliazul sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos. La criatura sollozaba en su pecho murmurando una y otra vez por su _mami_—. La encontraremos.

—¡Roxy! —se oyó el grito de Manuel a la lejanía. Musa inmediatamente se acercó a él con el niño en brazos al verlo tan asustado. Manuel sostenía el cuerpo magullado de la pequeña hada entre sus brazos—. ¿Roxy? —la llamó preocupado, sin obtener respuesta o movimiento alguno. Artu lloriqueó mientras empujaba con su hocico la mano de su dueña.

—Roxy, no nos hagas esto…—murmuró Musa por lo bajo, alarmándose cuando no vio el pecho de la chica moverse para respirar—, no tú —las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas. No podía creer que volvía a presenciar por tercera vez la muerte de alguien importante de su vida. Su madre, su amigo Nabu y ahora ella, la pequeña Roxy: Quizás el lazo entre ellas no era tan fuerte, pero eso no minimizaba el dolor de ver que la vida de la que una vez fue su protegida se le iba de las manos—. Por favor, no nos hagas esto Roxanne —le palmeó suavemente las mejillas con su mano libre. Manuel soltó un suspiro de derrota dejando el cuerpo de la hermosa hada reposar en la tierra, sintiendo por una extraña razón un dolor cruzar por su pecho al ver el rostro pálido del hada—. Roxy… —sollozó cerrando los ojos con dolor la peliazul. El perro aulló en tono lastimero.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Roxy se elevó lentamente por los aires y fue envuelta por un brillo verde cegador que los obligo a cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco la luz fue bajando su intensidad, y al abrir los ojos, Musa abrió la boca sorprendida.

El cabello era una cascada de color fucsia opaco con una tiara plateada y traía puesto un atuendo verde con detalles dorados y rosados. Sus alas eran de color turquesa brillante, con detalles dorados dentro, y con piedras purpuras colgando de ellas **(8)**.

—Roxy…—habló Musa mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios lentamente—, ¡Conseguiste el _Enchantix_! ¡Alcanzaste el máximo nivel!

—Pero…—exclamó Roxy observándose el atuendo con emoción y sosteniendo a Artu en sus brazos cuando su mascota saltó a su encuentro—, ¿Cómo?

—Tu sacrificio salvó la vida al niño y la de Artu, y ese acto de valentía fue suficiente para que demostrarás ser digna del poder del Enchantix.

—Eso significa que…

Musa sonrió en reconocimiento a la par que sentía al niño caer en un sueño en su hombro.

—Sí. Eres un hada guardiana oficial.

Roxy chilló felizmente lanzándose hacia ella. Musa se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, acomodándose para procurar de no aplastar a su acompañante en brazos, y sin poder evitarlo, correspondió el gesto igual de emocionada por la chica.

Ella misma también había pasado por ello años atrás, cuando consiguió por primera vez su Enchantix salvando a Galatea, Musa no pudo salir de su emoción por varios días. Más allá de los nuevos poderes que te otorgaba, era un logro que cualquier hada se siente orgullosa de llegar a conseguir. El Enchantix requería un corazón lleno de valentía, humanidad y bondad.

Roxy ahora era un hada Enchantix.

—Wow —ambas voltearon ante el sonido de una exclamación. Manuel se encontraba aun arrodillado en el suelo con Artu, viendo a Roxy embelesado con la boca bien abierta—. Wow… Roxy, te ves… te ves hermosa.

—Uhm… Gracias, Manuel.

_El amor joven_, pensó Musa viendo el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre ambos adolescentes. Le daba mucha ternura ser testigo del primer interés amoroso de Roxy: Por más que no estuvieran mucho tiempo con ellas, Roxy seguía recurriendo a las Winx cuando tenía algún problema o para un consejo. La adolescente les confesó que aun no había tenido ninguna experiencia romántica y que no había nadie que le llamará la atención.

Al parecer, lo que ella le había dicho a Riven se haría realidad. Notaba una química entre ese par, y Musa estaba emocionada por ir a alardearle a su novio que ella tenía razón de sus sospechas. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás esto era el comienzo de _algo_ entre Roxy y Manuel.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Roxy —Musa dijo, sonriendo con agradecimiento cuando Manuel se le ofreció a sostener el niño que pesaba demasiado para ser tan chiquito—. Tu Enchantix será de gran ayuda para vencer a Valtor —admitió luego de dejar al bebé en brazos del especialista.

—Oí rumores de que un hada puede volver a sus transformaciones anteriores, ¿sabes? —tímidamente musitó hacia Musa, mientras Manuel entretenía a Artu y sostenía en brazos al niño dormido a unos metros atrás—. Suena loco pero no imposible.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sé que funcionara? —se mordió el labio inferior. Volver a tener su Enchantix serviría demasiado para ayudar en la batalla, pero no creía que pudiese lograrse, o al menos eso es lo que había escuchado decir a Faragonda que solo pocas hadas lograron volver a sus transformaciones anteriores **(9)**.

—Confío en que podrás lograrlo si así te lo propones.

Musa comenzó a creer en sí misma. Rememoró las emociones que había percibido cuando ella y el Enchantix se volvieron _una_. Gracias a ese poder era capaz de poder percibir mucho mejor las ondas sonoras y la música, a poder ampliar sus instintos, crear sus propios hechizos e incluso darse cuenta de que su voz podía ser utilizada como un escudo para el bien.

—¡Musa Magic Winx, Enchantix!

Una brillante luz purpura envolvió al hada musical. Cuando el brillo comenzó a desaparecer, Musa apareció con su hermosa transformación Enchantix. El atuendo seguía siendo igual de cómodo y brilloso, solo que esta vez sus alas se habían hecho mucho más extensas y sus prendas se habían ajustado a su cuerpo de modo que le marcaba bastante sus atributos.

—¡Lo lograste! —festejó Roxy con júbilo. Musa se repasó a sí misma con la mirada, sus ojos brillando de regocijo ante su transformación favorita—. Sabía que los mitos eran verdad. Lo has deseado con todo tu corazón y pudiste volver a convertirte en un hada Enchantix.

—Así parece —soltó una risita dando un aleteó con sus alas. Otra vez volvia a tener el poder del Enchantix en sus manos—. Es hora de patear el trasero de Valtor, y esta vez, para siempre.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**_Cake Boss _es un programa de televisión de una cadena de pastelería.

**(2)**Capítulo cinco: _El Festival de Euterpe_. Referencia a la conversación de Hoboe y Musa.

**(3)**Sé que suena muy dramáticamente exagerado, pero hay que tener en cuenta que se trata de _guerras _que no siempre salen de la forma esperada. En la serie lo hacen ver tan fácil y rápido, pero sabemos que las guerras conllevan a pérdidas y muertes, cosa que obviamente no muestran en las series –excepto la de Nabu–. Aquí lo doy de forma realista, donde Stella se preocupa por la seguridad de sus amigos y con el miedo de perderlos.

**(4)**Manuel es un personaje que existe en los comics de Winx, y es el principal interés amoroso de Roxy. Aquí le di un parentesco con Brandon, pero eso es solo una creación de mi imaginación.

**(5)**A diferencia de la serie, en los comics Roxy _es_ miembro oficial del Winx Club.

**(6)**_Dyamond _es un planeta que aparece en la trama de la octava temporada del Winx Club.

**(7)**Fragmento sacado de la canción _Animi Nobili _de la banda sonora del show "Winx On Ice". Realmente amé el show y las canciones, ésta siendo una de mis favoritas.

**(8)**En la octava temporada se olvidaron completamente de Roxy. Creo que ya a esta altura ella debió de haber conseguido su Enchantix.

**(9)**Como todos saben, en la octava temporada vuelve a aparecer el famoso Enchantix. Aunque es más fácil de lo que creí, porque solo se transforman sin explicar por qué. Así que aquí en la historia lo puse como que solo _pocas _hadas logran volver a las transformaciones, siendo Musa una de las pocas.

* * *

**N/A: **¡YA ANTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO! Me siento muy emocionada con lo que tengo pensado para el último capítulo (aun no termino de escribirlo).

**Tengo varias cosas que enfatizar: **

**(****SPOILERS ALERT!****)**

**-LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD-**

**.**

**.**

¿Alguien sigue la serie en la octava temporada? **LA RECONCILIACIÓN DE MUSA Y RIVEN EN EL EPISODIO 22 ES VIDA. En serio, valió mucho la espera. Nos han regalado un capítulo completo sobre ellos dos, mostrandonos que aun existe la chispa y el amor entre Musa y Riven. Además de eso, ver cómo Riven se resiste al hechizo de Darcy para no dañar a Musa, verlo rompiendolo por el amor que le tiene... Juro que me puse a llorar de la emoción. La escena de ella y él tocando el instrumentos que los padres de Musa solían tocar juntos, fue mega hiper romántico, y que ambos sido reconocidos como una perfecta armonía. También verlo sacrificando su vida de nuevo por ella lleno de puro amor mi corazoncito de shipper. Sin duda alguna, la octava temporada es una de mis favoritas #GraciasRainbowPorEstaReconciliaciónDeMusaYRiven**

**.**

**.**

Anyway, ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! Nos leeremos en el **capítulo final.**

**pd: Puede que en el capítulo final haya una muerte importante.**

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO: **28/09/2019.


	11. LA DERROTA DE VALTOR, PARTE UNO

**10**

**LA DERROTA DE VALTOR**

**[PARTE UNO]**

_**Ubicación: **__Gardenia, Planeta Tierra._

El miedo: Una emoción que se caracteriza por una sensación desagradable provocada por la constante percepción de _peligro_, real o imaginario. Las personas lo califican como una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al _riesgo_ o a la _amenaza_. El miedo va de la mano de sus dos mejores amigas, el _terror _y el _pánico_.

El miedo es la emoción más difícil de manejar. El dolor lo puedes gritar. El sufrimiento lo puedes llorar. La rabia la puedes expresar. La alegría la puedes demostrar. Pero, ¿Y el miedo? ¿Por qué se lo toma como el más difícil de lidiar? La respuesta es simple: El miedo te atrapa, te nubla los sentidos hasta dejarlos nulos, te paraliza e incluso te domina.

Con el corazón bombeando fuertemente contra el pecho, Musa Wang comenzó a experimentar el miedo.

Desde niña había sufrido drásticos cambios emocionales. Su padre, sin saber bien cómo ayudarla, había tenido que pedir ayuda con profesionales, en donde Musa tuvo que aprender a guardar sus emociones dentro del bolsillo. Ella entendió a corta edad que lo mejor para su bienestar era guardarse sus preocupaciones para sí misma. La única manera que tenía para expresar sus emociones era componiendo canciones, desde las más alegres a las más deprimentes, donde expresaba y describía cada una de sus preocupaciones, miedos, deseos y pensamientos. El padre de Musa fue condescendiente en ese aspecto, y a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de algo relacionado con la música en su hogar, sabía que de esa forma su hija podía liberar su estrés.

Musa eventualmente había creado sus propias murallas donde ocultaba su verdadero ser, mostrándose al mundo con la faceta de una adolescente sin causa, que no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de su actitud o su aspecto, y sí así era, ella no se quedaba callada. Con el paso de los años y amoldándose más a su entorno, lentamente fue dejando caer esas murallas que impedían a los demás verla por lo que realmente era: Una chica con inseguridades, frágil, y con constante miedo al fracaso.

_Miedo_.

Musa sintió una oleada de pánico recorriendo su cuerpo a la inusual primera señal de movimiento en la tierra. Un temblor surcó debajo de sus pies, que de no tener buenos reflejos, hubiese caído de trasero al suelo. A unos pocos metros de ella, Roxy mantenía la misma expresión de desconcierto con el joven especialista detrás de ella. Manuel sacó con una mano su sable mientras que con la otra sostenían al niño que dormía plácidamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Quiso saber Roxy, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo—. Tenemos que volver —dijo ignorando los repetitivos ladridos de Artu y dando una rápida mirada al bebé.

—Hay que llevar a ese niño a un lugar seguro —no podían llevar a la criatura a plena batalla, sería imposible para ella en mantener un ojo en él y luchar al mismo tiempo—, no hay manera de que lo llevemos allí. Es muy peligroso para él. ¿Sabes dónde han llevado a los sobrevivientes? ¿Oíste a tu madre mencionarlo? —Musa preguntó ansiosa.

—Evacuaron a los habitantes de Gardenia en el centro comercial. No fue alcanzado por el fuego y además unas hechiceras pusieron un fuerte hechizo de protección y contención —explicó automáticamente—, pero está del otro lado de la ciudad, justo en el centro.

Musa dirigió su mirada al bebé en brazos de Manuel. El pequeño de cabello rubio ceniza recostaba su mejilla en el hombro del especialista de modo que se podía ver perfectamente su rechoncha carita. Su diminuto dedo pulgar descansaba dentro de su boca, chupándolo ávidamente como si fuese un chupete. Ese pequeñito deslumbraba un aura plenamente pura e inocente.

—Lo llevaré —decidió firmemente luego de analizar bien la situación. No había manera de que ella dejase al bebé sin protección alguna, mucho menos que lo llevaran con ellos al mismísimo peligro que se desataría en cualquier momento. Quizás era esa clase instinto maternal del que toda madre hablaba, porque Musa no dejaría que ese niño fuese dañado—. A él y a Artu. Todavía me acuerdo de las calles.

—Pero, Musa, serías tú mejor ayuda para la batalla —replicó Roxy. Manuel, viendo que era un tema de conversación que claramente no lo incluía, se alejó unos pasos vigilando la zona—. Te necesitan ahí —Roxy sabía que Musa poseía mucha más experiencia que cualquiera a la hora de luchar. Prácticamente desde que era una simple adolescente, y Roxy sabía que la destreza y el talento de Musa sería esencial para poder ganar—. Iré yo a llevarlos. Conozco Gardenia como a la palma de mi mano.

Los movimientos en la tierra duraron unos segundos más hasta detenerse. Musa se mostró un tanto insegura ante la oferta.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy —su tono firme le indicó a Musa que Roxy estaba más que decidida a cumplir con lo planeado—. No tardaré mucho tiempo.

—Yo la acompañaré —dijo Manuel sin poder contenerse. La conversación prácticamente no era de su incumbencia pero aun así era capaz de oír de lo que hablaban las dos hadas. Parte de su trabajo como especialista era ayudar y brindar protección a la gente. Roxy podría tener algún inconveniente en su ida de trasportar sola a Artu y al bebé, y él estaría junto a ella por si algo llegaba a salir mal—. La ayudaré a llegar —agregó ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Roxy en él y se dirigió únicamente a Musa.

Musa mordió el interior de su mejilla para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Manu. Sé que ambos se cuidarán las espaldas —Musa sabía que parte de él se había ofrecido porque era un héroe y eso es exactamente lo que los especialistas hacen, pero también sospechaba que se ofreció por su reciente interés en el hada de los animales y que una parte de él le preocupaba que algo le pasara—. Tengan cuidado. Ambos.

Luego de un asentimiento de su parte, Musa le echó una última mirada al bebé antes de salir volando. El viento golpeaba bruscamente su rosto mientras volaba con agilidad y mucha velocidad hacia el punto donde todos se encontraban. Al parecer ella y Manuel habían caminado bastante en tan poco tiempo para encontrar a Roxy.

Cuando más se acercaba a la playa más claramente vio el por qué el temblor se produjo. Dos de los monstruosos gigantes habían dado unos pasos más adelante quedando a tan solo treinta metros de la playa de Gardenia. Por el ángulo en el que habían estado anteriormente, para ella les había parecido no _tan _altos, pero ahora que estaban mucho más cerca que antes, podía ver que debían medir casi cien metros de alto, casi que alcanzaban al cielo.

Sobrevoló las multitudes de alumnos y aterrizó limpiamente en la orilla con un brillo púrpura rodeándola. Todos la observaron absorto por su belleza, las hadas de Alfea con distintos semblantes de sorpresa y efusividad: Las hadas habían escuchado sobre unas _peculiarmente especiales _hadas que tenían la habilidad de volver a las transformaciones anteriores a la actual. Aunque ninguna de ellas realmente estaba sorprendidas de que Musa Wang fuese una de _esas _hadas especiales; Creían que se debía a que ella era miembro del poderoso Winx Club, cuyos miembros habían tenido la mayor cantidad de transformaciones en los últimos tiempos, calificándola como un "hada privilegiada".

Musa iba a preguntar por Morgana para avisarle sobre Roxy, pero no logró ni abrir la boca cuando vio a su especialista del que estaba enamorada abriéndose camino entre la multitud que la rodeaba.

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? —Riven gritó sin importarle los espectadores que los observaban entretenidos. Su semblante estaba lleno de susto y su piel tostada ahora se mostraba pálida. Musa se sintió culpable de haberlo preocupado tanto con su repentina ida—. ¡Irte así sin más, dejándole un mensaje a Layla de que "no me preocupara"! ¡Fue como si me dieran un puñetazo directo en el rostro!

—Por favor… cálmate —pidió serenamente en un susurro. Musa odiaba que la retaran como si fuese una niña de cinco años, cosa que claramente ya no era, aunque a veces se comportara como una—. Estoy bien. ¿Acaso no me ves? Sana y salva.

—¡No voy a calmarme, Musa! —le espetó con el mismo tono alto que había empleado. Riven podía haber aprendido a manejar su temperamento en el último año, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se hubiese extinguido por completo su mal temperamento. Aún seguían ahí sus antiguas actitudes, como lo demostraba en ese momento, furioso y estresado—. ¡Estaba preocupado de que algo te pasara! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Sabes bien que Gardenia ya no es seguro y aun así fuiste sin reparar en cómo podría afectarte ir sin saber que había allá, sin importarte cuan asustado me tendrías si algo malo te pasara! —al terminar la oración Riven respiró hondo para intentar controlar sus emociones. ¿Acaso era el único que sentía mucho calor?

Riven había estado ayudando a Codatorta con algunas planificaciones de combate –dado que él había sido y seguía siendo el mejor en esa área–, y asignado un puesto a cada especialista que se cruzara en su camino. Buscó a Musa entre la multitud mientras hacia su trabajo pero nunca podía encontrarla. Y no era difícil para él identificarla, pues Riven la había admirado a lo largo de su relación sus detalles físicos: su chiquita cintura, su bajita estatura y su atrayente color de pelo azul.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí.

Riven se acercó hasta Flora en un momento –quien había logrado mitigar un poco el fuego junto a las hechiceras gracias a su conexión con las plantas–, para preguntarle sobre su paradero. Flora tampoco sabía dónde se hallaba y que hacía ya un buen rato que no la había vuelto a ver desde su conversación. Riven dio varias vueltas por la playa entera, llegando a preocuparse cuando definitivamente no la encontró en su quinta vuelta por el lugar, más aún cuando nadie parecía saber dónde ella se encontraba.

Solo cuando Layla se acercó a él con un semblante inquieto en su rostro moreno supo que ella debía saber algo, y de hecho así fue: La noticia de que Musa se había escapado para ir en busca de Roxy le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima. Y para hacer peor la situación, el mocoso que estaba bajo su cuidado también se había ido con ella. ¡Su novia y el mocoso se habían escapado en una búsqueda clandestina sin que él se diera cuenta!

—Lo siento —dijo Musa, sin sentirlo realmente. Si Manuel no hubiese pedido su ayuda, quizás no habría encontrado a Roxy, y de no haberla encontrado, probablemente Artu y el niño no estarían vivos. No se arrepentía de haberse escabullido para ir a ayudar. Podría lidiar con el enojo de su novio por su peligrosa travesura pero no podía viviría con la culpa de no haber podido evitar una tragedia—. Pero debes saber que hemos encontrado a Roxy. Encontramos a Artu y salvamos la vida de un bebé que dejaron abandonado en el parque. Roxy se está encargando de llevarlos a ambos a un lugar seguro y Manuel está con ella —habló paulatinamente para tratar de calmarlo. Riven pareció un poco más tranquilo ante lo dicho pero se notaba un poco tenso—. Y… bueno, pude volverme un hada Enchantix, otra vez —añadió tímidamente, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se formó entre ellos.

Musa tenía entendido que el Enchantix era una de las transformaciones que él admiraba porque, según Riven, decía que "la hacía ver condenadamente ardiente". En el pasado ella utilizaba varias veces la transformación a beneficio propio para poder provocarlo y que Riven se encargara de hacerla pagar por sus insolentes planes de seducirlo. Ahora parecía que todos la habían escaneado de pies a cabeza sin perderse ningún detalle, menos su novio, y eso la molestaba un poco.

Riven tardó en despegar sus ojos de los de ella, y luego los deslizó hacia abajo lentamente. Musa llevaba puesto el característico atuendo magenta con detalles naranjas y amarillos que se asentaban bien a sus curvas y atributos, dejándole la piel blanquecina expuesta para su muy mala suerte. Y no es que no le gustara verla de aquella forma, pues era deleitante para él admirarla vestida así, pero sabía que la mayoría de los chicos que la veían en ese preciso momento eran todos unos completos babosos hormonales y de mente insana. Gruñó sonoramente al oír a un novato soltar un silbido de piropo que calló rápidamente al chico. A juzgar por la leve sonrisa que apareció en los labios de ella, presentía que la complacía haber obtenido esa reacción de su parte.

—Basta —bramó hacia ella al ver como su sonrisa crecía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él enojarse con ella? Antes parecía mucho más fácil que ahora. Quizás porque en el pasado él no se molestó en tratar de _cambiar _su personalidad y sus emociones tomaban control de sus sentidos, cosa que ahora parecía mitigarse gradualmente—, no me parece gracioso, Musa.

—No dije que lo fuera —respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. Musa dirigió entonces una mirada frívola a los presentes que se habían quedado para chismorrear la posible "discusión", haciendo que se dieran media vuelta y se dispersarán por el lugar—. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Supongo que te daré tu espacio para que te calmes —ahora dijo un tanto tímida y una sonrisa extenuada. Esta era la primera vez desde que regresó a su vida en la que se mostraba enfadado con ella, y aunque eso la acongojaba un poco, debía admitir que un poco extrañó ver esa faceta gruñona—. Iré con las chicas.

Musa se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar donde suponía que se encontraría Flora. Dio tan solo tres pasos cuando sintió que la jalaron suavemente de la muñeca, girándola vertiginosamente y chocando contra un duro pecho masculino. La calidez de su abrazo la hizo sonreír inconscientemente mientras se acurrucaba entre los fuertes brazos de Riven.

—Entiende que ese tipo de acciones riesgosas en las que te metes me preocupan —murmuró en su oído, intentando no aplastar las alas brillantes de su novia en el abrazo—, a veces se me olvida lo terca que eres. Es solo… tengo miedo de volver perderte ahora que te tengo de vuelta en mi vida. No lo soportaría perderte otra vez.

—No me iré a ningún lado —aseguró ganándose un _ajá _lleno de sarcasmo—. Lo digo en serio. Lo de recién fue porque debía hacerlo. Pero a partir de ahora me mantendré cerca para que veas que no pienso irme a ningún lado. Al menos no sin ti.

Riven no evitó sentirse aliviado con aquella promesa.

—A propósito, te ves condenadamente _irresistible_ con esta transformación —Musa rio levemente al oírlo susurrar roncamente y al sentir su mano en su espalda baja—. Ve con Flora antes de que no pueda contenerme —se veía mal que con lo que pasaba alrededor ellos dos se comportaran como dos adolescentes con las hormonas revoleteadas. ¿Pero por qué no vivir la vida mientras pudieran?

Flora se encontraba sentada en la arena mientras abrazaba sus piernas cuando Musa la halló. Se veía ciertamente exhausta por su uso de energía al tratar de ayudar a la naturaleza. El hada de la naturaleza se sorprendió mucho al ver a Musa en su forma Enchantix. Le enorgullecía saber que su amiga era lo suficientemente audaz y capaz de volver a convertirse en las transformaciones anteriores, que incluso se había propuesto a intentarlo una vez que todo terminase.

También supo por Flora que Mirta se había presentado también a la ayuda cuando las noticias de la batalla recorrieron en el universo mágico. Mirta había sido una bruja alumna de Torre Nubosa hasta que poder decisión propia se convirtió en un hada asistiendo a los cinco años correspondientes hasta que ganó su Enchantix y pudo graduarse y convertirse en hada guardiana del reino de Calisto **(1)**. Junto a ella había venido Lucy, una hechicera graduada de Torre Nubosa, con quien mantenía una relación romántica **(2)**. Mirta mantuvo contacto con Flora luego de irse de Magix y se convirtió en una escritora de novelas juveniles en el mundo mágico.

—¿Cómo está Roxy? —preguntó inquieta la castaña. Musa aún se encontraba con su forma Enchantix para brindarle calor a su amiga—. Espero que este bien… Digo, volviste sola. Layla me dijo que te fuiste con Manuel.

—Sí. La encontramos. Después localizamos a Artu y a un bebé en medio del fuego en el parque. Pudimos salvarlos a los dos, y Roxy se fue con Manu a llevarlos al centro donde evacuaron a todos.

—¿Un bebé abandonado? —jadeó horrorizada—. ¿Estaba bien?

—Por como lo vi, sí. Solo un poco alterado y buscando a su madre —respondió—. No me preocupo demasiado porque sé que está en buenas manos.

—Así que, Roxy y Manu…

—Exactamente. Le aseguré a Riven que esos dos tendrían mucha química. Y, ¡Oh sorpresa! Tuve razón —todavía no mencionó nada sobre el reciente Enchantix que Roxy había conseguido e iba a mantenerlo de esa manera. Sería una gran sorpresa que Roxy apareciera desde el cielo en su nueva y final transformación—. Supongo que algo bueno de esto saldrá.

—Todo saldrá bien —Flora dijo firmemente—. Pelearemos, ganaremos y esto quedará como un recuerdo de otra batalla ganada del Winx Club —suspiró pesadamente—. Después de esto no quiero saber más sobre batallas o villanos —Musa la miró confusa—, llegue a la conclusión de que quiero empezar a vivir una vida tranquila con Helia. Eres la única que sabe hasta ahora pero —con un gesto Flora la incitó a inclinarse un poco cosa que ella hizo—, me ha pedido que nos mudemos juntos.

—¿En serio? —masculló Musa sorprendida—. ¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo—. ¿Le dijiste que sí?

—Obviamente dije que sí. Él es todo lo que siempre soñé y estoy lista para comenzar una vida a su lado.

Un peculiar brillo se instaló en los ojos verdes del hada de la naturaleza.

Flora siempre había sido una niña que creía firmemente en el amor verdadero y en el amor a primera vista. Su comportamiento siempre fue tímido cuando se trataba de los chicos, creyendo que quizás nunca podría llamar la atención de alguno por su actitud reservada alrededor de ellos. Pero cuando conoció a Helia por primera vez ese día en Fontana Roja, tan sereno con la naturaleza, supo que él sería su primero en todo: Su amor verdadero. Helia no sentía vergüenza cuando ella no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor, incluso él le había admitido muchas veces que su timidez la hacían ver sumamente adorable a sus ojos, y eso Flora agradecía demasiado. De no haber sido de esa forma, quizás ella nunca hubiera dado el primer paso y probablemente ellos nunca habrían llegado a estar juntos.

—¡Ahí están! —oyeron los pasos de alguien acercarse. Layla se mostró frente a ellas con la respiración agitada—. Tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos —dijo hacia Musa con una diminuta sonrisa—. ¡Tienes tu Enchantix de nuevo! ¿Cómo…?

—Solo tuve que desearlo… Roxy fue de bastante ayuda —musitó—. Ella está bien, y Artu también. Manu está con ella —agregó al ver a la morena buscar con la mirada al hada de los animales—. Fue a llevarlo a Klaus.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Todavía siguen ideando un plan de ataque —le respondió Layla a Flora—, pero no creo que esas cosas esperen a que tengamos uno. Siento que en el momento menos indicado atacarán.

—Deben de tener alguna debilidad…—susurró el hada musical mientras las tres observaban a las criaturas que aguardaban en el océano—, ¿No sentiste algo inusual en el mar, Layla?

—La verdad sí, pero nada que me ayudé a encontrar un punto débil. Al menos no con los poderes Cosmix.

—¿No hay noticias sobre Tecna? —inquirió Flora suavemente—, ¿De Bloom, o Stella?

—Aun nada.

Nex se acercó por detrás de su novia poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Chicas —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellas oyeran—, escuchen: Tenemos un plan. Bueno, nuestro propio plan. Intentaremos acercarnos a esas cosas para ver cómo podemos derrotarlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? —le espetó su novia incrédulamente.

—No, además no fue solo idea mía. Riven y Helia también tuvieron la misma idea —dijo el paladín sin percatarse de que dicha noticia afectó a las otras dos hadas—. No podemos esperar a que Codatorta, Griffin y los demás creen un plan que puede llegar a fracasar completamente. Sabremos cómo defendernos y podremos evitar muertes innecesarias. Además, esas cosas siguen ahí como estatuas. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

—Uhm… Tienes razón —dijo Musa pensando en el plan. Podría llegar a funcionar—. Pero con una condición: Nosotras iremos con ustedes.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera —exclamó negando frenéticamente—. Si vine hasta aquí fue solo para avisarles lo que haríamos para que no se preocuparan con nuestra ausencia.

—Cariño, tú no decides si podemos o no ir. Los acompañaremos —discutió Layla. Nex no supo, o no quiso, contradecirla y se quedó callado.

Se dirigieron donde se encontraban Riven y Helia. Ambos estaban preparados con sus alas metálicas del traje. A su lado había tres especialistas del mismo rango que, Musa suponía, los ayudarían para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus planes. Aunque ella dudaba de que se dieran cuenta, pues aún seguía siendo un poco difícil ver a través de la obscuridad que se ceñía sobre ellos.

—Supongo que vendrán con nosotros —dijo Riven al verlas llegar, en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta.

—Seremos de mucha ayuda —afirmó Flora una vez convertida en su Cosmix. Layla la imitó segundos después al igual que Musa: Su Encantrix lo usaría únicamente para enfrentarse cara a cara con Valtor.

—Estaremos de vuelta lo más pronto posible —Helia aseguró hacia los tres especialistas—. Cualquier novedad de los _líderes_ avísennos, y nosotros les avisaremos si encontramos algo esencial.

Los muchachos asintieron cortamente antes de alejarse.

—Bien —habló Musa con la mirada fija y firme en su objetivo—. Hagamos esto.

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**:**__ Alfea, Magix._

Los alaridos de la Reina Luna se oían por todo el pasillo del recinto. Velas flotaban por cada rincón para poder brindar un poco de iluminación y evitar ser consumido por la obscuridad. Incluso con su poder vinculado con la luna, la Reina de Solaria era incapaz de poder producir bastante luz lunar para iluminar el lugar.

Stella Solace miró débilmente la silueta de su madre a través del ventanal.

Desde la camilla donde estaba postrada, aún seguía siendo capaz de oír las discusiones que se creaba por todo el desastre que estaba pasando. Según oyó decir, habían traído a profesionales de la salud de Linfea disponibles para poder tratarla tanto a ella como a su padre y a la Reina Dorana, además de varios enfermeros para los habitantes de Solaria que se encontraban débiles. Pero por cómo su madre se escuchaba molesta y un tanto desesperada, supuso que no habían encontrado alguna manera para devolverles su fuerza.

Stella no los culpaba. Porque no era algo que estuviese en sus manos. Sin el Sol brillando en todo su esplendor, ella no tenía fuerza vital. Eso era un grave problema, pues llegaría un punto en el que su cuerpo no soportaría más y quizás, solo tal vez, no sobreviviera. Y Stella no estaba preparada para irse, al menos no ahora.

Tenía muchos planes futuros: Como por ejemplo, convertirse en la diseñadora de moda más famosa del universo mágico con su propia línea de ropa universal. Otra era dar el siguiente gran paso con su amado Brandon, casarse, y cuando el momento llegará, convertirse en reina de Solaria. Eran planes que había ido ideando a medida que fue creciendo y, que ahora, se veían inalcanzables.

—Su Majestad, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestro alcance —oyó decir a una doctora especializada en neurología, según se presentó cuando entró a verla—, pero se nos está complicando mucho si cada dos segundos nos meten bajo demasiado presión.

—Lo lamento —suspiró temblorosamente la Reina Luna—, es que tengo a mi hija y a mi ex-esposo metidos ahí adentro y sin saber si hay mejoras en su condición o no.

—Su Alteza, el Rey Radius, está bien por el momento. Estamos monitoreando sus signos y por ahora está estable. En cuanto a la Princesa Stella, también ha respondido bien a los medicamentos, pero es más complicado su asunto. Como usted sabe bien, sus fuerzas vitales están debilitándose porque sus poderes son exclusivamente conexión directa con el Sol.

—¿Y si el Sol no se llega a restaurar, qué pasará con mi hija…? —cuestionó casi ahogándose.

Stella no oyó ninguna respuesta de parte de la doctora, pero fue capaz de escuchar a su madre largar un llanto.

_¿Quizás deba fingir que estoy de maravilla?_, pensó. Comenzó a sentarse, algo que ahora parecía una proeza no tan sencilla, pero se arrepintió a último momento al sentir una punzante molestia en la cabeza. Gimió de dolor volviéndose a recostar en la cama y rápidamente busco consuelo con las sábanas al sentir un repentino frío colándose por sus huesos.

Nunca se había sentido tan frágil como en ese momento. Necesitaba algo o alguien que le asegurará que todo estaría bien: Que ella y sus amigas estuviesen bien. La preocupación palpitaba con el hecho de recordar que sus amigas estaban afuera arriesgando sus pellejos, y ella no estaba con ellas para protegerlas. Quizás fue muy ingenua en pensar que todo eso se trataba de una simple misión que terminaría pronto.

Bloom se había ido para enfrentar a Valtor.

Musa, Tecna, Flora y Layla se habían ido a la Tierra para combatir lo que sea que las esperarán allí.

Y Stella se quedó en Alfea.

—¿_Sunshine_? —Brandon entró sigilosamente por la puerta. Iba vestido con su traje azulado de especialista con una gema esmeralda decorándolo—. Me alegra encontrarte despierta…—toma asiento en una silla junto a la cama y alarga su mano para sostener la de su novia.

—No me veas… Debo lucir horrible —hizo un mohín.

—Para mí sigues siendo la chica más hermosa que vi en toda mi vida, princesa —suavemente le besó los nudillos. Stella sonrió de costado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Quieres la verdad? Realmente no siento nada. Solo una molestia en la cabeza… pero en el resto del cuerpo es como si estuviera dormido —Brandon ladeó la cabeza al notar su tono afligido—. Pero no hablemos sobre mí. ¿Sabes algo de las chicas?

A Stella no le gusto ver la mueca de preocupación que se formó en el rosto de su novio.

—No voy a mentirte —comenzó a decir Brandon con extrema seriedad—, solo pude comunicarme con Sky y Timmy. Sky está con Bloom y Faragonda buscando la guarida de Valtor. Y Timmy tuvo que irse con Tecna para ver a Orión, que descubrió una forma de restaurar los núcleos dañados.

—¿Tecna no fue con las demás?

—No.

Stella soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar del frío. Brandon dejo salir una maldición mientras agarraba una toalla húmeda de un recipiente y empezaba a retirar la transpiración.

—Debí haber ido con ellas…

—En el estado en que te encuentras no hubieras ayudado mucho, princesa.

—No importa —negó lentamente—. Hubiese estado ahí dando aunque sea apoyo moral.

—Y las hubieras preocupado con tu estado, Stella. Además, ninguna de ellas iba a dejar que tú las acompañarás. Aquí estás a salvo, y eso es lo único que debe preocuparte.

—¿Tienes noticias sobre mi papá?

—Sigue durmiendo. Pero sigue igual de mal físicamente.

—¿Y mi mamá?

—Fue requerida por la Reina Marion. Dijo que vendría una vez de que terminaran lo que sean que estén resolviendo.

La princesa de Solaria se dejó llevar por las caricias que Brandon le brindaba a su pelo y cerró los ojos, y antes de quedarse dormida, lo oyó a él diciéndole que la amaba. Ella atinó a decirle lo mismo antes de dormirse a los pocos segundos.

Brandon se quedó a su lado velando por su seguridad. Sin embargo, unos gritos exteriores lo distrajeron de su ensueño. Instintivamente brincó de su asiento sacando su reluciente espada verde y tomó una posición defensiva frente a la cama donde se encontraba su novia. Tanto era el estrés que sentía que una buena pelea sería perfecta para descargase de las molestas emociones que lo estaban consumiendo.

Una enfermera entró agitada a la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él bajando la espada, relajando su postura. La chica comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles a la par que señalaba a la puerta en gestos rápidos—. Oye, tranquila… Más despacio, ¿sí? Repítelo, por favor.

—Están atacando Alfea —ahora sí pudo entenderla—. Él-él llegó con e-esas dos cosas gigantes, y llevamos a los heridos a la torre este mientras Saladino y los reyes se ocupaban de ellos…

—Bien —Brandon murmuró para sí mismo. Esta sería la primera vez que lucharía sin sus amigos, y eso lo llenaba de ansiedad. Timmy muchas veces solía decirle que era alguien muy hiperactivo: Por esa mismísima razón debía ir a aportar ayuda—. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella? Es la Princesa de Solaria, y mi novia. Me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien está con ella mientras voy a ayudar —la joven paseó la mirada desde él hasta el hada dormida, y luego asintió rápidamente—. Gracias.

Se acercó a Stella para apartarle varios mechones de cabello que caían rebeldemente por su delicado rostro. Brandon se inclinó y depositó un prolongado beso en su frente queriéndole transmitir con ese pequeño gesto todo el amor y adoración que guardaba por ella. Ella era simplemente su vida entera.

—Te amo, mi pequeño rayo de luz.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación con su espada lista.

Brandon Lancaster hoy lucharía por Stella Solace.

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Palacio Real, Abydos._

El Rey Aslan caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de su Palacio. Estuvo en una junta importante con miembros del Parlamento Real, pero había sido informado de una anomalía detectada a kilómetros del planeta que se acercaba. Eso fue algo que lo asombro, pues hacía años que no había un informe de amenaza a Abydos desde la era de las tres hechiceras, cosa que llevó a alarmarlo pero siendo el Rey debía guardar tranquilidad para manejar el problema.

Al doblar en una esquina se encontró al final de ésta a Wells, su mano derecha. Él se acercaba junto a unos guardias, quienes se reverenciaron una vez que el Rey se acercó lo suficiente.

—Su Majestad —anunció Wells inclinando su cabeza—. Hemos sido informados sobre la amenaza. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Primero que nada, quiero que escolten a mi esposa y a mis tres hijos al refugio. Quiero guardias cuidándolos a toda costa —habló el Rey con su característica voz serena—. Lo siguiente es que manden un comunicado a la S.A.T y a cada _Abydiano _para que tomen precauciones. También quiero guardias y soldados patrullando las aldeas, vigilando y velando por la seguridad de cada ciudadano. ¿Han enviado ya a los grupos de rescate a Magix?

—Están en ello, señor. El tiempo estimado de partida hacia los planetas afectados es de diez minutos.

—¿Qué hay sobre el planeta Tierra?

—Según hemos sido informados por los _antiguos_ miembros de La Compañía de la Luz, ya han enviado a varios grupos para luchar. Alumnos de Fontana Roja para especialistas y alumnas de las escuelas Alfea y Torre Nubosa.

—¿Mi hijo también estaba en esos grupos?

—Sí, mi señor.

El Monarca de Abydos soltó un pesado suspiro, intentando no mostrar su preocupación.

—Bien. Vayan cada uno a sus puesto, lo demás déjenlo en mis manos. Personalmente lidiare con la amenaza.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, Su Majestad. Tenga cuidado —dijo Wells dándole una mirada significativa una vez que los guardias se alejaran. Tanto habían sido los años trabajando y luchando juntos desde pequeños, que los lazos de hermandad se crearon entre ellos.

—¡Papá! —una voz femenina. La princesa Kenna venía corriendo con la cola de su vestido largo siendo arrastrado por el suelo de mármol—. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo la señora McGee? ¿Estamos siendo atacados? ¿El planeta Tierra está en peligro? ¿Por qué van a enviar ayuda de la S.A.T a Magix? ¿Riven está bien? —preguntó sin aliento y con los ojos bien abiertos. El Rey Aslan le dio un asentimiento a Wells, quien entendió y se alejó solo unos pasos sin abandonar su postura defensiva—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Por ahora nuestro hogar no está siendo atacado, hija mía. Pero debemos estar alertas —comenzó a decir con serenidad—. En cuanto a lo otro: El planeta Tierra, en efecto, está siendo atacado por un malvado hechicero. Magix tiene varios heridos del planeta Solaria, ya que todo sucedió en medio de la celebración de Alfea, por esa misma razón enviaremos ayuda.

Kenna soltó un gimoteó ante la información brindada.

—Pero… ¿Entonces Riven…? —ella dejo la frase a medio terminar.

—Él se fue con sus compañeros a defender el planeta Tierra. Fue a hacer su deber como el noble y digno especialista que es.

—Pero papá… ¿Y si le llega a pasar algo? —exclamó con histeria la princesa—. ¿Qué le dirás a mamá? ¿A Jayden? Apenas lo recuperamos en nuestras vidas… No podemos perderlo...

El Rey Aslan atrajo a su hija en un abrazo paternalmente consolador.

El corazón del hombre se llenaba de alegría y amor al saber que sus hijos eran tan unidos y se amaban por encima de todo, incluso aunque supiera que sus dos hijos varones mayores tenían problemas sin solucionar, sabía que ambos estarían ahí para el otro. Tanto él como su esposa los habían educado con buenos valores, e incluso el hijo que había creído muerto también creció con buenas intenciones y valores ligados a su personalidad, aunque sabía que él no a todos se lo demostraba.

—Es Valtor, ¿verdad? —preguntó en su oído Kenna. El Rey cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que los intentos de mantener a sus hijos fuera del tema fueron en vano. Pues debía de haberlo adivinado: Su hija nunca se le escapaba nada de las manos—. Incluso si querías ocultármelo toda la vida, me hubiese enterado tarde o temprano. Tengo oídos en todas partes, papá. Sé lo qué te preocupa que él haga.

Un secreto oscuro vivía en Abydos, tan catastrófico que era evitado ser mencionado por cualquiera. Pero Kenna sabía bien la historia de su planeta y de su familia. Su deber también era saberlo, y ahora entendía bien porqué su padre quiso mantenerlo en secreto durante estos días al regreso de Valtor.

—Y eso no lo dudo, pequeña. Quiero estar confiado de que no indagarás más sobre el tema, ¿sí? Tú solo preocúpate de que Jayden no se altere con las noticias. ¿La señora McGee está con él?

—Sí, y con Uma también. Mamá fue a buscar a Cedric que se metió quién sabe dónde.

—Ve con él. Wells te escoltará hasta ahí —se separó y ella se dirigió hacia Wells—. Dile a tu madre que venga a hablar conmigo antes de que vayan al refugio.

La princesa Kenna asintió antes de ser guiada por Wells hacia la biblioteca familiar.

El Rey no dudaba de que Valtor no se presentara allí aquella noche. Era algo inevitable. Aslan sabía que el brujo intentaría llevar a cabo el cometido que su antecesor no llegó a concluir.

Por lo tanto, esa sería una larga noche en Abydos.

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Gardenia, Planeta Tierra. _

—¿Escuchas algo, Musa?

La pregunta de Riven llegó rápidamente a ella. Lo único que podía oír era la vibración de los propulsores del traje de los especialistas y el constante aleteó de sus alas. Más de eso nada. Incluso las olas del mar se habían detenido completamente.

—Nada. Es como si no tuviesen nada dentro —rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie del mutante, retirando la mano rápidamente con una mueca de asco al sentir una sustancia viscosa que quemaba sobre su piel—. ¿Qué _carajos _son estas cosas?

La peli-azul ignoró la reprimenda de Flora al oírla soltar la grosería. Gracias a sus brillos constantes y al equipamiento de los especialistas eran capaces de ver a través de la oscuridad.

—Son como plastilinas sólidas —mencionó Layla—. Prácticamente marionetas. Dudo mucho que tengan pensamiento propio de sus acciones.

—¿Entonces no hay punto débil?

—Al parecer no —dijo Helia a Nex—. Si tan solo supiéramos de qué están hechos…

—Tecna y Timmy sabrían que hacer —murmuró con lamento Flora.

—Genial, ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —inquirió hoscamente Nex, su humor cambiando de optimista a pesimista en un santiamén—. No tenemos aquí a los dos únicos que podrían resolver este problema en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Apenas sabemos que fueron enviados hasta acá por Valtor y que seguramente querrán hacernos papilla en cualquier momento. Y ni hablemos de que también tenemos que lidiar con el hecho de que si Bloom no llega a…

—Cállate —de repente Musa lo interrumpió sin voltear a mirarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en la estructura frente ellos—. Hagan todos silencio —agregó cuando vio a Layla querer preguntar qué sucedía. Musa se acercó más al gigante con la mirada de Riven fija en su espalda. Sus oídos vibraron levemente ante el sonido constante que recibía—. Hay algo ahí…

_Tick, tack… Tick, tack... Tick, tack…_

Como las manecillas de un reloj. Sonaba tan despacio que no le sorprendía que sus amigos no lo escucharán. Ella apenas podía hacerlo. El golpeteo parecía indicar algo que ella presentía que no era para nada bueno. Lo fue escuchando cada vez más rápido hasta que súbitamente se detuvo abruptamente, obligándola a acercarse más para poder verificar si seguía ahí el sonido.

Riven se preocupó al verla alejarse cada vez más.

—Musa…

Y ahí fue cuando inició.

Un sonido metálico ensordecedor inundó el ambiente y todos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ante el dolor que provocaba oírlo. Musa gritó de dolor, al ser la más sensible de todos, casi dañándose las cuerdas vocales en el proceso. Riven, soportando el doloroso e insoportable ruido, se acercó rápidamente hasta su novia para sostenerla contra su pecho.

—¡ALÉJENSE TODOS! ¡A LA PLAYA, YA!

Los chillidos agudos los siguieron hasta que lograron llegar a la playa. El sonido seguía escuchándose con la misma intensidad, como si aún siguieran al lado de las maquinas que la soltaban. Todos siendo afectados por el insoportable ruido.

—¿¡Qué es ese ruido!? —exigió saber Nébula acercándose al grupo. Detrás de ella los siguieron los demás adultos.

—¿Fueron hasta esas cosas sin autorización? —exclamó Codatorta.

—¿Dónde está Roxy? —preguntó Morgana al no ver rastro de su hija entre ellos—. ¿Dónde está…?

—¡Aquí! —la voz de Roxy se oyó débilmente en la lejanía. Una luz verde se asomó por medio de las palmeras y del humo, hasta que la silueta de la chica apareció frente ellos, con Manuel detrás de ella en su traje espacial.

Todos la observaron sorprendidos al verla en su nueva transformación. Todos menos Musa, quien los miró a ambos con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor que sufrían sus oídos.

—Roxy, tú…

—Sí, conseguí mi Enchantix —interrumpió apresuradamente a su madre por encima del chillido—, encontramos a Artu y lo llevamos con papá. Vinimos apenas él me dijo que esas cosas están programadas manualmente para atacar cuando su creador se lo ordenara.

—¿Él, quién?

—Artu.

—Espera —interrumpió Aurora—. ¿Artu… tu perro, te lo dijo?

—Sí —respondió hosca. Podía sentir el tono de burla en la voz del Hada Mayor incluso con los chillidos aun retumbando—. Los perros tienen un gran instinto. Yo soy el hada de los animales, así que puedo entenderlos.

—¡Eso igual no ayuda, ese ruido está acabando con nuestros tímpanos! —exclamó Sybilla con gesto de dolor—. ¡Alguien dígannos qué es ese maldito ruido!

—¡No lo sabemos! —lloriqueó Flora.

En ese punto Musa ya no oía nada más que un zumbido. Dolía demasiado para cualquiera, obviamente, pero para ella era mucho más doloroso por ser un hada y estar vinculada directamente con el sonido. Incluso pensó aterrada que aquella acción podría provocarle una sordez temporal. Y eso sería un verdadero sufrimiento para ella. Ni siquiera los brazos del hombre que amaba alrededor de ella podían calmarla.

Solo cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más y que estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor, el chillido dejo de oírse. Lentamente la peli-azul alzó la mirada, un tanto aturdida, viendo como cada uno se iba recuperando del momento del trauma. Un suspiro salió detrás de ella –aunque ella no lo oyó–, los brazos dejaron de sostenerla y la figura de su novio apareció en frente suya.

—¿Musa? —no pudo escuchar su voz pero llegó a leer sus labios. El zumbido aún se mantenía—. ¿Musa, puedes oírme? —volvió a preguntarle cuando la notó tan perdida y con sus ojos siguiendo el movimientos de sus labios, como si estuviera leyéndolos para entender qué decía. Ella negó lentamente—. Ya pasara pronto… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué puedo hacer? —murmuró entre dientes, tragando en seco al notar un hilo de sangre deslizarse lentamente por ambos oídos del hada. Estaban sangrando.

Riven rápidamente limpió suavemente el rastro de sangre con la tela de su traje. La expresión perturbada de su novia lo asustaba demasiado. Él sabía bien que ese insoportable sonido debió de haberla trastornado mucho y causado alguna anomalía en su audición. Lo peor fue que él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, pues ella se veía igual de pérdida y sin saber cómo hacer para recuperar su audición. Si ella misma no sabía cómo hacerlo, él tampoco podía hacer mucho.

—Estaré bien —dijo ella segundos después. Aunque no escuchará su propia voz, se las arregló para que saliera de forma sutil—, leí sobre esto. Se me pasará dentro de unos pocos minutos.

En los siguientes minutos, todos se habían agrupado en sus puestos de combate. Las hadas se habían transformado mientras sobrevolaban junto a las hechiceras. La señal que habían presenciado minutos atrás era una evidente alerta.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Flora acercándose a ambos. La castaña se percató perfectamente del estado en que su amiga se encontraba sumergida—. Sus oídos están…

—Sangrando, sí. Debió ser ese maldito sonido que lo provocó —siseó Riven, con los hombros tensos mientras su novia los veía en silencio intercambiar palabras—. Ella es mucho más sensible que nosotros. Tuvo que haberle afectado algún nervio auditivo…

—Estaré bien —repitió Musa, esta vez hacia Flora, con una pequeñísima sonrisa—. Como se lo dije a él, es algo normal que suceda… Se irá dentro de poco.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió lentamente, preocupada.

—Sí.

Musa comenzó a sentir cómo iba recuperándose segundo a segundo. El zumbido y el dolor desaparecieron gradualmente hasta ser capaz de oír nuevamente los sonidos de su alrededor. Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios antes de voltear a ver a su novio. Riven se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, procurándose de que estuviera bien mientras pasaba por el pequeño trauma.

—Te lo dije —murmuró con diversión y guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente. Riven viró los ojos, una sonrisa asomándose por sus comisuras, sujetándola gentilmente de un brazo y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES DE COMBATE!

Alineándose en posición de ataque, cada persona presente se preparó para la batalla que se desataría. Las amenazas comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia la orilla del lugar. Las olas del mar arrasaban fuertemente contra la orilla y las nubes negras se expandieron sobre ellos desde lo alto del cielo. Solo el mero ruido de los pasos de las criaturas dando su marcha, el viento soplar fuertemente recorrían por el recinto.

Musa tronó los nudillos en un intento de mantener sus manos ocupadas. Flora, Layla, Roxy y ella estaban alienadas frente a todos sobrevolando en el aire, siendo respaldadas por los especialistas y las hadas mayores. Musa presentía la presencia de Riven detrás de ella, y eso le dio una gran certeza de que ella no lo perdería de vista en ningún momento, cosa que la aliviaba.

Una batalla más y todo acabaría.

—¡ATAQUEN!

Musa respiró profundo mientras se encorvaba en su lugar.

Tan solo pocos minutos se había desatado una dura pelea. Ella veía cómo las personas a su alrededor luchaban con el corazón en la mano, incluso también apreció cómo las hechiceras de Torre Nubosa se aliaban con grupos de hadas para aumentar sus poderes.

Lo que parecía solo una batalla contra esos gigantes cambio por completo cuando un portal de bruma negra se abrió en el cielo y de allí aparecieron distintas monstruosas criaturas. Ahora, las probabilidades de que salieran invictos de ello se veían nulas. La cantidad de monstruos que salían de ese portal era mucho más de lo que podían manejar.

El hada siseó de dolor cuando una especie de arpía alcanzó a rasguñarle parte del antebrazo. Fue un ataque por la espalda, por lo tanto, Musa ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel monstruo. La arpía hizo un ademan de intentar volver a atacarla, pero Musa esquivó el ataque y conjuró una ola de sonido logrando pulverizarla en un santiamén.

—¡Detrás de ti! —ella volteó rápidamente para ser testigo de cómo otra arpía se dirigía hacia su dirección, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle algo, fue atravesada por una brillosa espada y pulverizada al segundo—. No bajes nunca la guardia, _pixie _—Riven dijo en tono divertido. Musa solo sonrió de lado, agradecida de que su novio haya evitado que sea comida para arpía—. Déjame revisar eso —señaló a su brazo donde el trozo de su traje se había desgarrado.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —discutió ella. Solo era un rasguño, y estaban metidos en medio de una pelea a muerte—. Después habrá tiempo para eso, además puedo curarme sola.

Riven abrió la boca, listo para discutir, pero Layla apareció junto a ellos.

—Están evacuando a los heridos —informó con un destello de preocupación inundando sus ojos claros—. Los están llevando a Melodía, ya que es el único planeta que multiplicó su seguridad. Nex los llevará en una nave.

—Vete en esa nave —él le dijo a su novia una vez que Layla terminó de decir aquello. Musa lo observó perpleja—. Estás herida, y fue provocado por una arpía, lo que significa que es grave. Vete en esa nave y podrás estar con tu padre en Melodía, Musa. Estaré bien —insistió Riven. Layla al ver el rostro de su amiga volverse rojo, decidió alejarse para no verse envuelta en la posible discusión.

—¡No! —gritó Musa colérica—. No te dejaré aquí. Peleamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Sufrimos, luchamos, resistimos y vencemos juntos. No abandonamos al otro —dijo frenéticamente—. Me quedaré aquí, y es mi decisión final.

—Musa…—él quiso volver a tratar de convencerla de irse a un lugar mucho más seguro, pero al ver la mirada firme de su novia, supo que su intención sería en vano. Riven suspiró lentamente antes de volver a mirarla fijamente a los ojos—, mantente cerca de mí, ¿oíste? En cualquier lugar donde yo pueda verte bien para intervenir en caso de que necesites ayuda.

—Eso también va para ti —aceptó ella el trato antes de volar hacia donde se encontraba Layla—. ¿Alguna estrategia?

—Que una de nosotras dos los mantenga ocupados para que se distraigan, mientras la otra los ataca por la espalda. ¿Flora dónde está? Mirta estaba con ella.

—Todavía no las vi por ninguna parte —un rugido provino del cielo y unas monstruosas aves deformes descendían peligrosamente—. Esto me trae un muy mal dejá vú —dijo recordando al Ejercito de las Tinieblas. Ese suceso que ahora se ve tan lejano a la realidad.

En ese tiempo, ella junto a sus amigas eran apenas unas chicas de dieciséis años que apenas comenzaban a conocer el mundo, obligadas a defender y luchar contra el mal para el bienestar de todo el universo mágico. Ocho años después, ellas seguían haciendo ese arduo trabajo.

—Lo mismo digo —susurró Layla, con un recuerdo completamente distinto al de Musa—. ¿Lista?

—Nací lista —respondió Musa.

Ambas volaron hasta estar a la misma altura que los monstruos. Utilizando una convergencia lograron evaporarlos en un segundo, pero seguían viniendo más de donde salieron el primer par. Sus poderes Cosmix por alguna extraña razón no estaban siendo de gran ayuda, siendo en evidencia que apenas noqueaban a las bestias, y eso las preocupaba a ambas.

Mientras las hadas combatían en cielo, las hechiceras y especialistas luchaban en tierra.

—¡Mirta, no! —la voz de Flora de oyó. Musa y Layla vieron cómo su amiga iba en picada para atrapar el cuerpo inerte de una muchacha menudita—. ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

—Ve a ayudarla —dijo Musa a Layla—. Yo me encargaré de ellos —señaló al pequeño grupo de arpías que se acercaban en su dirección. La princesa de Andros le envió un firme asentimiento antes de ir hacia Flora y una inconsciente Mirta.

Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...

Musa perdió la cuenta de cuantos monstruos iba eliminando. Eliminaba a uno, aparecían dos o tres más. Lo bueno es que su herida en el brazo iba curándose poco a poco y ya casi ni sentía el ardor en la zona. Le estremecía ver cómo algunas compañeras hadas iban cayendo a su alrededor, incluso le dolía saber que algunas caían completamente _inmóviles_ al vacío, dándole un golpe de realidad de que no todos saldrían ilesos y vivos de ese campo de batalla.

Y para empeorar la situación, había perdido de vista a Riven.

—... _M… sa…_

Escuchó en su oído.

Entonces ahí recordó el intercomunicador que Helia le dio antes de que todo comenzara. El aparato hacía sonidos de interferencia, dándole a entender que alguien estaba tratando de encontrar la señal e intentar comunicarse. Musa conjuró un escudo a su alrededor para poder prestar suma atención a la llamada.

—… _Helia… Riven… Flora… Musa… ¿Alguno me oye?_

—¡Tecna! —exclamó, alegre. Su mejor amiga se estaba comunicando con ella. Tecna estaba a salvo—. ¡Tecna, soy Musa! ¡Estoy tan feliz de oírte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Timmy está bien?

—_Sí, sí, lo estamos. Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo _—dijo Tecna con la voz agitada—_, tienes que advertirle a Riven._

Musa hizo una mueca de confusión.

—¿Advertirle sobre qué?

—_Tenemos la sospecha de que Valtor va hacia Abydos _—al oír aquello, la peliazul parpadeó perpleja—_. ¿Musa, sigues ahí? ¡Escucha, tienen que ir antes de que él lo haga!_

—¿¡Pero por qué!? —insistió, esquivando un golpe de un contrincante que rompió su escudo. Enviando una ola de sonido, el monstruo se evaporó al instante—. ¿Por qué irá allí? ¡Debe haber una razón!

—_La hay _—esta vez se oyó la voz de Timmy—_. Creemos que Valtor irá por un artefacto de máximo poder que reside en Abydos. Se trata de la Gema Realidad, una de las Gemas del Infinito__, que fueron seis objetos inmensamente poderosos y cada una de las Gemas poseía capacidades únicas. Es una historia bastante extensa y realmente no tenemos demasiado tiempo para explicarla, pero Valtor está yendo tras la gema más poderosa de las seis, y Abydos tiene posesión de aquella gema. ¡Tienen que encontrarla antes de que él lo haga! _**(3)**

—No se preocupen. Nos encargaremos de ello —afirmó con voz queda. Cortó la llamada, y se apresuró a buscar a Riven entre la multitud. Bastantes minutos le llevó hasta dar con un especialista con traje purpura. Un alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza al verlo vivo e ileso—. ¡Riven!

Él volteó inmediatamente ante su llamado. Rápidamente termino con su contrincante y se apresuró a encontrarla a mitad de camino.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió él después de escanearla completamente en busca de alguna herida. También se abstuvo de reprocharle de que ella le prometió estar cerca de su posición.

—Pude hablar con Tecna. Necesitamos ir a Abydos. Ahora.

—¿Abydos? —Repitió sin poder ocultar su confusión—. ¿Mi planeta? ¿Por qué?

—¿Tu familia alguna vez te mencionó algo sobre la "Gema Realidad"?

El reconocimiento se proyectó en el rostro de Riven. Musa se alivió que al menos él supiera de qué iba todo aquel embrollo.

—Es un artefacto muy poderoso, que le concede a la persona que lo posee el poder alterar la realidad y transformar al universo entero —explicó Riven velozmente mientras se movían lejos de la batalla—. Musa, tienes que decirme qué está pasando y qué es lo que te dijo Tecna.

—Parece ser que Valtor está yendo a Abydos por esa gema. Y tenemos que apresurarnos e ir tras esa gema antes de que él lo haga.

Riven apretó la mandíbula.

—Irá tras la gema para tener el poder absoluto.

—Y debemos ir antes de que lo logré.

Musa vio como Riven formaba una sonrisa, evidentemente falsa, mientras que sus ojos mostraban pura preocupación.

—Parece ser que conocerás mi hogar mucho antes de lo que planee.

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Desconocido._

—¡VALTOR, NO VENCERÁS, JAMÁS!

A diestra y siniestra, Bloom conjuró dos bolas de fuego lanzándolas hacia su objetivo. Valtor, fiel a su estilo, pudo evadirlas a tiempo con un movimiento limpio.

Habían encontrado la guarida de Valtor oculta en lo más oscuro y desolado del universo. La zona en la que se encontraba era en una red de meteoritos que flotaban en su órbita. El castillo tenebroso era fiel al estilo de Valtor. Bloom también sentía su presencia en aquel lugar apenas se acercaron al lugar.

Sky y la directora Faragonda la acompañaron en su misión. El hada mayor porque sentía una obligación de acompañarla en lo que parecía una misión suicida, y Sky porque quería mantenerse a su lado para protegerla. A pesar de que Bloom y Sky estaban separados temporalmente por todo lo que pasó con el tema de Diáspora, ella apreciaba que él haya querido seguirla.

Las puertas del castillo estaban selladas con un conjuro antiguo que solo Faragonda pudo romper. Sin embargo, a Bloom le pareció raro que no hubiese más protecciones en la entrada. El lugar era sumamente enorme y oscuro, por lo tanto los tres se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

Bloom encontró a Valtor en lo que parecía ser un salón de tronos. Su sorpresa también fue ver a tres figuras sumamente conocidas irse por un portal que él mismo conjuro. Eran nadie más ni nadie menos que las hermanas Ryddle, las famosas Trix. La última vez que las había visto, fue cuando ella y sus amigas las enviaron por un portal a una dimensión fuera del espacio y el tiempo. Aunque realmente no le sorprendía de que Valtor haya hecho hasta lo imposible para poder conseguir nuevamente a las Trix como aliadas –después de todo compartían el odio mutuo por ella y sus amigas–, pero lo que si es que él haya puesto su voto de confianza nuevamente en ellas luego de que las hermanas Ryddle lo abandonaron en plena batalla cinco años atrás.

Valtor presenció a Bloom apenas entró al lugar. No hubo intercambio de palabras entre ellos, solo una batalla de miradas hasta que Bloom, en un impulso, lo atacó con sus poderes y en resultado desató una pelea.

Al principio parecía que Bloom tenia ventaja en la pelea, pero los roles se vieron cambiados cuando ella se distrajo por un holograma con una imagen un tanto conocida. Y Valtor tomó provecho de su distracción.

—Niña tonta —vociferó el brujo. Bloom jadeó de dolor cuando un hechizo de Valtor le dio de lleno—. ¿Realmente creíste que no tendría mi venganza después de todo? Estos últimos años he estado preparándome para este momento, volviéndome mucho más fuerte y poderoso, para una vez por todas tener a cada individuo del universo mágico en mi poder —Valtor sonrió cínicamente al ver al hada tratando de respirar correctamente—. Lamentablemente, los núcleos de las estrellas no salieron cómo lo planeé. Pero, mi querida Bloom, siempre tengo un _as _bajo la manga. Y esta vez no necesitaré la ayuda de una _cosa_, sino de _alguien_. Espero que no te pongas celosa, cariño, pero no eres el hada que necesito —y con eso, Valtor la noqueó dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Valtor la miró por unos segundos más, luego sonrió triunfante y desapareció de una bruma negra. Él sabía que el hechizo la dejaría unos quince minutos inconsciente, suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Bloom…

Bloom abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo como dos pares de manos la ayudaban a incorporarse.

—Cariño —susurró la voz de Faragonda—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Bloom, háblanos, por favor —Sky dijo asustado. La mirada de la pelirroja no presentaba otra cosa más que susto—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Él lo tiene todo planeado —contestó tiritando. Su transformación desapareció y estaba vestida con su ropa civil—. Sabía que vendríamos. Ya no va detrás de los núcleos de las estrellas. Está planeando otra cosa, y necesita la ayuda de un hada para eso… Eso fue lo que dijo…

—Creo que ahora sabemos a _quién_ está buscando —dijo Faragonda, pero no la miraba a ella, pues su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Y por su expresión horrorizada, no debía haber hallado nada bueno.

Bloom y Sky siguieron su mirada. Ambos aguantaron la respiración por unos segundos.

—No…—murmuró Bloom, negando violentamente con la cabeza, viendo hacia un holograma que se mantenía en el centro del salón.

La imagen difumada de Musa Wang brillaba en todo su esplendor en la obscuridad siniestra del castillo.

—Tengo que advertirle a las chicas —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Intentaré comunicarme con Riven, Timmy o Helia —murmuró Sky, igual de preocupado.

Faragonda se acercó a Bloom una vez que Sky se alejó. La anciana se dedicó a inspeccionar las heridas superficiales que se mostraban en la piel pálida del hada.

—Estoy bien —Bloom intentó no sonar tan abrupta. Apreciaba la preocupación de su directora, pero la situación realmente la estaba superando de sobremanera—. Necesito decirles a las chicas que Valtor va hacía allí… necesito que sepan que Musa está en peligro…

—Y lo harás —la interrumpió Faragonda—, pero primero necesito que te tranquilices.

Bloom comenzó a respirar más lentamente para intentar calmar la ansiedad que la consumía.

De igual forma no evitaba ver hacia donde Sky se encontraba maldiciendo cada dos segundos por no poder comunicarse con ninguno de los especialistas. Y lo entendia, ella también se sentía impotente: Musa se encontraba en sumo peligro. Sky veía a Musa como una hermana menor, Bloom veía a Musa como una hermana también. Ninguno de los dos se perdonaría no haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Llegar a perder a Musa sería un golpe bajo para todos ellos. Para las chicas, para Brandon, para Tecna, para el señor Wang… y especialmente para Riven.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sky al conseguirlo. Bloom se acercó rápidamente a él mientras Sky le extendia el intercomunicador—. Es Tecna.

—¡Tecna! ¡Que bueno que contestes! —un suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios, sabiendo que Tecna estaba con Musa y las chicas. O eso fue lo que pensaba.

—_Bloom, realmente no es un buen momen…_

—Valtor va tras Musa. No sé por qué, pero tienen que mantener a Musa a salvo.

Un silencio se formó en la llamada.

—_Oh, no…_

—¿Tecna? ¿Qué sucede? —Bloom comenzó a preocuparse al oír de pronto los sollozos de su amiga—. ¿¡Tecna, que ha pasado!? —se impacientó mientras Sky a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla.

—_Ahora entiendo por qué fue tan fácil de saber lo que buscaba en la nave de Orión _—contestó entrecortadamente Tecna_, _el llanto aun escuchándose en su voz—_. Fue todo una emboscada. Un truco. Él sabía que yo le pediría que fuera… Es mi culpa… Yo le dije que tenía que ir antes de que él llegara primero, la mande a su propio fin…_

—Tecna…

—_¡LE DIJE A MUSA QUE DEBÍA IR PARA DETENERLO, BLOOM! ¡Y AHORA SÉ QUE MANDE A MI MEJOR AMIGA HACIA SU PROPIA TUMBA! ¡ES MI MALDITA CULPA!_

Para esas alturas, Sky había tomado posesión del aparato y mantenía una conversación apresurada con Timmy. Bloom aún no salía de su trance, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, solo siendo consciente de que Faragonda intentaba mantenerla cuerda brindándole un abrazo maternal.

Luego de la llamada, Sky les informó a ambas de que Tecna y Timmy no estaban junto a los demás, y que averiguaron sobre la Gema Realidad y por qué Valtor la buscaba con la ayuda de Orión. Tenía sentido, pero aún no sabían con certeza _qué _papel jugaba ahí Musa. Sea lo que sea, no sería para nada bueno.

—Si Valtor consigue esa gema —Faragonda comenzó a decir. Bloom no se sorprendió de que supiera sobre la famosa gema e incluso sospechaba que la directora en algún momento de su vida tuvo un acercamiento ante el artefacto. Faragonda volteó a verlos, y el hada se estremeció al notar la ausencia del brillo de esperanza que siempre solía invadir sus ojos—, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo. Y esta vez… será el fin para todos nosotros.

* * *

**REFERENCIAS****:**

**(1)**Realmente no tengo idea de qué planeta proviene Mirta, así que decidí ponerle que viene de Calisto. Corríjanme si me equivoco o alguien sabe.

**(2)**Espero no ser la única que shippeaba a Mirta y Lucy. Me hubiese gustado que hayan puesto más sobre ellas dos.

**(3)**Soy fan de Marvel, así que no pude evitar agregar algo del universo Marvel a la historia n.n

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que dije que sería la última actualización con el último capítulo, PERO quise hacerle más modificaciones.

Espero que les guste esta parte, y más tardar el martes o miércoles estaré subiendo la segunda parte de este último capítulo n.n


	12. LA DERROTA DE VALTOR, PARTE DOS, ÚLTIMA

**10**

**LA DERROTA DE VALTOR **

**PARTE DOS**

Orión supo que fue una gran equivocación haberse involucrado con esas personas.

Lo único que había querido hacer por el resto de su vida era tener un futuro tranquilo y disfrutar explorando y estudiando los cosmos. Claro que lo había logrado, pero lo que le sacaba los ánimos fue cuando su planeta comenzó a marchitarse lentamente frente a sus ojos. Todo empezó a desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

Él no estaba orgulloso con las cosas que tuvo que hacer para poder encontrar una forma de remediar el problema, mucho menos sabiendo que ponía en riesgo a otras personas que eran completamente inocentes y ajenos al problema. Pero no había vuelta atrás y debía vivir con la culpa de los inconvenientes que se ocasionaron en los planetas donde sacó las gemas de los núcleos.

Quizás no debía de haber sido tan grosero cuando conoció a las Winx. Después de todo, ellas habían sido un daño colateral en sus planes pero siempre mostraron sus buenas intenciones. Tampoco se sentía orgulloso de haberlas entregado a ese brujo, el tal mencionado Valtor, para salvar a su planeta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer en esa desesperada situación en la que se encontraba? Valtor había aparecido en sus aposentos como una salvación, dándole una posibilidad de restaurar Iridia y a Prometia… Si él le hacia el trabajo sucio de guiar a las Winx a una emboscada. Y él lo hizo sin titubear.

Obviamente estaba mal lo hecho. Lo lamentaba por ellas, más por Musa. El primer hada con quien él frecuentaba en meses. Una joven que parecía dispuesta a ofrecerle una pequeña amistad. Claro que él la conocía por las noticias de ella y su grupo, quienes parecían ser un símbolo del bien en el universo mágico. Musa daba la impresión de ser ese tipo de chica que no se dejaba pisotear por nada ni nadie, y al mismo tiempo, ser una chica reservada con el entorno: Como una flor que florece en la adversidad.

Orión no negaba que Musa era una belleza andante e incluso admitía a sí mismo que se había sentido atraído hacia ella la primera vez que la vio esa noche en Peripla. Sin embargo, cuando ella mencionó la existencia de un chico en su vida, Orión desistió de intentar conquistarla. No quería tener problemas con el novio del hada, y además debía concentrarse en buscar una solución a su planeta. Aunque eso sobrellevo a entregar a Musa y a sus amigas a un destino horroroso en manos de un brujo loco.

Costó demasiado encontrar la ubicación del hada musical, porque en ningún momento las hadas le habían mencionado de qué planeta provenían, así que tardó una semana entera en averiguar su paradero para poder disculparse con ella como era debido. Alfea era demasiado rosado para su gusto, por lo que intentó que su visita ahí fuese lo más rápido posible. Y para su suerte, Musa se encontraba en el patio trasero del lugar, sonriendo mientras veía el cielo recostada en el césped. Orión la había admirado al verla tan tranquila con el entorno cuando decidió acercarse, aunque claro, el buen humor que Musa llevaba ese día se evaporó inmediatamente apenas lo vio llegar.

Magix era como se lo imaginaba: Pura tecnología que le daba un toque pintoresco. Musa había sido muy condescendiente al perdonarlo, por lo tanto, intentaba no soltar comentarios de mal gusto que hicieran que ella volviera a odiarlo. Ella había sido muy amable en mostrarle los lugares que los turistas más frecuentaban allí e incluso fueron a tomar unas malteadas en un bar que permitían la admisión a hadas y brujas por igual.

—_Las hadas y las brujas no solían llevarse muy bien —había dicho Musa cuando él le preguntó sobre la relación que manejaban entre ambas especies—, pero hace años tuvimos un enemigo en común que logró hacernos dejar los prejuicios atrás y que comenzáramos a trabajar en equipo. Ahora combatimos el mal, juntos. _

Orión volvió a cruzarse con Musa y las Winx en la misión a Syderia.

Le sorprendió cuando había recibido la llamada de una de las hadas, Tecna Burton, pidiéndole ayuda para la misión que se estaba por hacer en Syderia. Orión no dudó en aceptar porque había oído rumores de un tesoro en ese planeta que brindaba energía sin igual. Él tenía la teoría de que, si de verdad existía dicho tesoro, podría usar un poco para experimentar una posible forma de restaurar los núcleos de las estrellas. Aunque claro, eso se lo mantuvo para él mismo. Ya era suficiente lo que él le había hecho a las chicas como para meterlas nuevamente en sus problemas.

Al final del día, las Lúmenes de Syderia les habían regalado parte de su tesoro como agradecimiento por restaurar su núcleo.

Orión se mantuvo en contacto con Tecna, quien era la que más entendía el tema y se ayudaban mutuamente con los experimentos. Pero Tecna también debía de ocuparse de otros asuntos por lo que Orión estuvo trabajando solo en los últimos días sin descanso alguno. Pudo lograr construir con cosas que tenía en su nave un artefacto que mantenía la energía de las piedras al máximo y, afortunadamente, con la posibilidad de poder regenerar los núcleos.

Y lo había logrado.

—Si funciona —murmuró alucinada Tecna. Las palabras salieron vagamente de su boca—, no creí que…—se quedó callada. Orión supo que no había confiado en su palabra. Y realmente no la culpaba por pensar así.

Tecna y su novio Timmy acudieron a su llamado cuando les informó de su éxito en la construcción del artefacto que ayudaría a regenerar los núcleos de las estrellas. Habían tardado bastante en llegar, pues Orión estaba demasiado alejado de Magix, casi cercano al canal de la vía láctea. Fue un milagro que ambos llegaran relativamente rápido. Orión pensó que se iban a tardar incluso muchas más horas en llegar.

—¿Dudabas de mi ingenio? —decidió molestarla un poco en tono juguetón. La vio sonrojarse, y también percibió la mala mirada que recibió del novio especialista. Orión carraspeó, repentinamente incómodo—. Funcionará si lo ubicamos en los núcleos. Las piedras absorberán lo que queda de la esencia dentro de ellos y comenzaran a generar la misma energía cósmica, sin límites. Valtor no podrá con estas bellezas —apuntó a sus recientes inventos.

—¿Seguro que Valtor no sabe nada sobre esto?

—Segurísimo —respondió sinceramente a Timmy—. Apuesto que ni se lo espera.

—Pero aún no tiene sentido —comenzó a decir Tecna, con una postura analítica: brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus dedos bajo su quijada, la mirada fija en los artefactos—, ¿Por qué atacar la Tierra? Obviamente es un señuelo. Nos quiere mantener ocupados ahí por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—No —soltó con resignación a su novio—, no la tengo. Si solo Valtor tuviese algo tecnológico donde guardara sus cosas para poder hackear y poder saber sus planes…

Con lo dicho por el hada, Orión recordó un suceso no muy lejano, provocando que su rostro se transformara en una mueca de preocupación—. Ah no ser, que su objetivo ya no sean las estrellas y sus núcleos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber Tecna al verlo tan alterado de un momento para el otro—. Acaba de robar la estrella que ilumina el planeta Tierra.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dijo acercándose a su computadora central y comenzando a escribir en él—, pero me he acordado que, ese día en el que Valtor se presentó aquí por primera vez y me encomendó el atraparlas a ustedes para él, me fui dejándolo solo —explicó rápidamente sin despejar sus ojos de la pantalla. La pareja se acercó a él—. No se me pasó por la mente el por qué él _vino_ hacia aquí cuando simplemente podría haberme hecho aparecer en su guarida o haberme enviado un holograma. Cuando volví, seguía aquí, sentado frente a la computadora. No le di importancia antes, pero ahora que mencionaron sobre saber los planes que hace mediante la tecnología…

Las pantallas centrales mostraron las grabaciones de semanas atrás.

Tecna y Timmy observaron como en una de ellas se mostraba el video de un enfadado Orión tirar varias de sus cosas de trabajo al suelo en un ataque de ira. Luego, un destello se presentó y la silueta de Valtor emergió de ella. Una conversación se desarrolló entre ambos, que desafortunadamente ellos no podían oír, simplemente ver que ocurría. En un momento se vio como Orión era teletransportado a otro lugar, únicamente Valtor quedándose en el lugar. El brujo paseó por el lugar hasta quedar frente a la computadora central, comenzando a utilizar su magia para que el aparato le mostrara lo que estaba buscando.

—Es uno de mis archivos —dijo Orión al hacer zoom. Claramente se podía observar cómo Valtor leía con sumo interés la información que la computadora le brindaba, y luego con su magia hizo aparecer lo que parecía ser una copia de lo que leía para finalmente guardárselo bajo su saco—. Uno de mis archivos confidenciales —gruñó dejando el video de lado, pues después solo mostraba su reaparición en el lugar—, esto es malo… muy malo…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó apresuradamente Timmy—. ¿Qué contiene ese archivo?

Orión no respondió. Simplemente abrió la data en la computadora para que pudieran verlo y leerlo sin problemas.

—Es un archivo del Reino de Abydos —tartamudeó Tecna al notar el sello de confidencialidad del reino—. Esto es completamente ilegal. ¿Cómo es que tienes acceso a esta información? ¡Te pueden arrestar por esto!

—Además de astrónomo, soy un gran _hacker_ —respondió sin vergüenza de sus acciones—. Debía obtener la mayor información que pudiese sobre algo que ayudara a mi planeta. Abydos tiene una seguridad cibernética enorme, así que esto me costó meses en entrar y obtenerlo. Aunque me pareció muy estúpido de mi parte si intentaba conseguir esa cosa que guardan allí…

—"La Gema de la Realidad" —leyó ella en voz alta—. "Antes de la creación misma, existieron seis singularidades, luego el universo apareció de un estallido y los restos de sus sistemas fueron moldeados en unos lingotes concentrados... las Gemas del Infinito. Las Gemas del Infinito fueron seis objetos inmensamente poderosos, similares a unas piedras, vinculados a diferentes aspectos del universo, creadas por las Entidades Cósmicas. Las gemas tienen consciencia propia e incluso hubo un tiempo en el que se podían usar el unísono, pero se dictaminó que el uso simultáneo de las gemas era demasiado peligroso para el universo..."

—No puede ser…—susurró Timmy por lo bajo.

—"La Gema Alma, la Gema Espacio, la Gema Tiempo, la Gema Mente, la Gema Poder y la Gema Realidad, conforman las Gemas del Infinito" —continuó—. "Actualmente, se sabe de la existencia de la Gema Realidad, la más poderosa y difícil de utilizar de todas. Concede al portador sus deseos, aunque estos sean una contradicción de las leyes físicas y hacer cosas que normalmente serían imposibles, crear cualquier tipo de realidad alternativa que el poseedor desee. Si no se considera bien el deseo, puede terminar en desastre. Con todo su potencial, cuando está respaldado por las otras gemas, la gema de la realidad permite al poseedor alterar la realidad en una escala universal. Si esta gema se utiliza incorrectamente, solo puede ser detenida por las gemas alma, poder y espacio. Lamentablemente, no se sabe la ubicación de las otras gemas. La Gema Realidad se encuentra en el Reino de Abydos."

—Hay que decírselo a Riven —exclamó el especialista, alterado—. Ya.

—¿Por qué a Riven? —preguntó Orión confundido, ya que se sentía perdido en la conversación.

—Él es el príncipe de Abydos —respondió Tecna comenzando a teclear en su teléfono y sosteniendo su intercomunicador en mano. El astrónomo jadeó sorprendido ante la revelación—. Tiene que contestar… o Musa, o alguno de los demás. Por el Dragón, esto es peor de lo que pensé…

—Creí que era solo un mito lo de las gemas. Mi padre solía decírmelo cuando era niño —contó Timmy a su novia, y ella pudo apreciar cómo sus ojos brillaban con un poco de emoción a pesar de la preocupación del momento—, pero cuando me puse a averiguar sobre el tema no salía nada relacionado con eso. Y ahora resulta que hay una de ellas que prevalece intacta…

—Sí, y que será nuestra posible destrucción si Valtor llega a dar con ella —interrumpió Orión con falsa emoción—. Mal momento para hacer bromas, lo siento —dijo cuándo los vio a ambos mandándole una mala mirada.

—Todavía sigo pensando que lo que hiciste está completamente mal —lo acusó el hada con el intercomunicador en su oído—. Robaste información del gobierno de Abydos, y quien sabe de que otros más, sin que te hayan pescado en el acto. Eso es un delito agravado, ¿lo sabes no?

—¿Por qué no mejor nos concentramos en lo importante, y cuando todo termine podrás reprocharme mi insolencia por ser demasiado curioso?

Timmy le envió una mirada tranquilizadora a Tecna cuando la vio tan alterada con la insolencia que mostraba Orión. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que su novia se envolviera en una discusión con el chico, quien todavía no era de su total confianza, y terminara en desastre cuando toda la seguridad del universo mágico estaba en peligro.

—¿Chicos? —Comenzó a decir el hada por el aparato, utilizando su magia para poder captar más señal—. ¿Layla, Nex? ¿Musa? —Timmy se acercó más a ella al notarla tan tensa—. Helia, Riven… Flora, Musa… ¿Alguno me oye? —el que nadie respondiera la llenaba de ansiedad.

De pronto, un sonido provino del otro lado.

—_¡Tecna! _—exclamó una voz alegre. Su mejor amiga se estaba comunicando con ella. Tecna suspiró aliviada: Musa estaba a salvo—_. ¡Tecna, soy Musa! ¡Estoy tan feliz de oírte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Timmy está bien?_

—Sí, sí, lo estamos. Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo—respondió Tecna rápidamente. Por más que quisiera saber desesperadamente cómo estaban las cosas allí, debía apurarse—, tienes que advertirle a Riven.

—_¿Advertirle sobre qué? _

—Tenemos la sospecha de que Valtor va haciaAbydos—un silencio se creó en la llamada—. ¿Musa, sigues ahí? ¡Escucha, tienen que ir antes de que él lo haga!

—_¿¡Pero por qué!? _—oyeron un rugido a través de la llamada. Tecna cerró los ojos por un instante—_. ¿Por qué irá allí? ¡Debe haber una razón!_

—La hay—Timmy dijo con apuro. Sabía que quizás a Musa se la aria difícil recordar todo lo que le dirían, pero era importante hacerlo de todos modos—_. _Creemos que Valtor irá por un artefacto de máximo poder que reside en Abydos. Se trata de la Gema Realidad, una de las Gemas del Infinito, que fueron seis objetos inmensamente poderosos y cada una de las Gemas poseía capacidades únicas. Es una historia bastante extensa y realmente no tenemos demasiado tiempo para explicarla, pero Valtor está yendo tras la gema más poderosa de las seis, y Abydos tiene posesión de aquella gema. ¡Tienen que encontrarla antes de que él lo haga!

—_No se preocupen. Nos encargaremos de ello _—dijo con firmeza. Tecna quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero Musa había cortado la llamada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

—¿Creen que lo logren? —les preguntó Orión, quien se quedó en silencio observándolos hablar con Musa—. El planeta Tierra queda bastante lejos de Abydos. Además, claro está, que han multiplicado su seguridad con los sucesos recientes.

—Confiamos plenamente en que lo van a lograr. Y podrán entrar sin problemas —afirmó Tecna, un tanto fastidiada—. ¿Qué otros archivos tienes guardados?

—¿Seguiremos discutiendo ese tema?

—Sí, porque es completamente ilícito. E insensato. Si llegan a descubrir lo que hiciste, estarás en muy grandes problemas.

—La idea es que no lo descubran.

—Amor —Timmy la tomó por los hombros para darle pequeños masajes. Tecna se notaba sumamente mosqueada con la actitud petulante de Orión, y aunque demostrara lo contrario, sabía que su novia podría perder los estribos fácilmente—, déjalo pasar. Ya está. Orión sabía bien dónde se metía cuando hackeo el sistema de Abydos. Ya no nos concierne a nosotros lo que llegue a pasar con él.

—Es prácticamente su culpa que Valtor este yendo tras la gema —murmuró solo para él. Orión se puso a revisar sus archivos para no observarlos en su burbuja de amor—. Si él no hubiese tenido la información en su computadora, quizás Valtor no sabría de su existencia y…

—O quizás Valtor _sí_ sabía de su existencia —la interrumpió suavemente—, y sabiendo que Orión estudiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el universo mágico, sabía que encontraría algo relacionado con la gema aquí. Tiene sentido, capaz este fue su plan de respaldo todo este tiempo. Y de igual forma si no hubiese conseguido la información gracias a Orión, lo hubiese encontrado de otra manera en algún otro lugar.

Tecna estuvo dispuesta a replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Porque sabía que Timmy tenía razón. Valtor, con o sin la ayuda de la información que guardaba Orión, hubiese encontrado la forma de averiguar sobre las gemas.

—Oye —la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos. A él le preocupaba que su novia se mostrara tan afectada con la situación. Tecna era buena ocultando sus sentimientos, y aunque Timmy con el paso de los años supo aprender a saber qué le ocurría con tan solo verla a los ojos, ella no solía mostrarse tan nerviosa como se encontraba en ese momento—, todo saldrá bien. Verás cómo todo acabará pronto y luego nos reiremos de esto.

—Si, bueno… no todos los días te enfrentas al mismo villano dos veces —carraspeó dando una mirada rápida hacia donde se encontraba Orión, quien seguía tecleando en su computadora sin parar—. Y mucho menos te enteras que busca un artefacto súper poderoso capaz de exterminarnos en un segundo. Solo… espero que Musa y Riven logren llegar a tiempo para proteger la gema, que Stella vuelva a tener su vitalidad y que Bloom pueda derrotar de una buena vez a ese infeliz.

—Así será —Timmy dejo un beso en la frente de Tecna, haciéndola dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Ya tengo todo listo —anunció Orión por sobre su hombro. Un mapa se mostraba en la gran pantalla—. Primera parada: El Sol. Será el primer núcleo que probemos —agregó—. Necesito que alguno de los dos ponga las coordenadas específicas.

—Bien, lo haré yo…—Tecna sintió el aparato que sostenía en manos comenzar a hacer ruidos de interferencia—. ¿Hola?

—_¡Tecna! _—Ella y Timmy pudieron escuchar la voz de Sky—_. ¡Si! ¡Es Tecna!_

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, otra voz se unió a la conversación.

—_¡Tecna! ¡Que bueno que contestes! _—era Bloom, oyéndose aliviada.

—Bloom, realmente no es un buen momento…—murmuró al ver las señas que Orión le daba para que se apurara.

—_Valtor va tras Musa. No sé por qué, pero tienen que mantener a Musa a salvo _—las palabras se oyeron entrecortadas pero el mensaje había llegado bien claro.

Tecna parpadeó repetidas veces, como si de pronto hubiese visto un fantasma frente a ella o como si alguien le hubiese proporcionado un golpe en el rostro, e incluso el intercomunicador casi se le resbala de sus manos que comenzaban a sudar repentinamente. Pensaba que había imaginado a Bloom advirtiéndole que Musa estaba en peligro, que quizás todo era producto de su imaginación por el estrés en el que se sentía, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de ambos chicos que se encontraban junto a ella, supo que ellos también habían escuchado lo mismo que ella.

Su mejor amiga estaba en serios problemas.

—Oh, no…—susurró con las piernas temblándole al darse cuenta de su error.

Musa había seguido estrictamente su orden. Y la orden era que ella llegase antes que Valtor por esa gema. Pero Valtor estaba buscándola también a ella… y ahí todo cobró sentido: Valtor quiso que Tecna supiera que iba tras la gema que Abydos poseía porque sabía que ella le diría a Musa para que vaya por esa piedra antes que él.

Valtor se las arregló para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Musa era uno de esos pájaros.

Tecna sentía que fue su culpa.

Y eso la destruyó por dentro.

—_¿Tecna? ¿Qué sucede? _—Bloom comenzó a preguntar cuando Tecna dejo salir un llanto desconsolador—_. ¿¡Tecna, que ha pasado!? _

—Ahora entiendo por qué fue tan fácil de saber lo que buscaba en la nave de Orión—contestó con esfuerzo debido al dolor que sentía—. Fue todo una emboscada. Un truco. Él sabía que yo le pediría que fuera… Es mi culpa… Yo le dije que tenía que ir antes de que él llegara primero, la mande a su propio fin…

Timmy intentó acercarse pero ella lo empujó lejos.

—_Tecna…_

—¡LE DIJE A MUSA QUE DEBÍA IR PARA DETENERLO, BLOOM! —gritó—. ¡Y AHORA SÉ QUE MANDE A MI MEJOR AMIGA HACIA SU PROPIA TUMBA! ¡ES MI MALDITA CULPA!

Tecna había colapsado en el suelo. Lo único que salía de ella eran grandes llorosos que eran amortiguado por sus piernas abrazadas a su pecho y su cabeza enterrada entre ellas. Orión solo la miró sin tener intenciones de acercarse, pues sabía que prácticamente eran unos completos desconocidos, y lo que menos necesitaba era el consuelo de su parte.

Timmy intentaba concentrarse en darle la información que tenía a Sky lo más pronto posible, porque una parte de él le urgía acercarse a consolar a su novia del mal momento que estaba atravesando. Sky le había dicho que Valtor ya se había ido, lo más probable a Abydos, y de que Bloom afirmó que las Trix estaban de vuelta como posibles aliadas del brujo.

Habían acordado de que Tecna, Orión y él intentarían devolver el poder al Sol, lo que provocaría que el planeta Tierra volviera a tener su luz y que los habitantes de Solaria junto a las de Lumenia obtuvieran su vitalidad de vuelta, Stella incluida.

—Tec —cuando concluyó la llamada, Timmy se acercó apresuradamente a ella. Ella no dio indicio de levantar la cabeza de su escondite. Lo único que se notaba eran sus hombros temblar por el llanto—, Tecna… Mírame, por favor —pidió dulcemente. Una parte de su corazón se encogió al verla tan devastada. Fueron muy escasas las veces que ella lloraba como para que él supiera que hacer en esas ocasiones, porque lo hacía cuando estaba con sus amigas, pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Timmy se sentía completamente inútil en ese instante, sin embargo, no significaba que no intentaría reparar los pedazos de la chica que amaba—. Tecna, tienes que escucharme: Esto no fue tu culpa, ¿si? No _es_ tu culpa. No podías haberlo sabido. Necesito que seas fuerte, cariño, porque tenemos que tratar de solucionar esto.

—Musa…—balbuceó levantando la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos claros estaban enrojecidos al igual que su nariz y mejillas—, ella no lo sabe…—sollozó.

—Musa es fuerte, Tec. Tú más que nadie sabe lo poderosa que es. Y tienes que recordar que Riven está con ella. Sabes que él jamás dejaría que algo le pasara —aseguró con firmeza. Solo esperaba que sus palabras se hicieran realidad. El especialista sujetó las manos de su novia y les dio un suave apretón mientras sus ojos se encontraban—. No te puedo asegurar que todo saldrá cómo queremos, pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que estaré a tu lado en cada paso que des. Estamos juntos en esto.

Tecna simplemente se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba el chico que adoraba y amaba, quien conocía hace muchos años, con el que compartió tantos momentos. Parecía tan lejano pero nunca olvidaría la primera vez que dejo caer sus ojos en él: Tan tímido, tan guapo y tan simpático al mismo tiempo. Tecna nunca creyó que encontraría alguien que la entendiera cómo él lo hacía. Y por supuesto, tampoco creyó que Timmy correspondería sus sentimientos cuando ella era una persona que le costaba abrirse a las personas.

Quizás él tenía razón diciendo que las cosas no saldrían cómo lo esperaban, sin embargo, ella de una cosa si estaba completamente segura: Timmy no la dejaría caer. Ni ella a él.

—Juntos —afirmó ella con la voz temblorosa. Timmy abrió sus brazos de par en par, y Tecna se refugió en ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El astrónomo se quedó viendo como el joven especialista consolaba al hada, quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Bloom había dado una revelación que al parecer había roto todas las esperanzas que la pareja albergaba. Incluso la de él mismo. Por lo tanto, solo se quedó allí, observándolos con lástima y pesar en su mirada.

Orión lo lamentaba mucho por Musa, quien al parecer estaba yendo directamente hacia una trampa. El moreno supo que no podía revelar a Tecna o a Timmy lo que también se dio cuenta, porque ya sería hacerlos cargar con más problemas sobre los hombros y no creía que pudiesen soportar más malas noticias: Valtor había robado un segundo archivo confidencial junto al de Abydos, y esta vez, era del gobierno de Melodía.

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Alfea, Magix._

Brandon relajó los hombros una vez que el último Staryummys se desvanecía frente a él, convirtiéndose en pequeñas Lúmenes radiantes.

La lucha que se desató en Alfea se debía a que el secuaz de Valtor, y quien había estado haciendo el trabajo sucio por él, se presentó al lugar junto a grandes monstruos morados. Eran tres, pero los superaba en fuerza y agilidad, y contando con que debían también estar procurando que los heridos no fuesen atacados nuevamente y evitar que atacaran alguna parte de la estructura del colegio.

En otro posible momento, Brandon hubiese disfrutado de ver al Rey Oritel luchar con su legendaria espada junto con Saladino y la Reina Marion. Sin embargo, mientras más Staryummys deshacían, más se regeneraban. Y mientras más se regeneraban, más difícil y agotador se volvía el tener que combatirlos.

Brandon en un punto sintió cómo el cansancio tomaba control de su cuerpo. Pero era algo de vida o muerte, por lo tanto, rendirse no era una opción para él. Y si lo fuera, él preferiría morir antes que rendirse. Porque Brandon tenía una razón para pelear, y esa razón era una chica que se encontraba inconsciente dentro de la enfermería. Stella nunca lo perdonaría por no luchar lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Pero en un momento, la Reina Dorona, tan débil físicamente, apareció en el campo de batalla ignorando los llamados de la Reina Niobe para que se quede dentro del recinto. Fue algo raro para él, sin embargo, la presencia de la soberana de Lumenia había causado un impacto muy notorio en Obscurum, el secuaz de Valtor. Los Staryummys se habían detenido en sus intentos de ataque, esperando a que su líder diera la orden para seguir provocando destrozos en el lugar.

La Reina Dorana y Obscurum parecían tener una fuerte discusión mientras se mantenían frente a frente, y a pesar de que Brandon no estuviese cerca de ellos para escuchar la conversación, podía ver como él le reprochaba algo al lumen mayor.

La conmoción llego cuando vieron a la Reina Dorana abrazar al pequeño ser, aún más cuando él le correspondió el gesto. Una luz brillante los rodeó a ambos: Junto a la reina, se encontraba un joven lumen de ojos radiantes, igual de parecido a la Reina Dorana. Ahí Brandon pudo unir cabos: Al parecer Obscurum era el hermano perdido de Dorana. Él recordaba que Stella le mencionó algo sobre ello. Y le asombraba que haya sido todo ese tiempo el secuaz de Valtor.

Argen, el hermano de la Reina Dorana y anteriormente conocido como Obscurum, dio a conocer que los Staryummys eran en realidad un alter ego de las lúmenes y que solo se podían traer a la normalidad si se da una muestra de amor y de afecto. Las lúmenes de Lumenia que no se encontraban tan débiles se encargaron de dar abrazos, comprobando que lo dicho por Argen era cierto.

Brandon quiso interrogar rápidamente al chico. Después de todo, había estado conviviendo los últimos meses de su desaparición junto a Valtor, escuchando sus planes y estudiando sus modos de pensar y actuar. Pero pensó que sería muy ingrato de su parte alejarlo de su hermana ahora que se reencontraban luego de tanto tiempo separados. Además de que claro, no sabía cómo le afectaría a Argen el hablar de su "secuestrador" y quien lo torturó quien sabe cuántas veces.

El especialista se entretuvo ayudando a los heridos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de refugiarse dentro del lugar a tiempo durante la pelea. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos tenía daños visibles.

—Lamentablemente no sé qué sigue ahora con los planes de Valtor —dijo Argen solemnemente. Brandon vio cómo intentaba transmitirle a su hermana parte de su energía vital—. Solo tenía órdenes de venir hasta aquí para darle más tiempo para sus otros planes. Lamento no tener más información para brindarles.

—No te preocupes, querido. Nos has ayudado ya lo suficiente con devolver a las lúmenes de su oscuro encierro —tranquilizó maternalmente la Reina Marion con una leve sonrisa. Su vestido había sido reemplazado por un conjunto sofisticado de guerrera.

—Debemos enfocarnos ahora con lo que está sucediendo en la Tierra —dijo con firmeza el Rey Oritel, guardando su espada—. ¿Alguna noticia? —se dirigió al director de Fontana Roja y a Griselda.

—Hemos perdido contacto con Codatorta hace una hora —informó Saladino con ambas manos en su bastón—. Lo último de lo que fuimos informados es que los ciudadanos de Gardenia fueron aislados de la zona de batalla y que los secuaces de Valtor estaban listos para atacar.

—Y aún no hay noticias de Faragonda o de la señorita Peters —añadió Griselda. Lo último dicho preocupó a los reyes de Domino—. Abydos está enviando su ayuda —anunció—, para los heridos.

—¿Sabe Geraldine que su hijo no está aquí? —quiso saber la Reina Marion con cautela. Ambas eran amigas y ella conocía cómo Geraldine era de sobreprotectora con sus hijos, que sospechaba que aún no tenía ni idea de que su hijo mayor estaba en la Tierra.

—¿El joven Hawthorne? —Inquirió con reconocimiento Saladino—. Fue uno de los primeros en brindar su apoyo, y fue de los últimos en abandonar Alfea junto a su equipo. Creo que la Reina Geraldine debe estar al tanto, a estas alturas, que el joven Riven está luchando en la Tierra.

—Además Riven jamás se perdería una batalla —interrumpió respetuosamente la conversación Brandon acercándose. Una sonrisa cansada decoraba sus labios, demostrando que necesitaba un buen descanso. Primero necesitaba ver cómo seguía su novia, y segundo rogaba por una pequeña siesta urgentemente—. Mucho menos dejaría ir a Musa por sí sola allí… todos estamos al tanto de lo sobreprotector que es de ella. Estarán más que bien.

—¿Musa? —la voz de Argen se oyó. El castaño volteó a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido por su repentina alteración ante la mención del hada. Cuando vio el rostro lleno de pánico del lúmen, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente—. ¿Dijiste el nombre Musa?

—Sí…—respondió con desconfianza. Brandon dio unos pasos en dirección a Argen al verlo tragar saliva sonoramente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Musa? ¿Cómo sabes de ella? —demandó saber. Brandon amaba demasiado a Musa como si fuera sangre de su sangre, y el que Argen supiera de su existencia habiendo sido secuaz de Valtor le daba una mala corazonada—. ¡Contéstame! —lo sujetó por las solapas del traje que llevaba puesto. La Reina Dorana jadeó sorprendida por el arrebato al igual que la Reina Marion, pero Argen se mantuvo sereno ante la violenta acción, y Brandon notó como el brillo de culpabilidad comenzaba a mostrarse en sus ojos—. ¡Habla ya!

—¡Joven Brandon! —chilló Griselda despavorida. Saladino junto a Oritel pudieron separar al especialista de Argen—. ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a un miembro de la realeza, por amor a los Dioses!

—¡Respóndeme! —gritó ignorando las palabras de la mujer. El Rey Oritel se encontraba frente a él para que no se abalanzara sobre Argen de nuevo—. ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa con Musa!? ¿¡Qué es lo que sabes y no estás diciéndonos!?

—¡Señor Lancaster! —amonestó su director.

—¡Te ordeno que te tranquilices de inmediato, jovencito! —exclamó estrictamente el monarca de Domino. Brandon dejo de forrajear ante lo dicho, pues aún conservaba un poco de autocontrol y no debía desobedecer las órdenes de un rey—. Argen, dinos que tiene que ver la joven Musa en todo esto, por favor —dijo Oritel una vez que vio al especialista calmar su temperamento. Su esposa le dirigió una mirada preocupada que él supo que se debía por el hada que estaba involucrada en el problema.

Los reyes conocían a Musa, reconociéndola como el hada de bonita voz y amiga incondicional de su hija menor.

—Valtor había mencionado algo referente a ella —comenzó diciendo Argen, con la mirada en el suelo y su ceño fruncido—, pasaba horas mirándola mediante el holograma. Cuando le pregunté por el interés que tenía en ella: Me respondió que, cuando llegara el momento, esta chica, Musa, sacaría a flote su poder y que, con su ayuda, lo ayudaría a salir vencedor. Más de eso no sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que esa muchachita corre grave peligro. Él no descansará hasta encontrarla y obtener lo que tanto anhela de ella.

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, una luz apareció en el lugar hasta desvanecerse. La Reina Marion corrió cuando visualizó a su hija junto a Sky y Faragonda. Bloom se veía mucho más pálida de lo normal y la manta que la cubría no parecía ser lo suficiente para calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Brandon compartió una mirada con Sky, y al ver a su mejor amigo con el rostro de desesperanza, supo que las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor.

—¿Lo encontraron? —Indagó Oritel, luego de unirse al abrazo entre dos de las mujeres de su vida—. ¿Encontraron a Valtor?

—En efecto, lo hicimos —respondió Faragonda al reunirse con sus fieles colegas.

—Pero ha escapado —dijo Sky vagamente—. Peor aún, sabemos a quien busca.

—A Musa —soltó hoscamente Brandon. Ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de Bloom y Sky, quienes parecían no saber cómo soltarle la noticia de que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro—. Ya lo sabemos, gracias a él —señaló a Argen sin mirarlo, pues comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por su actitud y sus acciones previas—. ¿Alguno pudo contactarse con los grupos para dar aviso de que Valtor está buscando a Musa? Mientras más pronto lo sepan, más fácil será mantenerla a salvo.

—Brandon…—la débil voz de Bloom lo llamó. Él se negó a que el dolor que mostraban los grandes ojos azules lo afectaran porque una parte de él sabía que lo que ella llegara a decir a continuación lo rompería emocionalmente—, pudimos comunicarnos con Tecna, que está con Timmy en la nave de Orión porque encontraron una forma de reparar los núcleos, y nos informó que Valtor está buscando una gema muy poderosa que se encuentra en Abydos… y que Musa y Riven están en camino hacia Abydos, y ahora podemos estar completamente seguros de que Valtor debe de estar esperándola allí sin que ellos lo sepan.

Si algo Bloom había aprendido con el correr de los años fue el admirar el lazo que Brandon y Musa compartían. Cualquiera a simple vista pensaría que ese par era _algo_ mucho más que amistad, y efectivamente lo es: Se llamaba hermandad. Un amigo es alguien que te toma la mano y te toca el corazón, e incluso hay amigos que son como hermanos sin ser familia. El amor que sentían Brandon y Musa era como el de dos hermanos. Bloom lo entendía, pues sentía lo mismo con Stella.

Por eso la princesa de Domino observó con pura tristeza cómo el rostro de Brandon se volvía neutro mientras las lágrimas bajaron sin control por sus ojos marrones. Ella no esperaba que él no mostrara su momento de vulnerabilidad, pues una persona que él estimaba demasiado y el amor de su vida estaban en peligro. Brandon siempre fue el tipo de chico que dejaba expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin miedo a que lo juzgaran.

Sky dejo caer su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo en modo de apoyo. Sin embargo, sabía que de nada ayudaría unas palabras de aliento y falsas promesas de que todo saldría bien, ya sería tentar demasiado a la suerte.

"—_No sé qué sería de mí sin ti, Musa. Eres una de las personas que mas agradezco que haya aparecido en mi vida._

—_Y yo me alegro de tenerte en la mía."_

—Bien —soltó en un murmullo ronco. Se secó el rastro de lágrimas con la tela de su traje y comenzó a ajustar las armas que llevaba consigo—. ¿Qué estamos esperando para partir? —Preguntó fríamente cuando no vio ningún movimiento de los presentes—. ¿Esperan una invitación o qué?

Bloom desvió su mirada hacia el suelo cuando él la miró.

—Brandon —masculló Sky con serenidad actuada. Él más que nadie conocía a su amigo como la palma de su propia mano y sabía cómo tratarlo—. Hermano, no sabemos por dónde comenzar a buscar esa gema…

—La gema es de poco interés para mí en este preciso momento —lo interrumpió bruscamente, sus ojos relampagueando en rabia contenida ante las palabras escuchadas—. Lo único que me preocupa es que mi mejor amiga, la chica a la que considero como una hermana para mí, está en peligro. ¿Me escuchan? Pe-li-gro —Brandon pensaba que era injusto que Sky y Bloom desearan ir a buscar con tanto fervor un artefacto antes que ayudar a Musa. Aún recordaba cuando Bloom había sido secuestrada y Sky fue a su busca sin pensarlo junto a los demás. ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de lo que sucedía ahora?—. Quizás a ustedes solo les interese encontrar esa gema antes que salvar la vida de una inocente, pero ni se les ocurra incluirme en ese plan. Lo único que me importa es salvar a Musa en este momento de las manos de ese malnacido, y sé que Stella estaría de acuerdo conmigo en ir a su busca antes que la de una piedra.

—¡No hables cómo si no nos importaran! —vociferó el príncipe de Eraklyon, enojado—. ¡Musa es amiga de Bloom! ¡Es mi amiga también! ¡Y no solo ella está en peligro, Riven también debe de estarlo! No dejare que insinúes que nos importa poco sus vidas, porque estás muy equivocado, Brandon.

—No es lo que piensas, Brandon —susurró suavemente Bloom, al verlo tan dispuesto a contestarle a Sky. Nunca los había visto a ambos en una discusión, muchos menos en una pelea, y tampoco esperaba que fuese justo en ese momento que debían de actuar rápido—. No sabes lo devastados que estábamos cuando nos enteramos que Musa estaba en la mira de Valtor…—tragó saliva al recordar el llanto de Tecna—, pero si Valtor llega a conseguir esa gema antes que nosotros, estaremos fuera de combate… Y si estamos fuera del tablero, él tomará esa oportunidad para obtener lo que quiere de Musa sin que nosotros podamos protegerla.

—Ella tiene razón —se entrometió Argen en la conversación—. Valtor la necesita viva para sus planes. No creo que le haga daño, al menos no si la necesita para salir victorioso.

Brandon procesó las palabras del príncipe de Lumenia seriamente.

—Nunca haríamos esto si no estuviéramos completamente seguros de que saldrá bien —volvió a decir la princesa pelirroja. Bloom dudó en acercarse, pero de igual forma lo hizo, posicionando una mano en el brazo del castaño—, debemos conseguir esa gema antes que él lo haga. Musa está con Riven, y todos sabemos que él no dejaría que algo malo le pase. Apenas consigamos eso, nos desharemos de Valtor para siempre —ella vio cómo los presentes asentían ante sus palabras. Apretó el agarre sobre el chico ganándose nuevamente su atención—. Pero te necesitamos en esto, Brandon —con su mano libre agarró la mano de su novio para acercarlo a ellos. Sky dudó un poco en hacerlo pero al final de cuentas lo hizo—. ¿Podemos contar contigo?

—Lo lograremos —aseguró Sky cuando lo vio dudar. El enojo fue reemplazado por arrepentimiento—. Salvaremos a Musa y salvaremos al universo mágico. ¿Estás con nosotros, hermano?

—Este es el juego final. ¿Cómo es que venceremos esto?

—Juntos.

—Sabes que podemos perder, ¿verdad?

—Entonces haremos eso juntos también.

—Bien… Estoy dentro —respondió finalmente, con firmeza, logrando que la pareja sonriera—. Lograremos las dos cosas. Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

De pronto, la Reina Dorana comenzaba a brillar. La palidez abandonó rápidamente para ser reemplazada con su tono normal, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amable. Argen no dudo en abrazarla mientras las personas que se encontraban cerca –más en especifico los Solarianos– iban reincorporándose, con aspecto más saludable y portando sonrisas de alegría.

—El Sol —jadeó asombrada Griselda—, se debe de estar reponiendo.

—Tecna y Timmy —Sky dijo sonriendo—, lo lograron.

—Stella —soltaron al unísono Bloom y Brandon.

Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la enfermería. Cruzaron algunos Solarinos en el camino, todos viéndose mucho mejor físicamente y festejando los unos a los otros. Justo cuando doblaban en una esquina, la silueta femenina de un hada apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Iban a alguna parte? —la voz melodiosa de la princesa de Solaria les preguntó con diversión. Brandon sintió su corazón volver a latir con fuerza al ver a su novia tan radiante como si nunca hubiese caído enferma—. ¿Vas a seguir parado como estatua ahí, o vas a venir a saludar a tu novia como se debe? —inquirió hacia el castaño quien no dudo dos veces en hacer lo pedido.

Ambos se envolvieron en un efusivo abrazo. Stella respiró profundo el aroma que Brandon desprendía, y no tardó mucho en sujetar su rostro con ambas manos para unir sus labios con los de él. El beso era tranquilo en comparación a otros, transmitiendo lentamente el amor que ambos sentían por el otro. Podría haber seguido, pero el leve carraspeo de Bloom hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero debemos encargarnos de otras cosas —se disculpó sonrojada. Stella le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con la misma efusividad—. Me alegro que estés de vuelta.

—Necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Tuve que batallar con mi madre para que me deje salir de la habitación —dijo con gracia, su cabello dorado se movía con el movimiento de su cabeza—. Le aseguré a Musa que estaría muchísimo mejor —agregó sin percatarse de cómo les afecto a ambos la mención del hada—. Y bueno… ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Saben algo de las chicas? ¿Están bien? ¡Estoy lista para patear unos traseros!

Bloom y Brandon compartieron una mirada. Ella de temor, y él de derrota. La sonrisa de Stella flaqueó al notar como Brandon ahora la miraba a ella entristecido.

—Sunshine… hay algo que debemos decirte…

* * *

_**Ubicación**__**: **__Ciudadela, Abydos._

—Es tan… hermoso…

Musa había visto grandes lugares a lo largo de su vida. Y siempre se decía a sí misma que ningún paisaje se comparaba al de su amada Melodía; Y a cualquiera que le dijera lo contrario ella se lo discutía. Usualmente esas discusiones se desataban entre ella y Stella –quien apelaba hacia Solaria–. Quizás Linfea le hacía competencia a Melodía por su esencia armoniosa, pero eso ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Melodía era el más hermoso planeta en todos sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar derretirse al ver la vista que Abydos le regalaba. Como lo describía la gente no se comparaba para nada en cómo se veía en carne propia: Los monumentos parecían brillar con luz propia y el verde de la naturaleza le daba un toque extremadamente único. También pudo ver colores llamativos de lo que parecía ser sectores específicos de faunas y floras. Incluso juro haber visto una parvada de aves ir coordinadamente hacia el oeste.

Sin duda alguna, Abydos le había quitado el aliento a Musa con solo darle una mirada.

Riven dio una sonrisa pequeña sin sacar la mirada del camino.

—Es lo mismo que dije la primera vez que puse un pie aquí.

El hada alejó su vista del ventanal para fijarse en él.

Apenas ella había cortado la llamada de Tecna, Musa se apresuró a reunirse con Riven y confiarle todo lo que su amiga les dijo que debían hacer. Ambos se tomaron el tiempo de avisarle a Helia –quien había tomado las riendas de la situación y daba las órdenes frente a la batalla–, y a Codatorta de que tomarían una nave para ir rápidamente a Abydos. Musa no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Flora o Layla sobre su repentina ida pero sabía que pronto ellas lo descubrirían. Musa confiaba en que se reencontrarían luego de que todo terminara.

El viaje fue la mayor parte sumido en un silencio incomodo. Riven estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos al igual que Musa. Ella entendía que él se sintiera tan impotente: Su familia y nación estaban en grave peligro por la presencia de Valtor en ella. Él no sabía cómo se encontraban sus padres o sus hermanos. Porque había intentado comunicarse con ellos o con el señor Wells, pero por alguna extraña razón la comunicación estaba cortada. Musa intentó tranquilizarlo de la única manera que ella sabía hacerlo, susurrándole dulces palabras en su oído mientras lo abrazaba, y Riven profundamente agradeció que su novia intentara mitigar los nervios que lo carcomían vivo.

—De verdad odio que tengas que conocer mi planeta bajo estas circunstancias —volvió a decir el peli magenta al sentir la mirada de su novia en su persona. Riven hubiese deseado que la primera visita de Musa a Abydos fuese porque él la invitara a pasar unos días en su hogar: Quizás para mostrarle las maravillas del planeta, o para tener una cita romántica en los jardines del palacio, o incluso para presentarle a su familia. Pero no porque debían detener a un maniático brujo que iba por un objeto sumamente poderoso. En esos momentos Riven odiaba profundamente a Valtor—. Esto apesta.

—Oye —ella siseó suavemente que llegó a él como una caricia. Musa pudo notar como los nudillos de sus manos sujetas al volante de la nave se volvían blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba—, está bien. No es culpa tuya. No podíamos saber que esto pasaría… pero si lo piensas bien, esto no sería una "visita" oficial. Porque solo iremos donde este la gema, y lo más probable es que Valtor aparezca en cualquier momento, así que no tendré tiempo de admirar absolutamente nada. Significa que me podrás mostrar Abydos en otra ocasión.

Riven no argumentó nada, y ella no supo saber si su respuesta había sido un alivio o no para él. Musa vio por el vidrio como las aldeas desaparecían para dar con un terreno aislado. Allí en el centro, rodeados por todo tipo de decoraciones de la naturaleza y monumentos gigantes, se destacaba un enorme castillo que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Tenía un parecido a los castillos victorianos de los libros que Bloom solía tener en la casa de sus padres adoptivos, solo que se destacaba más por el color dorado. Si Musa creía que el palacio de Solaria estaba absurdamente bañado en oro, pues ahora podía confirmar que el castillo de Abydos lo superaba en ello.

Él especialista comenzó a descender la nave en lo que parecía ser la zona de aterrizaje, en un espacio alejado de las decoraciones del lugar. Musa esperó ansiosamente a que él terminara de monitorear los controles de la nave, y una vez que finalizó, ella lo siguió apresuradamente a la salida encontrándose nuevamente con el maravilloso paisaje del reino.

—Por aquí.

Riven tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia delante. A un costado pudo visualizar lo que parecía ser un laberinto y del lado opuesto, un hermoso jardín con diferentes estatuas de mármol y arbustos gigantes de diferentes formas. Avanzaban rápidamente en por el sendero de piedras con dirección al castillo, sin embargo, Musa pudo ver cómo un grupo grande de guardias se dirigían a ellos. El señor Wells, ella lo recordaba, se presentó frente a ellos con una mirada de incertidumbre, su mirada fija en su pareja.

—Su Majestad —se reverenció como saludo, los demás guardias imitándolo. Musa se sintió pequeña cuando Wells reparó su mirada en ella, y por su expresión, notó que parecía sorprendido de verla allí—, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien.

—Igualmente —dijo Riven, sincero. Su expresión de preocupación seguía allí a pesar de todo—. Tuvimos que venir de improviso —contó pasivamente. Otra vez, las miradas fueron dirigidas a ella, cómo preguntándose si era prudente discutir aquello en su presencia—, Musa y yo fuimos informados que el causante de todo lo que está pasando se presentara aquí en el momento menos esperado. Está buscando algo que estoy seguro de que mi padre tiene conocimiento de su paradero. Necesito hablar con él.

Wells no dudó en asentir.

—Síganme, por favor.

Musa nuevamente volvió a sentir la mano de Riven junto a la suya. Caminaron a la par rápidamente hacia el castillo, que se iba haciendo mucho más grande con cada paso que daban, y siendo rodeados por los guardias. Era un monumento sumamente extenso, tanto que verlo daba un vértigo enorme. Ella intentó cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su novio, y por esa razón mantuvo su mirada en el piso para no admirar nada del lugar. Riven se lo mostraría en otra ocasión que no estuvieran en una importante misión para salvar a todo el universo.

El sendero de piedra fue reemplazado por unas escalerillas de color bronce. Musa alzó un poco la mirada, notando el inicio de la entrada al palacio. Subió tenebrosa los primeros diez escalones. Cada paso que daba, más era el nerviosismo que le agarraba. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, o estaba a punto de entrar en el castillo donde vivía la familia de Riven?

—Su padre estaba en la biblioteca familiar la última vez que lo vi, Su Majestad, junto a su madre y sus hermanos.

Riven asintió. Él estaba a punto de entrar por las dos gigantescas puertas del castillo para dirigirse donde su familia aguardaba, cuando notó como la mano de su novia se deslizaba del suyo. El especialista volteó a mirarla, confundido, y algo lo asusto al verla tan nerviosa y jugueteando inquieta con sus dedos.

Con un asentimiento, Riven indicó que los guardias que siguieran su camino. Wells cumplió con la orden, dejándolos a ambos a solas en la entrada. La mirada preocupada de él no se apartó del rostro inquieto del hada.

—¿Musa?

—No creo que sea prudente que yo entre —ella soltó de sopetón. Exhaló profundamente el aire que contuvo sin darse cuenta—. Ya sabes… No quiero que tu familia me conozca… en estas fachas —se señaló el traje espacial un tanto roto y el cabello despeinado, sin contar que su rostro debía de verse carente de felicidad—, tampoco en estas circunstancias. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Ellos no se molestaran ni nada por el estilo —intentó persuadirla.

—Lo sé… pero, me siento nerviosa, ¿sí? Será la primera vez que me los presentarás, y de verdad quisiera ocasionar una primera gran impresión… es solo que… no me siento lista, todavía, ¿entiendes? —se sinceró.

Musa no quería hacerle pensar que repudiaba a su familia, sin embargo, aun no se sentía lista para conocerlos. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo de no agradarles, o peor, que ellos pensaran que ella no estaba a la altura de su hijo. Quizás eran inseguridades tontas, pero aun así, se las ingeniaban para carcomerle la consciencia.

Riven la observó minuciosamente. Los ojos azules lo miraban detalladamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte. A pesar de que él quisiera que su familia la conociera, debía respetar su decisión. Él mismo le había dicho a su hermana que no quería presionar a Musa a nada que ella no quisiera. Lo que él deseara no importaba, porque para Riven el bienestar y la comodidad de Musa venían por encima de todo.

Soltando un suspiro de derrota, Riven murmuró:

—¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte aquí esperando, sola.

—Estaré bien —aseguró más tranquila. Realmente admiraba lo cuan comprensible Riven se había vuelto este último tiempo—. Confía en mí. Ve tranquilo —ella sonrió, y él copió su gesto.

Los labios de Riven presionaron suavemente sobre su frente, dejando un beso que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Volveré enseguida.

Musa lo observó alejarse a paso decidido hacia las puertas del castillo. Una vez que él las atravesó, ella quedo sola en aquel ostentoso lugar. De vez en cuando veía a lo lejos algunos soldados montando guardia. Otra vez, intentó no mirar demasiado las cosas que decoraban el lugar. Únicamente admiró la decoración natural que brindaba el jardín, que era algo imposible de no querer mirar.

Se preguntaba si todos los reinos contrataban al mismo jardinero. Pues la decoración de los jardines era similar a los que había visto en el palacio de Melodía. Hubo un tiempo que en vacaciones Musa asistía al palacio de su planeta por su titulo como hada guardiana de Melodía, trabajando como guardia personal de su amiga, la princesa Galatea. Y, en efecto, los arbustos tenían la misma semejanza como los que veía en Abydos. Incluso se atrevía decir que Solaria también los poseía.

Solaria…

_Stella_.

Recién ahí, pudo darse cuenta de algo: Todo estaba iluminado. Realmente iluminado. La hora del _crepúsculo_. Los rayos del sol dieron directo en su rostro, dándole una cálida bienvenida.

¿Será posible…?

Musa arrugó la nariz y los labios se abrieron para soltar un jadeo por la sorpresa. Luego soltó una carcajada, risueña, con los ojos brillándole.

¡Claro que Tecna y Timmy lo lograron! ¡Ese par de genios nunca fracasaban! ¡Significaba que Stella estaría bien!

Lentamente se apoyó sobre la baranda de mármol. Su mirada no se despegaba de las tonalidades cálidas que el cielo iba adquiriendo. Le sorprendía en cómo todo pasó en una sola noche. Ahora el amanecer anunciaba un nuevo día. Eso le dio una pizca más de esperanza.

Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—¿¡Quien eres!? —una voz rugió detrás de ella.

Musa chilló, pues estaba tan concentrada admirando el amanecer que bajo la guardia durante varios minutos. Al darse vuelta, vio como un grupo de hadas se encontraban en una posición de ataque.

En contra de ella, claro está.

Ella boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

Realmente la aparición de estás hadas la dejo sin habla. Los atuendos del grupo variaban pero el color resaltaba en diferentes tonalidades de dorado y oro. Eran sin duda alguna hadas Enchantix. Todas irradiaban seguridad y determinación.

—¿Ustedes son…? —comenzó a decir tímidamente, más no llego a terminar la pregunta, pues una de ellas, la que más se notaba a la defensiva, habló:

—Somos las _hadas guardianas_ del reino de Abydos —respondió, hostilmente. Sus ojos turquesas parecían echar chispas en su dirección. Musa bufó por lo bajo apenas le contestó de tan mala manera—. Y no aceptamos a desconocidos por _aquí_, mucho menos cuando aparecen de la nada y vagan por el castillo como si fuera su propio hogar. Retírese de aquí, _intrusa_.

La peli azul quiso discutirle, intentando no mostrar lo tanto que la ofendió con esas crueles palabras, pero, ¿Qué podía decirle a esa muchachita, si estaba en todo su derecho en tratarla cómo una completa extraña? Estaba ahí, sola, cuando nadie sabía de su presencia en el lugar y dudaba que alguien allí la reconociera. No tenía idea de si alguna persona de Abydos sabía en realidad quién era ella o cual era su propósito ahí. Riven tampoco estaba allí como para informarle a esa hada que ella no era una amenaza para ellas. Ella estaba allí también para defender al reino.

—No soy una desconocida o una intrusa —las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Y su tono de voz era igual que el del hada: Cortante, frívolo—, y mucho menos una amenaza para Abydos. Si fuese de esa manera, créeme, ya hubiera barrido el piso contigo —Musa odiaba creerse más que los demás, de en serio lo hacía, pero se sentía amenazada con la mirada del hada de ojos turquesa. Lo justo es que le demostrara que no le afectara los comentarios o miradas que recibía de su parte.

El hada arqueó las cejas en clara señal de disgusto ante la respuesta osada de Musa.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita perr…?

—¡Eliza! —bramó el hada que encabezaba la hilera. Irradiaba buena energía, y por la mirada firme y su postura, Musa supo que se trataba de la líder del grupo. En sus ojos brillaba el sentimiento de reconocimiento cuando la estudio visualmente y eso a Musa la alivio por completo—. Cuida tus palabras. Estás hablando con la novia de nuestro príncipe. Merece tus respetos —regañó a su compañera, antes de mirarla a ella nuevamente—. Es un placer conocerla, Lady Musa —suavizó su tono antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia delante, como una pequeña reverencia.

Las demás la imitaron. Menos la tal Eliza quien únicamente se dedicó a enviarle una mirada de odio al no poder discutirle. Musa se sintió mal por ella, sabiendo que era horrible cuando te regañaban frente a tu rival y frente a tus amistades. Si no lo habrá vivido ella con su padre años anteriores.

—No hace falta la reverencia y tampoco lo de eh… lo de "Lady" —dijo en un balbuceo. Las hadas la miraron sin parpadear—, solo díganme Musa. Nada de formalidades, ¿sí?

—Si así lo desea, señorita —habló otra. Parecía ser la más pequeña de todas. Era menudita, de cabello castaño claro, semejante a la miel, y unos llamativos ojos celestes—. Permítame presentarme: Lady Uma, para servirle —se presentó con una sonrisa dulce. De cierta forma, esta chica le recordaba a Flora—. Ellas son Lady Ginger —señaló a la líder, quien volvió a sonreírle. Su nombre le hacía honor al color de su cabello—, Lady Marie —indicó al hada que más apartada se encontraba. Tenía un pequeño parecido a Tressa, la prima de Layla. Musa obtuvo un pequeño saludo de su parte—, y bueno, Lady Eliza.

—Lamentamos el incidente de recién —dijo Lady Ginger, refiriéndose a la pequeña disputa entre ella y Lady Eliza—. Pero es nuestro deber proteger a cada habitante y a la familia real. Sentimos su presencia merodeando por aquí y no teníamos idea de quien se trataba.

—Lo comprendo —hizo saber—, realmente lo hago. Y me parece perfecto que hayan estado alerta. Las cosas siempre pasan cuando menos te lo esperas —Musa las observó detalladamente a cada una. A pesar de sus posturas firmes, notó la preocupación y el deje de nerviosismo pasar por las facciones de cada una. Fue como verse a sí misma años atrás, cuando por primera vez participó en una verdadera batalla—. ¿Alguna vez han participado en algo tan grande como esto? —preguntó suavemente y dejando mostrar su interés. Lo que menos quería es que reaccionaran de mala forma o que se sintieran ofendidas, más aun ahora conociendo lo impulsiva que resultaba ser Lady Eliza.

Lady Marie respondió temerosa:

—Siendo sinceras, señorita Musa, es la primera vez que se nos asigna una misión de tal magnitud.

Musa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Cómo así?

—Abydos es un planeta donde todo se maneja rigiendo reglas, guiándonos por lo justo y, por supuesto, conviviendo en paz —explicó Lady Ginger solemne—. Después de la _era_ de las hechiceras, Abydos ha estado alejado de los problemas. Nuestros reyes supieron cómo mantener nuestro hogar protegido de las amenazas externas. Nunca nadie se atrevió a dar pelea dentro de Abydos. Por lo tanto, esta será la primera vez que lucharemos para proteger a nuestra gente.

—¿Solo son ustedes? —quiso seguir indagando.

—No —contestó Lady Uma—, hay más hadas guardianas, unas cien, aproximadamente. Pero son muchos sectores los que hay que proteger, como verá, Abydos es un planeta muy extenso. Cada grupo fue asignado a un sector. Nosotras fuimos situadas a quedarnos aquí en el palacio.

—Todas tenemos participación en esto —Lady Eliza habló, luego de estar sumamente callada, fijando una mirada calculadora en Musa—, no dejamos que el crédito se lo lleven solo _algunas_. Todas luchamos por el mismo motivo: Por lo tanto, todas merecemos, y exigimos, el mismo respeto y reconocimiento que a las demás.

Musa sintió la manera en que trataba de ofenderla. Y a decir verdad, lo dicho la entristeció de cierta forma: Obviamente Lady Eliza se refería a las tantas veces que el Winx Club se llevaba la "fama", por así decirlo, por las múltiples batallas ganadas, olvidándose por completo de las personas que también habían sido de ayuda para salir vencedores. Los especialistas eran un ejemplo claro, al igual las brujas de Torre Nubosa en varias ocasiones e incluso las mismísimas hadas de Alfea, sus compañeras y amigas de colegio quienes lastimosamente no eran reconocidas como debía de ser. Nadie veía más allá del Winx Club. Y creía que Lady Eliza tenía sus propias razones para sacar en cara un tema como aquel.

Pero Musa no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Ya no pensaba en Lady Eliza como una chica grosera. Quizás impulsiva, sí, pero con una gran visión a la realidad. Era directa y realista, no se guardaba las cosas, y capaz eso era una muy buena cualidad.

—Basta —oyó el siseo que Lady Ginger le envío a Lady Eliza. El hada soltó un resoplido, y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tomó una posición similar a la de una estatua—. ¿Quiere que la escoltemos donde se encuentra el señor Hawthorne, señorita Musa? —le preguntó.

—Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad. Pero preferiría quedarme aquí afuera —murmuró. Todavía seguía con la idea de aguardar al regreso de Riven antes que tener que presentarse a la familia real—. Esperaré por él acá.

—Nosotras le haremos compañía mientras tanto.

—Habla por ti —le dijo Lady Eliza a Lady Uma, sonriendo falsamente—. Iré a hacer algo más productivo. Vigilare los alrededores.

Musa la observó alejarse volando rápidamente hasta perderse por detrás del castillo. Sí… era un hecho, esa hada parecía odiarla profundamente.

—Ella siempre es así —le informó Lady Marie, notando la mirada del hada de Melodía en dirección por donde Lady Eliza desapareció—, no le haga caso a su actitud rebelde. No deje que la intimide con su comportamiento, señorita Musa.

—No es eso. Es que… me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era adolescente —contó para total sorpresa de las hadas—. Yo era igual de grosera y contestona que Lady Eliza. Nunca me quedaba callada. Y siempre solía ser impulsiva y decía todo lo que pensaba sin importar si lastimaba u ofendía a la otra persona.

—Quizás da malas impresiones con su actitud —dijo Lady Uma—, pero es una buena chica a pesar de todo. No se deje llevar por su carácter. Últimamente está a la defensiva con cualquiera que se atreva a contestarle. No es algo personal o en contra de usted.

La peli azul decidió no argumentar más sobre el tema.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasó contemplando el amanecer mientras las hadas guardianas discutían a pocos metros de ella en susurros –una hazaña completamente inútil ya que ella de igual forma podía oírlas–, sobre las posibles tácticas de combate por si alguna amenaza se desatara. Admiraba el empeño que parecían querer ponerle a la situación por más peor que fuese.

Musa se preguntaba a sí misma por qué Riven tardaba tanto en regresar. Quería creer que era porque se entretuvo con la presencia de sus hermanos y no porque algo estaba yendo mal. Aunque si así fuese, ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

También la llenaba de ansiedad el no tener su intercomunicador con ella, ya que lo había dejado en Gardenia para que Helia y Nex pudieran comunicarse con los demás más fácilmente. Desearía saber sí Flora y Layla estaban bien, o si Bloom había conseguido dar con Valtor, y de poder comunicarse con Brandon para saber si Stella ya se había recuperado del todo ya que Tecna logró devolver el sol.

Todo era tan incierto por el momento.

—¡Hay alerta en el sector D!

Musa salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Lady Ginger. El hada portaba una pulsera que mostraba un pequeño holograma verde de lo que parecía ser mucho más allá de los terrenos del castillo. Muy lejano. Tres puntos rojos titilaban repetidas veces mientras que se mostraba un punto amarillo a la par. Ella intuyo que los rojos eran las amenazas, y el amarillo, debía tratarse de una habitante de Abydos.

—Ay no…—chilló Lady Uma, con una expresión llena de pánico—. ¡Es el sector de las granjas! Eliza debe de haberlo interceptado, sea lo que sea. Debemos ir a por ella y ayudar a los granjeros.

—Daré aviso a las demás —Lady Marie aviso tecleando en una similar pulsera—, ya deben de haber enviado a los soldados. ¡Andando!

—Señorita Musa —dijo Lady Ginger cuando Lady Marie y Lady Uma se alejaron a toda velocidad—, por su seguridad, le sugiero que entre al castillo inmediatamente. Lo más seguro es que envíen a otro grupo de hadas para ocupar nuestro puesto mientras nosotras nos encargamos de esto. Igualmente el castillo sigue estando protegido por guardias. Encuéntrese con el señor Hawthorne y protéjanse —Lady Ginger no esperó una respuesta de su parte y se alejó.

El hada se quedo nuevamente sola sin saber qué hacer. Alcanzó a ver cómo un par de grupos de soldados ocupaban distintos puestos en lo que serian los límites del lugar. Ella era la única cosa que no encajaba ahí: Sola y desamparada, esperando a que su novio atravesara esas dos grandes puertas para saber qué debía de hacer.

En otra circunstancia, hubiera estado respaldada por sus amigas e ingeniando un plan, siguiendo sus instintos y…

_Sus instintos_.

Obviamente por los nervios había apagado todos sus sentidos. Normalmente ella oía todo cuando inconscientemente, pero había veces que se desconectaba del mundo y su mente pensaba diferentes cosas "desactivando" su capacidad auditiva.

Así que trató de calmarse tomando suave respiraciones. Sintió como su magia iba fluyendo lentamente dando paso a su inigualable don: Oyó las conversaciones más cercanas a ella, que se trataba de los guardias que se encontraban en los límites, pero las conversaciones no duraban más de dos palabras y volvían a sumirse en un silencio pulcro. Por alguna extraña razón, no percibía ruidos dentro del castillo, por lo que pensó que quizás tenía algún hechizo a prueba de sonido para evitar que las personas curiosas oyeran cosas que no debían. La mayoría de los castillos poseían uno en cada reino en caso de precaución.

Inevitablemente sus sentidos se agudizaron aun más al sentir unas ondas sonoras llegar a ella. Se sentía como el sonido de una televisión descompuesta sin señal. Así se sintió hasta que el mensaje fue aclarándose lentamente, escuchando dos voces discutir… una vagamente conocida, y la otra no.

—_Tanto tiempo, Su Majestad…_

—_Valtor…_

Musa no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Valtor ya estaba ahí?

_¡Ese desgraciado…!_, pensó agriamente. Luego frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

La otra voz, suave y firme, jamás la oyó, pero no había que ser genio para saber que se trataba del monarca de Abydos. El Gran Rey Aslan: El padre de Riven. ¿¡Que hacía con Valtor y por qué no se encontraba dentro del castillo siendo custodiado por los guardias!? ¿¡Acaso no debían de proteger a los miembros de la familia real más que a nadie!?

Quizás por esa razón Riven aun no salía de ahí. Debió de haberse enterado de la ausencia de su padre en el castillo y tuvo que quedarse a consolar a su familia, o quizás estaba ideando un plan de rescate o discutiendo con algún miembro de la S.A.T –que afortunadamente ahora sabia quienes eran–, para encontrar su paradero.

Ella debía de entrar a contárselo. Riven debía saberlo.

Su oído volvió a captar otro mensaje justamente cuando había comenzado a dar pasos decididos hacia la entrada del castillo.

—_¿Sabe que nadie vendrá a salvarlo, verdad, Su Majestad? Solo una persona con un buen oído sería capaz de oírlo a esta gran distancia en la que nos encontramos…_

Cuando oyó una risa malévola y un alarido de dolor, supo que no había tiempo que perder y que debía de actuar rápido.

—¡Musa, Magic Winx, Enchantix!

Se apresuró a volar lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Se concentró únicamente en la voz de ese brujo lunático para guiarse al lugar donde se encontraban. No podía permitir que algo le sucediera al padre de Riven… no cuando él finalmente había conseguido su felicidad con su familia.

Musa no permitiría que la felicidad de Riven fuese arrebatada a causa de Valtor.

* * *

El Rey Aslan sabía bien en que se metía cuando decidió ir a enfrentar lo que su destino le aguardaba.

No fue una hazaña fácil el salir escabulléndose fuera del palacio. Mucho menos cuando todos se empeñaban en querer protegerlo. La noche había pasado lentamente para la familia real. La calidez que brindaba ese ambiente en el que estuvo sumergido junto a sus seres más queridos todavía seguía latente en él.

Aun recordaba a Cedric y Kenna, por más enojados que estuviesen con el otro, jugar y entretener al pequeño Jayden mientras este hacia el tonto con tal de hacerlos reír. Kenna lo reprochó cuando Jayden había volcado sin intención alguna un poco de la chocolatada caliente que estaba bebiendo en su vestido favorito, claro que Cedric no había perdido oportunidad en burlarse de ella mientras carcajeaba con su hermano menor. Su pequeña no permaneció más de un minuto enfadada, por lo que terminaron los tres riéndose a carcajadas sobre la alfombra. Sus risas resonaban en su mente haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

Sabía que cuando se enterara de su huida, su esposa no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¡Ah, su amada y dulce Geraldine! Tan jovial, afectuosa y delicada. A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, ella aun era capaz de enloquecer su viejo corazón con solo mirarlo con aquellos ojos violáceos. Todavía recordaba con añoranza la primera vez que la conoció: Bella, independiente, agraciada e intuitiva; Apenas lo tuvo en frente de ella comenzó a soltarle las millones de condiciones que exigía ahora que iban a convertirse en marido y mujer. A él la atrajo inmediatamente la tenacidad e inteligencia que tanto caracterizaba a Geraldine antes que lo físico. Ahora que pensaba en aquellos momentos con una pizca de nostalgia, deseó realmente haberse podido despedir de ella de una forma más apropiada y no con un simple "_te veré después, cariño_", porque en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no podría ser de esa forma. Geraldine era fuerte, tenaz, siempre con la cabeza en alto a pesar de las circunstancias más difíciles: Sabría superar su ida con el tiempo. Confiaba en la destreza de su amada esposa.

No podía decir lo mismo de sus pequeños… porque lo que más temía, era la reacción de sus hijos. Su impulsivo Cedric, su pequeña Kenna, su hiperactivo Jayden… y su amado Riven. La vida había sido muy buena con él a pesar de todo lo malo. Le había puesto una mujer tan hermosa para ser su compañera de vida, y de ese amor, nacieron sus razones para seguir adelante: Sus hijos. Y aunque quizás uno de ellos se había perdido en el camino durante muchos años, la vida se lo devolvió cuando menos se lo esperaba y cuando creía que nunca llegaría a saber qué fue de él. El Rey realmente no tenía por qué quejarse.

El amanecer se dejo ver en la distancia.

El Rey Aslan no se inmutó al sentir una presencia más en medio de las ruinas de lo que solía ser un museo que se encontraba cerca de un acantilado. El momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás.

_Es la hora del crespúsculo_, pensó animadamente.

—Tanto tiempo, Su Majestad…—ante la voz masculina, el rey dio media vuelta con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver la figura que esperaba.

—Valtor… Loffey…—murmuró incrédulamente antes de negar con la cabeza. Se quedo estupefacto con el tal parecido: Era la viva imagen de aquel hombre que tanto mal le causó a su familia—, es… es impresionante el parecido que tienes a él.

—Mi padre —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. El gran Loffey, sí —susurró el brujo malévolamente—. Su inmortalidad fue una gran pérdida de tiempo, ¿no cree? Dado que fue usted quien lo asesinó hace ya veinticinco años —agregó fríamente.

—Tu padre causo mucho daño y dolor, Valtor. Debía ser detenido, y lo sabes. Tú mismo estuviste ahí cuando todo sucedió —argumentó con la barbilla en alto—. Lastimosamente, él mismo escribió su propio destino.

—¡Ja! El destino: Tan caótico. Nunca se sabe que tiene preparado —se paseó a su alrededor dejando ondear su saco—. Realmente no quiero hacer de mi estadía aquí tan larga. Por lo tanto, iré al grano: Deme la Gema Realidad.

El Rey Aslan sujetó con fuerza su bastón. No parecía que fuera para ayudarlo a movilizarse –ya que aun se mantenía muy bien físicamente–, sino más bien porque allí guardaba parte de su magia como brujo. Desafortunadamente, para Valtor no paso desapercibido el llamativo decorado que se mantenía en la boca del león dorado del bastón: Una gema. Tan malditamente brillante.

—Interesante lugar para guardarlo —se burló sin apartar la mirada del objeto, sin percatarse de la rápida sonrisa que se formó en los labios del rey—. ¿Sabe que nadie vendrá a salvarlo, verdad, Su Majestad? Solo una persona con un buen oído sería capaz de oírlo a esta gran distancia en la que nos encontramos…

—No necesito de ayuda para detenerte, Valtor —discutió firmemente, ahora su mirada tenaz—. Derroté al hombre que te crió como un padre los primeros años de vida, no dudes en que haré lo mismo contigo.

La mirada de Valtor se oscureció ante las palabras. Justo la reacción que el rey esperaba.

El Rey Aslan no pudo evitar ser herido por un ataque veloz de su rival. Sabía que Valtor habría de aumentado su poder durante esos años de inactividad, por lo tanto, soltó un grito de dolor ante el ataque. El golpe de magia negra le dio de lleno, dejándolo aturdido varios segundos en el suelo, dándole una perfecta oportunidad al brujo de acercarse un poco más a su oponente mientras reía macabramente.

—Como dije antes: Nunca se sabe realmente lo que el destino tiene preparado —Valtor observó orgulloso como el rey lentamente iba arrodillándose en el suelo y tomando respiraciones profundas. Todo eso sin soltar el bastón—. Mírese ahora: El Gran Rey Aslan, Guerrero Celestial y Librador de los Males, arrodillado ante mí, pidiendo misericordia por su gente.

El Rey Aslan alzó la mirada sin flaquear.

—¡La gente de Abydos nunca se arrodillara ante ti! —exclamó.

—Eso lo veremos —sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso. Con un movimiento de manos, una potente luz violácea emergió de su palma—. A partir de hoy, todo el universo recordará el día en que el Gran Rey Aslan murió suplicando de rodillas…

El Rey no cerró los ojos cuando vio que Valtor soltó la bola de energía negativa hacia su dirección. No quería mostrar debilidad ante su oponente. Era lo que se debía de hacer. Solo esperaba que funcionara como lo planeado.

Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en su amada esposa, en sus tres hijos menores, y en su hijo mayor, Riven: No fue lo suficiente para él solo haberlo conocido durante un solo año, que en ese mismo instante deseó haber tenido un poco más de tiempo para llegar a terminar de conocerlo, entenderlo y acompañarlo, porque de amarlo ya lo hacía incondicionalmente.

_Ojala sigan adelante_, pensó el Rey Aslan como último deseo. La imagen de su familia sonriéndole logró calmarlo repentinamente.

—No lo creo —de repente, en una luz roja potente, una silueta aterrizó desde cielo en medio del lugar. Un gigante escudo emergió del suelo rodeando al rey y a la creadora de dicho hechizo, cuyo objetivo logró desviar el hechizo de Valtor hacia un punto en la nada—. ¿Sorprendido? —el Rey observó fijamente a la muchachita frente a él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Su cabello era una cascada de color azul oscuro amarrado en dos coletas altas y traía puesto un atuendo magenta con detalles naranjas y amarillos. Sus alas eran de oro puro, con bordes enjoyados, y con piedras moradas colgando de ellas—. ¿Me extrañaste? Debo decir que fue perturbador que te aparecieras en plan de acosado compulsivo en mis sueños. Y desagradable también.

Valtor respiró agresivamente por la nariz en un intento de fingir que la intromisión del hada en sus planes lo molestaba.

—Musa —siseó, formando una sonrisa pulcra en sus finos labios—, es un placer volver a verte.

Musa se deshizo de su escudo. Ella pensaba que su transformación Enchantix bastaría para mantener a Valtor en la línea mientras esperaba que sus amigas, Riven o alguna hada guardina de Abydos hicieran acto de presencia para ayudarla. Por el rabillo del ojos se fijó que el padre de Riven estuviese bien físicamente, por suerte parecía estar bien por la forma en que la veía con agradecimiento.

—Sí, bueno, el sentimiento no es mutuo, lamento decirte. ¿Resurgiste de tus cenizas para que te mandemos a volar otra vez? Me sorprendes.

—Oh, Musa, ¿Por qué tan borde? Creí que podíamos tener una conversación mucho más civilizada…

—Lamento no querer tomar el té contigo y chismorrear como dos señoras de cincuenta años, Valtor, pero si no te diste cuenta somos enemigos. Evitaré que hagas lo que sea que tengas planeado. Te vencimos hace cinco años atrás y ésta no será la excepción. ¡Deja al pueblo de Abydos en paz! ¡No obtendrás la Gema de la Realidad, eso te lo aseguro!

—Chica lista —él halagó sonriendo. Valtor comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, provocando que Musa se pusiera en posición de ataque—. Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Lo adivinaste sola o…?

—Tengo mis métodos —ella sonrió triunfantemente al ver como el rostro de Valtor se deformaba a una mueca de enfado ante la respuesta—. Yo que tu elegiría bien a quien le pasó información valiosa.

—Me extraña que estés aquí, sola, sin tus amiguitas —intentó llegar más a ella. Musa apretó la mandíbula ante la mención de ellas—. Dime, ¿Cómo está Bloom? Pobrecita, quedó nula en el suelo en mi castillo. Creyó realmente que tenía una oportunidad de derrotarme ahí. ¿Te puedo preguntar sobre Stella, también? La última vez que espié, estaba completamente pálida… sin color, como si la vida se le hubiese ido…

—Basta —ella exclamó fríamente, intentando ahuyentar las imágenes de sus amigas heridas gravemente—. ¿Te gusta alardear las atrocidades que hiciste? Bien por ti. Pero no lograrás nada con pavonearte. ¿Te oí decir que querías ir directo al grano hace un rato? Entonces eso haremos.

Ella no esperó a que él diera indicios de iniciar la batalla. Con un leve murmullo de hechizos, vio como Valtor era echado hacia atrás bruscamente ante su ataque. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas iba incrementándose a tal punto que soltaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin parar un segundo. Como si no tuviese control de su cuerpo y mucho menos de sus sentidos.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a batallar duramente, dejando atrás al Rey de Abydos quien estaba tratándose de recuperar a sí mismo del golpe en la nuca que tuvo al caer. Valtor, a pesar que algunos ataques no podía desviarlos por la velocidad en que llegaban, reía a carcajadas como si fuese algo normal. Esas acciones provocaban que la ira de Musa aumentara y comenzara a utilizar hechizos muchos más potentes. Tantos años de presenciar y descubrir nuevas tácticas en combate con hechizos debían de funcionar.

—¡Eso! —exclamó él, aparentemente alegre, enviándole un ataque propio que ella supo esquivar ágilmente—. ¡Esa es la actitud que deseaba ver! ¿Sientes tus poderes incrementándose, Musa? ¿Puedes sentir como tus poderes van alcanzando su máximo nivel, ah? —aprovechó que tenía su completa atención para atacarla. Musa jadeó de dolor cuando cayó de bruces al suelo ante el hechizo—. Déjalo salir, pequeña hada. Haz lo que tus instintos te ordenan que hagas. Solo hazlo.

—¿De-qué-demonios-hablas? —tartamudeó ella con los dientes apretados. El dolor de su abdomen dolía demasiado cuando tomaba respiraciones profundas. Sus ojos, tan azules normalmente, se habían oscurecido notablemente.

—Oh… no lo sabes…—parecía disfrutar de su aturdimiento tanto en la lucha como en lo que decía.

Musa soltó un gruñido malhumorado.

—¡Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando, idiota! ¡Habla claro!

Valtor ignoró el insulto y comenzó a decir lentamente:

—No eres como Bloom, quien piensa que puede lograrlo todo solo por ser la portadora de la llama del dragón. Ni como Layla, que se guía por su instinto de supervivencia. Tampoco como Tecna, que solo se rige por la lógica. Mucho menos Flora, quien solo escucha lo que dicta su corazón. O Stella… bueno, no sabría qué decir sobre ella, me parece una muchachita muy irritante la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero tú eres completamente distinta: Tienes algo que nadie más posee. A veces el poder más insignificante para algunos es el más poderoso para otros: La voz. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin una voz? ¿Uhm?

—¿Quieres decir qué…? —se detuvo a si misma al llegar al fondo del misterio, asustándose súbitamente y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Quieres mi voz…—susurró con las palabras temblándole.

—Muy inteligente, pequeña hada.

Musa tragó en seco.

El recuerdo de cuando Rumpelstiltskin robó su voz aún seguía fresco en su mente, y fue una de las peores experiencias que ella pudo llegar a tener. Una de sus manos fue rápidamente a su garganta como auto reflejo. Dudaba ahora en llegar a poder mantenerlo a la raya, no cuando su voz estaba en juego.

¿Entonces… su plan era también tenderle una emboscada para arrebatarle su voz? Tenía mucho sentido. Si no podía conseguir la gema, intentaría conseguir su voz como un plan de respaldo. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitaba su voz si no era tan especial?

—¿Por qué… por qué quieres mi voz?

Deseaba fuertemente que alguien llegara a su ayuda. Una cosa era mantener a Valtor ocupado hasta que vinieran a ayudarla, y otra cosa era batallar para evitar que algo que era completamente y legítimamente suyo le fuese arrebatado por la fuerza, otra vez. Una vez pudo soportarlo: Dos veces sería un martirio para ella.

—Eres un hada especial, Musa, quizás _demasiado_. No eres como las demás hadas musicales de Melodía. No, no, no, no, no —movió un dedo en signo de negación—. Llevas dentro de ti un gran poder que fue heredado de generación en generación por parte de la familia de tu madre. El don del linajeLee: El _Embrujahabla_ —murmuró la extraña palabra con anhelo—. Un poder único e inigualable pero muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas. Todo aquel que lo escuche, sin importar cuánto se oponga, deberá obedecer lo que dice la _voz_ de quien porta el Embrujahabla. ¿Mucho más simple para dominar el universo, no lo crees? Hacer que _todos_ me obedezcan sin que puedan evitarlo —miró directamente a los ojos del hada frente a él.

La información golpeo de lleno al hada. Nunca antes había escuchado nada parecido al "embrujahabla", ni siquiera en los libros de formación de hadas guardianas de la música. Su padre nunca le menciono nada al respecto, su madre mucho menos. ¿Por qué Valtor sabía sobre todo aquello? ¿Cómo es que sabía del apellido de la familia de su madre? ¿Acaso era posible que algo de que estuviese diciendo fuera verdad? ¿Con que credibilidad?

—Mientes —susurró ella con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué crees que eres capaz de crear con tu voz grandes y potentes hechizos de protección? ¿O por qué tu voz mantiene un balance del equilibrio armónico? ¿De verdad piensas que ese duende de pacotilla robó tu voz y huyó con ella para dárselas solamente a las hechiceras? Él no era para nada iluso, lo más seguro es que supiera el poder que portabas. Es una lástima que se redimió y terminó por devolvértelo. Hubiera alcanzado grandes cosas con ella.

—Estás mintiendo…

—¿Lo estoy, Musa? Puedo ver la duda en tus ojos —Valtor sonrió a sí mismo al ver al hada tan perdida. Notaba como su menudo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y como su mano aun no salía del agarra de su garganta. Entonces vio su oportunidad para negociar—. Hagamos un trato: Dejaré en paz a Abydos y a su gente, también dejaré que el rey se vaya ileso —echó un vistazo al Rey Aslan, quien había aparecido y ahora estaba parado a unos metros atrás del hada con una postura defensiva—, si tú, voluntariamente, me ofreces tu voz. Algo justo y muy simple.

—Si fuese cierto, igualmente no te lo daré —su voz salió segura a pesar del miedo que sentía—. Estás loco si piensas que lo haré.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra? —preguntó sombríamente—. ¿Vas a dejar que gente inocente pague el precio por tu falta de valentía? Me decepcionas, verdaderamente.

—Deja a la jovencita en paz, Valtor —habló el monarca de Abydos desde su posición—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Déjala tranquila —el rey miró con preocupación a la chica quien se había puesto sumamente pálida.

—¡Pero claro que tiene que ver! —exclamó—. ¿No sabe reconocer a su nuera, Su Majestad? Imagino que su hijo debe de estar sumamente preocupado sabiendo que su padre y su novia están desaparecidos —se burló. Musa se recompuso y volvió a conjurar hechizos de defensa—. Yo he venido por dos propósitos aquí: Ustedes deciden cual de las dos me llevaré. Pero me iré con una o con la otra.

Musa compartió una mirada con el rey. Era un hombre realmente apuesto: El cabello magenta oscuro hacia contraste con la piel blanca. Lo que destacaba de su rostro eran las visibles pecas y los amables ojos grisáceos. Desde el mentón hasta el pómulo izquierdo se extendía una línea casi invisible de lo que parecía ser una herida de garras, dándole un aspecto de rudeza. Riven era el calco mismo de su padre solo que un par de años más joven. Ahora ella entendía de dónde sacó su novio lo guapo.

Realmente ella no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Si ella entregaba su voz, estaban jodidos. Pero si el Rey Aslan entregaba la gema, igualmente, estaban jodidos. No había un punto intermedio en aquel problema. Era una cosa o la otra. De igual forma la decisión que tomaran estaban segurísimos que no saldrían beneficiados.

_No puedo hacerlo_, pensó el hada tristemente. _No puedo dejar que el universo caiga rápidamente en manos de Valtor por mi egoísmo…_

Si él obtenía la gema era completamente seguro que no habría esperanzas después. Por otro lado, si ella le entregaba su voz, lo más seguro es que Valtor tuviera que tener un tiempo estimado para aprender a utilizarla con "el famoso embrujahabla" –dado el caso que ni ella misma sabía que poseía y podía utilizar–, y eso les daría un poco más de tiempo para idear un contraataque.

Musa suspiró. Quizás no todo saldría como ella anhelaba, pero… no podía condenar a sus seres queridos. Se los debía. En la vida había que hacer sacrificios: Y este era el suyo.

—Te la daré —respondió firmemente mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Oyó como el padre de Riven soltaba una exclamación, diciéndole en voz baja que no tenía porque hacerlo, más ella estaba segura con su decisión—. Te daré mi voz, con la condición de que dejes a Abydos y a su gente, y a todas las personas y todos los seres de todos los reinos del universo en general, en paz. Solo… prométeme que no dañarás a nadie más.

Vio como Valtor la observaba con falsa compasión. Ella realmente odiaba que no sintiera ni la mínima pizca de misericordia.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Valtor le indicó que se acercara a él. Musa comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, sintiendo como cada paso se hacía mucho más pesado que el anterior. Por dentro no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. A veces las cosas no podían ser de como uno las quería sino de hacer lo correcto.

La decisión que tomó no era la que deseaba hacer pero era la que correspondía. Gracias al Dragón que el rey era testigo de todo, pues después de esto, ella no podría volver a hablar nunca jamás, y alguien debía de explicar lo sucedido. Musa ya se imaginaba aprendiendo el lenguaje a señas, en cómo tendría que adaptarse a no volver a cantar, y se preguntaba cómo harían su novio y sus amigas para entenderla a partir de ahora. También en qué sería de su vida ya que transformarse no podría volver a hacerlo.

Otra vez, todo era incierto para ella.

—Musa —sintió una mano posicionarse en su hombro suavemente. Ahí ella notó que sus piernas le temblaban y había quedado quieta a tan solo unos pasos de Valtor, incapaz de seguir caminando. El rey Aslan se encontraba a su lado con una mirada comprensible y tranquilizadora, ignorando completamente la mirada impaciente del brujo delante de ellos—. No tienes porque _hacerlo_. Tengo todo solucionado, en serio. Confía en mí —dejo un suave apretón y le guiñó el ojo discretamente. Ella quedó inmóvil y confundida ante sus palabras mientras lo veía caminar a paso seguro hacia su rival. ¿A que iba todo aquello?—. No tienes porque atormentarle la vida a esa jovencita, Valtor. Creo que ya ha demostrado la valentía que corre por sus venas cediendo a darte algo tan preciado e indispensable en su vida. Sin embargo, conozco tus trucos, Valtor, los adquiriste del mismísimo Loffey. Tomarías su voz, sí, pero de igual manera no te conformarías e intentarías llevarte la gema contigo. ¿Me equivoco?

¿Qué?

—Me sigue sorprendiendo con su manera de adivinar las cosas, Su Majestad.

El hada se sintió una tonta en confiar en la palabrería de ese brujo. ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que Valtor podría llegar a cumplir con su palabra? Fue una tontería de la que ahora se avergonzaba. De igual forma Valtor atacaría a cualquiera que se le plazca sin el menor remordimiento de incumplir a su palabra.

—Te entregaré la gema —empezó a decir el rey tranquilamente. Musa abrió los ojos al tope, comenzando a negar con la cabeza—, si olvidas el trato que le ofreciste a la señorita y la dejas quedarse con su voz.

Doble ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso usted está loco o se golpeó mal la cabeza? —chilló Musa mirándolo con incredulidad. Poco le importó en el momento referirse así a alguien superior a ella, más aún cuando se trataba de un rey y del padre de su novio, pero era evidente que al rey se le había zafado algún tornillo al tener la intención de entregarle a Valtor la gema así como si nada—. ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Al menos no así de fácil y sin luchar! —insistió posicionándose a un lado del hombre.

_Este señor no puede estar hablando en serio_, pensó aún sin creer la situación. Casi quiso gritar de la histeria cuando lo vio ocultar una sonrisa mientras la miraba de reojo.

—¿Tenemos un trato, Valtor? —Habló ignorando las protestas del hada—. La gema por la anulación del don de la chica y por la certeza de tu parte de que la seguridad de Abydos prevalecerá aún bajo tu dominio.

—Me cuesta creer que usted, un Guerrero tan alabado y admirado por tantas personas, este entregando la posible destrucción de todo ser vivo del universo —dijo Valtor sin emoción en la voz, más sus ojos brillaban de la ambición—, pero bueno, cada gobernante hace lo que debe hacer para proteger a su gente, incluso si ello conlleva a sacrificar otras vidas inocentes, ¿verdad?

El rey no contestó al instante.

Musa no sabía que pensar ahora sobre él. Lo que escuchaba decir a Brandon y a Riven eran maravillas sobre ese hombre frente a ella. Una persona noble y justa. Sin embargo, la persona que veía frente a ella dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Rendirse así como así? ¿Darle el gusto de salirse con la suya a ese brujo? Se estaba llevando una gran decepción. No quería imaginar qué pensaría Riven de su padre si se enterara de esto siendo que él había sido su modelo a seguir mucho antes de que supiera que se trataba de su padre biológico.

—Las decisión que tomó son siempre pensando en lo que es correcto.

—Ajá. Ya —extendió la palma de la mano—. Estaba vez si cumpliré mi palabra: Dejaré a la niña quedarse con su voz… por ahora, y le aseguró la protección de Abydos y su gente bajo mi mandato, aunque no prometo lo mismo para los otros reinos. Ahora, entréguemela.

Ella observó sorprendida cómo el rey movía su mano izquierda para hacer levitar la gema que descansaba dentro del bastón. Riven nunca mencionó que su padre era un brujo. La gema levitaba lentamente hacia la palma que la esperaba abierta y ahí quedó. Valtor comenzó a reír de forma lunática para cerrar la mano en un puño, la diminuta gema quedando atrapada.

Musa sintió como delicadamente el rey la alejaba junto a él unos varios pasos hacia atrás. Los raspones del brazo le ardieron un poco al igual que los hematomas que iban formándose en su abdomen y glúteos.

El hada no evitó mirar al padre de Riven con la decepción marcada en sus facciones. No debía juzgarlo, sin embargo, creía que podían haber puesto mucha más lucha en ello. Una parte de ella se sentía derrotada por haber sido pisoteada por Valtor. Había comenzado bien la lucha pero luego de los acontecimientos y revelaciones, volvió a sentirse la misma chiquilla atemorizada y débil que intentaba ocultar al resto del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Él no la observó. Parecía estar a la espera de algo.

—Se lo dije, jovencita —dijo suavemente sin apartar la vista del hechicero—, tengo todo bajo control.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando oyó un alarido de dolor provenir de Valtor. Estupefacta observó cómo la gema comenzaba a brillar de un tono rojo que dañaba la vista. Fue algo que nunca antes había visto: El artefacto parecía estar consumiendo la vitalidad del hechicero. Porque a cada segundo que pasaba, una parte de la anatomía de Valtor iba evaporándose como si de polvo se tratara. Ella intentó ignorar los gritos de dolor mientras se tapaba los ojos para que dejara de dañarle la vista.

Todo quedó sumergido en un silencio. El sonido de algo duro caer al suelo fue todo lo que se oyó. La gema se encontraba al rojo vivo tendida en el suelo polvoroso. Señales de Valtor no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Musa!

Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo al oír la tan característica voz de su novio. Riven apareció entre los escombros del lugar seguido de un grupo grande de gente uniformada y con armas en brazos.

Musa soltó un chillido mezclado con un sollozo al estrellar su cuerpo contra él.

—Creí que te perdería —lo escuchó murmurar contra su hombro y luego lo sintió besar su cuello—. Cuando me enteré que mi padre había escapado para alejar la gema intentamos contactar a los demás reinos para alertarlos de una posible guerra. Estaba con mi madre y Wells hasta que llegaron los miembros de la S.A.T que nos informaron del plan que idearon con mi padre. En nuestro intento de alertar que todo era una falsa alarma, pudimos contactarnos con los chicos, y… y Sky me dijo que Valtor iba tras de ti —reveló temblorosamente. Musa pudo sentirlo temblar ligeramente y se apartó un poco para observar su rostro. Los ojos violáceos estaban completamente rojos al igual que su nariz, una evidente señal de que había estado llorando—. Salí inmediatamente a por ti apenas lo dijo, y cuando no te vi esperando afuera como acordamos… juro que sentí el alma salirse de mi cuerpo —ella sujeto su rostro con ambas manos comenzando a dejar caricias con sus pulgares en los pómulos. Riven posicionó sus manos encima de las de ellas—. Pensé que… pensé que él había dado contigo. Oh, Musa, no sabes lo asustado que me sentí cuando imaginé que él te había hecho algo. Creí que me moriría allí mismo…

—Amor —susurró devotamente—, estoy aquí. Estamos aquí —de puntitas de pie logró dejarle un beso en la frente para hacerle saber que nada era una ilusión—. Lamento haberme ido sin dejarte saber donde iría. Yo… oí a Valtor hablar con tu padre. Sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que pasara lo peor. No podía dejar que ese malnacido te arrebatara otra vez a tu familia. Menos a tu padre —admitió tímidamente. Los ojos de Riven brillaron.

—Te agradezco por eso. Pero si algo te hubiese pasado, no sé qué sería de mí. Eres mi vida, Musa. Te amo como no tienes idea.

—Te amo tanto.

Los labios se encontraban en una danza suave. Los de ella ardieron un poco por los lastimados que los tenía pero de igual modo correspondió al beso con calma. Sintió los dedos de Riven perderse en su cabello que se encontraba fuera de las coletas. Por poco y se olvidaba que seguía en su transformación Enchantix. Cuando se separaron, ambos volvieron a unirse en un abrazo efusivo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Se trataba del padre de Riven, quien los veía de manera amable y un tanto divertido al verlos de repente tan avergonzados. Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza: Riven porque se trataba de su padre. Y Musa porque se trataba del padre de su novio y gobernante del planeta más prestigioso del universo, peor aún, al hombre al que ella se dirigió como un loco desquiciado. Ella no podía mirarlo bien a los ojos después de eso.

—Hijo.

—Papá —el especialista se separó de su novia para acercarse a abrazar a su progenitor. El rey sonrió correspondiendo el gesto. Musa sonrió suavemente ante la linda escena de padre e hijo—. No vuelvas a hacer esos disparates sin consultarlo con la familia antes, por favor. A mamá casi le agarra un ataque al corazón cuando el comandante Pharrell nos avisó del plan que ideaste.

—Ah, tu madre. Mi adorable pimpollo. Odié tener que mantenerle esto en secreto, más aún a ti y a tus hermanos, pero era necesario.

Riven asintió, comprensible, y miró a su novia de reojo antes de volver a ver a su padre.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Musa supo que no podía evitar esa presentación. De igual manera ya no le molestaba la idea de conocer formalmente al padre de su novio. Ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como antes. Por la conversación que oyó entre ambos, parecía que Aslan Hawthorne era un hombre muy sencillo y amable. Solo esperaba ser lo suficiente para agradarle y que no le tuviera rencor por el insulto.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a Musa Wang, mi novia —dijo Riven con su característica media sonrisa—. Musa, te presento a Aslan, mi padre.

—Un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Wang —saludo jovialmente—. Es una jovencita muy valiente —dijo él a su hijo—. Mostró gran valentía al enfrentarse a Valtor. Más aún bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. De no ser por ella no estaría aquí presente. Realmente me alegra saber que tienes a alguien tan dispuesta a todo a tu lado.

—Yo…—balbuceó completamente nerviosa—, lamento muchísimo haberle dicho que era un loco. Fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte y…—calló al verlo alzar la palma para que guardara silencio—, ay… perdón.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, querida —aseguró amablemente. Era contagioso el buen humor que irradiaba ese hombre—. Estabas en todo tu derecho a decir lo que pensabas y de protestar e inclusive de insultarme si así lo deseabas. Y debo decir que lo que hiciste fue realmente admirable. No cualquiera hubiese tenido la voluntad de hacerlo.

—¿Qué hizo? —quiso saber Riven frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella pensó en no decírselo, pero se acabaría enterando de todas formas, por lo cual le dio un asentimiento al rey para que prosiguiera—. No me digas que otra vez pusiste tu pellejo en peligro, Musa —siseó pasándose una mano por los parpados con la mirada divertida de su novia en él.

—Ofreció entregar su voz a cambio de que Valtor se fuera sin lastimar a nadie —respondió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda—. Obviamente ella no sabía nada sobre lo planeado, por lo que intercepté antes de que él se la arrebatara —agregó rápidamente al ver la preocupación de su hijo. Musa solo soltó una risita ante la reacción y lo tranquilizó dándole un apretón en las manos—. Valtor ya no será una amenaza para nadie más.

—¿Por qué quería tu voz? —le preguntó su novio en voz baja.

Ella mordió su labio inferior.

—No lo sé —mintió. Sintió la mirada pesada del rey en ellos. De igual manera sabía que el padre de Riven respetaría su decisión de no querer contarle nada a su hijo sobre el propósito de Valtor con su voz—. Sabes cómo es… era. Nos dejo con la duda. Pero no creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparse.

El Rey Aslan se disculpó con ellos cuando un soldado requirió su presencia. El monarca se despidió con un leve asentimiento, y por la sonrisa que le envió al hada, ella pudo respirar tranquila sabiendo que el rey estaba a gusto de que ella estuviese con su hijo.

La pareja quedo a solas disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Todo ha terminado —susurró ella sin poder creerlo—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Confiaba en que sería así —él respondió en el mismo tono—, pero no creí que fuese ahora. Fue distinto a otras ocasiones, ¿no crees? Tuve la esperanza de que las demás llegaran contigo a darle una buena patada en el trasero a ese imbécil y que le hicieran tragar sus palabras. Pero la idea de mi padre también estuvo bien.

—¿Las chicas…?

—Están bien —aseguró sonriendo—. Antes de que Sky me soltara la bomba sobre del peligro del que estabas expuesta me garantizó que ellas estaban seguras. Incluso Stella, quien tuvo una recuperación bastante progresiva. Están yendo a Gardenia para reunirse con los demás.

—¿Crees que alguien pueda llevarme?

—¿Qué clase de novio sería si no te llevara por mi mismo?

—Pero... —masculló sin entenderle. Por todo lo que pasó creía que se quedaría aquí para estar con su familia—, pensé que te quedarías. Ya sabes, para acompañar a tu padre y solucionar las cosas… y para ver como sigue tu madre.

—Créeme, que cuando mi padre ponga un pie en el castillo, mi madre lo estará esperando con un gran sermón —dijo con diversión—. Además ellos saben que no me despegare de ti hasta que este segurísimo de que estés completamente segura. Y que también es mi deber como miembro de un escuadrón especialista de ir a ver como siguen mis amigos —sonrió abiertamente mientras reía ligeramente.

Musa se tomó el tiempo de admirarlo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. La piel morena mostraba pequeñas marcas de rasguños y aun así, con polvo y sudado, para ella seguía siendo el chico más guapo que alguna vez haya visto. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, su forma de pensar las cosas, la manera en la que fruncía el ceño al estar pensativo o distraído, la forma en la que podía acelerarle el corazón con solo una mirada o una palabra de su parte. Los años pasaban con el correr de los días y aún así, a pesar de los altibajos e incluso de los cambios en sus vidas, Musa aún seguía amándolo como el primer día.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Riven al ver la mirada de su novia fija en su rostro. La forma en la que lo veía le provocó un leve estremecimiento. Ella, de alguna forma u otra, lograba ponerlo nervioso incluso con el menor gesto.

—Nada. Es solo que… Te miro, y veo el resto de mi vida frente a mis ojos —respondió Musa con sinceridad. Sonrió alegremente al notar como conseguido que las mejillas de Riven se tornaran un poco carmesí. El muchacho besó ligeramente los labios de su novia.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

* * *

En el regreso a la Tierra su mente no dejo de divagar en los acontecimientos previos.

Esta vez la nave era piloteada por un grupo de la S.A.T que viajaba con ellos para aportar ayuda a los heridos que se encontraban batallando en la Tierra. Los vio transportar dentro varios kits de emergencias, camillas e incluso más armas que las que llevaban puestos.

Riven les había dado las coordenadas especificas y después se había acercado donde estaba ella para sentarse a su lado, cosa que ella aprovechó para acurrucarse en sus brazos. Una mujer amablemente le dio una manta para que se tapara: Su transformación desapareció y su traje estaba roto por todas partes dándole una apariencia del asco.

Ella dejo que su novio le acariciara el pelo despeinado para intentar hacerla dormir, pero termino siendo él el que cayó en una pequeña siesta. Musa sonrió al verlo tan relajado. Después de todo, él se lo merecía. Podría haber aprovechado también los minutos que tenían desde Abydos hasta la Tierra para descansar un poco los ojos. Sin embargo, la conversación de hace minutos atrás aún se repetía en su mente:

"—_La gema no estaba realmente ahí —le afirmó Lady Uma cuando se la encontró en los terrenos del castillo antes de subirse a la nave que la transportaría de vuelta a Gardenia. El hada guardiana había sido amable al querer explicarle el famoso plan del que aun desconocía porque todos los que se cruzaban por su camino le agradecían su intromisión a la batalla entre Valtor y el Rey Aslan—. El rey no sería alguien quien deseara a propósito dejar a su gente a manos de ese brujo. Por lo tanto, creyó que hacerle creer a Valtor que huiría con la gema fue lo más efectivo. Es una copia que, maldecida por una bruja antigua, cualquiera que lo tuviera en manos, ocasionaría la anulación de los poderes por un tiempo indeterminado. Así, Valtor no podría escapar por la falta de sus poderes y lograrían atraparlo: Pero resultó ser que la vitalidad de ese brujo provenía de sus poderes, por lo que, sin poderes, no existe. Claro que había que hacer un sacrificio para ello. Nuestro rey estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida con tal de que su pueblo y su familia no sufrieran las consecuencias. Así que fue realmente un milagro que usted se apareciera, Lady Musa, sino ahora estaríamos de luto por la pérdida de nuestro rey. Gracias._

—_No fue nada, Lady Uma, de en serio —dijo ella sonriente. Luego recordó lo que pasó la última vez que la vio—. ¿Pudieron con la amenaza en las granjas?_

—_Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo —sinceró ella apenada y con la mirada cabizbaja—, pero desaparecieron de la nada. Eran tres hechiceras. Muy poderosas debo decir. _

—_¿Tres?_

—_Sí. Parecían hermanas por la familiaridad con la que se trataban. De un momento a otro, una marca apareció en sus brazos, la que parecía la líder conjuró un portal y se esfumaron. No sabemos bien dónde fueron a parar: Estamos investigando sobre ello —le informó. Musa había quedado boquiabierta ante la nueva revelación, y antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Riven la llamó desde la puerta de la nave para irse—. Fue un placer conocerla, Lady Musa. Espero volver a verla por aquí pronto."_

Las _Trix_.

Era obvio que se trataba de ellas. No era coincidencia que fuesen tres hermanas hechiceras. Tampoco le sorprendía el hecho de que volvieran del limbo en el que se encontraban. Lo que si le sorprendió es que Valtor volviera a apostar por ellas como aliadas después de que lo hayan abandonado en plena batalla años atrás: Eso era caer bajo, incluso para él.

El que Valtor haya sido destruido era un alivio para ella –porque iban a destruir esa gema que confeccionaron especialmente para sacarlo del mapa–. Pero el que las Trix estuvieran de vuelta en sus andadas y encima libres, no la tranquilizaba. Lo más probable es que tuviera que mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Al aterrizar en las costas de la playa de Gardenia, Musa despertó abruptamente a Riven. El especialista casi le agarra una ataque ante el susto, más sonrió al ver a su novia tan radiante e insistente en querer salir de la nave. Él intercambió un par de palabras con los soldados antes de acompañar a Musa fuera del vehículo.

En comparación a horas antes, todo se encontraba iluminado. El humo se iba yendo gracias a las ráfagas del viento soplando en esa dirección. No había rastros de los gigantes purpuras que estaban aterrando a la población. Lo único que quedaba ahí era un desastre natural. Las hadas y hechiceras ayudaban con su magia a tratar de arreglar el desastre ocasionado mientras los especialistas ayudaban a los heridos.

Roxy se encontraba arrodillada en la arena a un lado de su madre. Manuel se situaba a un lado de ellas. Morgana parecía estar agotada más no herida. Cerca de ellos estaban Giffin y Codatorta recibiendo los cuidados que los grupos de soldados ofrecían.

Pero lo que ambos vieron con emoción fue a un grupo numeroso de hadas y especialistas que se encontraban cerca de la orilla. Parecían discutir por como una rubia gesticulaba bruscamente con los brazos mientras era retenida por una pelirroja y un castaño. A simple vista se veía como una escena bastante cómica de ver. También había una cabellera lila que se encontraba cerca de la rubia y la pelirroja. Musa sabía de quienes se trataban y no dudo en comenzar a trotar en esa dirección.

—¡CHICAS!

Su grito logró llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Las chicas metidas en ese grupo voltearon al reconocer ese vocecita, y no tardaron en imitarla y correr en su dirección.

—¡Musa! —la primera en llegar a ella fue Tecna. Ambas se sumergieron en un fuerte abrazo. Musa la oía soltar sollozos desgarradores como nunca antes había oído, por lo que le acaricio el corto cabello mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus propios ojos—. La-lamento tanto… lamento tanto haberte mandado a-ahí… fu-ue mí culpa… por favor, pe-perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le dijo con la voz ahogada. Le dolía pensar en el dolor que Tecna sentía por estarse culpando por algo que no fue su culpa. Realmente no lo era—, porque no fue tu culpa, ¿va? No lo sabías. No podías saberlo. Quiero que lo entiendas —volvió a abrazarla con fuerza—. Nunca me iría sin despedirme de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Ay, Musa! —se oyó la voz temblorosa de Flora. Sintió un peso unirse al abrazo, luego otro, y dos más. El hada musical comenzó a reír entre lágrimas por encima de los ensordecedores sollozos de sus amigas—. No nos vuelvas a hacer esto de irte así como así. Estuvimos tan preocupadas, con Layla pensamos lo peor…

—¡Jamás debemos volver a separarnos en una batalla! ¿¡Me oyeron!? ¡Jamás! —Chilló entre hipeos Stella desde algún lugar del abrazo—. ¡Ay! ¡No saben lo mal que la pasé sabiendo que no estaba con ustedes! ¡Más tú, Musa! Cuando Brandon me lo dijo pensé que me daría otro desmayo.

—Fue muy tarde cuando intentamos alertarlos —dijo Bloom con la voz ahogada por el llanto—. Cuando le dije a Tecna pensando que estabas con ella y no era así, rayos… creí que nunca volvería a verte…

—Valtor las pagara muy caro —oyeron la voz de Layla fríamente. Las lágrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos claros—. Ese malnacido pagara todas las que nos hizo.

—Ya lo hizo —dijo Musa, separándose. Todas se encontraban ojerosas y desaliñadas, con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa chamuscada, pero vivas. Y eso era lo único que importaba a esas alturas—. Ya se encargaron de él. Valtor ha desaparecido, y está vez, para siempre —aclaró. Las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle si era completamente cierto y ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se unían a un abrazo grupal mucho más tranquilo—. Sip… Ya se fue.

—¡Ojitos! —Musa vio a Brandon acercarse a ella eufórico. Ella saltó a sus brazos al mismo tiempo que él la atrapaba al vuelo—. Eres una maldita suertuda, ¿lo sabes no? —Murmuró con voz ronca—. Tú y Stella me mataran de la preocupación algún día. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado?

—Sí, sí estoy bien. Por suerte, todo salió bien —le aseguró para mitigar la preocupación de su mejor amigo. Brandon también parecía haberla pasado mal esa noche a juzgar de sus heridas en el rostro, pero se encontraba sonriendo a pesar de todo—. Hey —masculló al separarse del castaño y encontrarse con Helia. El peli azul la abrazo brevemente al igual que Sky y Timmy, e incluso aceptó emotivamente el gesto de Nex—. Hola, _astronauta_ —saludó, ocultando su sorpresa, al ver a Orión detrás de Nex.

—Me alegro ver que estás bien —musitó el moreno en una sonrisa amigable—. A Tecna casi le agarra un ataque y me exigió a los tirones de orejas que la traiga aquí —añadió con exagerado temor. Tecna rodó los ojos mientras los demás reían ligeramente—. Fue una verdadera travesía, debo admitir. Nunca me había divertido tanto en perseguir a un loco villano.

—Ni lo menciones —interrumpió Stella a regañadientes—. Exijo que por favor que todo vaya normal lo que reste del año. ¡Me dará un patatús si siguen lloviéndonos problemas!

—No hay que preocuparse sobre ello —dijo Riven llegando a un lado de su novia y tomándola por la cintura—. Todo ya termino —él compartió una mirada cómplice con Musa, quien asintió mirando al resto de sus amigos con una sonrisa brillante.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que su vida cambiaría de un momento a otro?

Había trabajado todo un año en mostrarse alegre por más que su vida se sentía incompleta. Una parte de ella se sentía completamente vacía y ella sabía bien por qué. Musa comenzó a distraerse con haciendo millones de cosas que la mantuvieran en movimiento y con la mente ocupada. Ella amaba pasar el rato con sus amigas, con su padre, con su mejor amigo y con Cleo Swan. También amaba componer canciones y jugando con su mezcladora al igual que dar clases como profesora y dirigir el coro y la orquesta.

Se podía decir que era feliz.

Pero sentía a _ese alguien_ que faltaba para hacerla la chica más feliz del planeta. Claro que sabía de quien se trataba, pero su parte más cruel le repetía que él nunca volvería a su vida. Y así lo pensó por un largo tiempo.

Hasta que la sorpresa de su vuelta cambio un rumbo de su destino y abrió otro. Su vida había cobrado sentido otra vez. Ella volvía a ser verdaderamente feliz. Quizás el destino no era tan malo como la gente lo figuraba. Porque el destino puso a Riven Hawthorne nuevamente en su camino para no dejarlo marchar otra vez de su vida.

_Riven había vuelto a Musa para quedarse a su lado. _

Y ella aprovecharía cada segundo como si fuera el último.

—Sí... Todo ha terminado.

* * *

**¡MUY FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD MIS QUERIDXS LECTORXS!**

**Tenía que haberlo subido semanas atrás, lo sé, pero como siempre estoy ocupada con la facultad, así que quise subirlo ahora antes que desaparezca del mapa por un tiempo a causa de los finales. **

**Espero que 19.000 palabras puedan compensar el haber estado inactiva.**

**¡No puedo creer que terminé esta historia! Pareciera ayer cuando tuve esta idea de creer la historia (aunque si no me equivocó ya se hará un año de la primera actualización). **

**Mientras más leía el final, más ideas venían. Más diálogos, escenas, incluso termine agregándole mucho más cosas del plan original. Por eso me fui hasta las ramas con la cantidad de palabras. **

**Espero que las dudas que tenían antes hayan quedado resueltas, y no le busquen el sentido si algo no les cuadra (**_**Ej: El padre de Valtor. Sé que no tuvo, pero me parecía genial en mi imaginación poner a alguien aparte de las brujas ancestrales como figura "paterna" o modelo a seguir**_**).**

**¡Quiero agradecer a todxs los que votan y comentan la historia! Me llena el alma saber que lo que escribo lo disfrutan de la misma manera que yo. **

**Falta el epílogo de esta primera parte (**_**muy esencial para entender la idea principal de esta historia**_**). Así que les pido por favor si pueden esperarme hasta después del viernes próximo, porque el lunes empiezo la semana de parciales (**_**sí, me escabullí del estudio para poder subir el capítulo xd**_**). ****Así que, el sábado 22 de febrero estaré subiendo el epílogo (**_**pinky promise**_**).**

**¡Ojala el capítulo sea de su gusto! **

**Solo me queda por decir: ¡Gracias!**


	13. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Musa cayó rendida en la cama junto a su respiración agitada.

—No creí que tuvieras tanta energía después de todo lo que pasó —ella bromeó hacia su acompañante, sintiéndolo esparcir besos húmedos en su cuello.

Riven sonrió perezosamente.

—Siendo sincero, pensé que duraría menos —murmuró contra su piel antes de dejar un último beso en la zona. Despacio salió de encima de su cuerpo, abriéndole los brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos. Musa sonrió levemente, cubriendo a ambos con una sábana sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados—. Está por amanecer.

—¿Qué? —se exaltó volteando rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana. Y él decía la verdad, los rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse desde el horizonte, obligándola a soltar un gemido—. ¿Nos hemos desvelado toda la noche? —Preguntó incrédula ante la mirada divertida de su novio—. Ay… no vamos a llegar a dormir nada, y dentro de unas horas tenemos que ir al homenaje —se quejó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Riven—. Esto es culpa tuya.

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió él, entre sorprendido y divertido—. Tú eres la que pidió una segunda ronda, y una tercera… y una cuar…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Musa se sonrojó violentamente. Riven la miró con una ceja alzada y ella rodó los ojos en rendición—. ¡Bueno, es cierto, pero bien que tú no pusiste ninguna queja!

—No podría negarme a complacer a mi chica.

Musa volvió a sonreír risueña. Depositó un beso en los labios de su novio antes de saltar fuera de la cama con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo. Riven la observó con descaro mientras ella se ponía su camisón de seda que usaba como ropa de dormir.

—¿Tus padres irán a la ceremonia? —preguntó interesada mientras le tiraba la sábana que él atrapó al aire y dejo en la cama.

—No lo creo —contestó el peli magenta comenzando a ponerse su bóxer y sus pantalones—. Con lo que pasó y su plan secreto, los miembros del Parlamento lo llamaron a una reunión más tarde para estar al tanto de lo ocurrido. Debe estar ahí aunque no quiera. Y mi madre… bueno, de seguro se quedara a ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Además, con todo lo que pasó mi hermanito quedo un tanto asustadizo. Prefieren quedarse con él hasta que se le pase un poco.

—Oh —solo atinó a decir. Tampoco es que pudiese decir mucho sobre el tema. Musa se mantuvo al margen a lo que respectaba a la familia de Riven. No por ser quisquillosa o desinteresada, sino porque sentía que aún no debía de ser de su incumbencia meterse en lo que sucedía dentro de la familia real cuando todavía era una desconocida para los demás miembros. Luego de su encuentro con sus amigos en Gardenia cuando todo termino, Riven partió nuevamente a Abydos para echar un vistazo a su familia y después volvió a Melodía para estar con ella—. Espero que se mejore pronto. Es muy pequeño aún para tener que vivir este tipo de cosas.

—Ni que lo digas.

Una vez que estuvieron cambiados decidieron que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar antes de que la pereza los obligara a quedarse en la cama. No es que a ninguno de los dos le desagradara la idea, pero tenían un largo día por delante.

La casa se encontraba en silencio por la ausencia del padre de Musa y de Cleo. El señor Wang había decidido ir a dar un paseo a la playa como normalmente lo hacía por las mañanas. Por otro lado, Cleo aprovecho a que Musa se encontraba al cuidado de su padre para ir a visitar a su familia en Linfea. La aparición de Valtor causo mucho revuelo en cada reino y Cleo estaba al tanto de que su familia aguardaba por una señal de vida de su parte. Musa le dijo a Cleo que podía irse con su familia ya que ella se encargaría a partir de ahora de los cuidados de su padre.

—Mi novio el _chef_ —musitó burlonamente. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa donde desayunaban, con la cara entre sus manos y mirando intensamente cada movimiento. Riven decidió que se encargaría de hacer el desayuno para él y para su novia—. Esto es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme a ver.

—¿A mi cocinándote por las mañanas? —replicó divertido mientras daba vuelta un pedazo de tocino.

_A ti junto a mí todos los días a decir verdad_, pensó en decirle. Pero después le pareció muy extremo de su parte. Por lo que simplemente respondió:

—Exacto —Riven sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras para después servir las cosas en dos platos—. Huele excelente —elogió aceptando la comida.

—Espero que como huelen sepan bien también.

Musa se llevó una porción de waffles bañados en una buena cantidad miel –como a ella le gustaban–. Mientras masticaba observó como Riven se sentaba frente a ella de manera tranquila. Esa imagen de él recién levantado, sin camisa y con los ojos achinados por el sueño, provocó una adorable sensación en Musa.

Cuando eran más jóvenes la convivencia era casi imposible entre ellos porque no podían estar ni dos segundos sin ponerse a discutir sobre cualquier tontería. Era entendible, pues eran apenas unos adolescentes que a pesar de ser maduros para ciertas cosas, cuando se trataba del amor eran como dos niños descubriendo el mundo por primera vez.

Ahora parecían llevar una relación relajada, pacífica, casual. Única y sencilla a su manera.

De cierta forma, le daba la impresión de que ambos habían olvidado su desastrosa relación pasada: O al menos los momentos tristes que realmente ninguno deseaba recordar. Porque también estaban las más bonitas que las atesoraban en lo más profundo de sus corazones: Como el primer encuentro, el primer intercambio de palabras, el primer abrazo, la primera cita, el primer beso.

Todo aquello los llevo a donde estaban ahora: Sentados juntos, desayunando y riéndose de diferentes anécdotas a la par que el tiempo volaba.

—Papá está llegando —dijo el hada cuando estaban recogiendo las cosas de la mesa una vez que terminaron. Riven dejo los platos arriba del lavavajillas—. Cúbrete antes de que te vea así y le dé un ataque —con su magia hizo aparecer su camiseta negra y se la lanzó. Riven se apresuró a colocársela justo cuando se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse—. Hola, papi. ¿Cómo fue la caminata? ¿Te costó, te agitaste o te dolió algo? ¿Quieres que llame al médico o que te llevemos al hospital?

Su padre rio dejando su sombrero sobre el sofá donde se sentó.

—Ay, mi niña, debes relajarte. Tu viejito se encuentra en perfecto estado —aseguró jovialmente. Luego reparó su mirada en el muchacho que se encontraba detrás de su hija—. Oh, Riven, ¿Cómo estás, hijo? No te oí llegar anoche.

—Buenos días, señ… Hoboe —se corrigió inmediatamente al ver la mirada que le enviaba. Su suegro le había hecho saber su deseo de ser llamado por su nombre antes que "Sr. Wang", porque según él, lo hacía sentir más viejo de lo que ya era. Además de que debían de tener una relación mucho menos cordial y más simple ahora que él volvía a ser parte de su familia—. Llegué pasada la medianoche. Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar.

—No digas tonterías, hijo. Eres siempre bienvenido cuando gustes.

Musa dejo salir una risa antes de voltearse para acomodar las cosas de la cocina mientras los oía conversar animadamente. La hacia inmensamente feliz ver a los dos hombres de su vida llevarse tan bien.

—Hija —dijo su padre en un momento. Ella se dio vuelta viéndolo sacar un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Es otra carta del señor Gray. Ya van cinco con las demás que envió en la semana. Al parecer nos retrasamos en un pago estas últimas semanas…

La peli azul intentó darle una mirada de advertencia a su padre pero él se encontraba concentrado leyendo la carta sin levantar la cabeza. Musa quería evitar que Riven se enterara de las deudas en las que se estaba sumergiendo. Aquella situación debería ser solamente sabida por ellos dos, y Cleo. Después nadie más tendría que saberlo. Pero no podía culpar a su padre de abrir la boca, de seguro pensaba que ella le había dicho a Riven sobre el problema de dinero para conseguir los medicamente de su padre y de cómo comenzaban a tener una enemistad con el señor Gray por su constante atosigamiento.

Riven frunció el entrecejo en confusión mirando a su novia.

—Discúlpeme que me meta pero… ¿A qué pagos se refiere?

Hoboe lo miró por encima de la carta.

—Sobre las medicinas que debo tomar y su costo —respondió igual de confundido—. Pensé que Musa te había contado que…—murmuró hasta que todo cobro sentido para él. El señor Wang carraspeó incomodo al ver las miradas que los jóvenes compartían, de alguna forma, sintiéndose mal por haber creado un tema de una posible futura discusión. El anciano decidió que lo mejor era pararse e irse alejando lentamente de la sala—. Bueno, eh, me iré a dar una pequeña ducha… Los veré luego.

Musa puso los ojos en blancos al notar como su padre huía de la escena lo más rápido que podía. Obviamente él la tenía fácil. Ahora ella debía de darle explicaciones a su novio sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—El señor Gray es un farmacéutico que tiene su propia farmacia aquí en Melodía —comenzó a explicar sentándose a un lado de él en el sofá grande—. Cuando pasó todo con papá me recetaron varios remedios que debe de tomar de por vida. Yo… bueno, no podía pagarlos porque eran muy caros. Así que me puse a averiguar en cada farmacia del lugar hasta conseguir alguno que lo vendieran a un precio que pudiera pagar. Ahí es donde conocí al señor Gray, quien me dejo a un precio accesible pero siempre y cuando se lo pagara sin retrasos —ella lamió sus labios al notarlos resecos bajo la atenta mirada de su novio—. En estos meses me atrasé demasiado debido a las misiones, dado que la plata la conseguía en las clases particulares que doy en Alfea, y el señor Gray es un tanto… _insistente_ cuando se trata de dinero. Se vuelve bastante pesado cuando no le doy el dinero a tiempo. Tendré que ir a hablar con él después y llevarle el pago antes de que se le ocurra dejar de vendérmelos. Es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó. Riven no se mostraba molesto, aunque un poco mosqueado. Aún recordaba cuando tiempo atrás le había preguntado a la mismísima Cleo si tenían todo lo necesario para el tratamiento del señor Wang. Obviamente la pelinegra le mintió descaradamente, pero quizás ni ella misma había querido hacerlo, siguiendo seguramente la estricta orden de Musa de no decir nada sobre el tema—. ¿Las chicas saben?

—Sin ofender, Riv, pero esto es algo que nos concierne a mi padre y a mí solamente —respondió suavemente. No quería que la conversación se acalorara y se convirtiera en una discusión. Delicadamente agarró la mano de su novio para entrelazar los dedos mientras lo veía a los ojos—, y bueno Cleo obviamente porque ella era la que le entregaba el dinero. Pero yendo al caso principal… no le dije a nadie más sobre esto porque sabía que intentarían de alguna manera ayudarme con el dinero: Por más que quisiera, mi orgullo me lo impedía. No quería verme como una _aprovechada_ —suspiró—. Es mi responsabilidad mantener y dedicarme a mi papá. Pude apañármelas relativamente bien…

—Sabes que nunca podrías dar esa impresión —musitó, un tanto amargado—, no a nosotros. Por todos los dioses, Musa: ¡Nunca pensaríamos así de ti, maldición! —exclamó con los ojos brillándole de la furia: No con ella, sino por cómo pensaba que ellos podrían catalogarla como una oportunista solo por pedir ayuda económica para el bienestar de su padre. Su novia tenía un gran corazón. Él suspiró para tranquilizarse cuando se dio cuenta que no lograba nada con enfadarse. Musa se había encogido en su lugar, repentinamente avergonzada—. Cariño, no debes tener miedo en pedir ayuda, ¿sí? Ya sea a las chicas o a mí, siempre encontraremos la manera de ayudarte en todo lo que podamos. Pero tienes que _dejarte ayudar_. De verdad me enfurece que pienses así de ti misma, Musa…

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero es que yo…—su voz se quebró, y sintió las manos de Riven sostener su barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos en vez de su regazo—, realmente creí que podía trabajar, estudiar, dar clases, ser buena hija y salvar al universo todo al mismo tiempo. Quería superarme a mí misma en esto. Sin embargo, me equivoque… es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar —admitió con una sonrisa entristecida. Después de tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, los estaba dejando fluir con la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo—. Lamento no haberte dicho nada...

—No temas en decirme las cosas. _No me alejes_ —pidió—. Sé que quizás no soy el más indicado para pedirlo, porque yo siempre fui así y por eso tuvimos tantas peleas por mi falta de comunicación, pero cambié: Cambié y quiero que me tengas confianza para contarme tus cosas, ya sean buenas o malas. Estaré aquí para apoyarte en cada paso que des porque somos _uno_. Siempre y para siempre.

El abrazo que recibió de su parte provocó que mariposas bailaran brutalmente en su estómago. El calor de su cuerpo la abrigó y ella se refugió aún más en aquellos brazos que se sentían como _hogar_. Riven colocó su barbilla encima de su cabeza mientras se intoxicaba con el dulce olor a que desprendía su cabellera azulada: Cítricos y jazmines. Una pequeña mano se coló detrás de su nuca, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta que sus labios fueron atrapados por los de ella en un beso lento. Un beso que demostraba más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. El tiempo podía seguir pasando pero ambos siempre descubrían cosas nuevas cada vez que se besaban o tocaban.

—Te amo, Musa.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Riven.

Compartieron una pequeña y rápida sesión de besos. Claro que no pasaba nada más que besos, ya que ambos sabían que el padre de Musa aún seguía en la planta de arriba y no tardaría mucho en volver a donde estaban ellos. Ella casi rompe a carcajadas al sentir como Riven se sentía frustrado en no poder llevar la cosa a una _quinta_ ronda, pero sabía que él no se arriesgaría a que su padre los descubrieran _in fraganti_ y que se rompiera su buena relación yerno–suegro.

—Debo irme ya —anunció roncamente Riven mientras sentía a Musa dejar pequeños besos en su rostro. Sonrió de costado al oírla soltar una queja y hacer un diminuto puchero con sus labios que no tardó en darle un pico—. Necesito hablar unas cosas con mis padres. Nos vemos en la ceremonia en Alfea, ¿te parece?

—Bien —ella asintió saliendo de encima de él—. Maneja con cuidado, ¿sí? Y avísame cuando llegues a Abydos —murmuró sobre sus labios cuando él se inclinó para besarla una última vez—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Al momento en que Riven se marchó, Musa se distrajo comenzando a limpiar el poco desorden de la sala. Para hacerlo más entretenido comenzó a tararear una tonada que se le vino a la mente, su cerebro empezando a agregarle una melodía y susurrando pequeñas palabras que irían acorde a la canción.

Cuando ya terminó y se aburrió, se sentó en la alfombra con su espalda en el sofá mientras con sus manos comenzaba a jugar con magia para matar el tiempo. Claro que lo hacia lo más cuidadosamente posible, porque si llegaba a romper algo, su padre pondría el grito en el cielo.

—¿Riven ya se fue?

Su padre apareció usando un simple traje azul marino.

—Sí. Quería ir a su planeta un rato antes de ir a Alfea.

—Lamento lo sucedido, mi pequeña. Realmente pensé que él estaba al tanto de nuestra situación —se lamentó con sinceridad.

—No te disculpes —musitó ella sonriendo—. Se lo conté todo desde el principio y supo entender mis motivos del por qué no quise comentárselo a nadie. Ya no hay más secretos entre nosotros.

Su padre la miró con ojo crítico.

—¿Le contaste sobre… ya sabes, tus habilidades? —quiso saber. Musa perdió la concentración de su jueguito haciendo que un hechizo rebotara contra la pared y tirara un cuadro que afortunadamente no se rompió con la caída. La joven hada maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo la mirada de reproche de su papá—. Musa…

—Te juro que se me paso decírselo —y era verdad. El tema del _don_ de Musa era un secreto que exclusivamente su padre sabía ya que él era la única persona con la que podía contar para averiguar sobre ello. Aunque claro, también estaba el padre de Riven quien estuvo presente cuando Valtor le reveló a Musa sobre sus poderes ocultos, pero aún no tenía mucha afinidad con Aslan Hawthorne y dudaba que pudiera ayudarla. Su padre, lamentablemente, no supo que decirle cuando le comentó del _embrujahabla_—. Eso no cuenta como mentira… Quiero decir, se lo diré cuando pueda averiguar más sobre el tema. No quiero que se preocupe por una tontería.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró para luego sonreír. Hoboe lamentaba no poder ayudar a su hija en el descubrimiento de sus nuevos dones. Quizás todo sería mucho más fácil si Matlin aún estuviese con ellos. Matlin hubiera sabido qué hacer. Matlin… el señor Wang dio un respingo cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, y apresuradamente dijo en tono de alegría:—. Espérame aquí. Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Musa lo vio marcharse eufóricamente. Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que escuchaba a su padre revolotear cosas desde la planta de arriba, hasta que el ruido del desorden disminuyó y lo oyó bajar rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Su padre traía algo entre manos que admiraba con ojos brillosos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Hoboe le extendió un grueso libro color caoba y decorada con terciopelo. Era extremadamente ligero, pensó Musa al sostenerlo, a pesar de su contextura, como si estuviera incompleto. No tenía un título impreso, ni siquiera el nombre del autor o autora. Silenciosamente su padre se retiró de la sala para darle privacidad.

Musa abrió la primera página encontrándose con un breve texto escrito a mano. Las palabras estaban puestas con tinta negra y la caligrafía era sumamente refinada y elegante.

_**A quien este leyendo.**_

_**Mi nombre es Matlin Lee.**_

El hada releyó varias veces el mismo párrafo para poder cerciorarse de que no había imaginado el nombre de su madre escrito ahí.

_**El embrujahabla es una rara habilidad de hipnotismo. Es un arma muy poderosa debido a que puede hacer que la gente haga cualquier cosa que se lo ordene, e incluso funciona con individuos con magia superior. **_

_**El embrujahabla es un tipo de hipnotismo o persuasión que permite al portador convencer a alguien de hacer o conseguir lo que quiera. La fuerza de este depende del tono y la emoción de la voz de la persona u objeto que la posee, así como también su habilidad con él. Cuando el embrujahabla desaparece, la persona no tiene ningún recuerdo de porqué hizo lo que se mandó a hacer. **_

_**El poseedor puede o no saber sobre su habilidad, utilizándolo incluso sin darse cuenta de ello.**_

_**En la historia solo hubo una portadora conocida de dicho poder, llamada Amethys Songbird, un hada procedente del planeta Dyamond. Con el tiempo, pude descubrir que, de alguna forma, estaba vinculada a mi familia. Gracias a un árbol genealógico, descubrí que Amethys fue la madre de mi abuela materna. **_

_**En base a eso me dispuse a mí misma a investigarlo a fondo porque cabía la mera posibilidad que alguno de mis descendientes futuros podría manifestarlo. **_

_**Quiero que sepan que no es algo de lo que hay que preocuparse, y en todo caso, no es algo peligroso. Es un peculiar don: Que hay que usarse con suma responsabilidad y precisión, pero no es algo que se podría clasificar como "maligno". **_

_**Así que no temas.**__** Lamento no poder darte las respuestas a todas las respuestas que debes de estar haciéndote: La verdad está allá afuera. No temas en querer ir mucho más allá.**_

_**Disfruta de este maravilloso don con el que fuiste bendecido, y recuerda utilizarlo con gran sensatez y siempre para el bien.**_

_**M. L**_

_**28/12/1982**_

—No me acordaba de eso —murmuró nuevamente la voz de su padre desde el umbral. Llevaba una taza de café en su

mano. Musa no lo miró pero pudo oírlo acercarse hasta donde ella se encontraba—. Es un libro íntimo que ella solía escribir cuando no se encontraba estudiando o practicando su canto. Anotaba cualquier cosa que investigaba como un hobbie. Había bastantes secretos rumoreando en su familia… aunque nunca supe sobre ellos, y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos a mis suegros en persona porque fallecieron en un extraño accidente cuando tu madre era joven. Tu madre jamás habló sobre ellos luego de eso. Tenía dieciséis cuando escribió esto… Y cuatro años después la conocí. Recuerdo haberla oído parlotear sobre una rara habilidad que había aparentemente portado uno de sus ancestros. Supuse que, si ella había encontrado algo sobre eso, lo habría escrito ahí.

—¿Mamá sabía que yo podría llegar a tenerlo?

—Realmente, no. Nunca diste indicios de poder llevarlo. Y eventualmente fuimos olvidándonos del tema…

—Y al final sí lo poseo —dijo en un hilo de voz—, y sinceramente no sé qué pensar sobre esto.

—Hija, leíste lo que tu madre escribió. No es algo malo.

—Pero también aclaro que el portador podría no darse cuenta que lo posee, y que de igual forma poder utilizarlo. ¿Qué si en algún momento de mi vida lo he utilizado a mi gusto sin darme cuenta? Es horrible para mi incluso pensarlo… de que lo habré usado contigo, con Riven, o algunas de mis amigas…

—Si así fuese, nadie te culparía —decía suavemente, sentándose en el sofá detrás de ella—. No lo sabías, así que, si lo usaste, no fue con malas intenciones. Deja de torturarte con eso.

_El poder del embrujahabla_, pensó ella, _un don único y poderoso_.

¿Por qué tuvo que tenerlo ella? Según su madre, era un poder que a veces salía de forma natural. Musa realmente deseaba pensar que nunca en su vida tuvo que llegar a usarlo, y si así lo hizo, que no lo haya hecho con fines egoístas porque tuvo una etapa de rebeldía. Le daba pavor tan solo imaginarse utilizando el embrujahabla en sus seres queridos.

¿Merecía la pena el meterse de lleno en esto? Tendría que comenzar a investigar por su cuenta. Todo de cero. Solo con la escasa información que su madre ha escrito y en lo que Valtor le había mencionado. Implicaría embarcarse en otra exhaustiva misión para encontrar las respuestas a los orígenes de su familia materna. Y por experiencia propia los últimos años, no dudaba que no sería una búsqueda fácil y menos una sin el peligro acompañándola.

Quizás lo haría, pero no hoy ni mañana.

Musa cerró el libro: Por ahora se esforzaría en vivir el presente.

El futuro podía esperar por el momento.

* * *

**ABYDOS.**

La Reina Geraldine tomó su taza de té entre sus manos mientras veía a su esposo jugando ajedrez junto a su hijo menor. El pequeño Jayden mantenía el entrecejo fruncido viendo los movimientos que su padre hacía, evaluando cuáles jugadas debería hacer después.

El Rey Aslan sabía que su hijo menor estaba aprendiendo gracias a su hija mayor este juego de mesa, por lo tanto, no era su intención dejarlo perder. Jayden inmediatamente vio como su padre hacia un movimiento erróneo y tomó apresuradamente su pieza.

—Jaque mate —exclamó el niño despojando a la reina de su padre del tablero.

—Muy bien jugado, Jayden. Me derrotaste —el Rey fingió en tono triste mientras observaba con cariño el rostro iluminado de su hijo.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Viste cómo le gané a papá!?

La Reina Geraldine sonrió dulcemente.

—Sí, cariño. Sabía que lo lograrías.

—¡Tengo que ir a contárselo a Riv! —comentó energéticamente el niño caminando hacia la puerta, cuando ésta fue abierta. Como si se tratara de magia, Riven apareció al otro lado—. ¡Riven! ¡Le acabo de ganar a papá en el ajedrez! ¡Yo solito!

—¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, campeón —el príncipe mayor revoloteó los rizos de su hermano, oyéndolo quejarse pero sin borrarle la sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si vas y se lo cuentas a Kenna? Necesito hablar con mamá y papá de unos asuntos importantes.

—¡Sí! ¿Podemos entrenar con las espadas después, por favor? Dijiste que me ayudarías a mejorar mis movimientos.

—Te lo prometo.

Jayden sonrió abrazando por la cintura a su hermano mayor antes de desaparecer por la puerta felizmente. Riven lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa hasta verlo perderse por una esquina, y cerró las puertas para tener más privacidad. Sus padres lo observaron inquisitivamente al verlo repentinamente tan nervioso y rascándose la parte posterior de la nuca continuamente.

—Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien en tu viaje a Melodía? —preguntó su padre mientras ordenaba el tablero.

—Sí, estuve un rato con Musa y decidí volver antes que se hiciera tarde para la ceremonia en Alfea. Quisiera hablarles sobre algo.

—Claro, cariño, lo que sea —dijo su madre sin dudarlo.

—Saben que desde que llegue aquí he aprendido muchas cosas y a tener una nueva perspectiva de la vida —Riven tomó asiento frente a ellos en un sofá individual. Sus padres asintieron—. Siempre me pregunte a mí mismo qué es lo que la vida me tiene preparada, y últimamente me di cuenta de lo valiosa que es. La vida es una sola, y nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que la vivas…

—Hijo, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar? —por más que le gustara el monologo que su hijo estaba dando, al rey le preocupaba el rumbo que estaba tomando ese significado.

—Necesito el anillo familiar —respondió firmemente, mirándolos a ambos. El Rey abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que la Reina llevaba una mano a su boca para ahogar una exclamación y sus ojos se aguaban. Riven sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo al ver que las reacciones no eran negativas, y prosiguió con una sonrisa: —. Voy a pedir la mano de Musa en matrimonio. Quiero _casarme_ con ella.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Y finalmente llegamos al final de esta primera estancia!

Me llena de emoción, por un lado, el poder haber terminado mi primer proyecto literario, y por el otro lado el inmenso apoyo y motivación que recibí de tanta gente que lee esta historia

Ser escritora no es fácil, más aún cuando te agarra la tan normal "falta de inspiración" para poder continuar escribiendo, pero gracias a los lindos comentarios que dejan diciendo cuanto disfrutan lo que leen, es simplemente genial

Empecé a escribir esta historia luego de ver las películas cliché de príncipes y princesas. Y como estábamos a la espera de una nueva temporada de Winx, decidí jugar con mi imaginación y poner como protagonistas principales a mis dos personajes favoritos tanto como pareja como individualmente: Musa y Riven. Una pareja bastante peculiar, problemática, pero que de alguna forma nos atrapa y nos hace amarlos verlos juntos.

Volviendo a ver la serie y finalmente viendo la quinta y sexta temporada que me faltaban, no podía creer el cambio que le habían dado a Riven un poco más abierto a su entorno y romántico a (de nuevo) un patán como en la primera temporada. El coraje que traigo desde que decidieron que se vaya de la serie dejando todo atrás, no se imaginan lo molesta que me tuvo por un largo tiempo. Pero de una forma fue una decisión bastante madura de su parte, tomando en cuenta que lo hizo no solo por el bien de Musa sino por él mismo también.

Lo que compensa todo eso finalmente llega en la octava temporada donde vemos un cambio muy notable en el personaje de Riven (obviamente dejando de lado el nuevo diseño) aunque Musa se comporté con inmadurez ante su presencia. Realmente me gusto que por fin le dieran una relación sana y normal a los dos, claro que sin perder la esencia de sus personajes.

Con todo esto, nuevamente quiero agradecerles a los lectores porque sin ustedes no podría haber seguido con este proyecto. ¡También quiero agradecer a **solleone **por haberme dado y ayudado en la trama de los últimos capítulos, espero que te haya gustado!

La segunda parte de esta historia todavía **NO** esta escrita. La idea está en mente, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que ya será independiente y no como esta primera parte que seguía la trama de la octava temporada. En esta parte daremos un vistazo a los secretos que guarda la familia de la fallecida madre de Musa, en cómo afronta su nuevo poder, en como su relación con Riven avanza y en la intervención de nuevos personajes en sus vidas y en el nuevo ambiente en el que Musa se verá envuelta al paso que su relación con Riven crece.

¡Así que me despido, por ahora, hasta la próxima parte!


	14. EPÍGRAFE: SEGUNDA PARTE

_Cuando la presión por ser magníficamente perfecta es demasiada para Musa, ella comienza a dudar de su decisión de querer pertenecer a la realeza. Su amor por Riven es incondicional, y Musa hará cualquier cosa por verlo feliz: ¿Pero podrá seguir aguantando la presión para llegar a ser quien los demás quieren que sea… incluso que eso signifique renunciar a sí misma?_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DE WEDDING BELLS**


	15. PREFACIO: EL REFLEJO

**PREFACIO: EL REFLEJO**

No sabía qué hacía allí. Alejada, atemorizada, con el corazón en un puño.

Esa noche debía de ser una de las más especiales donde estaría rodeada de sus seres más queridos. Pero en cambio se encontraba en una cabaña en medio de la nada, tal y como ella quería que fuera.

Porque Musa no quería ser encontrada.

—Musa…

La vocecita habló con pesar a unos metros. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquella criaturita la encontraría. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese dicho a nadie de su paradero.

—Tune —volteó a mirarla. La _pixie_ se encontraba flotando en medio de la sala donde reinaba la oscuridad—. Sabía que me encontrarías —sonrió forzadamente mientras sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que aún se acumulaban.

—Desde que he vuelto a ser tu pixie puedo sentir nuestro lazo mucho más fuerte que antes: Por esa razón pude encontrarte —aseguró cortésmente. Tune sobrevoló hasta aterrizar en el regazo de su hada, estremeciéndose al ver el rostro de Musa demacrado y sus ojos sin ese brillo particular que siempre tenía—. Nadie sabe que he venido hasta aquí —agregó—. Pero no me pareció de buena educación que te hayas comportado de esa forma y mucho menos que te marcharás de esa manera. Todos están preocupados por ti, Musa —dijo firmemente, pero con voz suave, provocando que Musa soltara un suspiro tembloroso para evitar otro llanto—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, Musa, soy tu pixie después de todo.

—Tune… yo… no lo entenderías…

—Quizás lo entienda si me lo explicas —intentó persuadir con una pequeña sonrisa. Tune colocó su diminuta mano encima de la de su hada, que era mucho más grande en comparación—. Estas últimas semanas has estado tan distante. También te he sentido un tanto… _conflictiva_ respecto a tus emociones: Sentía una mezcla de ansiedad, nervios… de _miedo _—se atrevió a decir preocupada—. Si es por el tema de los preparativos de la ceremonia, puedes dejárnoslo a la reina y a mí para que nos ocupemos, incluso Stella estará encantada de…

—No puedo —sollozó ante la mirada de confusión de la pixie de los modales—. Ese es el problema: _No puedo casarme con Riven. _


	16. LA VIDA SIGUE

**11**

**LA VIDA SIGUE**

El agua de un color azul oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, surgía con espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la orilla. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas. Las olas traían consigo varias conchas de mar y almejas que varaban en la arena húmeda.

El sol aún brillaba espléndidamente con su nimbo luminoso en el cielo, a pesar de que iba ocultándose poco a poco en el horizonte. La brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado: Provocaba leves estremecimientos pero era algo soportable de aguantar.

—¿Por qué tan sola?

Alcé la mirada con una sonrisa. Luka me miraba con una expresión suave mientras yo paseaba descalza por la orilla, dejando que las débiles olas mojaran mis pies.

—Pensaba —le dije—. Me relaja —volví mi vista al mar, deleitándome con las tonalidades anaranjadas del horizonte.

—¿En qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

Ahora se encontraba a mi lado. De reojo pude ver como su cabello rubio ceniza estaba revuelto a causa del viento, pero aún seguía viéndose guapo. Pensé, con diversión, que mi yo de quince años se hubiese sonrojado con ese mero pensamiento.

—Nada en particular —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que solo… Pienso en todo al mismo tiempo.

El bullicio de personas se oía a pesar de la lejanía: Volteé a darle un rápido vistazo. Había una fogata rodeado de troncos que usaban como asientos. Esa tarde unos viejos amigos me habían invitado a una juntada en la playa de Melodía luego del trabajo. Y yo, emocionada por pasar tiempo con mis antiguos amigos, acepté de inmediato. Fue lindo ver a cada uno después de tantos años –más cuando algunos solo vinieron de visitas al planeta–.

—La vista ayuda bastante —asintió a sí mismo, devolviéndome a la realidad—. Te vi aquí y aproveché la oportunidad para hablar contigo a solas un rato.

—Lamento no haberte prestado tanta atención, Lu. Pero todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo, uno tras otro, y, bueno, fue un tanto incomodo —sonreí apenada. Lo que menos quería es darle la impresión que lo he estado evitando: A él no lo hacía, más bien evitaba tener la charla pendiente que tenemos desde hace años atrás y venimos esquivando.

—_Campanita_, no pasa nada —aseguró dulcemente—. Los entiendo. Quiero decir, ¿Quién no quisiera tener el placer de hablar con la famosa Musa Wang? —carcajeó y no pude evitar imitarlo—. Aunque Priya los superó, supongo. Ha estado encima de ti como una garrapata desde hace días. ¿Cómo es que la soportas?

—No seas así con ella, Luka —reí—. Sabes que somos amigas desde pequeñas. Tú más que nadie deberías de saber soportar su carácter.

Rodó sus ojos con un atisbo de diversión. Reí nuevamente mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera.

—¿Cómo va la banda? —pregunté con interés.

—Bastante bien. Estamos a punto de grabar nuestro primer disco —me contó con entusiasmo. Luka continuaba estando en la banda que alguna vez armamos cuando éramos unos adolescentes: Fue en un día en donde el profesor había faltado a clases. Luka, yo y otros compañeros nos escabullimos al salón de música para entretenernos un poco tocando los instrumentos. Todo se dio espontáneamente que nos organizamos para crear una pequeña banda, algo arriesgado para mí dado que en esa época tenía prohibido relacionarme con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la música. Fue divertido y lo disfruté demasiado en su momento, pero luego tuve que irme a estudiar a Alfea y abandoné la banda por obvias razones. Me alegré saber por parte de Priya que la banda aún seguía vigente y con Luka como líder y cantante principal—. Gracias al sello discográfico, y a nuestra representante, vamos a estar haciendo varios conciertos para patrocinar nuestras canciones. Supongo que las retomaremos dentro de unas semanas más —concluyó con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Eso es genial, Luka! —exclamé con sincera emoción—. Me siento muy feliz por ti y esta oportunidad, de verdad —sonreí y él me correspondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Las olas creaban un lindo sonido al chocar contra la costa, me relajaba bastante. Sentí a Luka removerse inquietamente a mi lado, como también reparé en que miraba cada tanto. Pero mi mirada no se apartaba del mar. Si la charla tenía que darse, dejaría que fuese él quien la empezara. Yo realmente no sabría cómo iniciarla.

—Musa, yo… —lo miré notando que se mostraba más confiado, pero cuando quiso seguir hablando fue interrumpido por un grito.

—¡Ahí están!

Volteé a ver a una Priya bastante alegre. Su melena rubia con mechas más claras estaba alzada en un rodete alto y sostenía una botella de cerveza en una mano. Su vestido veraniego fue opacado por el gran abrigo que llevaba encima. La sonrisa pícara delataba muchos problemas. O una posible humillación de su parte. En ninguna de las dos me veía beneficiada.

—Mira nada más —dijo en un balbuceo. Un grupo de gente venía detrás de ella con rostros amigables—. Los vengo encontrando a ustedes dos solitos, cerca del mar: Un escenario muy romántico, eh —guiñó un ojo sin disimulo alguno. Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa y Luka la miró severamente—. Anda, hermanito, cambia ese rostro. Después de tantos años vuelves a ver a tu querida Musa.

—Priya —refunfuñó Luka.

—Hubo un tiempo que creí que Musa sería mi cuñada, ¿sabes? —le dijo al chico que estaba a su lado en tono confidencial e ignorando la reprimenda de su hermano—. Luka y ella se gustaban. ¡Qué miraditas por aquí y miraditas por allá! Creo que teníamos unos catorce o quince años… Pero luego Musa se fue a estudiar a otro planeta y mi hermanito por haber tardado tanto tiempo en confesarle sus sentimientos perdió su oportunidad de poder estar con ella —decía a la ligera. No sabría decir quien se encontraba más incómodo y avergonzado: Si los presentes, Luka o yo. Mis mejillas ardían y no dudé en que mi cara parecía un tomate—. Y bueno… Ahora tiene que conformarse en ser solo amigos, ya que mi amiga Musa está saliendo con un príncipe, ¡Y qué pedazo de príncipe! —concluyó risueña. Priya se tambaleó hacia adelante y me envolvió en un efusivo abrazo—. Ay, me siento tan feliz por ti… —el olor a alcohol inundó mis fosas nasales. Ciertamente, estaba borracha—, ojala sigamos siendo amigas después de que te vayas de aquí…

—No me iré a ningún lado por ahora, Pri —aseguré solo para complacerla porque la verdad es que le estoy mintiendo. La conocía cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y la volvía muy sensible, y no quería que comenzara a llorar—. Creo que esto debe desaparecer de tus manos —ágilmente le arrebate la botella que amenazaba con caérsele de las manos. Ella hizo un mohín pero no mostró resistencia—. Es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos así hablamos más tranquilamente —pase uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Luka estaba mirándome sonrojado cuando volteé a verlo, entonces le di mi mejor sonrisa, dándole a entender que no había nada de lo que avergonzarse—. Tendré una seria charla con tu hermana, o bueno, cuando se le vaya la borrachera.

—Oh… créeme —murmuró entre dientes mirando de reojo a Priya—, yo también tendré una larga y seria conversación con mi hermanita apenas volvamos a casa —reí—. ¿Podrás con ella? —me preguntó cuándo uno de sus amigos lo llamaba desde lejos.

—Por supuesto que puedo —aseguré—. Nos vemos, Luka. Ha sido lindo volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Musa. Espero que volvamos a vernos un día de estos —me dijo. Pude notar que quiso agregar algo más, pero parece que se arrepintió y solo me regaló una sonrisa de despedida—. También espero que aceptes una de nuestras invitaciones a los conciertos de la banda. Tienes que estar presente para ver a _Green Way_ dar sus primeros pasos a la fama —dio unos pasos hacia atrás de espaldas.

—No me lo perdería por nada —ignoré los alaridos bajos de Priya quejándose de la situación, le sonreí a Luka por última vez y comencé a llevar conmigo a mi borracha amiga. Lentamente caminamos hasta la fogata donde la senté en un tronco vacío. Priya soltó un quejido cuando su trasero tocó la madera, alzó la mano hasta su frente y la frotó con frustración—. Si cada vez que bebes generaras conversaciones muy incomodas y vergonzosas en las que me incluyen, no volveré a salir contigo —bramé cruzada de brazos.

El alcohol nos afectaba un poco, pero nuestro sistema neurológico actúa rápidamente y la elimina de nuestro sistema una vez que no consumimos más bebida. Sin embargo, deja una jaqueca bastante fuerte y con la cual hay que lidiar un par de horas.

Priya hizo una mueca.

—No lo hice adrede —gimoteó sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza—. Luka estuvo molestándome estos días, ahuyentando a todas mis citas, sacándome en cara algunas cosas que hice que ciertamente no le incumben… Solo quise devolverle el golpe por cómo me estuvo tratando estos días —su rostro mostró arrepentimiento—, pero tienes razón. No debí involucrarte y mucho menos haber sacado a flote el tema de… bueno, de lo que Luka y tú tuvieron… Fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Lo siento.

Suspiré.

Hubo una vez hace muchos años que estuve enamorada de un muchacho llamado Luka Dempsey: El hermano mayor de Priya. Prácticamente habíamos crecido los tres juntos al tenerlos como vecinos desde toda la vida. Primero fui amiga de Priya cuando nos conocimos en preescolar y eso conllevaba a que también pasara tiempo con Luka quien solo era un año mayor a nosotras. Crecí junto a él y en ese transcurso de la pre-adolescencia comencé a sentirme atraída hacia Luka; Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros más que miradas, sonrojos y alguna que otra insinuación pero sabíamos bien de los sentimientos hacia el otro.

Claro que todo lo que podría haber pasado entre nosotros se esfumó cuando me fui a Magix –por ser becada en Alfea– porque yo nunca le confesé mis sentimientos y él tampoco a mí. Y al volver del primer año escolar a Melodía, me enteré por Priya que Luka había obtenido una beca en un programa de música al otro lado del planeta.

Todo lo que sabía de él hasta ahora era gracias a Priya.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Siempre hubieron roces entre él y tú pero… Realmente me sentí mal al verlo tan abrumado con el asunto —dije sentándome a su lado. Ella asintió—. ¿Fue difícil? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo—. Para Luka… después de que me fui —agregué al notar que no entendía a qué me refería. Daba por sentado que ese día no tendría la oportunidad de aclarar nada con él.

—Claro que lo fue —respondió—. El mismo día que te marchaste a Magix, él tuvo la intención de ir a confesarte sus sentimientos, no cambiaría nada tu decisión pero no quería que te fueras sin saber lo que sentía por ti. Pero llegó tarde y ya te habías ido —contó—. Y el resto ya es historia. Puede que no nos toleremos, sin embargo sigue siendo mi hermano, y lo conozco muy bien: Todavía tiene sentimientos por ti, quizás no tan fuertes como cuando tenía quince, pero siguen estando ahí.

—Siempre querré a tu hermano, Priya —sinceré. Luka es importante para mí, y no solo porque había sido mi primer interés romántico, sino porque antes que nada fue mi primer amigo desde que era pequeña. Quizás no podía corresponderle, pero le tengo un cariño muy especial—. Luka quizás no sea mi primer amor, pero siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. A pesar de todo, hemos sido amigos desde el preescolar. Siempre será alguien importante para mí. Solo espero que él lo sepa.

—Sé que lo sabe, no te preocupes por eso. Ojala que tengas siempre presente tú también serás un lindo recuerdo para él. Sabrá superarlo eventualmente —musitó dándole una mirada rápida a Luka desde la distancia. Miré también en la dirección: Luka se encontraba con un grupo de amigos bebiendo y riendo mientras hablaban con unas chicas que se habían acercado a ellos—. Aunque una parte de mí me duele saber que no llegaremos a ser cuñadas como siempre soñé —reí estruendosamente ante el comentario—. ¡Oye, no te rías! Venía imaginando eso conforme los veía a los dos babeando por el otro pero sin hacer nada al respecto. ¡Incluso aposté con mi mamá sobre eso!

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que dejar esa ilusión en el pasado —dije suavemente. Priya comenzó a reírse pero asintió—. ¿Cómo sigue la situación de tus padres? —pregunté con cautela.

—Continúan discutiendo el tema de la división de bienes. Ya sabes, quien se queda con cada cosa —soltó con amargura—. Lo bueno es que nosotros ya somos mayores de edad. ¿Te imaginas la guerra que se hubiese armado si tuvieran que acordar quién se quedaba con nuestra custodia? Dan tantas vueltas para acordar unas simples cosas como las cosas de la casa, no quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado conmigo y con Luka si se divorciaban cuando aún éramos menores de edad.

—Entonces es definitiva su separación.

—Sin duda alguna. Se odian. No sé por qué aguantaron tantos años juntos. Estos últimos años Luka y yo nos hemos dado cuenta y estábamos esperando a que nos soltaran la noticia de su divorcio, pero nunca lo hicieron y jugaron a la familia feliz: Por eso no nos sorprendió cuando el mes pasado nos avisaron de que estaban haciendo el trámite de divorcio. Son infelices juntos, y yo solo los quiero ver felices aunque eso signifique que sea por separado.

Era bueno saber que se lo tomaba de buena manera. Cuando me comentó, apenas volví a Melodía, de que sus padres se iban a separar me sorprendí, aunque era algo que sabía que pasaría en cualquier momento.

Los señores Dempsey aparentaban ser el matrimonio feliz del lugar, pero solo era una máscara para ocultar el odio que se sentían por el otro. Era triste por una parte, sobre todo por Luka y Priya: Ella lo tomó a la ligera porque estaba previsto que pasaría además de que mi amiga era de tener un carácter muy duro, por lo tanto, pocas cosas le afectaban de verdad. Él, por otro lado, supongo que supo disimularlo bien. Luka siempre fue el más sensible de los dos hermanos, y estaba segurísima que la noticia fue un golpe duro para él: Por esa misma razón creí que mejor era preguntarle a Priya sobre la situación antes que a él.

De cierta forma, me hace acordar a la situación que Stella debió atravesar con el divorcio de sus padres. Lo bueno de eso, es que aparentemente la espera valió la pena: Ayer Stella –quien estaba de vuelta en Solaria para continuar con sus obligaciones como futura reina– me había llamado para anunciarme la posible reconciliación –y definitiva– de sus padres. Todos sabíamos de sobra que desde que se separaron, Stella había intentado hacer de todo para reconciliarlos. Y me alegraba saber que su sueño de volver a tener a sus padres juntos se hiciera realidad.

Aunque esa no era la situación de Priya.

—No hablemos más de la amargada vida que llevan mis padres —volvió a decir mirándome fijamente—. ¿Entonces… es verdad lo que me dijiste que mañana ya te vas de Melodía? Estaba un poco entonada cuando lo dijiste y no le di la importancia que merecía. Mi mala.

—Sí. Es verdad —me mordí el labio, nerviosa—. Pasaré las siguientes semanas en Abydos.

Estas dos semanas fueron muy movidas, un tanto agobiantes y llenas de sorpresas.

Dos semanas desde que derrotamos finalmente y definitivamente a Valtor. Dos semanas desde la última batalla. Dos semanas desde que tuvimos varios problemas con la sociedad y la prensa por el tema de los daños que ocasionaron estos enfrentamientos en distintos planetas del universo mágico. Dos semanas desde que se nos otorgó un descanso lejos de las misiones. Dos semanas desde que he vuelto a mi querida Melodía. Dos semanas desde que no veía a mis amigas.

Bloom había vuelto a la Tierra por estas semanas. Luego de lo que pasó con Valtor, quedó un poco paranoica de que algo le pudiese pasar a Mike y a Vanessa en su ausencia. Según me dijo, sus padres biológicos le habían insistido en que pasara esas semanas de descanso con ellos en Domino, pero prefirió quedarse con los Peters en la Tierra. Todavía seguía en la fase "tomarse un tiempo" con Sky, y estoy segurísima que estar fuera de Magix le hará bien para pensar bien en qué quedará su relación.

Flora volvió a su planeta junto a Helia. También ella tenía sus buenas nuevas anunciando que Helia le pidió formalmente a los señores Donatti que ella se fuera a vivir con él en su propia casa en Linfea, quienes aceptaron gustosos. Los trabajos de Helia como pintor –además del de especialista y profesor– le habían dejado muy buena ganancia, y los pequeños trabajos de Flora en el hospital de su planeta como enfermera también le dejaron un buen sueldo, por lo que ambos decidieron aportar de sus ahorros para comenzar a buscar la casa de sus sueños. Hoy mismo tenían una entrevista para ver un terreno, así que después la llamaría para ver cómo les fue.

De Layla no sé mucho, pues ella dejo en claro que se tomaría unas mini vacaciones en una isla de Andros perteneciente a su familia. Dijo que quería aprovechar este descanso para alejarse un poco del mundo, por lo que se podría traducir como _no-utilizaré-mi-teléfono-a-menos-que-sea-una-emergencia-de-vida-o-muerte_. Lo curioso es que no había llevado a Nex consigo. Desde hace tiempo que los veía un tanto distanciados el uno del otro. Layla no quiso dar explicaciones cuando le preguntamos si todo estaba bien entre ellos y aunque nuestra ansiedad por saber qué sucedía entre ambos era muy grande, respetamos que no quisiera hablar del tema. O al menos hasta que estuviera lista para decirnos lo evidente: _Que ya no estaban más juntos_.

Tecna había venido a visitarnos unos días atrás. Mi amiga estuvo haciendo unos trabajos para asegurar el sistema de seguridad de Zenith, provocando que algunas veces no podamos hablar por mensajes o correos. Ella y Timmy están más que bien. Si ella terminaba los itinerarios a tiempo y sin terminar tan cansada, a la noche me llamaría por una vídeo llamada.

Y luego esta Riven. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Estas dos semanas supimos poder aprovecharlo y disfrutábamos de la compañía del uno del otro: Venía a casa para visitarme y a veces se quedaba a dormir días seguidos, salíamos a disfrutar de las celebraciones que mi planeta brindaba e incluso me acompañaba a las consultas médicas de mi padre.

La salud de papá mejoró notablemente que los doctores fueron bajándole los medicamentos. Eso fue un alivio para mí, hasta que me percaté a Riven a mis espaldas había hablado personalmente con el Sr. Gray para saldar mis deudas y decirle que sus servicios no serían más requeridos. Después mi padre me había confesado que él y Riven llegaron al acuerdo de que dejaría que mi novio se encargara de los costos de los tratamientos. Estuve tres días sin dirigirle la palabra a Riven, pues me encontraba enfadada por no haber consultado mi opinión al respecto, pero eventualmente no pude resistirme a sus malditos encantos y terminé perdonándolo con una sola condición: Ambos aportaríamos de nuestro dinero, porque yo no lo dejaría que pagara todo. Termine ganando la discusión para mi placer personal.

Todo ello llevo a que mi padre y yo seamos invitados a pasar unas semanas en Abydos. Lo supimos una noche mientras estábamos cenando: Riven se mostró nervioso en esa velada, algo que noté al instante cuando apareció en la puerta de casa, pero prefería preguntarle que le sucedía sin que mi padre estuviera presente. Sin embargo, en medio de la cena nos informó de la invitación que sus padres nos hacían para pasar unos días en su casa… o bueno, mejor dicho, en el palacio.

Papá se mostró contento con el gesto. Yo, por otra parte, me atraganté con la comida y tuvieron que ayudarme entre los dos para que no terminara ahogándome.

La idea me aterraba. Esa era la verdad. Pasar a conocer oficialmente a la familia de mi novio, quienes resultaban ser una familia de la realeza, me preocupaba. Más que nada por los nervios de ver cómo saldrían las cosas. Realmente quería ocasionar una buena impresión frente a ellos pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo.

Por lo tanto, apenas me recuperé, no pude evitar preguntarle por qué sus padres querían que fuéramos a pasar tiempo allí. Riven percibió como tartamudeé e intentó tranquilizarme diciéndome que solamente quería conocernos, en especial a mí. Me dijo que él no me insistiría si yo me negaba a la primera, y que sus padres entenderían cualquiera que fuese mi respuesta incluso si fuese completamente negativa.

El resto de la cena los únicos que hablaban eran él y papá.

Finalmente tuve que darle una respuesta antes de que se fuera a Abydos de nuevo, y lo bueno es que ya me encontraba más tranquila y pude meditarlo mejor en silencio. Si bien estaba atemorizada por las futuras presentaciones, sabía bien que el momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, quiera o no. Así que, mostrándome completamente segura de mi decisión, le dije a Riven que aceptábamos la invitación de sus padres. Él no ocultó su sorpresa, divirtiéndome un poco el saber que pensaba que me echaría para atrás con la propuesta, pero después se mostró contento con mi respuesta positiva.

Tuve varios días para hacerme la idea: Y aquí estoy, a un par de horas de viajar hacia Abydos junto a mi padre para conocer a la familia de mi novio. Muerta de nervios, debo admitir aunque no quería demostrarlo mucho.

—¿Es en serio? —replicó Priya con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Visitarás a la familia de tu novio?

—Sí.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —su incredulidad me divertía. No me dio ni tiempo de decir algo—. ¡Significa que es algo oficial! Musa, cuando ya se trata de conocer a los padres y los hermanos es algo muy serio.

—Es algo normal, ¿no?

—No es lo mismo que yo presenté a un novio a mis padres a que tú seas presentada a los padres de Riven, Musa —apuntó con obviedad—. Me refiero a que se trata de una familia de la realeza. Si te presenta a ellos y los mismos padres quieren conocerte, es porque la cosa va en serio y será algo completamente oficial.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —murmuré. Es algo que venía acostumbrándome, o haciendo el intento, desde que volví con Riven—. Supongo que estoy lista para este paso. No me sirve de nada negarme cuando sé que en cualquier momento tendré que conocerlos personalmente. Tampoco es que fingiré ser algo que no soy. Solamente espero llegar a agradarles.

—Lo bueno es que ya tienes la aprobación del rey. O bueno, al menos ya se conocieron.

—Fue algo rápido. No es que tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar —ese día en la batalla contra Valtor solo lo pude ver unos minutos. El Gran Rey Aslan, alias mi suegro—. Solo fue una presentación apresurada. Todavía no puedo olvidar que lo llamé loco —admití con vergüenza. Riven seguía burlándose de eso también a pesar de que le había pedido que dejara de recordármelo—. ¡Le dije viejo loco a un rey!

—Pero le salvaste la vida. Eso vale más que otra cosa. Además, cualquiera le hubiese dicho lo mismo si estuvieran en tu lugar. Y volviendo al tema principal, eres todo lo que cualquier madre o padre quisiera para un hijo: Eres inteligente, bonita, te vales a ti misma, casi tienes tu vida organizada y un futuro comprometedor con la música. Si no le llegas a agradar a alguno, es por puro prejuicio —acepté con una sonrisa una rama de malvaviscos que un chico amablemente nos trajo. Mordí levemente, la boca inundándose de un sabor dulce—. Riven me da la vibra de ser ese típico chico que no se deja llevar por las opiniones de los demás —Priya continuó diciendo con la boca llena—, inclusive si se trata de su familia. Lo más probable es que, si no te quieren, es que él haga caso omiso a las críticas y siga estando contigo porque te ama. Ustedes no pasaron todo lo que pasaron para que todo termine por estúpidas opiniones de los demás.

—La idea es que no tengamos que llegar a ese punto —agregué con tono jocoso—. Me gustaría que conocieras a Riven, no pude presentártelo personalmente todavía; Cada vez que él se presenta en Melodía tú te ausentas.

—Soy una mujer ocupada, amiga: Mis pretendientes me solicitan seguido —guiñó un ojo y reí. El día que Priya se enamorara sería algo muy épico de ver. Pero era mejor de esa manera para ella: Sin ataduras y disfrutando de su soltería plenamente—. Y se viene tu cumpleaños veintitrés. Poquitas semanas quedan. ¿Planearás algo?

—Depende de cuánto tiempo estemos en Abydos. Pero supongo que ya estaremos de vuelta en Melodía para ese día —dije terminando el último malvavisco. Con cuidado deje la rama a un lado del tronco y sacudí la arena que había en mis pantalones—. Y aclaro con anticipación que no quiero una fiesta ni nada parecido. Con estar con mis amigos, Riven y papá es suficiente para mí.

Pero Priya parecía no estar prestándome atención o a mi condición y estaba encismada en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Decidí que no discutiría con ella el tema de mi cumpleaños, porque conociéndola, su diabólica mente podría estar planeando en ese preciso momento una fiesta como le dije que no quiero.

Después de esa conversación hablamos un poco de su carrera como modelo. Tuvo sus primeras sesiones fotografías promocionando pequeñas marcas de ropa que saldrían en las revistas luego de que las editaran. Su sueño siempre fue modelar y me alegraba que se estuviera cumpliendo poco a poco.

Al poco tiempo, una chica se nos unió. Al verla bien la reconocí. Era Chelsea, una compañera de inicial con la solíamos juntarnos. Era bastante tímida cuando la habíamos conocido, pero ahora se mostraba más conversadora y con un sentido del humor gratificante. Me preguntó cómo había estado todo este tiempo, me felicitó por la victoria sobre la batalla y por mi relación con Riven: Amablemente le pregunté cómo sabía tantos detalles tanto de la batalla como de mi relación con mi novio, más que nada con curiosidad. Eran mínimos detalles y nada preocupantes, pero si me inquietaba es cómo lo habían conseguido.

—Salió en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ —me contestó sonrojada. Vagamente recordé que era también una famosa revista de chismes. Stella solía coleccionar las ediciones junto a las de _Hada Adolescente_, la competencia—. Escavaron bastante para sacar información para escribir sobre tu relación con él. Recuerdo que una vez unos periodistas vinieron unos meses atrás para entrevistar a los más allegados a ti —me confesó, sorprendiéndome—. Intentaron sacarle información a Priya, también.

—Y yo los mandé a volar —dijo Priya ya mucho más fresca. La jaqueca se le había desvanecido lentamente—. No me sorprendió que hayan venido queriendo saber los verdaderos motivos de su rompimiento y todas esas cosas, son periodistas después de todo: Arruinar vidas ajenas es su especialidad. Pero lo que si no pude creer es que vinieron de los periódicos más prestigiados del universo a indagar sobre ello. Lo bueno es que la enfermera con la que tu padre estaba, ¿Cleo era, no? Pudo evitar que llegaran a tu casa y abrumaran con sus tontas preguntas a tu papá.

—Nunca me lo dijo —susurré sin salir de mi asombro. Cleo había vuelto a Linfea luego de que yo le dijera que pasaría las vacaciones que me otorgaron en casa. Ella se fue feliz por poder pasar con su familia nuevamente, aunque también la entristecía tener que irse después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en Melodía, pero diciendo que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos que no dudará en llamarla y vendría—, nunca pensé que eso podría llegar a pasar…

—Hablé con Cleo —explicó mi amiga—, cuando pasó eso. Acordamos no contártelo ni a tu padre para no alterarlos a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco estabas pasando un buen momento para tirarte la noticia de que estaban buscando poder especular tu vida privada —se veía un poco avergonzada. Tomé su mano y le di un apretón murmurando un pequeño gracias. Quizás me hubiese gustado saberlo con anterioridad, pero apreciaba que ambas hayan pensado en mi salud mental y no lo hicieran para evitarme más estrés.

—Es normal que pasen esas cosas —murmuró suavemente Chelsea segundos después—. Pasó lo mismo cuando salió la noticia de la infidelidad del príncipe de Eraklyon a la princesa de Isis con Bloom Peters, cuando aún no se sabía que ella era la princesa perdida de Domino, o cuando la princesa de Solaria anunció su relación con un escudero.

—Lo que ella quiere decir —interrumpió Priya enderezándose—, es que te seguirán sucediendo aunque quieras evitarlo. Sales con un príncipe: Ya relacionarte con alguien así de importante requiere a que estés siempre en el ojo público. Estarán acosándote día y noche, vigilando cada acto que hagas, ya sea bueno o malo, con tal de criticar y de tener una buena historia para publicar para el entretenimiento de la gente.

—Mientras no sea Victoria Ewan quien te entreviste, yo creo que estarás bien.

—Uy, sí. Esa es la peor de todas.

—¡Chicas, no tengo idea de lo que están hablándome! —solté con exasperación al estar tan perdida en el hilo de conversación—. ¿Quién rayos es Victoria Ewan?

—Victoria Ewan es la periodista del diario New Dawn del reino de Isis —informó Priya con una mueca de disgusto—. Es la más nefasta, miserable y azarosa de todas.

—Suele… _modificar _lo que la gente dice a su gusto. Puedes dar la mejor entrevista de tu vida y ella lo cambia para que quedes de la peor manera frente a la gente. Muchos famosos salieron a quejarse de ella y alguno que otro ejerció una denuncia, pero todo quedó en la nada y Victoria Ewan sigue escribiendo como si nada y entrevistando en televisión también. Los rumores dicen que está protegida por la familia real de Isis porque es amiga de la princesa y por esa razón es intocable.

No me sorprendía en lo absoluto que la familia de Diáspora D'Amicco protegiera a la tal Victoria Ewan como tampoco que una chica con esa facilidad de arruinar la vida ajenas fuese amiga de Diáspora.

—Las víboras se juntan con las víboras —canturreó Priya con una sonrisa irónica—. ¡Esa princesa de Isis es una verdadera hipócrita! Hizo tantas cosas atroces y sale impune de ellas, ¿Y solo por ser de la realeza? ¡Es injusto! Yo si fuera la madre la desheredo de todo.

—Al fin alguien que piensa igual que yo —coincidí ante lo dicho. Siempre lo dije, y nunca cambiaré de parecer: Que la hayan perdonado todos los crímenes era una gran estupidez. Mucho más si será la futura reina de Isis. Me compadecía de la gente del reino—. Y no lo digo solo porque atentó con mi vida y con la de mi amiga. Es solo que no tiene sentido. Cuando el juicio se llevó a cabo y oímos que salió en libertad, no podía creerlo.

—La justicia es ciega, literalmente —se encogió de hombros Chelsea y no pude estar más de acuerdo—. Lo bueno es que con todo aquello el reino de Abydos rompió lazos con la familia D'Amicco.

—¿Cómo es eso? —quise saber. Riven nunca hablaba de política porque sabía que a mí no me interesaban esas cosas por el simple hecho de que no entendía mucho del tema. Pero nunca mencionó que tenían negocios con el reino de Isis—. ¿Qué clase de lazos?

—No sé mucho —respondió—, solo que mi padre, quien trabaja en el banco, me mencionó algo de que la familia Hawthorne habían hecho negocios con la familia D'Amicco porque, a pesar de las cosas que la princesa Diáspora hizo, el reino de Isis no debía pagar por las equivocaciones de la princesa. Son todos negocios económicos y de exportación agrícola. Nada del otro mundo —agregó rápidamente y cambió de tema.

Estuve unos cuarenta minutos más ahí hasta que decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa. Me despedí de Chelsea, quien me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que ojala nos volviéramos a ver la próxima que ella vuelva a Melodía ya que ahora residía en otro planeta.

Una vez que se marchó hacia su novio, quien resultaba ser uno de los chicos con los que Luka estaba, Priya me miró seriamente.

—No te olvides de llamarme mientras estés allí —Priya prácticamente me lo ordenó, con su dedo índice acusatorio en mi dirección—, y envíame fotos. Quiero ver si de verdad es tan ostentoso como lo pintan.

—No te prometo nada de las fotos —dije enarcando una ceja—, pero te llamaré. ¿Estás segura que tú y tu mamá podrán vigilar la casa mientras no estemos? Sino no tengo problema en pedírselo a…

—Claro que no nos molesta —me interrumpió—. Mamá estará feliz de no estar las veinticuatro horas del día encerrada en casa con papá para ir a la tuya y acomodar un poco las cosas.

—Gracias, Priya. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Tú también, Musa.

Priya me deseó buena suerte en mi estadía en Abydos y encaminé directo a mi hogar.

La noche cayó mientras iba caminando por la arena hasta el Muelle del Canto. Me fascinaba la vista de las estrellas en el firmamento, brillando en todo su esplendor y regalándome una imagen que robaba el aliento.

Las luces iluminaban la entrada de la casa, dándome a saber que papá estaba despierto y en la sala. Limpié mis pies con el tapete de la entrada y entré aún descalza. En efecto, papá se encontraba en el sofá con un tazón de pochoclos y viendo la televisión bastante concentrado.

—Hola, querida. Llegaste temprano —me saludó apenas quitando su mirada de la pantalla. Sonreí aunque no me estuviese viendo.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—La Voz Magix. Todavía están en la ronda de audiciones —respondió llevándose un puñado de pochoclos a la boca—. Stefanie Schuster obtuvo a uno en su equipo que canta espectacular. Y sabes que es difícil impresionar a esa mujer —la pantalla mostraba en primera plana a una cantante muy famosa y a quien mi padre admiraba bastante.

—¿Preparaste tus cosas? —le pregunté cambiando de tema y acercándome a él, robándole un puñado también del tazón.

—Sí. Empaqué un poco de todo. No tengo idea de cómo se visten allí —explicó. Después volteó levemente para mirarme—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo fue la reunión con tus viejos compañeros?

—Normal. Todos me recibieron muy amablemente. Reconocí a algunos, otros no tantos. Priya me ayudó a recordar quienes eran antes de que metiera la pata —conté sonriendo. Papá negó con la cabeza pero sabía que le divertía—. También me encontré con Luka.

—¿Luka? ¿Luka Dempsey? —Repitió con confusión—. ¿Nuestro Luka? ¿El hermano de Priya? —Asentí rodando los ojos—. ¡Hace cuanto que no veo a ese muchachito! Lo último que supe de él es que se iba con su banda de viaje, y eso fue hace años.

—Volvió por unos días. Me dijo algo de que la banda pudo conseguir que un estudio discográfico los contratara y que dentro de unas semanas estarán dando conciertos para promocionar el álbum.

—Me alegra por ese chico. Va a triunfar en la música. Tiene un gran talento que tiene que aprovechar.

—Tienes razón. Triunfará cuando menos lo espere.

—¿Te dijo algo? —la pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Yo nunca le había dicho a papá de los sentimientos que teníamos Luka y yo entonces, ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Bueno, Priya quizás se le había escapado una de las tantas veces que se encontraba con mi papá por la playa. Eso conllevó a un interrogatorio pesado el año pasado—. No creo que no hayan hablado de la situación, ¿o sí?

—La verdad es que no hablamos de eso —contesté bebiendo de un vaso lleno de agua—. Y sinceramente no sé si debamos hacerlo. Quiero decir, cada uno ya tiene su vida hecha… no tiene caso traer a discusión un tema del pasado.

—Quizás para ti no, hija. Pero Luka capaz tenga que hacerlo para sacarse ese peso de encima —me quedé pensando en lo dicho. Era egoísta de mi parte no darle la oportunidad para desahogarse, y como decía papá, él sí necesitaba dejar salir eso que tantos años había estado suprimiendo—. Lo sé porque Priya me hablaba de la situación. No te sientas en la obligación de tener que hacerlo, pero también puedes tomarlo como una opción… más que nada para que las cosas entre Luka y tú no queden tan tensas e incomodas —dijo por último antes de volver a mirar la televisión, dejándome en mis propios pensamientos.

Me entretuve haciendo la cena mientras papá seguía viendo el programa. Mis habilidades culinarias fueron variando y mejorando con el tiempo: Aunque esta noche no quise esmerarme demasiado e hice una simple sopa de verduras con caldo. Era más práctico y no costaba de mucho tiempo. Cenamos sentados en el sillón con el programa del concurso de La Voz de fondo.

Me acuerdo que cuando tenía unos nueve o diez años solía ver a escondidas este programa. Básicamente es un concurso de talentos y competencia de canto, donde incluye un panel de cuatro entrenadores –cantantes famosos– con los que los participantes trabajan a lo largo de la competición. El ganador gana, obviamente, una suma grande de dinero y un contrato de grabación con Magix Music Group, una disquera famosa que se originó aquí en Melodía.

También recuerdo con gracia que soñaba con presentarme a las audiciones a escondidas de papá como un acto de rebeldía por la prohibición de la música en mi vida. Deseaba sentir la adrenalina que estar en un escenario por primera vez con miles de personas mirándome, que me escucharan cantar y que los jurados apretaran el botón que giraba la silla y vieran el potencia que yo tenía. Pero en ese lapso salió la oportunidad de estudiar en Alfea, entonces tuve que posponer la idea de presentarme a las audiciones, además de que todavía no contaba con la edad límite para participar.

Con el paso de los años esa ilusión fue desvaneciéndose hasta que la olvidé por completo, sin embargo, tuve otras oportunidades de dedicarme a la música y eso era lo único que importaba.

A eso de las diez el programa terminó y pude convencer a papá de que fuera a acostarse para descansar bien antes del viaje. No me discutió mucho y se marchó directo a su habitación. Ordené las cosas de la cocina mientras tarareaba una melodía en la que estuve trabajando en los últimos días: Últimamente la inspiración había estado presente y eso generaba que compusiera canciones que editaba con la mezcladora y un programa de mi laptop.

Una vez en mi habitación decidí ordenar los últimos detalles de mi equipaje. Mi ropa no variaba mucho: Quizás aparte de los pantalones y remeras, había estado adaptándome a, de vez en cuando, usar faldas y camisas pero nada del otro mundo. Vestidos solo tenía dos o tres, uno de gala y los otros para usar en el día.

Me preocupé más en empacar cosas de verano y de abrigo, realmente no tenía ni idea con qué clima nos encontraríamos. Con un hechizo de expansión pude meter mis calzados y después me puse a reflexionar si tal vez era demasiado equipaje para solo unos días.

Al mismo tiempo mi celular estaba encima de mi cama aguardando a que mi llamada fuese atendida. Tecna aún no había enviado nada a mi correo, por lo que trataría de hablar con Flora. Estuve así unos minutos hasta que la llamada se cortó sin respuesta. Opté por mandarle un mensaje preguntándole cómo estaba y cómo les había ido en la búsqueda con Helia.

Entré al baño para cambiarme con mi ropa de dormir y atar mi pelo en una coleta alta, y justamente cuando volvía a la habitación, en la pantalla de mi computadora aparecía una notificación de llamada entrante. Cerré la puerta y rápidamente corrí para aceptarla.

—¡Tecna! —grité con felicidad al ver el rostro de mi mejor amiga del otro lado. Me puse los audífonos rápidamente y tomé asiento en la silla de escritorio.

—_¡Musa! _—exclamó en el mismo tono. Se encontraba en su habitación y probablemente en su balcón, por el fondo donde se veía la iluminada ciudad de Zenith—_. Me alegra verte disponible. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Volviste de la tienda de música? _—pude ver que tenía unos auriculares con un micrófono inalámbrico al costado al igual que el mío.

—Feliz de poder hablar contigo —dije sin ocultar mi emoción—. Todo va normal por aquí. Sí, hace unas horas estuve trabajando en la tienda. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo en Zenith?

—_Muy agotador, pero no puedo quejarme mucho. Me gusta lo que hago _—contestó—_. Lo bueno es que puedo hacer todo desde mi casa. De vez en cuando debo ir a la sede central pero la mayoría de las cosas las hago desde mi laptop en mi habitación. _

—¿Y cómo están tus padres?

—_Están bien. Ya sabes, haciendo sus raros inventos. Timmy está aquí también con mi papá ayudándolo a construir una "sorpresa" para mí. Y uso el sarcasmo en sorpresa porque ya sé lo que están preparándome de regalo._

Solté una carcajada.

—¡Qué lindo de su parte! Mándales mis saludos a los dos y a tu mamá.

—_Serán dados. Pero dime, mañana viajas a Abydos, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

—Bueno…—titubeé. El nerviosismo volvió a mi sistema—. Estoy intentando tomármelo a la ligera… tengo que hacerlo porqué sino siento que me dará un ataque de pánico. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase cuando ya tenemos todo arreglado para viajar.

—_Igual sería completamente normal esa reacción _—asintió en modo de comprensión. Lleve mi pulgar a la boca y mordí levemente la uña como tic nervioso—_. Pero confío en que te irá muy bien. Además, no es nada del otro mundo: Solo sé tú misma y verás que te adoraran. Sueles tener ese efecto en la gente. _

—Pero nunca tuve que pasar por esto —me quejé echándome hacia atrás y recostando mi cuerpo en la silla giratoria—, y sinceramente jamás pensé que tendría que hacerlo. Tuve la fortuna de conocer por unos pocos minutos al padre de Riven, y me dio la impresión de ser alguien humilde, pero no sé si seguirá pensando bien de mí. No sé nada sobre su madre, ni de sus hermanos más que sus nombres. Me da miedo pensar que serán una copia de los padres de Sky. Ya sabes, por cómo trataban a Bloom las primeras veces. El mero pensamiento que me traten de esa manera me enferma.

—_No creo que sea así. Pero tienes que saber que en Abydos tienen una gran afición por las reglas y el protocolo, cosa que era completamente normal siglos atrás. Es como una tradición que tienen ahí y que es completamente normal si notas que se comportan muy… a la antigua, por así decirlo. _

—Como en las películas que Bloom nos mostró que pasan en la Tierra.

—_Algo parecido a eso. Leí algunas cosas que tal vez te sirvan: Son muy estrictos cuando se trata de cómo tratar a la realeza. No sé si ahí también lo hacen, pero no se les suele estrechar la mano a los reyes. Como tampoco se les puede cuestionar: Los reyes son quienes eligen que tema o rumbo toma la conversación. Y lo más absurdo: No puedes hablar a menos que te hagan una pregunta _—dijo con evidente mosqueo—_. Muy anticuado, ¿verdad?_

—Demasiado —asentí, negándome a creer que todavía seguían manejándose de aquella manera. Pasé mucho tiempo cerca de los círculos de la realeza, como también pasaba tiempo en los palacios de Stella, Layla e incluso el de Bloom y siempre se comportaban de manera normal—. La vez que vi al padre de Riven ese día en Abydos se comportó como cualquier otra persona normal.

—_Entonces te estás haciendo mala sangre por nada. Relájate, Musa. Nada podría salir mal._

Quise creerle, pero muy profundo, sabía que sería un verdadero milagro si todo saliera sin ningún inconveniente.

—_¿Supiste lo de Stella?_

—¿Qué cosa? —últimamente tendría que mirar o leer más las noticias.

—_Cierto… aún no salió a la venta. Bueno, gracias al trabajo que tengo, puedo tener accesos especiales._

—¿O sea que espiaste archivos secretos? —bromeé para hacerla enojar.

Tecna arrugó la nariz y enarcó las cejas como cada vez que hace cuando está enfadada.

—_¡No es eso! _—chilló—_. ¡Nunca espiaría cosas que no me incumben! Pero como se trataba de Stella, quería saber de qué se trataba _—me mostró lo que parecía ser una revista sin envoltura—_. Saldrá un artículo de un diario conocido, hablando más que nada sobre las dudas de tener a Stella como próxima gobernante de Solaria_ —informó, enfocando bien la imagen de Stella en primera plana con el encabezado **"Stella Solace, ¿Futura gobernante de Solaria?"**—_. Son puras tonterías las que dicen: Nada es verdad _—se mostró aún más molesta.

—¿Y qué dice?

—_Básicamente cuestionan sí Stella está realmente capacitada para llevar las riendas de toda una nación. No creen que sea… la más indicada, por así decirlo, para el trono. Es un artículo estúpido y de muy mal gusto: Solo hablan de las cosas que hizo en el pasado como que repitió un año en la escuela, que prefiere salir más de fiestas que tomarse con seriedad sus obligaciones como futura reina y en que es una adicta a la moda. Para el toque final, nos menciona también como malas influencias. _

—Eso es ridículo —negué con la cabeza, un sentimiento de molestia apoderándose de mi cuerpo—. Stella maduró mucho estos años, ha estado al pendiente de sus deberes junto con Brandon, ya la hemos visto gobernando e interactuando con la gente y es indudable de que la aman… Está lista para gobernar Solaria y será la mejor reina que hayan tenido. ¡No pueden estar especulando esas cosas! —gesticulé con las manos. Stella podría haber sido muy inmadura años atrás y que me cayera mal por su actitud altamente vanidosa, pero con el tiempo fue mostrándonos su verdadero ser y supimos entendernos la una a la otra. Confiaba en ella, era alguien muy inteligente y madura cuando debía de serlo: El pueblo de Solaria estaría orgullosa de tener a Stella Solace como su reina y ponía toda mi fe en ello—. ¿Quién escribió ese apartado?

—_Aguarda _—le echó una mirada a las páginas—_, el reportaje fue hecho por Eloise Avila y la redacción por una tal Victoria Ewan. Esta última he oído hablar de ella: Es muy conocida por generar muchas controversias con sus reportajes y apartados. _

_«Nefasta, miserable y azarosa de todas: Victoria Ewan»_, recordé las palabras de Priya con los dientes apretados. Comenzaba a odiar oír ese nombre; Y eso que hace apenas unas horas que me enteraba de la existencia de esa odiosa mujer.

—Sí… Me han dicho mucho sobre ella. Lo bueno es que Stella nunca se deja llevar por lo que dicen los medios sobre ella. Con que sus personas más allegadas a ella sepan cómo fueron y son las cosas verdaderamente no tiene por qué preocuparse —dije con firmeza, pero Tecna se encontraba mirando a un costado de ella—. ¿Pasa algo?

—_No. Era solo Timmy. Amor, saluda a Musa _—movió su laptop y ahora en la pantalla se mostraba a un Timmy lleno de lo que parecía ser grasa de motoren su remera.

—¡Hola, Tim!

—_Hey Musa _—saludó con la mano. Se acercó un poco hasta estar al lado de su novia, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver las manchas de grasa—_. ¿Cómo están yendo tus vacaciones de descanso?_

—Normal. No puedo quejarme —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Intenté omitir que, además de trabajar en la tienda de mi padre, estuve averiguando de mis orígenes. Tecna lo sabía, pues a mi mejor amiga no podía ocultarle nada: Las primeras semanas me ayudó a buscar medios para buscar alguna información sobre el linaje de la familia Lee, sin embargo, no hubo caso. No existía nada escrito en los libros de historia sobre el _Embrujahabla_. Mi amiga buscó como loca en todas partes e incluso quiso ingresar a los archivos gubernamentales para ver si de ahí podía obtener algo, pero se lo prohibí: No dejaría que se metiera en problemas y mucho menos que pusiera en riesgo su puesto de trabajo. Ahora la investigación la llevaba a cabo por mi misma—, todo va bien aquí en Melodía. ¿Cómo van las tuyas?

—_Decidí tomarme las vacaciones que he venido posponiendo años anteriores. Así que tengo bastante tiempo libre y vengo a ayudar a Tec en lo que necesite, y claro, para hacerle compañía _—respondió mientras mi amiga se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Hablé con ellos unos diez minutos más hasta que se excusaron diciendo que debían bajar a cenar. Me despedí de ellos mientras Timmy me deseaba buena suerte conociendo a mis suegros –obviamente lo tenía que saber, solo me preguntaba si Tecna se lo había dicho o Riven–. Sonrojada, le agradecí el gesto ignorando como Tecna se reía de mi cara de pánico al recordar mí largo día mañana.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, me quedé mirando un rato la pantalla de inicio. En ella salíamos Riven y yo en una especie de _collage_ con algunas fotos que nuestros amigos habían tomado sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Si antes me arrepentía y entristecía de no tener fotos con él, ahora estaba eternamente agradecida con mis amigas por habernos hecho esas fotos sin nuestro consentimiento para que nosotros pudiéramos atesorarlas.

Mi favorita era una donde salíamos en los jardines de Fontana Roja: Ese día, si mal no lo recuerdo, hubo una convocatoria con los alumnos de Alfea y Torre Nubosa. Como no teníamos muchas ganas de presenciar el acto, nosotras junto a los chicos decidimos alejarnos y quedarnos pasando el rato en los jardines. Riven había estado más atento esa tarde, por lo que me sorprendió haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo intentaba relajarme acostada en el césped. La foto capturaba perfectamente el momento en el que él sonreía mientras me miraba retorciéndome de la risa en el suelo. Quizás yo salía medio mal, pero era mi favorita simplemente por la sonrisa sincera, brillante y _real_ que Riven portaba. Tecna supo captar magníficamente el momento con su cámara.

Antes de apagar la laptop, una notificación cayó. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de un correo de Luka. Curiosa, me senté nuevamente en la silla y abrí la casilla de mensajes.

* * *

De: **Luka O. Dempsey.**

* * *

Para: **Musa L. Wang.**

* * *

Asunto: **Primer single.**

* * *

¡Hola, Musa! Espero no molestarte. Seguramente te preguntarás cómo obtuve tu correo; Priya me lo pasó luego de insistirle durante una hora. También me dijo que mañana ya no estarás en Melodía, así que te deseó suerte a donde quiera que vayas a vacacionar. No quiero sacarte mucho tiempo: Así que quería enviarte una copia de nuestro primer single. Mereces ser la primera en oírlo.

Que nos volvamos a ver, campanita.

**[Archivo adjunto]**

* * *

Rápidamente hice doble _click_ en el archivo. Mientras se descargaba, respondí a su mail, agradeciéndole por los deseos y por haberse tomado la molestia de enviarme un pedacito de su trabajo con la banda. Por último, le deseé buena suerte en su carrera y que esperaba que nos juntáramos en algún momento en el futuro y que esperaba con ansias su invitación a uno de sus conciertos.

El archivo no era tan pesado, por lo que no tardó en aparecerme en el inicio. Conecté bien mis auriculares inalámbricos y le di _play_ a la canción. El sonido de un piano se repitió un par de veces hasta que el sonido de guitarra y batería apareció dando una entrada rítmica. A los segundos, oí la impresionante voz de Luka:

_No soy superman _

_No puedo tomar tu mano_

_Y volar contigo a cualquier lugar donde quieras ir_

La melodía era pegadiza que comencé a cabecear de acá para allá. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención a la hora de escuchar una canción, era el mensaje que quería transmitir: La voz de Luka sonaba perfecta con las entonaciones hechas. Traté más de disfrutarla a tener que maquinarme con lo que decía la letra.

_Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas_

_Si eres la única para mí como la gravedad_

_Yo seré imparable _

_Sí, yo creo en el destino_

_Y puede ser que sea un chico ordinario con corazón y alma_

_Pero si tú eres la única para mí:_

_Entonces seré tu héroe _

_¿Podrías ser la única?_

_¿Podrías ser la única?_

_¿Podrías ser la única para mí?_

A mitad de la canción no pude evitar pensar en Riven. Estaba al tanto de que esta noche tenía una cena importante con miembros importantes del reino de Juniper: Me dijo que habían estado adelantando todas las reuniones para que él no tuviese compromisos pendientes mientras papá y yo estemos en Abydos.

La canción terminó sacándome de mis pensamientos. La verdad es que me había encantando, comenzando por lo pegadiza que era –ya la oía repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente– y tenía una muy bonita letra. Luka tenía un gran talento y si las demás canciones eran tan buenas como esta, el éxito que el álbum tendría seria descomunal. Transferí rápidamente la canción a mi teléfono celular antes de apagar la laptop.

Antes de acostarme, le mandé un mensaje a Riven deseándole una buena velada, que lo amaba y que nos veríamos pronto. Apagué las luces y me metí entre las frías sabanas mirando directamente al techo.

Sorprendentemente, me sentí un poco más tranquila que durante el día. Quizás se debía a que lentamente iba procesando las cosas y tomándolas con calma. No era nada del otro mundo conocer a nuevas personas. Creo que me he enfrentado a peores cosas en la vida y supe hacerles frente sin inmutarme.

El teléfono vibró entre mis manos. Era un mensaje: Un mensaje de mi novio.

"**Riven****: ****¿****Nerviosa? No tienes por qué. Mi familia te amará tanto como yo lo hago. Confía en mí. Debo admitir que estoy emocionado porque llegué mañana. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Te amo, que descanses bien y nos vemos mañana."**

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios inconscientemente y cerré los ojos.

Si Riven estaba a mi lado a cada paso del camino, entonces no había nada que yo no pudiera enfrentar.

* * *

**_N/A: Soooo aquí el primer capítulo._**

**_Antes que nada, espero que todxs se encuentren bien y que la cuarentena los esté tratando bien. _**

**_También quería aclarar de principio que las actualizaciones serán lentas: Esto se debe a que las clases virtuales de la facultad me consumen, de manera literal, y me la pasó haciendo trabajos y exámenes diariamente. Y eso lamentablemente me deja muy poco tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura de esta historia: Solo espero que sean pacientes ante esto, se los agradecería un montón :(_**

**_•__Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Musa: ¿Les gusta de esta manera? Comencé a implementar el narrador en primera persona en varios trabajos y en lo personal quedé satisfecha con el resultado. _**

**_•Da introducción a cuatro nuevo personajes: Los hermanos Dempsey y Chelsea, quienes son ami__gos__ de la infancia de Musa, y de la eni__gmática__ Victoria Ewan. __¿Qué expectativas tienen de ellos?__  
_**

**_Realmente espero que les guste. Tarde mucho tiempo en crear en mi cabeza una buena trama para esta parte. _**

**_La canción es Hero de C_hristop___her__ Wilde. _**


End file.
